Indigo
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha terlahir dengan kemampuan unik dan ia 'berbeda'. Ayah dan kakaknya selalu menyebutnya tidak normal. Seiring waktu berjalan kemampuannya terus terasah dan menajam, sampai ia terlibat sesuatu yang tak pernah ia harapkan. Apakah Fugaku dan Itachi akan mempercayainya? Sementara disekolah barunya gadis bernama Sakura, berhasil membuatnya tersenyum lepas tanpa beban.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo**

**By : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

* * *

Awan mendung melatar belakangi langit kelabu di siang hari. Angin sepoi dengan beberapa guguran daun dari ranting yang saling bergesekan menambah sudut pandang dalam lensa kelam itu. Aroma khas air campuran tanah menguar bebas hingga ke indera penciumannya. Jendela diruang kelas itu memang tertutup, tetapi kepekaan inderanya boleh dikatakan berbeda dari yang lain.

"Aku benci fisika,"

Saat ini memang sedang membahas matapelajaran fisika. Utakata-sensei sebagai ahli dalam bidang tersebut, sedang menjelaskan rumus 'Rangkaian listrik seri dan paralel' secara terperinci.

"Rumus-rumus itu membuat kepalaku pening,"

Ia memijit keningnya saat suara itu berkata demikian. Penjelasan mengenai Arus, Atom, Partikel, lalu kemudian satuan Ampere. Rangkaian seri dalam arus listrik, arus AC/DC. Penjelasan itu mengambang dipersimpangan otaknya.

"Sekarang mataku berputar-putar rasanya semakin mau copot saja,"

Tawa garing itu semakin memecahkan konsentrasi miliknya. Ketenangannya buyar sudah. Pijitan dikeningnya telah berubah menjadi cengkeraman hingga membuat pangkal dahinya memerah.

"Kau juga merasa demikian, eh? Sejak tadi kau hanya menunduk, apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa bersikap berpura-pura tidak mendengar ataupun melihat. Maka orang itu tidak akan mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Diam.." bisiknya dengan sedikit membentak. Suaranya terendam dalam penjelasan Utakata yang menggaung diseluruh penjuru kelas.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ia mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, dan kembali memperhatikan penjelasan sensei-nya didepan kelas. Langit diluar telah menampakan tanda-tanda mau hujan. Benar saja penciumannya, aroma khas tadi pastilah bau hujan yang menyapu tanah kering.

"Hujan?"

Kepalanya lekas menoleh kearah jendela. Ia melihat air bening itu turun dengan derasnya. Membungkus suasana sekolah dalam rasa sejuk yang menentramkan. Hujan dilangit kelabu menciptakan suara gemericik tetesan air yang merdu. Memecah keheningan dalam kelas yang mulai memperhatikan awan secara serempak.

"Aku benci hujan. Hujan itu semakin membuat kepalaku sakit,"

Penjelasan mengenai rumus dan teori fisika itu bersahutan dengan bunyi gemuruh petir. Membuat suara Utakata terendam hingga terdengar tak jelas.

"Petir akan menghanguskan tubuhmu. Lihat mataku saja hampir melompat karna kaget,"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Sejak awal dia memang tidak berniat masuk ke kelas ini. Kepalanya terus berdenyut dari tadi.

Bukan, bukan karena pelajaran fisika yang terkenal rumit. Tapi karna suara sosok disampingnya yang terus mengganggu ketentraman batinnya. Ia dapat merasakan sosok itu menyeringai. Menyeret tubuhnya sampai berjalan sedikit didepan mejanya.

Tangannya lekas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Menghentikan aksi pekikan kagetnya yang hampir tidak terkontrol. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau melihat ini, tetapi kalaupun ia menghindar akan ada banyak yang dilihatnya diluar ruang kelas. Jeritannya nyaris pecah, untung cengkeraman diwajahnya lumayan kuat.

Sosok itu tidaklah berjalan, melainkan melayang dengan tubuh yang hangus serta leher yang nyaris putus. Ketika ia berbalik, seringai tajamnya menyapa lensa mata kelam Sasuke. Bola matanya memang sudah mencuat dan menempel dipinggir pipinya yang sudah tidak membentuk guratan wajah.

"Mph!" tangannya semakin kuat membungkam jeritannya. Ia tidak fokus lagi melihat papan tulis, atau sekedar memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya.

"Ternyata kau memang bisa melihatku ya? Senang bertemu dengan anak pemilik keistimewaan seperti dirimu." dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berdiri didepan wajah Sasuke. Sontak saja membuat pemuda itu berjengit dengan mata yang melebar. Menubrukan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Menjadikannya objek perhatian seluruh kelas serta gurunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku sedari tadi? Apa kau habis tidur?" tegur Utakata bersedekap dada.

Si empunya nama masih linglung dan terlihat terkejut, kesadarannya belum kembali secara penuh. Ia malah menutup rapat pandangannya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak menghiraukan teguran gurunya atau gunjingan teman sekelasnya yang terus menghujatnya dengan panggilan "Aneh."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" kali ini suara baritone itu memanggilnya sedikit keras. Sang guru merasa dipermainkan oleh sikap aneh muridnya.

"Ma-maaf sensei.." sahut Sasuke bergetar. Dia sudah berhasil mengontrol dirinya lagi. Sekarang dia yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti dihukum.

"Keluar dan berdiri didepan pintu kelas sekarang!"

Dan, benar saja dugaannya. Karena makhluk sialan yang mengganggunya itu, ia jadi terkena imbasnya. Perintah Utakata barusan membuat seluruh siswa dikelas menertawainya dengan berbagai umpatan.

Jangan salahkan dia.

Sasuke memang terlahir dengan berbeda. Kemampuan serta keunikan yang dimilikinya tak jarang menuai kontra. Bahkan Ayah dan Kakaknya saja selalu menyebutnya 'tidak normal', sama halnya dengan orang-orang disekolah yang selalu menjulukinya 'Freak' sementara sebagian gadis yang memujanya menjuluki dirinya 'si tampan aneh'.

Tak banyak yang menyukai kehadirannya, dan cukup banyak yang mengabaikannya. Kebanyakan orang-orang itu menganggapnya tak ada, enggan menyapa karna dia sangat pendiam dan menutup dirinya dari pergaulan. Bukan karna Sasuke sombong, hanya saja kemampuan 'unik'nya terkadang membuat dia terlihat bodoh dan memalukan. Alangkah lebih baiknya jika tidak ada yang menghiraukannya, menjauhinya, sehingga setiap kali keanehan itu kumat tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya atau bahkan bersikap masa bodoh dengan mencibir dibelakang.

Well, sekali lagi ia tidak perduli. Walau demikian kecerdasan intelektualnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi. Iteligensinya sangat kuat, dan daya penangkapan otaknya cukup tangkas. Dia cerdas. Tidak, tapi jenius.

Bolehkah ia bangga?

Tentu saja tidak. Selagi kutukan yang melekat didirinya tidak dihilangkan, sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa hidup dengan normal. Bagi Ayahnya dia seperti penderita gangguan jiwa yang suka menghalusinasikan hal-hal aneh atau bahkan memarahinya saat Sasuke mulai berkata sesuatu yang diluar nalar dan logika.

Seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu usianya baru 7 tahun. Kalau tidak salah, Ayahnya pernah mengajak dirinya menghadiri sebuah pertemuan diluar kantor. Sejak awal mereka berangkat, Sasuke sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak berbicara, tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, dan harus selalu menunduk karna Fugaku yakin dia pasti mulai berhalusinasi lagi jika mendongak.

Syarat itu hanya dijawab anggukan tak yakin dari Sasuke. Kalau saja Itachi bisa ikut serta dalam pertemuan yang dihadiri berbagai kolega dengan mengikut sertakan keluarganya dalam acara kali ini, sudah pasti ia lebih memilih Itachi daripada mengajak Sasuke yang suka membuat ulah.

Kali ini terpaksa, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Awalnya memang berlangsung baik, Sasuke menuruti semua perintah Ayahnya. Dia hanya diam seperti orang bisu, bahkan anak-anak rekan kerja Ayahnya menganggap Sasuke bisu sungguhan. Pada akhirnya lagi-lagi ia terasingkan, tak hanya oleh Ayahnya tapi juga dunia luar.

Semua masih berjalan lancar. Sampai pada akhirnya petang menjelang. Langit menampakan sinar bias kuning kejinggaan. Mengakhiri birunya warna langit untuk menyambut kegelapan malam.

Fugaku mengajak Sasuke pulang dan mereka berjalan kearah parkiran. Banyak yang bilang keluar saat petang sangat tabu untuk anak kecil. Petang waktunya para makhluk tak kasat mata untuk berkeliaran.

Semua itu benar.

Sasuke bersumpah ia membuktikan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mendongak seperti larangan Ayahnya, tapi sesuatu yang busuk lewat di indera penciumannya. Mengusik hidungnya yang sangat sensitif dalam mengenai bau. Ditambah lagi Sasuke merasa suasana diparkiran entah mengapa terasa ramai. Banyak yang berlalu lalang hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk melangkah. Padahal jalanan didepannya sangat lenggang. Fugaku saja tak habis pikir bagaimana cara jalan putranya yang dinilai lelet tidak cekatan.

"Cepat Sasuke. Hari mulai gelap." titah Fugaku tak sabar. Beliau menarik pergelangan tangan putranya untuk menuntunnya ketempat mobilnya terparkir.

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendongak dan ia lantas menjerit dengan suara keras sampai membuat Fugaku tersentak kaget.

Didalam lensa matanya, Sasuke melihat puluhan sosok yang berjalan-ralat, melayang dari ujung keujung dengan wajah yang beraneka ragam. Ada yang terlihat kaku, menyeramkan, menyeringai, dan ada juga yang menangis dengan airmata darah.

Bahkan, disisi kirinya ia melihat seorang pria yang menyeret tubuhnya tanpa kaki. Hanya sebatas perut sampai kepala, seperti korban tabrakan kereta api. Semua sosok itu memperlihatkan kondisi kematiannya yang berbeda-beda.

Mengerikan!

Dia mual sendiri. Kebanyakan sosok itu tidak memiliki bagian tubuh yang utuh. Aroma anyir dengan berbau busuk semakin mengusiknya yang saat ini sedang memejamkan mata dengan teriakan yang semakin keras.

"Jangan mulai lagi keanehanmu itu, Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku dengan wajah memerah karna malu. Semua pasang mata yang melihatnya mencibir kearah mereka berdua.

Namun, Sasuke semakin menjerit keras dengan histeris. Rasanya ia hampir gila melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu seorang diri. Tak akan ada yang mempercayainya, tetapi ia cukup waras untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini bukanlah halusinasi yang sering dikatakan Ayahnya.

"Huwaaah... Pergi! Pergiii!" ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pengelihatan itu tak kunjung menghilang, justru semakin petang semakin banyak yang bermunculan. Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengatur batas emosinya.

Fugaku yang mulai tampak jengah dan malu tentunya lekas membopong putranya yang terus-menerus histeris tidak terkendali. Tangannya membekap mulut mungil itu agar suara jeritannya mereda. Memasukannya kedalam mobil dan menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan bersimpul ikatan mati.

Dia geram, dia marah, merasa dipermalukan didepan umum dan terus mengutuk keanehan putranya sendiri. Tangannya menahan kedua tangan Sasuke didepan dada saat anak itu mencoba melepaskan penutup matanya. Dengan nada membentak, Fugaku membuat Sasuke merapatkan mulutnya yang hendak berbicara.

"Berhentilah bersikap aneh dan mempermalukan, Daddy, Sasuke!" ia mengatur perseneling dengan bantingan penuh disetir kemudi, "Cukup kau menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Bersikaplah yang wajar, atau Daddy akan memasukanmu kerumah sakit jiwa,"

"Tapi, Dad.."

"Diam!" bentakan itu sukses membuat Sasuke terlonjak.

"Daddy akan membawamu ke psikiater dan mencari dokter hebat yang bisa menyembuhkan keanehanmu,"

"Aku tidak bohong.."

"Halusinasimu mulai membuatmu mengira kalau itu adalah nyata. Hantu itu tidak ada, orang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi,"

"Tapi-"

"Daddy bilang diam! Tidak ada pembantahan. Kalau sekali Daddy bilang tidak ada, ya tidak ada. Mulai sekarang Daddy melarangmu untuk keluar sendirian. Akan kutambah pengawasan untukmu agar berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang tidak waras."

Ucapan itu menohok hatinya. Kalau boleh memilih Sasuke juga enggan dilahirkan dengan kemampuan seperti ini. Salahkan takdir yang membuatnya menjadi seseorang dengan kemampuan istimewa.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu diawasi. Jadwal bertemu dengan dokter spesialis kejiwaan dan psikiter selalu terjadi rutin setiap minggunya. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke berusaha menutupi keunikan yang semakin bertambah parah dengan bersikap biasa jika dihadapan keluarganya. Atau bisa jadi Ayahnya nanti benar-benar memasukannya kerumah sakit jiwa.

Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin sampai sejauh mana ia sanggup menutupinya.

**::Indigo::**

"Sasuke," panggilan berat itu menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Ia bingung, bukankah biasanya acara makan malam rutinnya dengan sang Ayah selalu berjalan tenang tanpa suara. Jika sudah begini, ia yakin sesuatu yang tidak akan disukainya pasti terjadi.

"Sasuke," suara itu kembali menyapa telinganya dengan nada naik satu oktaf. Sasuke tetap bergeming. Menggenggam erat alat makannya dengan perasaan was-was. Sesuatu yang buruk menghinggapi hatinya.

"Jawab Daddy jika sedang berbicara, Sasuke," nada menuntut itu membuat rahangnya mengeras. Dicobanya untuk mengatur napas teratur lalu mendongak.

"Yes, dad,"

"Mulai minggu depan Daddy akan memindahkan sekolahmu dipusat kota Konoha. Daddy sudah menemukan dokter untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu. Kemasi barang-barangmu dan bersiaplah untuk pindah kesekolah yang baru."

Penyakit?

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia mengangguk pelan dan tidak berniat untuk membantah Ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti." hanya itu jawabannya.

Memang bagus jika ia dipindahkan, setidaknya ia tidak akan menginjakan kaki disekolah itu lagi. Pusat kota Konoha lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya yang sekarang, jadi Sasuke bisa beralasan untuk tidak diantar jemput karna jarak menuju sekolahnya lumayan dekat.

Yang menjadi permasalahan adalah.. Dokter mana lagi yang dipakai Ayahnya untuk menyiksa batinnya. Sudah puluhan dokter yang ditemuinya, namun mereka tetap tidak berhasil menghilangkan kemampuan itu dari dirinya. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah berhasil membuat dia ketakutan.

"Tadaima." seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun memasuki ruang makan dengan jas yang tersampir dibahunya. Menarik kedua pasang mata itu untuk memandangnya.

"Okaeri." jawab Sasuke pelan yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh kakaknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku ambigu. Sosok itu mengedikan bahunya dengan raut datar kemudian menarik kursi bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

"Semua lancar seperti biasa."

Tak ada obrolan lagi. Semua nampak diam menikmati acara makan malam yang selalu menciptakan ketegangan dengan suasana sunyi. Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menunduk, tidak ada yang ingin ia ucapkan lagi. Dengan begitu Ayah atau Kakaknya tidak perlu menyinggung dirinya.

**::Indigo::**

"Ugh.." Sasuke meremas seprai kasurnya dengan mata yang terus terpejam. Erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat ia tersiksa dalam tidur.

_"Sudah kubilang kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi," suara pria bertato itu menggema dalam lorong sempit itu._

_"Pergi! Jangan mendekat!" gadis itu mengacungkan sebuah pemukul kayu yang dipungutnya dipinggir lorong. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya terlihat gelisah. Degupan jantungnya bisa didengar jelas oleh Sasuke._

_"Kemari manis.." panggilan merayu dengan nada sing a song itu membuat si gadis bergidik ketakutan. Matanya berkeliling mencari jalan keluar untuk lari. Namun sialnya gang yang ditujunya ternyata buntu. Satu-satunya jalan yang ada hanya celah yang barusan dilewatinya dan sekarang dihadang oleh si preman bertato._

_"Jangan mendekatiku!" pekik si gadis lagi dengan menggerakan pemukul ditangannya. Sayangnya gerakannya mudah terbaca dan dapat ditangkis oleh si pria._

_"Lepas.. Lepaskan! Lepaskaaann!" teriakan itu menggaung beriringan dengan tawa super menakutkan yang melengking dalam kegelapan lorong._

"Gah!" Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya diatas bantal. Mencengkeram kuat pegangan ranjangnya yang terbuat dari besi. Ia harap rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya lekas menghilang disertai rasa sakit lain yang turut ia rasakan dalam pengelihatan asing didalam otaknya.

"Uaargh.." tanpa sadar ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya hingga oksigennya menipis.

Dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Dia tahu wanita itu dalam bahaya.

Dia mengingat wajah penuh kesakitan itu dipenghujung hayatnya.

Sekali lagi dia tahu.. Sangat tahu..

Tetapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Mengapa tuhan harus memberikan pengelihatan ini jika hanya untuk membuatnya merasakan sakit serta beban dari orang yang bersangkutan. Ia tidak bisa menolongnya bahkan ia tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyaksikan tayangan menakutkan itu didalam kepalanya.

Pagi harinya dilewati Sasuke seperti biasa. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Karena senin depan ia akan pindah kesekolah yang baru. Cukup baik juga untuknya. Setidaknya ia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman sekelas serta guru-gurunya nanti, tepatnya didalam hati. Karena siapapun pasti tidak akan memperdulikan kepergiannya.

CKLEK...

Pintu kamar itu terbuka pelan oleh Sasuke. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia beranjak menuju ruang makan. Pantulan yang terlihat disudut matanya, lekas menahan laju langkahnya. Iris hitam itu memperhatikan layar televisi dengan seksama.

Kabar berita yang disiarkan pagi hari ini sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Iris onyxnya membulat. Apa yang dilihatnya semalam bukan mimpi belaka. Gadis itu telah ditemukan tak bernyawa didalam gang sempit itu. Ciri-ciri fisiknya sama persis bahkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi lebam tak menyurutkan Sasuke untuk tidak mengenalinya.

Dibagian bawah layar televisi tertulis identitas lengkap si gadis. Mei Terumi. Itulah namanya. Nama gadis yang muncul dalam mimpinya semalam. Seandainya Sasuke bisa menolongnya mungkin...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tegur seseorang menyentak lamunan Sasuke.

"A-ah, tidak.." ia lekas menggeleng cepat. Raut tak terduga yang menyapanya pagi ini membuatnya gugup. Jarang sekali kakaknya menegurnya. Itachi hampir tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Dasar aneh.." cibirnya, tepat mengenai hati adiknya. Sasuke terpekur memandangi wajah Itachi yang sedang menatapnya datar. Ia berencana untuk menuju meja makan tetapi tanpa sadar ia malah bersentuhan dengan Itachi.

_"Kenapa aku harus memiliki adik aneh macam dia?"_

_"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku dan jangan mengikuti!"_

_"Tidak akan Bu, aku tidak sudi teman-temanku tahu kalau aku memiliki adik yang tidak normal."_

_"Kalau Daddy tidak bisa mencari dokter untuk menyembuhkannya, maka dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan memasukannya kerumah sakit jiwa!"_

Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Pe-pengelihatan macam apa itu?" lirihnya, sesaat setelah Itachi meninggalkannya. Ia bisa melihat masalalu kakaknya dan komentar-komentar pedasnya dengan sangat jelas. Seperti pengelihatannya tadi malam. Bedanya yang ini terjadi karena mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan.

**::Indigo::**

Hari senin. Hari yang biasanya dibenci oleh orang-orang kebanyakan. Segala macam aktifitas akan selalu dimulai pada hari ini setelah menikmati liburan selama sehari.

Sasuke mematung didepan sekolah barunya. Baru saja Ayahnya mengantar sampai kedepan gerbang dan segera pergi untuk mengejar tugas juga banyak meeting yang akan dihadirinya dikantor. Dan sejak itu ia hanya diam mematung. Belum memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih jauh memasuki sekolah barunya.

Diatas gerbang itu tertulis nama sekolah dengan huruf yang cukup besar 'Konoha High School' sesuai nama kota kelahirannya. Diluar dugaan sekolah ini lebih luas dan besar dari sekolahnya terdahulu.

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti saat ia merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya. Ia membalikan badannya dan terlihat seorang siswi memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang unik. Warnanya seperti bunga sakura, merah muda. Iris matanya hijau cemerlang, dan wajahnya menampakan aura kebingungan ketika menatapnya.

"Maaf.. Kulihat kau diam saja dari tadi. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawarnya ramah. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, membiaskan semburat merah tipis dikedua sisi pipi pualamnya.

"Hn. Aku murid baru disini. Bisa tolong tunjukan dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya Sasuke, yang dibalas anggukan gugup dari gadis dihadapannya.

_'Dia tampan!'_

Ia mengernyit heran. Darimana suara itu berasal padahal gadis itu belum menggerakan bibirnya.

"Ah, anak baru ternyata! Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Ayo biar kuantar," gadis itu berkata dengan nada ceria. Benar-benar perubahan sikap yang tidak terduga. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura. Kelas 2. Siapa namamu?" siswi itu terlihat sumringah. Ia memelankan laju jalannya agar langkahnya sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga kelas 2 disekolahku yang sebelumnya," entah kenapa Sasuke merasa nyaman berbincang dengan gadis ini.

"Wah, benarkah? Kuharap kita bisa sekelas!" Sakura tampak antusias. Senyum kecil terpahat diwajah Sasuke.

_'Kuharap aku bisa berteman dengannya.'_

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Datang darimana sebenarnya suara barusan.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke? Dan kau harus memanggilku dengan nama Sakura, jangan nama keluarga ya,"

Perkataan Sakura menyentaknya yang sedang melamun. Sasuke mengulas senyum samar. Ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini ketika berbicara dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Dan dia juga tidak menyangka akan memanggil orang lain lagi dengan nama kecilnya.

"Baiklah.. Tentu saja," ia tersenyum lagi, kali ini terlihat lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan lupa kapan ia tersenyum seperti ini sejak kejadian itu terjadi.

"Ada apa kau keruanganku, Haruno-san?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap pelan. Ia baru sadar kalau mereka sudah berada didepan ruangan kepala sekolah dari tadi. Tapi suara itu berasal dari mana?

"Aku disini," kata suara itu dari arah belakang sambil berdehem pelan, "Ohayou. Seharusnya kau mengucapkan salah terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk."

"H-huee.. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu, pak. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," gadis itu membungkuk dengan rona merah pekat diwajahnya hingga telinga.

Kepala sekolah mendengus pelan menahan tawanya, "Bangunlah Haruno-san. Lalu siapa siswa ini? Aku baru melihatnya,"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya lalu menegapkan tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia melupakan keperluannya, "Ah, dia bilang dia murid baru dan ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

"Oh begitu.." Kepala sekolah mengangguk paham. Perhatiannya lekas tertuju pada Sasuke yang diam disamping Sakura sejak tadi, "Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali kekelasmu Haruno-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarnya," kemudian berjalan menuju kursinya tapi sebelumnya ia menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda tidak perlu dipikirkan," dan tawa keringnya meringankan suasana yang tadi dirasa Sakura mendadak canggung.

"Ah, anda memang yang terbaik Pak Sarutobi," Sakura mengacungkan jempol kanannya lalu berlalu menghampiri Sasuke, "Sampai jumpa Sasuke, kuharap kita sekelas."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak Sakura."

Gadis itu melangkah dengan perasaan riang lalu berojigi sebentar pada kepala sekolah yang sudah duduk dikursinya, "Saya permisi Pak." lalu sosoknya mulai menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ayo. Silahkan duduk. Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Dalam lamunannya Sasuke tersentak. Banyak memori yang tertinggal dalam ruangan ini sampai membuatnya terhenyak kedalam sensasi aneh. Ia merutuki dirinya lagi.

Jangan mulai lagi!

Ia akhirnya mengangguk setelah melihat kepala sekolah yang tampak heran memperhatikannya. Bisa ia lihat pria paruh baya yang sudah mulai uzur itu mendekat kearahnya. Tangannya terjulur menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya lalu turun ke pipinya.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu. Fugaku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan kekagetan yang dirasakannya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memanggil nama kecil Ayahnya tanpa sedikitpun embel-embel kehormatan.

_"Pergilah jika itu maumu jangan pernah kembali lagi dan menampakan wajahmu padaku, anak durhaka!"_

Pijakan Sasuke mulai goyah. Sentuhan itu membuatnya tenggelam pada suatu kejadian yang tidak ia ketahui. Tangannya lekas memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Aku membiarkanmu melihatnya ya? Maafkan aku.."

Terselip nada penyesalan dalam ucapan Hiruzen. Ia menyanggah tubuh Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya. Tak menghiraukan raut Sasuke yang berubah kebingungan. Tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"Akupun juga sama sepertimu. Aku bisa melihat masalalumu barusan, dan ternyata cukup berat juga ya.."

Kejutan ini jauh membuatnya syok tak percaya. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat kilasan masalalu melewati sentuhan, tetapi ternyata kepala sekolahnya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, juga bisa melakukannya.

**::Indigo::**

"Uchiha Sasuke. Pindahan dari Anbu Senior High School. Douzo yoroshiku." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Ia sempat melirik kearah Sakura yang melambaikan tangan menyambut kehadirannya.

Seluruh kelas kompak menjawab perkenalan Sasuke dengan cukup lantang, "Yoroshiku."

"Anak baru itu sangat tampan. Kurasa aku akan betah menghuni kelas ini."

"Anak dengan model rambut aneh. Tapi lumayan keren juga."

Ucapan itu dibiarkannya begitu saja karna asalnya bukan dari teman-teman sekelasnya melainkan 'sesuatu' yang ada disudut belakang kelas. Menatapnya dengan sorot dingin yang menakutkan. Sebisa mungkin ia berpura-pura tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarnya.

"Kau bisa duduk disebelah Haruno-san dikursi dekat jendela itu. Silahkan.."

Kakinya bergetar, melangkah dengan pelan tanpa suara. Aura berat super dingin lekas menyergap tubuhnya. Suara bising yang tidak ia ketahui darimana mulai menulikan pendengarannya. Tatapan-tatapan penuh intimidasi bisa ia rasakan dari beberapa siswa dan ia juga bisa merasakan tatapan kekaguman yang dipancarkan dari para siswi.

_'Anak baru sok keren. Tampangnya sombong dan menyebalkan.'_

_'Kuharap dia melihatku.'_

_'Hei, Sasuke kau tampan sekali.'_

_'Aku tidak menyukai orang itu. Cih!'_

Ini membuatnya risih. Belum lagi sesuatu yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia menunduk dengan langkah yang hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh apapun disaat ia sedang merasakan hal ini.

_'Kulitnya mulus seperti wanita. Apa dia sering melakukan perawatan?'_

_'Apa yang kau lihat dibawah sana, Freak!'_

_'Ah, kenapa dia harus masuk kelas ini sih? Nanti gadis yang kusuka malah menyukainya. Menyebalkan.'_

Ayahnya tak pernah tahu kalau kemampuan Sasuke semakin menajam dan bertambah kuat. Selama ini Sasuke selalu menyembunyikannya dengan berbohong kalau ia sudah mulai bisa menghilangkan pengelihatan aneh didalam kepalanya. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin merasa tertekan dengan berbagai terapi dan pengobatan yang selalu dilakukan Ayahnya dan tidak pernah sekalipun berhasil.

Sangat sulit menghilangkan sesuatu yang sudah melekat sejak lahir didirinya. Andai semua orang bisa memahami penderitaannya. Mereka pasti tidak akan mengoloknya dengan cacian dan hinaan yang menyakitkan itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa? Wajahmu pucat."

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Ia merasakan nada khawatir dan iba tanpa adanya motif dibaliknya. Ia tahu Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Karena terlalu fokus pada pikirannya ia sampai tidak sadar sudah duduk dikursinya dan mengabaikan Sakura sejak tadi.

_'Dia aneh. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa mendadak moodnya jadi buruk seperti itu.'_

Dilihatnya gadis itu mengernyit kebingungan menatapnya. Sekarang ia sadar, bahwa suara yang ia dengar sejak tadi bukanlah dikatakan secara terang-terangan melainkan melalui pikiran. Kemampuan anehnya bertambah, itu adalah hal yang buruk bagi Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat ia tidak akan sanggup menahannya lagi dan mungkin Ayahnya akan kembali murka padanya.

Terkutuklah kemampuan yang ia miliki ini.

Terkutuklah kepribadian lain yang ada didirinya saat penyakit itu kambuh.

Sasuke membencinya. Tidak bisakah ia hidup normal menjadi remaja biasa pada umumnya.

Kepalanya terhuyung menyentuh meja. Hari pertamanya disekolah rasanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah lamanya. Ini buruk. Tak lama lagi seluruh murid akan menjulukinya aneh dan tahu kalau ia 'berbeda'. Jika sudah begitu pastilah ruangan penuh peralatan aneh dengan bau obat-obatan itu pasti akan dikunjunginya lagi.

Merasakan takut adanya sesuatu yang menahan pergerakan tubuhnya sementara orang asing melakukan hal yang menyakitkan padanya.

Hanya bisa menjerit dengan kondisi mengejang menahan sakit.

Dan suatu memori buruk menyergapnya didalam mimpi selama berbulan-bulan.

"Engh.." kekhawatirannya membuat ia sulit untuk menstabilkan emosi serta kesadarannya. Deru napasnya kian memburu sesak. Ia sulit menarik oksigen yang berada diujung tenggorokannya. Hanya mampu mendengar suara secara samar dan keheningan langsung menariknya dalam dimensi semu.

"...ha.."

"...uke.."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Akhirnya suara yang terdengar jauh itu mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada dunia nyata. Sasuke mengerang menahan sakit dikepala yang terbaring lemas diatas meja dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dingin.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali." seorang guru yang memperkenalkannya didepan kelas tadi membantunya untuk bersandar dikursinya dengan kepala yang terpaksa ia angkat.

"Ma-maafkan saya sensei. Mendadak saya tidak enak badan." ia berbisik serak. Suaranya memang tidak mau keluar dengan baik. Membuatnya cukup kesulitan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Kau demam? Keringatmu banyak sekali, tapi tubuhmu dingin. Lebih baik kau istirahat diruang UKS sampai membaik. Atau.. Perlu kupanggilkan orangtuamu untuk menjemput?" Anko terlihat panik. Sasuke tahu gurunya ini termasuk orang yang baik walau penampilannya galak.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Saya akan ke UKS saja ini hanya sakit kepala biasa sensei." tolaknya cepat. Bisa bahaya kalau Ayahnya tahu mengenai keadaan anehnya sekarang. Mungkin ia akan berakhir diruangan pengasingan selamanya.

**::Indigo::**

Sasuke menggeser gerbang rumahnya dengan gerakan pelan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Ia melihat satpam dirumahnya sedang tidur siang didalam pos. Tersenyum samar, ia mengerti bahwa Danzou-san pasti sangat lelah.

Ia menapaki halaman rumahnya yang terbilang sangat luas. Mengamati sekitar, lalu menemukan 2 mobil yang terparkir didepan beranda rumah. Ia mengenali salah satunya. Mobil sport berwarna hitam milik Itachi, tapi ia tidak tahu mobil ferrari berwarna biru gelap itu milik siapa. Mungkin teman kakaknya.

Ya, bisa jadi..

Berarti.. Itu artinya kakaknya sudah pulang. Tumben sekali. Sambil mengernyit, Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai dirumah dari tadi jika dijemput, tapi karena mengingat jarak sekolah barunya lumayan dekat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, walau sebenarnya Ayahnya sedikit tidak memberi izin.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke berseru pelan ketika membuka pintu rumahnya yang terbilang besar itu. Ia membukanya pelan, sangat hati-hati, nyaris tak bersuara, dan menutupnya dengan gerakan sama. Seolah pintu rumahnya sangat rapuh.

Berjalan seperti biasa tanpa suara. Melangkah menuju kamarnya dan melewati ruang tamu. Disana pandangannya beradu dengan tiga orang pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda dan juga seorang wanita berambut biru pendek sebahu. Mereka saling menatap sejenak sebelum akhirnya si wanita bersuara.

"Eh? Kupikir dirumah ini Itachi hanya berdua dengan Ayahnya. Kau Adiknya ya? Aku baru tahu kalau dia punya adik." gadis itu menatap Sasuke intens, sangat terperinci dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Pipinya digembungkan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Aku-" niat hati ingin menjawab, tapi sebuah suara berat kakaknya lekas memotong ucapannya yang menggantung diujung lidah.

"Dia anak kerabat jauh yang sedang dititipkan,"

Penjelasan macam apa itu.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh cepat. Menautkan alisnya melihat ekspresi datar kakaknya yang dipenuhi aura gelap.

Dia kenapa?

Rasanya Sasuke tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan tapi kenapa sorot menghakimi itu serasa menusuk jiwanya. Kenapa juga Itachi harus berbohong. Dia kan adiknya bukan anak yang dititipkan. Apa Itachi sangat malu memiliki adik seperti dirinya.

Ingatan yang terlintas saat ia meyentuhnya waktu itu kembali ternginang. Sekarang Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum kecut. Itachi memang malu mengakui dirinya sebagai saudara.

"Dititipkan? Memang orangtuanya kemana?" si pemuda berambut oranye dengan pierching diwajah bertanya heran.

"Orangtuanya memang sering bepergian, dan anak ini memiliki kebiasaan buruk yang memalukan jika ditinggalkan sendiri,"

Kenapa dia seperti sedang dipermalukan disini?

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi, hendak protes namun tidak berani. Tatapan Itachi sangat sarat akan kemarahan. Aura disekitarnya juga semakin gelap dan berat.

"Oh, permisi sebentar ya.." Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya pamit sebentar dihadapan teman-temannya. Sentuhan itu sangat kasar, lebih tepat disebuh cengkeraman.

Hanya dengan menyentuhnya ia bisa membaca suasana hati kakaknya sekarang. Ternyata dugaannya memang tepat. Itachi malu dan ia juga takut Sasuke mengeluarkan keanehannya lagi didepan kawannya.

"Kak.." mencoba untuk memanggil, agak ragu tapi ia merasa cengkeraman itu semakin kuat meremas pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau lewat pintu belakang?" sergahnya penuh penekanan, "Jangan membuat ketidak warasanmu nanti menakuti mereka." pelototan tajam diterima Sasuke dari kakaknya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Seharusnya Daddy tidak membiarkanmu bebas berkeliaran sendiri. Kau bisa mengacau seperti biasa jika tidak diawasi. Penyakit kejiwaanmu-"

"Aku tidak gila!" jerit Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Kalau kau tidak gila mana mungkin Dad membawamu ke psikiater dan dokter kejiwaan,"

Rasanya percuma jika berdebat, Sasuke tidak akan menang adu argumen dengan Itachi. Jadi dia memilih diam. Menerima cacian kakaknya dengan lapang dada walau sebenarnya ingin menangis.

"Kalau kau waras tidak mungkin kau berbicara sendirian atau berteriak histeris tanpa sebab. Hanya orang gila yang melakukan itu, Sasuke,"

Dia terus menunduk. Kali ini ia melihat aura kakaknya diselingi warna merah membara. Bukan aura semangat berwarna keoranye'an tapi merah seperti sedang menahan amarah.

Langkahnya mendadak runtuh. Pijakan kakinya dilantai seperti melayang begitu saja. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, namun ia malah menyesalinya. Hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin jatuh pada sebuah dorongan menuju sesuatu. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dirinya sudah berada disebuah lorong dengan cahaya terang dibagian ujungnya.

Sebelum ia sempat menyadari situasi disekitar, lorong-lorong itu seperti bergerak mendekatinya. Bias terang lekas menyapa pengelihatan Sasuke, dan saat ia berhasil membiasakan dirinya pada cahaya terang itu, ia langsung terpaku. Karena dia tengah berada disebuah masalalu. Ini ingatan Itachi, ia bisa merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu kakaknya yang berubah menjadi rasa benci.

"Kenapa adikmu berbicara sendiri? Apa dia gila?" seseorang bertanya pada Itachi, pandangannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon dengan bibir yang terus bergerak seperti sedang berbicara. Terkadang anak itu tersenyum sendiri. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menyangka kalau Sasuke tidak waras.

"Dia bukan adikku, Ibuku memungutnya saat dia tersesat dijalan," sanggah Itachi penuh dusta.

"Kenapa Ibumu mau memungut anak aneh seperti dia?"

Suara gelak tawa lekas menyapa telinga Itachi. Dia malu, adiknya sudah mempermalukan dirinya didepan kawan-kawan sekelasnya.

"Anak itu.." geraman dengan nada berbisik itu terdengar memburu. Matanya berkilat tajam. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Itachi lekas menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kakak.."

"Pergi kau dari sini!" Itachi mengusir seraya menarik tangan adiknya yang berusia 3 tahun dengan kasar.

"Mulai saat ini aku melarangmu keluar rumah. Akan kukatakan pada Daddy untuk tidak membiarkanmu berkeliaran seorang diri!"

Sasuke hanya mengerjap polos. Ia tidak mengerti ucapan kakaknya. Dan ia hanya diam saja saat tangannya ditarik menuju rumah mereka.

"Jangan lagi menampakan dirimu didepan teman-temanku. Dan jangan lagi memanggilku kakak diluar rumah. Aku tidak sudi!" bentakan itu membuat Sasuke tersentak. Wajahnya dipenuhi ketakutan saat melihat aura merah gelap menyelimuti tubuh kakaknya. Ia menunduk dan diam saja ketika tubuh kecilnya dihempas kasar menghantam kasur.

"Kakak.." Sasuke memanggil lirih, melihat Itachi yang meninggalkannya dikamar dengan pintu yang dikunci dari luar.

**PLAK...**

Tamparan keras itu menyadarkan dirinya dari dunia semu. Sasuke mengerjap berkali-kali dengan napas yang terengah. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa kakaknya selama ini memusuhinya dan tidak pernah menegurnya saat bertemu diluar rumah. Seolah mereka berdua adalah orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Itachi sinis.

"Aku.."

"Penyakitmu kambuh lagi, sudah kuduga kau belum bisa menghilangkan keanehanmu itu,"

Itachi memang benar. Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan keunikannya yang terus melekat dan rasanya kian bertambah saja.

_'Kali ini akan kupastikan memasukannya kerumah sakit jiwa.'_

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit mendengar suara dari pikiran Itachi. Rona wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi dan ia berniat untuk bangkit dari kasurnya namun ia sadar Itachi sudah mengikat tangan dan kakinya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa kakak mengikatku?" protes Sasuke. Itachi hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

"Kau mengejang saat kuseret tadi dan aku tidak mau kau hilang kendali lagi lalu mengamuk seperti dulu," suara kakaknya terdengar sangat dingin. Dia begitu serius mengucapkannya dan sepertinya Itachi berniat untuk mengurung Sasuke lagi seperti hari itu.

"Lepaskan aku.. Aku sudah bisa mengontrolnya sekarang dan aku mohon jangan masukan aku kerumah sakit jiwa, aku masih normal kak,"

"Oh, kau bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang. Hebat sekali!" Itachi bertepuk tangan dengan malas, "Keanehanmu bertambah lagi Sasuke. Tapi maaf saja aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu karna kau bisa sangat berbahaya saat penyakit anehmu itu kumat,"

Sasuke menahan napasnya sejenak. Ucapan Itachi menyakiti hatinya. Ia bahkan sampai lupa caranya bernapas ketika dirasanya kalimat menohok itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Diamlah disini sampai Daddy pulang. Aku sudah memberitahunya dan sepertinya Dad akan membawamu ke ahli kejiwaan lagi,"

Ucapan itu membuatnya tersentak. Sasuke menggeleng kuat berusaha untuk menolaknya.

Ahli kejiwaan lagi?

Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi tempat itu bersama Ayahnya sukses membuatnya kejang-kejang dan kesakitan selama beberapa hari karena program penyembuhan yang mengerikan.

Dia tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Tidak akan mau lagi!

"Aku tidak gila kak.. Aku masih normal. Kenapa kakak harus melaporkannya pada Dad? Yang terjadi padaku tadi hanya kebetulan, aku tidak akan mengulanginya, aku janji!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hal itu!" bentakan Itachi membuat Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya karena takut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Itachi semarah ini. Dan emosi yang meluap dari tubuhnya juga dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke, "Bersikap normal lah Sasuke. Hilangkan kebiasaan aneh yang melekat pada dirimu. Apa imajinasi serta hayalanmu yang berlebihan itu berhasil menjauhkanmu dari dunia nyata?"

Sasuke berjengit saat Itachi beringsut mendekatinya. Kemarahan itu dan juga wajah menakutkan itu, membuat kepekaan inderanya dalam merasakan sesuatu semakin menguat.

Pandangannya kosong tidak memperhatikan kakaknya dengan baik. Ia hanya mampu merasakan sepasang onyx kelam menghujaminya dengan pandangan menusuk, terselip aura menyudutkan dan juga Sasuke dapat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi pandangannya tidak bisa fokus. Ia terlalu sibuk merutuki dirinya dan terjebak didalam pikiran negatifnya sendiri.

Bayang-bayang ketakutannya seperti bermaksud menarik kesadarannya yang mulai goyah. Matanya dipejamkan dan ia segera menyesalinya lagi karena hal itu semakin menahan dirinya dalam dimensi semu.

Perkataan Itachi.

Perkataan Ayahnya.

Rupanya tak jauh berbeda. Memang benar adanya diantara anggota keluarganya yang lain hanya dialah yang berbeda. Jadi wajar saja jika tidak ada yang mengerti, karena keduanya tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

Matanya berusaha terbuka dan memaksanya untuk fokus walau pandangannya kian berbayang. Diujung pintu kamarnya Sasuke melihat Ibunya yang berdiri memandanginya dengan raut sedih. Namun ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun terlebih menolong Sasuke yang sedang ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Mom.. Help.." dan ucapannya itu membuat Itachi semakin geram saat melihat arah pandangan Sasuke kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Cerita ini diambil dari pengalaman pribadi. Apa alurnya membingungkan? Jujur aja bikin chap pertama sama yang terakhir jauh lebih sulit dari pada bikin chap lain.

Sasuke disini memerankan karakter Indigo yang bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata dan indera perasanya cukup kuat. Dia bisa melihat suasana hati orang lain hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya. Dia juga bisa melihat sesuatu yang akan terjadi atau sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

Keanehan Sasuke kumat setiap kali ia merasa tertekan, takut, atau mencemaskan sesuatu yang sampai memaksanya kehilangan fokus kesadaran. Seperti yang dilakukan Itachi diatas, atau suasana kelas baru yang bikin ia gugup sampai keunikannya kumat.

Terus apa lagi ya.. Uhm.. Kalian yang menilai deh, kalo ada yang kurang jelas tanya aja nanti Nagi jawab di chap depan. Karena saya sedang buru2 jadi ga sempet dikoreksi lagi. Mohon maaf kalo ada typo.

Jaa matta ne minna :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

"Okaeri, tuan besar.."

"Hn."

Fugaku melangkah acuh. Melewati barisan pelayan yang menyambut kepulangannya. Dia memang terkesan angkuh dengan mengguman singkat sebagai jawabannya. Kakinya menapaki lantai marmer dengan derap langkah yang memantul dalam sepatu pantofel miliknya.

"Okaeri, dad," sapa Itachi. Mimik wajahnya sama stoic-nya dengan sang Ayah.

"Hn. Mana adikmu?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi. Dilihatnya si sulung menegak air dalam botol plastik yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Lalu menegapkan tubuhnya kembali kemudian menjawab.

"Aku mengurungnya dikamar." singkat namun jelas. Tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh mengenai apa yang telah Itachi lakukan padanya karna Fugaku akan melihatnya sendiri nanti.

Kamar Sasuke terletak dilantai dua. Diujung lorong tepat disebelah kamar Itachi. Didepan pintu kayu mahoni coklat itu tertulis nama 'Sasuke' dengan ukiran kayu berwarna hitam. Mirip dengan punya Itachi, bedanya hanya jenis ukirannya saja. Ukiran Sasuke lebih terkesan _simple_, sementara Itachi terkesan _ellegant_.

Kunci pintu kamar Sasuke masih bertengger dilubang pintu bagian luar. Sepertinya Itachi memang mengatakan kalau dia mengurungnya dikamar, tetapi tidak disangka kalau Itachi akan menguncinya dari luar.

Fugaku mengedikkan bahunya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Memutar anak kunci yang masih setia bertengger manis, lalu membuka handle pintu dengan gerakan santai. Langkahnya mulai menapak kedalam area kamar. Tanpa dicaripun, Sosok si bungsu sudah langsung terlihat. Dia duduk diatas kasurnya dengan lutut yang ditekuk dan kepalanya menunduk dengan dahi yang menyentuh lutut kakinya.

Seperti biasanya Itachi sedikit keras pada Sasuke. Si sulung memang terkenal pendiam tapi jika ia sudah kesal ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang egois dan tak berperasaan. Terbukti, Itachi dengan tega mengurung adiknya sendiri lalu mengikat tangan dan kakinya seperti penjahat. Ketika Sasuke mendongak untuk menengok kearah pintu kamarnya, Fugaku menghela napas gusar. Rupanya dia juga membungkam mulut adiknya dengan plester. Oke, Fugaku tahu Itachi sudah keterlaluan.

Menghela napas lagi kemudian duduk ditepian kasur sambil melepaskan plester dari mulut si bungsu, "Jadi, hal apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai membuat kakakmu melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Fugaku memulai interogasinya.

"Aku.. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat masalalu kakak," aku Sasuke. Dia menunduk merasa sedih mengingat perlakuan kakaknya tadi terhadapnya.

"Maksudmu kau bisa melihat masalalu seperti yang ada di film atau buku, begitu?" tatapan mengintimidasi itu seolah menyiratkan kegelian dan sorot merendahkan dalam onyx kelam Ayahnya yang dilihat Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tidak berbohong. Ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja menarikku," Sasuke merasa tersindir dengan tatapan Ayahnya yang sangat menusuk. Dia tahu semua orang dirumah ini menganggapnya tidak normal.

"_Impossible!_" dengus Fugaku, matanya memicing dengan sorot menghakimi, "Hayalanmu semakin menyeretmu dari dunia nyata,"

"Dad-"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" bentaknya, walau tidak terlalu keras tapi cukup menegaskan kalau dirinya tidak ingin dibantah, "Itachi mengatakan kau kejang-kejang dengan mengigau yang tidak-tidak. Kau juga mulai menghayalkan sesuatu yang kau kira adalah masalalu kakakmu. Dengar Sasuke.. Bersikaplah normal dan berhenti bersikap seperti cenayang gila! Atau dad akan pastikan kau menemui dokter spesialis dalam waktu dekat ini."

Itu bukanlah sekedar ancaman atau cuma gertakan semata. Apapun yang dikatakan Ayahnya pasti akan beliau lakukan. Artinya Sasuke akan tersiksa dengan terapi konyol itu lagi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Percuma saja. Kalian tidak pernah mempercayaiku,"

Fugaku kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar Sasuke mengguman dengan nada kecewa dan ekspresi wajah yang sendu.

"Ini hukumanmu karna sudah membohongi dad dengan mengatakan kau sudah berhasil sembuh. Nyatanya kau lihat sendiri kan, kau bertambah aneh," hujatan itu membuat hati Sasuke pilu. Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Dia laki-laki, dan juga dia sudah besar bukan anak kecil cengeng seperti dulu.

"Tolong lepaskan ikatanku. Aku bukan monster yang akan menyerang kalian jika tidak diikat," sindirnya, yang menyebabkan ayahnya membuang napas kasar seakan lelah dengan segala keanehan putranya.

"Fine! Tapi jangan salahkan dad kalau kami memperlakukanmu seperti monster. Salahkan keanehanmu yang semakin bertambah parah. Ingat Sasuke.. Dad akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu."

Ucapan itu melukai hatinya. Harus berapa kali Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia tidak sakit. Dirinya sehat. Hanya saja ia memang sedikit 'berbeda' dengan orang-orang kebanyakan. Jangan salahkan dirinya. Tuhanlah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kutukan yang diterimanya sejak lahir.

Ikatan ditubuhnya terlepas, dan Sasuke segera memeluk lutut kakinya dengan wajah yang terbenam diantaranya. Merutuki nasibnya. Mencaci keistimewaannya. Dan berbagai macam hujatan lainnya yang sebenarnya sangatlah sia-sia karna tidak akan merubah apapun. Takdir yang digariskan pada dirinya tidak bisa diubah karna itu adalah kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya.

"Istirahatlah.. Kau lelah." perintah itu berakhir dengan sebuah elusan sayang dikepala.

"Hn."

Lelah?

Ya, sudah pasti.

Sasuke lelah dengan lelucon menggelikan yang tuhan berikan pada hidupnya. Jika boleh meminta, ia ingin terlahir normal seperti yang diinginkan kakak dan ayahnya.

**::Indigo::**

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura cemas. Menatapnya intens dengan lensa emerald cemerlangnya. Sedikit menggembungkan sebelah pipinya ketika melihat respon Sasuke yang _moody_ tidak seramah biasanya.

Saat ini kelas baru saja istirahat. Semua penghuninya lekas berhamburan keluar menuju kantin atau halaman depan untuk bermain, bahkan sebagian pergi keruang olahraga untuk berlatih. Tapi anehnya Sasuke malah tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lesu. Sejak pelajaran awal Sasuke memang sudah tidak bersemangat. Kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Aura-aura yang ada disekitarnya membuat ia lemah dan mual.

"Kau yakin? Tidak mau ke ruang UKS saja? Wajahmu pucat lagi," ekspresi Sakura menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dari aura yang terpancar ditubuh gadis musim semi itu.

Sasuke menegapkan tubuhnya setengah meringis. Dentaman dikepalanya membuatnya pusing ketika mendongak, "Ya, kurasa," helaan napas beratnya mengiringi jawaban tak yakinnya barusan.

"Ah, mau ikut aku ketaman belakang? Aku membawa bekal buatanku sendiri, kau mau mencobanya?" gadis ini tak pernah menyerah. Dilihat dari manapun, Sakura memang orang yang supel, tidak seperti dirinya. Warna aura ditubuh mereka saja berbeda. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa nyaman jika didekat Sakura.

"Aku-"

"Ayolah.." nada merajuk itu membuat pendiriannya goyah. Sesungguhnya Sasuke lebih suka menyendiri dikelas ketika bel istirahat, tapi melihat sorot memohon itu sepertinya ia tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah.." satu kata sederhana itu membuat Sakura tersenyum ceria. Gadis itu menarik lengan Sasuke dengan penuh semangat tak lupa bekal makanannya ia bawa untuk dimakan bersama Sasuke nanti.

"Kau tahu tidak? Katanya gedung sekolah lama mau dirobohkan,"

"Oh ya? Kudengar banyak siswa yang hilang setelah kesana, apa penyebab dirobohkannya bangunan itu karna banyak yang menghilang?"

"Ya, mungkin saja,"

"Eh, eh, ku dengar Emi Matsuzaka, dari kelas 3-4 juga ikut menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada saksi yang mengatakan katanya mereka sempat melihat Emi-senpai memasuki gedung sekolah lama,"

"Euh.. Menyeramkan! Aku tidak mau mendekati gedung itu. Jangan-jangan itu perbuatan hantu."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar perbincangan diluar kelas. Sepanjang lorong semua murid membicarakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada hantu yang bisa mencelakai manusia. Sasuke sangat tahu hal itu. Karna wujudnya saja tembus pandang dan juga melayang. Seperti asap transparan atau ectoplasma.

Langkah Sakura yang sejak tadi menarik lengannya tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Sasuke menoleh cepat sebelum menabrak si gadis. Dia mengernyit melihat Sakura yang terdiam, dan juga ia baru sadar kalau sekarang mereka sudah berada diluar sekolah.

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan. Gadis itu masih memunggunginya dan juga menggenggam tangannya. Sasuke merasa kalau pegangan Sakura mulai tampak seperti remasan.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu-" jeda sebentar. Terdengar tarikan napas berat lalu Sakura mendesah, "menurutmu hantu itu ada?" pertanyaan yang tidak terduga. Gadis itu menoleh tiba-tiba. Sasuke sedikit berjengit melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tampak pucat pasi, berbeda dengan ekspresinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Nyaris saja Sasuke tertawa hingga tersedak napasnya sendiri. Walau begitu suara cekikikan kecilnya yang tertutupi telapak tangan menyebabkan Sakura merengut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak membuat lelucon disini," dengusnya sebal. Ia mendelik kearah Sasuke yang sedang mencoba menetralkan tawanya sendiri.

"Memang. Tapi pertanyaanmu itu yang lucu. Kenapa tanya aku?"

"Karna hanya ada kau disini. Lagipula percakapan mereka itu membuatku takut. Kau murid baru disini jadi tidak tahu tentang apapun," raut wajah Sakura mendadak murung. Warna auranya berubah drastis dari warna ceria menjadi warna muram.

"Setahuku hantu tidak bisa mencelakai manusia. Kalaupun bisa cuma sekedar menggerakan benda atau memberikan sentuhan," jelas Sasuke. Sejauh yang ia ketahui memang seperti itu adanya. Dia tidak berbohong.

"Jadi, kasus murid hilang itu bukan perbuatan hantu?" tanya Sakura mulai sedikit lega. Warna muramnya berangsur membaik.

"Hn. Mungkin anak itu kabur dari rumah atau.. diculik," tebak Sasuke agak ragu. Jika mengatakan hal yang terakhir ia jadi ingat dulu pernah mengalami penculikan saat kecil. Tapi kemungkinan yang terakhir entah mengapa sangat meragukan. Seperti ada sesuatu, nalurinya berkata demikian.

"Kalau kau mengatakan hal itu, aku jadi semakin takut,"

Sasuke melirik wajah Sakura lalu tersenyum lagi, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Lagipula selagi tidak mendekati gedung itu akan aman kan?" senyum Sasuke musnah. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan gambaran tentang seseorang yang berjalan dilorong kumuh kemudian berteriak.

Matanya dengan cepat terpejam. Sasuke memegangi kepalanya dari dua sisi dengan tangan. Pusing itu datang lagi beserta pengelihatan yang tidak ia inginkan. Satu yang mengganjal, kenapa ia bisa berkata seyakin itu tentang gedung yang diceritakan para siswi disekolah. Melihatnya saja belum, tapi kenapa bisa berkata demikian.

"Kau kenapa?" nada suara Sakura kembali cemas. Ia mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan lalu menatap kedalam mata kelamnya.

"Hanya pusing sedikit," sahutnya sedikit berdusta. Ia memang merasa pusing tapi sebab pemicunya tidak ia katakan.

"Sakura!" teriakan cempreng seorang pemuda mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah, ya!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya lalu menarik Sasuke menghampiri teman-temannya di taman belakang sekolah.

Ini tidak bagus. Sasuke tidak menyukai keramaian apalagi saat kondisinya sedang seperti sekarang. Namun, lengannya digenggam kuat oleh Sakura sampai terseret kedalam kerumunan beberapa orang murid.

"Sakura, lepas.." pinta Sasuke yang langsung menarik lengannya. Perubahan sikapnya ini membuat Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan heran begitu juga dengan teman-teman Sakura ditaman itu, "Aku ingin kembali saja." suaranya terkesan datar dan juga dingin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tujuan kita memang kesini sejak awal?" kerutan didahi Sakura terlihat. Poni sampingnya sedikit tertiup angin hingga memperlihatkannya dengan jelas.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau disini akan ada banyak orang," protesnya pelan tapi terlihat sekali dari ekspresinya kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai itu.

"Memang kenapa? ada masalah?" sela seseorang. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru safirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Hanya memperhatikan ekspresinya yang terlihat tidak suka dan sedikit geram, mungkin karna tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah membuat dirinya tersinggung. Namun, bukan hanya pemuda itu saja tapi orang-orang disekelilingnya juga. Pancaran aura mereka yang begitu pekat membuat Sasuke semakin pusing.

"Ada masalah jika aku dan teman-temanku berada disini?" pertanyaan itu sedikit lebih meninggi dari yang tadi, "Kalau kau tidak suka pergilah!"

"Naruto!" sentak Sakura, wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan. Gelombang energi yang menguar dari tubuhnya sama pekatnya dengan pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Aku pergi.." ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia merasa tak enak dengan perlakuan teman-temannya, terlebih Naruto.

"Sasuke.."

"Sana pergi! Dasar freak!" hujat Naruto lagi. Kali ini Sasuke dibuatnya membeku. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal keras. Ia benci nama panggilan itu. Dia berbalik lagi kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Apa? Mau berkelahi?" tantangnya semakin emosi. Pemuda pirang itu sepertinya memiliki sifat tak sabaran dan juga keras kepala.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" Sakura membentak. Napasnya terhembus kasar dan matanya terlihat memerah. Antara malu dan juga marah.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kemudian berlalu pergi. Tak tahan jika harus berlama-lama ditengah sorotan tajam murid-murid yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Terlebih, Sasuke tidak mau membuat Sakura bertengkar dengan teman-temannya karna dirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap sekasar itu pada Sasuke!"

"Kenapa? Kau membela si anak aneh itu? Temanmu itu kami atau dia?" cecar Naruto tak terima.

"Naru-"

"Naruto benar Sakura. Anak itu memang aneh. Mungkin orang tipe seperti dia itu lebih suka menyendiri dan tidak suka bergaul," sela pemuda berambut bob hitam bernama Rock Lee.

"Singkatnya dia kuper dan anti sosial," hujatan Naruto semakin membuat Sakura kesal.

"Sudah.. Kalian jangan bertengkar!" lerai Ino. Ia melirik kearah Sakura yang kehilangan semangatnya untuk berkumpul.

"Sebaiknya kalian berbaikan sekarang. Jangan membuat persahabatan kalian hancur hanya karena murid asing itu," ujar Neji. Pemuda bermata lavender dan juga berambut panjang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Namanya Sasuke. Dia teman sekelas baruku," bela Sakura.

"Siapapun namanya aku tidak perduli!" dengus Naruto gusar. Ia melangkah acuh kesudut taman dan memakan bekalnya seorang diri. Sakura hanya mendelik, menghujami punggung Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya kemudian menghampiri Ino dan Tenten untuk duduk bersama.

...

Setelah meninggalkan taman, Sasuke berencana untuk keruang UKS. Sepertinya Sakura memang benar, ia lebih baik istirahat disana. Sakit dikepalanya tidak tertahankan, ditambah aura-aura agresif yang tertuju kearahnya disepanjang lorong. Tatapan penuh kekaguman sera luapan energi yang menggebu-gebu. Membuat ruang untuk bernapasnya semakin tidak terkendali.

Sasuke memang belum bisa mengontrol kemampuannya. Sejauh ini yang selalu dilakukan keluarganya hanya berusaha untuk menghilangkannya. Tekanan-tekanan yang diterima oleh Sasuke malah membuatnya tidak konsen. Tanpa tahu kemampuan unik miliknya semakin bertambah dan melekat didalam dirinya.

Kakinya menapaki ujung lorong kemudian berbelok. Sialnya, Sasuke tidak melihat ada orang didepan. Alhasil dia menabrak seorang penjaga sekolah yang tampaknya juga terkejut melihatnya.

"Ma-maaf.." pundung Sasuke seraya menunduk. Ia melihat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum cangung kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Memegangi belakang kemeja hitamnya dengan sangat erat.

Sejenak Sasuke memperhatikan orang itu. Menautkan alisnya, lalu tak lama ia menepis semua pemikiran sepihaknya. Ia hampir melupakan tujuannya untuk ke UKS. Sasuke kembali melangkah, ruang UKS ada diujung persimpangan lorong menuju tangga dan juga lorong menuju arah gudang yang tembus keluar. Kalau tidak salah jalur itu menuju gedung sekolah lama yang katanya akan dihancurkan.

"Permisi.." sapa Sasuke seraya menggeser pintu UKS tanpa suara. Sangat pelan. Seperti kebiasaannya sejak kecil, "Ah, maaf.. Apa Shizune-san ada?" tanyanya ramah dengan senyuman tipisnya kearah seorang gadis berambut merah sepunggung dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Ia seolah kehilangan kesadarannya hanya karna melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Pemuda raven itu berhasil mengalihkan dunianya sesaat lalu.

"Maaf.." kata Sasuke lagi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dilihatnya gadis itu tersentak lalu membenarkan kacamatanya yang hampir melorot.

"Shizune-san sedang cuti beberapa hari. Ada perlu apa?" tanya gadis itu agak gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta obat untuk meredakan sakit kepala. Kemarin saat aku pusing beliau memberikanku obat, dan obat itu cukup membantu untuk meredakan sakitnya," penjelasan Sasuke membuat gadis itu mengangguk paham, "Ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa?"

"Aku, Karin. Uzumaki Karin dari kelas 3-1. Selama Shizune-san cuti, aku yang akan menjaga ruang UKS. Kebetulan aku adalah ketua ekskul medis. Kau sendiri siapa? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu,"

"Oh, maaf senpai kalau aku tidak sopan. Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-5. Aku murid pindahan," Sasuke memahat senyumnya dan membuat Karin semakin terpana.

"Oh- hei!" Karin memekik seraya mendekat pada Sasuke, "Kau terluka," ia menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang berdarah dan kemeja putih sekolahnya sedikit robek karna tergores sesuatu, "Biar ku obati." dibantunya Sasuke duduk dikursi yang tersedia.

Sasuke merasa heran. Kenapa ia bisa terluka. Bahkan ia tidak akan sadar kalau Karin tidak melihatnya. Seingatnya tadi ia tidak menabrak apapun kecuali penjaga sekolah saat dipersimpangan lorong.

"Buka seragammu," titah Karin yang duduk disebelahnya sambil mengeluarkan obat antiseptik dan juga plester luka.

"Huh?" dahi Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Sudah lepaskan saja! Aku ingin mengobati lukamu,"

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan kemeja sekolahnya hingga ia hanya terlihat memakai T-shirt polos sebagai dalamannya. Karin tak banyak bicara lagi. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung mengobati luka Sasuke. Setelah selesai ia merebut kemeja sekolahnya yang ada diatas meja.

"Aku akan membantumu menjahitnya. Sebenarnya kau tergores benda apa sampai membuat pakaianmu sobek?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot,"

"Justru aku sedang senggang. Kalau bisa panggil aku Karin jangan panggil senpai," satu kedipan terarah padanya. Sasuke lekas tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Karin,"

Senyum Karin seketika tercipta. Gadis itu memberikan Sasuke obat pereda sakit kepala dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring diranjang sementara ia menjahit kemejanya serta membersihkan sedikit noda darah bekas lukanya yang menempel.

"Kau sangat baik sekali. Terima kasih, Karin." puji Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya. Rasa pusingnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi dan akhirnya ia lebih memilih tidur.

"Sama-sama. Kau pemuda yang sangat tampan, Sasuke." bisik Karin dengan semburat merah jambu dimasing-masing pipinya. Fokusnya kembali terarah pada kemeja sekolah Sasuke yang baru selesai ia bersihkan, kemudian mulai menjahitnya.

...

_Seberkas sinar lampu senter mengarah pada ujung lorong kumuh dan reyot. Tempat itu sangat kotor dan dipenuhi dengan debu. Terlihat seperti lorong sekolah tapi bedanya yang ini seperti bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi._

_Gadis itu menyorot satu persatu ruangan kosong yang hanya diisi beberapa barang yang tidak terpakai lagi. Tangannya gemetar. Napasnya terhembus tak beraturan. Dilihat dari kondisinya, gadis itu seperti sedang ketakutan. Ia melirik kearah jendela kusam yang menampilkan matahati baru saja terbenam. Kawasan gedung kumuh itu semakin menyeramkan dan gelap._

_Ia sudah tidak mau lagi memasuki gedung reyot itu lebih jauh. Si gadis membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan terburu-buru. Ia ingin sekali cepat keluar dari sini dan langsung pulang kerumah. Namun suara berisik dari belakang membuat ia kembali berbalik. Tangannya semakin gemetar dan sekelebat sosok ditengah kegelapan terlihat berlari dan menerjangnya dengan sebuah celurit._

_"Kyaaaaaa!"_

Sasuke segera terbangun dengan napas memburu. Peluh membasahi wajahnya hingga tampak berkeringat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Dirinya masih berada diruang UKS. Suasana yang terdengar dilorong juga tampak sunyi. Kemungkinan Sasuke melewatkan satu jam pelajaran seusai jam istirahat.

Ia yakin, bahwa istirahat sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Pasti karna pengaruh obat tidur yang terkandung dalam obat pereda sakit kepala itu yang membuatnya terlelap sampai tidak mendengar bunyi bel. Tirai disebelahnya bergerak pelan, lalu sosok Karin muncul dari sana.

"Kau sudah bangun?" gadis itu menyapanya dengan senyuman tulus. Menularkan senyuman yang sama pula diwajah Sasuke.

"Maaf.. Aku ketiduran," suara Sasuke seperti bisikan. Tenggorokannya entah mengapa terasa kering.

"Ini minumlah dulu.." Karin menyodorkan segelas air yang langsung diteguk setengahnya oleh Sasuke, "Ya ampun.. Kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini." tangannya meraih sebuah sapu tangan lalu mengusap seluruh keringat diwajah Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Merasa canggung dan tidak enak hati sudah merepotkan orang lain, "Terima kasih, Karin. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang."

"Oke, ini seragammu, aku sudah menjahitnya juga membersihkan noda darahnya." diserahkannya kemeja milik Sasuke dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar. Ia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri dan memakai kemejanya dengan terburu-buru. Lalu melesat kedepan pintu, namun sempat berbalik dan memberikan cengiran ramahnya pada Karin.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." dan semua itu membuat Karin membeku. Juniornya yang satu itu berhasil menjerat hatinya dengan wajah tampannya yang memikat.

**::Indigo::**

"Apakah harus sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut pucat. Terlihat takut dengan berbagai ingatan mengerikan seputar pengalamannya yang lalu.

"Ya, sekarang!" ketegasan itu membuat nyalinya menciut. Sasuke benci jika ayahnya mulai menjadwalkan pengobatannya lagi. Karna semua percuma. Kemampuannya tidak bisa menghilang ataupun dihilangkan.

"_But, dad-_"

"_Don't denied me, Sasuke,_" Fugaku menyela. Memaksa Sasuke masuk walau terlihat enggan.

Sesuai perkataannya kemarin, kalau jadwal pertemuan Sasuke dengan dokter dipercepat akibat kelakuan aneh Sasuke yang dikatakan Itachi, sampai membuatnya kejang-kejang dan mengigau yang tidak-tidak.

Sasuke hanya pasrah ketika ia dijemput didepan gerbang sekolahnya lalu dipaksa mengikuti terapi yang menyakitkan itu lagi. Sambil menghela napas berat, Sasuke memperhatikan gedung sekolah lama dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Memori-memori aneh bermunculan hingga menyebabkan ia tak sadar kalau ayahnya sedang bertanya padanya.

"_Can you hear me?_" nada menusuk itu membuat Sasuke menunduk takut. Ia tidak boleh bersikap aneh didepan ayahnya atau ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih parah dari sekedar terapi.

"_Y-yes, dad,_" anggukan cepat itu diberikan Sasuke saat melihat mata ayahnya memicing tajam, "_S-sorry.. I just daydream._"

Rahang ayahnya sedikit mengeras ditambah ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kesal. Sukses menyebabkan suara Sasuke tercekat ditenggorokannya sendiri.

Berusaha untuk tenang dan fokus. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika didepan ayahnya. Ia tidak boleh melamun atau memandang kesembarang tempat. Bisa-bisa kemampuannya kumat dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menjerit tanpa ia sadari.

Selama diperjalanan Sasuke hanya menunduk. Melafalkan sebuah kalimat atau mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat pelajarannya, hanya untuk mengalihkan konsentrasinya agar tidak melamun. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah bangunan besar.

Jujur saja Sasuke sedikit tersinggung karna tempat dokter yang dikatakan ayahnya ternyata bekerja disebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Tidak mau banyak berkomentar ataupun bertanya. Sasuke mengekori ayahnya dari belakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai yang dipijakinya.

Ia tidak terlalu fokus pada pembicaraan keduanya atau pertanyaan yang diarahkan padanya, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya singkat. Ia ingin terapi itu cepat selesai dan ia bisa istirahat dirumah. Jujur saja kepalanya sudah sakit lagi sekarang.

Tak lama ayahnya menuntun dirinya kesebuah ruangan. Sasuke menautkan alisnya. Bukankah biasanya ia akan disuruh berbaring diatas kasur lalu tubuhnya akan ditahan oleh sebuah belt dan dimasukan kedalam sebuah mesin yang akan mengalirkan sebuah rangsangan pada otaknya.

Tetapi kali ini ia malah disuruh duduk disebuah kursi yang masing-masing tangan dan kakinya akan dipasangi sabuk agar tidak memberontak. Dia bingung melirik ayahnya disudut ruangan dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dia takut melihat keadaannya yang tidak bisa bergerak dan juga alat-alat mengerikan yang dia tahu untuk merawat para pasien penyakit kejiwaan.

Sekali lagi. Sasuke normal. Otaknya tidak sakit. Kenapa dia harus menjalani terapi aneh seperti ini. Dokter didepannya mulai memakaikan dirinya sebuah lempengan besi yang berbentuk helm, dengan kabel-kabel yang terhubung disegala sisi. Firasatnya semakin buruk. Ia menggeleng. Menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan memohon. Tetapi Fugaku tetap tak bergeming. Beliau hanya menatap Sasuke datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dad.." panggilan lirih itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia melihat dokter itu mulai menyalakan mesin. Jantungnya terpompa kuat. Sasuke semakin gemetaran.

"Alat ini akan mengirimkan rangsangan yang lebih kuat kedalam otakmu. Bersiaplah.. Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Perkataan dokter itu membuat pandangan Sasuke kosong. Dia bilang apa tadi? Mengirimkan rangsangan yang lebih kuat kedalam otak? Yang benar saja! Mengirim sedikit saja sudah membuatnya sakit apalagi ini.

Tuas itu hampir ditarik. Sasuke menatapnya horor. Wajahnya sudah semakin pucat dengan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. Ia melirik ayahnya sekali lagi, tetap sama. Percuma saja beliau tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke lepas dari terapi kalaupun ia menjerit atau bahkan memohon sekalipun.

Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanya pasrah. Berharap hal ini cepat berakhir dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Sayangnya harapannya tidak terkabul. Terapi itu sangat amat menyakitkan. Berkali-kali lipat dari rasa sakit yang pernah diterima Sasuke sebelumnya.

Ketika tuas itu ditarik kebawah. Serasa ada sengatan listrik yang menyerang otaknya hingga merangsang gelombang tinggi seperti hendak menghancurkannya. Sasuke menjerit keras. Terlihat sangat kesakitan dan ia mengejang dengan tubuh yang kian memberontak. Berapa kalipun ia berteriak dan memohon untuk berhenti nyatanya terapi itu terus berlangsung selama sepuluh menit lamanya.

Gerakan pemberontakan itu sia-sia hanya menyebabkan tangan serta kakinya memerah karna tergesek sabuk yang menahannya secara terpisah. Dua buah sabuk tebal juga menahan dadanya agar tidak bergerak terlalu banyak. Rasa sakit serta mual itu membuat Sasuke lemah. Sakitnya lebih parah dari yang biasa ia terima.

Setelah alat itu dimatikan. Kepalanya langsung terkulai lemas. Hanya bunyi isakan pelan serta deru napas tak stabilnya yang terdengar, selebihnya tak ada gerakan. Isi kepala Sasuke terasa kosong. Ia tak mampu memikirkan apapun selain rasa sakit yang baru saja ia terima.

Rupanya Fugaku tidak ingin Sasuke menjalani terapi yang biasanya karna beliau pikir penyakit Sasuke sudah semakin parah. Seandainya ia tahu bagaimana rasanya, apakah Fugaku akan tetap memaksanya. Jika diteruskan secara rutin, justru hal inilah yang akan membuat Sasuke gila. Gila karna ketakutannya membayangkan sakitnya terjadi berulang kali.

Mungkin cara ini berhasil untuk penderita gangguan jiwa, tapi takkan pernah berhasil untuk seorang anak indigo. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya, ia tidak bisa bergerak karna rangsangan otaknya seperti membuatnya lumpuh. Ia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya dibopong oleh ayahnya dan didudukan dikursi depan disamping pengemudi.

Tarikan napasnya sangat berat dan parau. Sasuke bahkan menggigil, merasa panas dan dingin yang menyatu ditubuhnya. Bibirnya gemetar dan terlihat membiru. Sementara kedua telapak tangannya tak henti-hentinya berkeringat dingin. Kepalanya luar biasa sakit dan rasanya sangat panas.

Fugaku melihat Sasuke yang sangat menderita dan kesakitan. Wajah putranya pucat tidak secerah sebelumnya. Rintihan lirihnya terdengar sangat pelan seperti bisikan, begitu juga dengan isakan tangisnya. Beliau menepikan kendaraannya sejenak. Mengusap peluh diwajah Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Mengecup kepala serta lehernya yang tampak berkeringat dan terasa panas.

"_Forgive dad. Everything I do it for your kindness._" ia mengusap punggung Sasuke yang terus bergetar tanpa henti. Tarikan napasnya sangat berat. Dan Fugaku semakin mendekapnya. Dibalik sikap kerasnya selama ini sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

_"Sayang.. Sepertinya putra kita istimewa," kata Mikoto dengan seulas senyum bangga, "Dia bahkan bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk tak kasat mata. Kemampuannya lebih hebat dariku. Hanya saja dia belum bisa membedakan mana manusia dan mana yang bukan." perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang bermain sendiri dan juga tertawa sendiri. Untuk orang biasa mungkin akan menganggap Sasuke tidak waras tapi bagi Mikoto yang sama-sama istimewa, akan melihat banyak roh anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama Sasuke._

_"Sayang.. Jangan biarkan Sasuke sepertimu. Kasihan dia.. Suatu saat dia akan ketakutan ketika mengetahui perbedaannya," tegur Fugaku. Terlihat cemas, sementara Mikoto tersenyum semakin lebar._

_"Kemampuan yang dimiliki Sasuke adalah pembawaan sejak lahir. Putra kita indigo. Aku melihat auranya dipenuhi warna nila, dan kemampuannya jauh lebih kuat dari yang kumiliki. Suatu saat keunikan itu akan membantu dirinya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan yang harus kau ketahui sayang.. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan kemampuan itu dari dirinya."_

_Saat itu Fugaku merasa cemas luas biasa. Tidak ingin anaknya terlibat pada sesuatu yang diluar logika. Bahkan ia selalu mencari cara untuk menghilangkan kemampuan yang dimiliki Sasuke, walau semua itu tidak ada hasilnya. Dia hanya takut Sasuke mengalami kematian yang tragis seperti istrinya._

_Dia lebih memilih putranya bisa hidup normal daripada harus merasakan beban serta penderitaan orang lain lewat keistimewaannya. Fugaku tak ingin Sasuke menjadi seorang anak indigo. Dia tahu caranya salah tapi ini semua demi kebaikan putranya._

"Daddy akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kau harus menjadi anak yang normal, Sasuke." bisiknya, walau Sasuke tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia akan tetap melakukannya.

**::Indigo::**

Pagi ini Sasuke terlihat tidak sehat. Wajahnya masih pucat dan kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Semalam bahkan ia terus memimpikan terapi itu berulang-ulang. Merasakan rasa sakit yang sama secara bertubi-tubi. Mungkin jika ayahnya mengajak untuk melakukan terapi itu lagi Sasuke akan kabur dari rencana itu. Sungguh ia tidak mau mengalami hal menakutkan itu lagi.

Kakinya menapaki lantai dengan tubuh yang terhuyung. Pandangannya tidak terlalu jelas jika diarahkan secara tiba-tiba. Pusing yang berdentam-dentam membuatnya tak bisa mendongak lama. Pada akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih menunduk memperhatikan lantai yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya walau samar.

Dipijakan langkah terakhir, seseorang mendorongnya hingga terpeleset dan jatuh. Sasuke hanya mampu meringis dan berusaha mendongak pelan-pelan. Melihat orang yang menyebabkannya tergelincir tak lain adalah kakaknya, Itachi.

"Kakak.." sapa Sasuke. Dia hampir tersenyum tapi pandangan menusuk itu melenyapkan niatnya.

"Minggir!" suara baritone berat itu menyentak Sasuke.

"Aku.. Bisa tolong-"

"Bangunlah sendiri." ketusnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. Tak menghiraukan permohonan minta tolong adiknya yang terpotong begitu saja karna ucapannya.

Ia hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. Berusaha menekan rasa sakit hatinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

...

Dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan orang lain yang terarah padanya. Ia juga tidak memperdulikan suara pikiran yang terdengar ketika tak sengaja menatap wajah mereka. Sebisa mungkin mengalihkan suara-suara dalam pikirannya dengan menapaki lantai sekolah dalam bunyi derap langkahnya yang sedikit lebih berat.

Hal itu memang sedikit berhasil. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Berusaha berbelok menuju tangga tanpa melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuat pusing dikepalanya kembali menyengat. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat dipijakan terakhir. Terlihat kebingungan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berponi. Sepertinya gadis itu juga merasakan keterkejutan yang sama.

_'Mungkinkah dia..'_ ucap keduanya bersamaan didalam hati. Tak lama ekspresinya sama-sama tersentak. Mengernyit semakin heran lalu terakhir tersenyum.

_'Bisa mendengar suaraku?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Gadis itu semakin melongo. Lalu kembali tersenyum, _'Sangat jelas.'_ jika ada yang melihat tingkah keduanya saat ini pasti akan terheran-heran tak mengerti, _'Aku, Hyuga Hinata dari kelas 2-3.'_

_'Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-5.'_ sungguh suatu hal yang menyenangkan baginya bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang berbeda seperti dirinya. Awalnya Sasuke terkejut melihat warna aura yang sama pada dirinya ada disekitar tubuh gadis itu. Aura anak indigo berwarna nila keunguan.

Pandangannya lekas tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berlalu dari belakang Hinata menuju tangga yang dipijaki Sasuke. Sesaat keduanya saling pandang, tapi anehnya Sasuke tak bisa membaca isi hatinya ataupun membaca raut ekspresinya.

Yang terlihat hanyalah wajah datar dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti sedang melamun atau pikirannya sedang tidak berada didalam tubuhnya. Aura disekitarnya juga suram berwarna abu-abu pekat. Masih menautkan alisnya, Sasuke melirik Hinata yang mengedikan bahu padanya.

_'Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Mungkin sedang ada masalah keluarga atau pribadi.'_

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia membenarkan pemikiran Hinata, tapi firasatnya mendadak tak enak. Raut wajah itu seperti orang yang sudah tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

Kembali menatap Hinata yang masih tersenyum malu-malu padanya, _'Aku harus masuk kekelas. Sampai jumpa Hinata.' _membalas senyum si gadis dengan senyuman cerahnya. Seakan mengerti, Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya saling melewati tubuh masing-masing dengan perasaan kelegaan yang menyeruak dalam dada. Setidaknya mereka tak merasa berbeda sendirian sekarang.

"Minggir kau!" pelototan tajam itu menusuk lensa kelam Sasuke. Terlebih lagi kepalanya berdenyut karna disenggol dengan sengaja sampai terjatuh.

"Lain kali lihat-lihat kalau jalan jangan sampai menabrak orang lagi," sindir Sasuke halus, namun cukup menusuk.

"Apa? Kau saja yang jalannya seperti wanita. Dengar teme! Jangan berlagak sok jagoan disekolah ini jika tidak ingin mengalami hal-hal yang buruk," nada ancaman yang sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke gentar. Justru Sasuke malah menyeringai lebar saat mendengarnya.

"Ku anggap itu ancaman," sahutnya dingin. Sasuke ingin pergi, tetapi bahunya didorong sampai menghantam tembok.

"Kau sombong sekali! Apa perlu kuberi kau pelajaran?" tangannya terkepal padat dan teracung didepan mata Sasuke.

"Kurasa kaulah yang berlagak sok jagoan disini, dobe," cibiran itu membuat si blonde semakin naik pitam. Tarikan napasnya sudah memburu dan Sasuke melihat aura merah menyala seperti api dari tubuhnya. Mengingatkannya dengan anime rubah berekor sembilan yang pernah ia tonton.

"Kau.. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Jangan salahkan aku jika berbuat sesuatu padamu. Dengar itu teme brengsek!" dengusan kasar itu diiringi sebuah tinjuan yang mengarah kearah tembok. Tinjuan itu bukannya meleset mengenai Sasuke. Tetapi sengaja untuk menggertaknya. Setelah itu Naruto berlalu dengan emosi yang masih membara.

Sepertinya hari-hari disekolah barunya ini akan jauh dari kata tenang. Tetapi itulah yang membuatnya bersemangat. Jika dibandingkan dengan sekolahnya dulu, mereka hanya berani mencacinya dari belakang. Berbeda dengan beberapa murid disekolah ini. Mereka langsung mencacinya tepat dihadapannya. Selain itu pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu terlihat kesepian dari pancaran matanya. Dia hanya bersikap sok kuat untuk menutupi kelemahannya.

Sreeek..

Pintu itu digeser dengan perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara. Kehadirannya langsung disambut oleh tatapan kekaguman para gadis dan juga tatapan menusuk dari para laki-laki. Sasuke berjalan santai. Melirik kearah kursi paling belakang dan terletak paling sudut, ada Naruto disana. Menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Entah karna apa. Sasuke tak tahu.

Memalingkan wajahnya kearah kursi miliknya. Ia melihat Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya gadis itu seperti tegang dan ragu untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"Ohayou.." sapa Sasuke mendahului. Gadis musim semi itu menatapnya tak percaya. Ketika melihat Sasuke mengulas senyum ramahnya, Sakura lekas tersenyum lepas tanpa beban.

"Ohayou.. Emm, maaf soal kemarin. Teman-temanku bersikap kasar padamu, terutama Naruto." sedikit melirik Naruto ketika Sakura mengucapkan namanya lalu kembali tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah buku serta bolpoin.

"Lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian, mungkin mereka merasa tersinggung karna sikapku."

Sasuke membolak-balikan halaman bukunya lalu terpaku pada soal-soal rumus fisika yang belum disentuhnya. Sakura juga tidak terlalu banyak bertanya lagi. Dia hanya diam memperhatikan Sasuke, sesekali menyunggingkan senyuman ketika Sasuke berhasil memecahkannya dan terlihat sumringah.

**::Indigo::**

"Kau ingin ikut aku tidak?" tawar Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Sasuke lagi-lagi _moody_. Sepanjang pelajaran Sasuke terlihat tidak bersemangat dan selalu memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

"Yasudah.." menyerah untuk membujuknya. Sakura berniat berlalu, tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya kembali. Ia merogoh sesuatu dalam kotak bentonya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan imut berisi cupcake, "Sasuke.." panggilnya yang hanya direspon gumaman singkat andalan si raven, "Ini untukmu. Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu. Setiap bel istirahat kuperhatikan kau tidak pernah makan, jadi kubuatkan itu. Jangan terlalu menunda makan nanti kau bisa sakit." semburat merah jambu menghiasi kedua pipi pualamnya.

Sasuke menegapkan tubuhnya lalu meraih bingkisan itu dengan senyum simpulnya, "Terima kasih, Sakura." tatapan kelamnya seolah menarik Sakura dari dunia nyata. Dengan malu bercampur gugup Sakura mengangguk kemudian berlalu setengah berlari.

Seperginya gadis musim semi itu. Sasuke membuka bingkisan itu pelan-pelan lalu memakannya. Kue buatan Sakura sangat enak, teksture-nya juga lembut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak saat memori yang tertinggal dalam makanan itu terlintas dalam otaknya.

Ia melihat Sakura yang bersusah payah membuatkan cupcake itu untuknya. Dengan penuh semangat dan ketelitian. Tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang belepotan tepung. Ia terlihat tulus dan sumringah.

Senyuman Sasuke lagi-lagi terkembang. Dia sungguh bersyukur memiliki teman sebaik Sakura. Teman pertamanya disekolah ini dan mungkin Sakura juga teman pertama yang bisa ia percayai. Walaupun terkadang kepribadian lain dalam dirinya membuat gadis itu kesal tapi Sakura tak pernah menjauhinya.

Brak!

Pintu kelas dibuka sangat kasar oleh seseorang seperti hendak membantingnya. Dari balik pintu itu ia melihat Naruto dan beberapa orang temannya masuk dengan seringai jahil. Perasaan Sasuke mendadak tidak enak, tapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat apik lewat ekspresi datarnya.

Sasuke sudah menduganya kalau mereka memang berniat untuk mencari gara-gara dengannya. Ia membuang napas kasar lalu meneliti satu persatu raut wajah yang sedang menatapnya. Ada pemuda berambut bob yang bernama Lee, pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik bernama Kiba, pemuda gemuk bernama Chouji, pemuda berambut panjang bernama Neji, lalu pemuda dengan penutup leher sampai kemulutnya bernama Shino. Dengan ditambah Naruto menjadi 6 orang.

Memberontakpun percuma hanya membuang tenaga. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Mengikuti permainan mereka lalu semuanya berakhir. Semoga setelah ini mereka takkan mengganggunya lagi.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Kemari kau!" teriak Naruto pada seseorang yang berada didepan pintu dengan wajah mengantuk dan terlihat malas.

"Ck, mendokusai. Aku tidak ikut-ikut Naruto. Membosankan lebih baik aku tidur." lelaki itu berjalan kearah kursinya lalu benar-benar terlelap.

"Jadi, apa maumu dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar. Guratan kemarahan Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. Ia mencengkeram lengan Sasuke dan berusaha menariknya.

Sentuhan itu membuat Sasuke membatu. Tak lama ia meringis dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengenyahkan sesuatu yang masuk kedalam benaknya.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" ketusnya. Sasuke meronta berusaha melepaskannya. Kepalanya sakit lagi dan kali ini ia tak mampu untuk melawan 6 orang sekaligus. Ditambah sentuhan Naruto membuatnya tertarik kedalam dimensi semu.

_Kebakaran besar beserta suara ledakan nyaring menulikan telinganya. Disebrang kobaran api yang menyalak ganas. Terdapat seorang remaja berambut pirang sedang mendekap seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengannya. Mereka menangis. Memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan suara yang histeris. Tapi pandangan mereka masih tertuju pada kobaran api itu._

_"Ibu.. Ayah.." getaran suara itu memilukan hatinya. Sasuke mendekat untuk sekedar melihat wajah kedua remaja itu. Ternyata wajah mereka sangatlah tidak asing. Mata Sasuke membulat tak percaya. Dia adalah Naruto dan gadis yang ia lihat bersama Hinata dipenghujung tangga._

_Firasatnya semakin tidak enak. Dia melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masalalu seseorang lagi. Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman. Sampai suara ledakan yang lebih keras menyentak dirinya. Hingga pandangannya terarah pada kobaran api yang ternyata tadinya itu adalah sebuah mobil yang terbakar._

_Sasuke melihat dua buah bola cahaya yang keluar dari dalam mobil lalu berubah menyerupai sesosok wanita dan juga pria. Terlihat sangat sendu dan tertuju pada kedua remaja itu. Sosok itu tertarik keangkasa dan tak lama menghilang._

"Eeeugh.." desahan panjang itu mengembalikan kesadaran Sasuke. Sekarang ia tengah berada disebuah gudang. Keringatnya membasahi wajahnya yang tampak pucat. Ia tak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk memberontak. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai disini. Apakah mereka menyeretnya atau membopongnya secara paksa. Ia tak tahu.

Yang jelas saat ini ia sedang didudukan dikursi dan masing-masing orang memegangi tangan dan kakinya. Dihadapannya Naruto sedang melakukan ancang-ancang pemanasan. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah pukulan telak menghantam rahang kirinya.

Sial! Sasuke belum mempersiapkan diri untuk ini.

Pukulan kedua mengarah pada perutnya. Pukulan ketika pipi kanannya. Pukulan-pukulan itu selalu menyerangnya tanpa henti. Untuk apa Naruto memukulnya saja ia tidak tahu. Terlebih lagi si blonde mengeroyoknya seperti ini. Benar-benar pengecut.

"Sudah puas?" nada datar itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal lalu menariknya dari cengkeraman teman-temannya. Membanting Sasuke lalu menindihnya dari atas.

"Sombong sekali kau!" hujatnya. Melayangkan tinjunya lagi kearah rahang Sasuke, "Gara-gara kau persahabatanku dengan Sakura jadi berantakan, brengsek! Dan lagi, kau berusaha merayu Hinata, huh? Senyum menjijikanmu tadi pagi terhadapnya, sungguh memuakan!"

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti. Naruto rupanya cemburu dan merasa tersaingi. Sasuke menyeringai seraya menahan pukulan Naruto selanjutnya. Ia menggulingkan tubuh mereka dan membalik keadaan. Kini Sasuke-lah yang berada diatas Naruto.

"Kau cemburu terhadapku? Hanya usuratonkachi yang mempermasalahkan hal sepele menjadi besar. Lagipula aku tidak merebut atau menggoda siapapun. Yang merusak persahabatanmu dengan Sakura adalah tingkahmu sendiri, dobe!" sentakan itu tak membuat Naruto diam dan mengaku salah. Orang yang sedang emosi apalagi menyimpan kebencian mana mau mendengar omongan orang lain.

"Diamlah!" bentaknya, lalu mendorong Sasuke hingga menabrak kawan-kawannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke ditahan oleh banyaknya orang. Ia benci jika seseorang menyentuhnya. Lebih baik dipukul sakitnya terasa nyata bukan sentuhan yang menyerang batin serta mentalnya.

Dengan ditahannya Sasuke oleh teman-temannya, Naruto membalasnya berkali-kali lipat. Menendang, memukul, mendorong, sampai Sasuke kehabisan tenaga untuk menahan. Terakhir ia melepaskan dasi Sasuke dan mengikat tangannya yang tergeletak lemah didepan wajah.

"Well, teme, aku masih akan tetap membencimu setelah ini." Naruto meludah kesamping lalu menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang tampak kesakitan dan sulit menggerakan tangannya.

Sembari merintih, Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Menyeka darah dari sudut bibir serta pelipis matanya. Kemudian giginya berusaha membuka ikatan ditangannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk saat menghirup debu kering yang menggelitik paru-parunya sampai ia merasa sesak.

Menggerutu dalam hati. Semua hal itu membuatnya lelah dan mengantuk. Sasuke meletakan tangannya diatas kepala, berusaha menutup matanya dan memikirkan caranya melepaskan diri nanti. Saat ini ia hanya ingin tidur, mengembalikan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras habis karna kemampuan membaca masalalunya serta pukulan Naruto.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Masih adakah yang ingat fic ini? Baru bisa publish chap 2 nya setelah fic yg satunya berhasil ditamatkan. Fiuuh..

.

**BIG Thanks to :**

**no name**

Waahh ada yang sama juga toh. Hihi.. Iya terkadang kan ada keluarga yang ngerti ada juga yang enggak :v kalo kambuh ditempat umum malu2in. Kalo selagi ngeliat yang alus2 sih gapapa udah biasa. Hohoho..

**LKCTJ94**

Uappaaa? Nagi ga jahat! Huweeeee #NgaduKeSasu #Diamaterasu hohoho.. Kalo ini yang ini sesuai pairnya SasuSaku tapi disini Sasu terlibat kedekatan sama beberapa gadis dulu dan mungkin romance-nya belum terasa masih agak blur. Mungkin di chap mendatang baru keliatan.

Ga juga. Justru kadang bikin ngeri juga kalo penampakannya serem2. Ya ada sih yang udah biasa dan bertemen tapi kalo yg kaya Sasuke gini dia masih labil dan belom bisa ngendaliin dirinya. Keluarganya kan ga mendukung malah buat dia tertekan. Hehehe. Loh justru Itachi disini lebih kejam dari Fuga :D

**TikaChanpm**

Hehehe.. Iya kesian dia kesiksa lagi. Huwaahhh makin melekat aja nih sebutan author kejam buat nagi :(

**FiaaATiasrizqi**

Waahh seandainya kamu tahu disemua fic nagi sasuke selalu sedih dan menderita walaupun disini ga seextreme fic sebelumnya. Iya Sakura yang paling mengerti Sasuke nanti. Kedekatan mereka mungkin lebih kuat lagi di chap mendatang :)

**Qf**

Ada yang percaya ada yang enggak sih. Tapi di indonesia kebanyakan orang yg percaya apalagi soal cerita2 nyeleneh yang serem2. Hahaha.. Temen2 nagi tuh suka bgt cerita hantu dan setiap kali ketemu nagi dia selalu tanya ini itu. Hufft bikin pusing pala nagi :D

**hes tii 7**

Hehehe insya allah fic nya ga mengecewakan. Makasih atas semangatnya :)

**ngek**

Hehehe sengaja. Biar panggilannya agak beda. Soalnya panggilan daddy lebih cocok untuk Fuga disini.

**anyva**

Ya jangan dongg.. Di fic yg satunya Sasu malah menderita bgt, makanya disini ga terlalu kejam tapi mungkin dibagian akhirnya baru ada unsur2 kekejaman biar nyampe ke klimaksnya :)

**hikari**

Ah hollaaa hikari-chan.. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Nagi agak kebingungan bales review kamu di fic yg satunya soalnya udah tamat terus lewat pm ga bisa karna kamu offline. Selanjutnya kita bertemu di fic ini ya :)

**Arnygs**

Hehe iya sesuai kebutuhan. Alur ceritanya memang sering dapet untuk ketiga pria uchiha itu. Tapi di fic selanjutnya mikoto ada kok :)

**Cha KristaFer**

Wogh! Ngamuknya jangan di fic nagi ya. Sasu disini ga lemah kok dia kuat tapi yg bisa bikin dia down cuma keluarganya aja. Selebihnya diluar dia tegar dan tangguh :)

Hehehe memang merepotkan ya punya kelebihan yang jarang dimiliki orang lain.

**NikeLagi**

Oke siip :) eh, apanya yang udah ga ada nike-san?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

_"Tolong aku.." _

Suara lirih nan hampa itu terdengar sampai ketelinganya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya terdengar sampai ke otak. Manik obsidian kelam yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya mulai membuka. Memperlihatkan iris hitam tajam bagaikan mata seekor elang.

Sedikit mengingat tempat ia berbaring sekarang. Lantai kotor, kumuh, keadaan gelap, berantakan, dan juga pengap. Sasuke mengutuk debu kering yang bertebaran hingga membuatnya terbatuk dan paru-parunya sesak.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit, walau sedikit kesulitan. Tubuhnya pegal luar biasa, ditambah kedua tangannya keram. Aliran darahnya pasti berhenti dan berkumpul disekitar pergelangan tangannya yang terikat. Ia mendekatkan simpul dasi yang mengikatnya kearah mulut, berusaha menggigit dan melepasnya meski membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit.

Erangan kecilnya keluar ketika memijit pilur kemerahan yang tak nampak dalam kegelapan gudang. Memasang dasinya kembali secara asal kemudian berdiri. Nyaris jatuh karna oleng, tetapi Sasuke berhasil menyeimbangkannya lagi. Jari-jarinya meraba arloji dilengan kirinya, menekan sebuah tombol untuk menyalakan senter dari balik layar jam tangan mahal itu. Hadiah pemberian ayahnya ketika ia masuk SMP beberapa tahun lalu.

_"Sasuke.."_

Ia berhenti sejenak. Menajamkan telinganya ketika suara lirih itu kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.

_"Tolong aku.."_

Kalimat itu lagi. Sejujurnya Sasuke tak ingin terlibat dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan apalagi membahayakan. Ia tahu suara itu bukanlah suara manusia. Karna gelombang getarannya bukan dari sesuatu yang bernyawa. Terasa begitu hampa dan menyedihkan.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke berteriak tanpa ekspresi. Nada suaranya terkesan santai tapi cukup terdengar jelas diruangan itu. Ia melangkah keluar gudang yang untungnya tidak terkunci, lalu menapaki lantai gedung sekolahnya dan melirik suasana senja yang hampir tenggelam diujung barat sana.

Sebelum keluar, Sasuke memasuki kelasnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Kelas itu sudah sepi dan gelap. Sepertinya ia terlalu lama tertidur didalam gudang sampai tidak sadar bunyi bel berakhirnya pelajaran. Ia terlalu kelelahan sampai tidak mendengarnya. Tetapi suara tanpa gairah seorang gadis malah membangunkannya dalam sekali berbicara.

"Aku disini, Sasuke."

Nyaris saja Sasuke terlonjak lalu terpekik. Pasalnya ia tengah berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan tiba-tiba sosok pucat dengan rambut biru panjang sepunggung menampakan wujudnya tanpa permisi. Menyebabkan degupan jantungnya seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Sasuke menanyakannya dengan kerutan jelas didahi. Walau sebenarnya agak enggan melakukan interaksi, tetapi keadaannya sedang terjepit sekarang. Satu-satunya jalan untuk lari tengah dihadang oleh sosok pucat itu.

Pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab. Sasuke melihatnya melayang seolah menariknya untuk ikut kesuatu tempat. Sekali lagi Sasuke tak memiliki pilihan selain mengikutinya.

Ternyata sosok itu menuntunnya menuju gedung sekolah lama. Jujur saja keadaan didalam sana cukup mengerikan. Bangunan tua itu sudah sangat lapuk dan nyaris ambruk. Lantainya saja masih terbuat dari kayu, yang setiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya akan menciptakan decitan yang saling menggesek.

Ia mengedarkan matanya dan sedikit ragu dengan pengelihatannya sendiri. Suasana serta keadaan yang ia lihat sama persis dengan mimpinya tempo hari. Sasuke membelalakkan mata, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menekan degupan jantungnya yang kembali berpacu cepat.

Tidak salah lagi kalau sosok gadis ini adalah sosok yang ia lihat terbunuh dalam penerawangannya.

Lalu apa hubungannya gadis itu dengan dirinya?

Sosok itu mulai berhenti dan berbalik dengan gerakan pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, namun begitu Sasuke masih bisa melihat ekspresi hampanya tanpa ia mendongak. Tak lama ia mendengar si gadis hantu menangis dengan suara seraknya yang membuat dirinya merinding lalu berteriak kesakitan dengan suaranya yang melengking. Sangat menakutkan bagi Sasuke.

Tanpa kompromi apapun lagi kali ini Sasuke berlari menjauh. Sosok itu tengah memegangi kepalanya lalu semakin menjerit histeris sampai menciptakan tekanan kuat yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya meremang dengan getaran mencekam miliknya.

Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya kali ini karna mengikuti seonggok makhluk yang entah dari mana bisa mengetahui namanya serta menunjukkan wujudnya tanpa permisi. Ia harus mencatatnya didalam otak. Ia tak boleh dan tak ingin memasuki kehidupan masa lampau seseorang yang telah mati. Keterikatan emosinya dengan makhluk hidup sangat berbeda dan Sasuke tidak akan mau merasakan beban kematian dari mereka. Meskipun ia dipaksa sekalipun.

**::Indigo::**

"Silahkan minuman anda tuan muda," Ujar salah satu pelayan sembari meletakkan segelas air yang baru diisi penuh didepan meja Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan ritual makan malamnya lagi yang selalu menguarkan aura ketegangan dalam dirinya.

Kedua sosok keluarga yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Daddy' dan 'Kakak' seperti biasa hanya diam dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Tidak ada yang bersuara, kalaupun mereka berbicara hanya akan melakukan interaksi berdua saja, dan kalau Sasuke yang diajak bicara biasanya akan berakhir dengan sesuatu hal yang buruk.

Misalnya saja memberi kabar soal terapinya lagi, atau pengobatan dari dokter spesialis maupun psikiater. Jadi lebih baik tak perlu ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, dengan begitu Sasuke akan aman-

Atau mungkin tidak..

"Uhuk!" Pertama kalinya ia tersedak hingga membuat kedua sosok yang sedang menyantap makanannya dalam diam berpaling untuk menatapnya. Sasuke memukul dadanya kuat-kuat kemudian menyambar segelas air yang langsung ia habiskan dalam satu tegukan.

"Sasuke-"

"_It's okay, dad._" Selanya sambil terbatuk-batuk lalu melirik sesosok gadis yang ditemuinya disekolah sudah berdiri disudut ruangan dengan mata yang menatap dingin dirinya. Bibir pucat itu terkatup rapat tapi entah kenapa Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

"Tolong aku, Sasuke."

Kali ini Sasuke gemetar. Menggenggam alat makannya tanpa tenaga dengan raut pucatnya yang hampir menyaingi si gadis. Ia paham sekarang, kalau makhluk itu tidak berbicara melalui mulut tapi telepati. Karna itulah Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas saat ia berada didalam gudang.

"Sasuke,"

Oh, ini buruk..

Ayahnya barusan memanggilnya dengan nada tegas seperti biasa. Apakah beliau mengetahui kalau kemampuan anehnya kambuh lagi.

"Sasuke,"

Lagi. Berusaha mengenyahkan getaran ditubuhnya. Ia ingin menyahut tapi rasanya bibirnya tak mau bergerak untuk menjawabnya dengan satu kata atau sekedar menggumam.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Jawab panggilan, Daddy."

Nada menuntut itu lagi. Punggungnya mendadak berat hingga ia tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya atau sekedar menegapkan tubuhnya. Gelombang ketakutan yang menguar dari beberapa orang diruangan itu semakin membebani dirinya.

Sasuke yakin para pelayan diruangan itu sedang menatapnya khawatir, merasa tegang, dan juga cemas karna Sasuke tak juga menjawab tuntutan itu. Matanya semakin tidak fokus. Tiba-tiba sebuah cengkeraman kasar menarik dagunya hingga ia mendongak. Menatap dua pasang onyx tajam yang diliputi amarah juga ketidak sabaran.

Bibirnya bergetar. Tenggorokannya sulit menelan saliva yang tersangkut diujung kerongkongannya yang kering. Sasuke terpaku, semakin gemetar karna melihat sosok keduanya yang sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapan dirinya.

"D-daddy.. Kakak.." Akhirnya suara itu bisa dikeluarkan meskipun sedikit serak. Panggilannya tak mendapatkan respon justru pelototan menghakimi dari keduanya.

Apakah dia salah lagi?

Ya, itu sudah pasti. Bukankah Sasuke dituntut untuk bersikap normal jika sedang berada dihadapan keduanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Entah sejak kapan pegangannya pada alat makan terlepas. Telapak tangannya hanya gemetar sedari tadi seraya berkeringat dingin, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Bawa dia kekamarnya, Itachi." perintah pendek dengan penuh ketegasan itu melemahkan syaraf-syaraf ditubuh Sasuke. Dia hanya pasrah ketika cengkeraman kakaknya pada rahangnya beralih untuk menyeret lengannya.

"Dad.." Bisik Sasuke terluka. Dia hanya melamun saat sedang makan malam, tapi kenapa harus mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Lagipula Sasuke tidak merugikan siapapun diruangan itu.

Didepan kamarnya, Sasuke masih ditarik oleh Itachi. Tubuhnya dihempaskan kasar hingga terjungkal diatas kasur. Mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi sebuah cengkeraman membuatnya tersentak dan berbaring lagi dengan perasaan terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar pengacau!" Bentakan kecil penuh amarah dan juga rasa muak. Sasuke bisa merasakan hal itu hanya dengan menatap mata kakaknya. Dan ia hanya mematung ditempatnya. Tak berniat untuk melawan karna semua itu percuma.

"Maaf.." Fokus pandangannya menatap kebawah, memperhatikan ujung pakaiannya yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Sebaiknya mulai besok kau tidak perlu satu meja makan dengan kami. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarnya kekamarmu,"

"Kalian ingin memperlakukanku seperti tahanan dirumah ini?" Tanya Sasuke bergetar. Ia berusaha tegar untuk menatap balik manik kelam kakaknya.

"_Well_, kau ingin protes? Sudah lupa kalau hakmu dalam keluarga ini telah dicabut sejak lama? Selagi kau tidak bisa bersikap normal, kau tidak akan pernah dianggap," Betapa arogannya kakak kandungnya ini. Sejak lama sekali dirinya sudah ditindas dan dianggap tak pernah ada oleh Itachi. Salahkah jika ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan itu?

"Aku normal," Sanggahnya lirih. Napasnya tercekat saat berusaha menarik sedikit saja oksigen kedalam paru-paru, "Hanya.. Sedikit berbeda." Tangannya terkepal meremas selimut tanpa tenaga.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tatapannya seolah mencibir dan Sasuke sangat tidak menyukainya, "Sedikit? Bagiku kau malah tidak waras sama sekali," Sudut bibirnya tertarik mengulas senyuman sinis, "Kalau bukan karna daddy, aku pasti sudah mengirimmu kerumah sakit jiwa. Memalukan sekali jika ada yang tahu seorang Uchiha melakukan tindakan aneh sepanjang waktu." Sindiran menyakitkan itu menancap telak hatinya. Mata Sasuke terasa panas begitu juga dengan hembusan napasnya. Sesuatu seperti mencakar jantungnya hingga menciptakan sebuah luka disana.

"Aku mengerti. Bisakah tinggalkan aku sendiri." Mengalihkan pandangan agar tak lagi menatap sepasang iris onyx yang merasa muak terhadapnya. Sasuke juga sudah melepaskan sentuhannya dari tangan sang kakak. Ia tidak kuat mengetahui betapa bencinya Itachi pada dirinya. Didalam hati Itachi bahkan tak ada sedikitpun rasa sayang untuk Sasuke.

Itachi menegapkan tubuhnya dengan penuh kesombongan. Menatap adiknya datar tanpa ekspresi, meski begitu ia masih tetap muak melihat si bungsu yang sekarang terdiam seolah mengacuhkan kehadirannya. Ia tak mau perduli. Urusannya juga sudah selesai.

Mendecih pelan kemudian berbalik. Masih dengan sikap sombongnya, Itachi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke setengah membantingnya.

Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke beringsut untuk duduk dibawah lantai. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada tepian kasur lalu mendekatkan kedua kakinya didepan dada untuk menumpu dagunya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa nada. Terkesan datar dan juga dingin. Ia tahu sosok gadis itu sudah memasuki kamarnya sejak tadi. Berdiri dipojokan kamar dan memperhatikan pertengkaran dirinya dengan sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi hanya kau yang bisa membantuku,"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kau cari orang lain saja?"

"Karna hanya kau yang bisa mendengar suaraku,"

Sasuke mendelik. Merasa terkejut walau tidak memperlihatkanya secara ekspresi. Seingat dirinya, kepala sekolah dan juga Hinata juga memiliki kelebihan seperti yang melekat dalam dirinya.

"Kau lebih istimewa dari mereka," Jawaban itu seperti ia bisa membaca isi pikiran dari Sasuke, "Mereka hanya bisa melihat sosokku tapi tak bisa mendengar suaraku. Selain itu aku tidak bisa menunjukan diriku pada sembarang orang Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna mereka bisa celaka seperti diriku. Karna itu kumohon tolong aku.."

Kali ini Sasuke meletakkan dahinya di lutut sementara dagunya menempel pada dadanya yang tertutup kaki. Mencoba menutup mata, berusaha menghilangkan emosi yang terus bermain di otaknya. Ini sangat banyak untuknya.

Dan saat ini Sasuke butuh konsentrasi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sembari memeluk lutut, dia mencoba memasuki alam mimpi untuk sekedar me-_refresh_ otaknya yang semakin kalut.

...

"Karin-senpai, kau disana?" Sakura memanggil dengan suara keras. Tangannya yang memegang senter gemetar. Mencoba untuk berani menjejakkan kakinya disekolah pada malam hari. Baru saja senpainya -di club yang sama- menelpon dan mengatakan dirinya sedang berada disekolah dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Karin-senpai?" Masih memanggil dengan volume yang sama. Deru napasnya yang berpacu diiringi uap panas yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sakura menggerakan tangan untuk merapatkan jaket merah muda yang dikenakannya saat ini. Udara malam sangat dingin seperti menusuk daging bahkan tulang.

Cahaya minim itu menjelajahi ruangan demi ruangan yang melongok terbuka. Pintu kayu yang ada dibangunan itu sudah hampir semuanya terlepas dari engsel.

Sejujurnya Sakura enggan melangkahkan kakinya digedung sekolah lama pada malam hari. Kalau bukan karna ia mencemaskan perkataan Karin yang seolah terputus lalu berteriak didalam telepon, ia juga tak ingin pergi kesini. Dirinya adalah orang yang penakut. Apalagi membayangkan sesosok hantu mengerikan didepan matanya.

Masih mengarahkan senter kesembarang arah, Sakura menggeleng. Menepis pikiran-pikiran menyeramkan tentang makhluk tak kasat mata yang memenuhi ruang otaknya. Sakura berhenti sejenak. Merasa penasaran dengan ruang kesenian yang seperti memperdengarkan suara walau samar.

"Karin-senpai, apakah itu kau? Hufft.. Jangan menakutiku, oke?" Menggembungkan sebelah pipinya seraya mendesah pendek. Lengan mulus yang terbalut jaket itu memegang gagang pintu. Menggesernya perlahan-lahan lalu melangkah masuk dengan mengarahkan cahaya senter didalam sana.

"Mmmff!" Karin berusaha memperingatkannya akan sesuatu. Senpainya terikat disudut ruangan dengan mulut yang terbekap. Kepalanya menggeleng keras, seolah menyuruh Sakura berbalik kemudian berlari.

"Ka-karin-" Ucapannya menggantung saat merasakan adanya seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sakura tersentak, sedikit memundurkan langkahnya sembari berbalik. Mengarahkan ujung senter itu tepat kewajah si pelaku dan tak lama ia terpekik.

"Kyaaaaa!" Sekuat tenaga ia memukul sosok didepannya kemudian berlari, "Maafkan aku senpai. Aku berjanji akan mencari pertolongan!" Teriak Sakura bergetar. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki lorong tak tentu arah, dia ketakutan juga panik. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Mencari jalan keluar yang terbilang mudah saja otaknya serasa buntu. Bunyi derap langkah kasar mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura menjerit saat merasakan kakinya tersandung sesuatu lalu terjatuh.

...

"Hah..haah..haahh.." Napas Sasuke memburu dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya. Ia tertidur dalam posisi terduduk, pantas saja lehernya pegal. Terlebih lagi, ia merasa khawatir dengan mimpinya barusan. Firasatnya tak tenang, ia mencemaskan keadaan Sakura juga Karin dalam penerawangannya.

"Mereka dalam bahaya." Suara sosok itu kembali menyapa otaknya. Sasuke melirik keasal suara, tak lama ia terpekik karna mengetahui si gadis sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan raut pucatnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku pasti hanya bermimpi," elaknya sembari mengusap peluh diwajah. Sasuke berusaha bangkit tapi tubuhnya oleng lagi. Ia berpegangan pada nakas disebelahnya, mencoba mengontrol debaran jantungnya juga membiasakan pengelihatannya yang sedikit berbayang.

"Mereka akan terbunuh jika kau tidak menolongnya."

Deg!

Sasuke membatu. Matanya terbelalak lebar seolah ia tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya pada kejadian terburuk yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Terbunuh?

Ia menggeleng kuat. Tak ingin siapapun celaka lagi seperti yang selalu ia lihat didalam kepalanya. Bayangan kematian seseorang akan menyiksanya lagi dalam rasa sesal dan juga bersalah. Apalagi korbannya kali ini adalah teman sekolahnya sendiri. Kedua gadis itu sangat baik padanya, dan Sasuke merasa nyaman jika didekat keduanya. Terutama.. Terutama...

Menggeleng lagi. Sasuke menyambar jaket yang ada dikursi belajarnya lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Kemudian berlari dengan langkah yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Tak ingin ada siapapun yang tahu kalau dirinya keluar rumah selarut ini atau ia akan mendapatkan hukuman lagi.

Sasuke hanya ingin menolong. Sebelum ia menyesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**::Indigo::**

"Sasuke.." Suara gadis itu lagi-lagi menginterupsi langkahnya. Sedikit mengatur napas serta debaran jantungnya. Berlari tanpa jeda sejak tadi membuat Sasuke sangat kelelahan.

"Apa lagi?" Sungutnya, berusaha tetap berdiri kemudian memasuki ruang biologi yang sudah tidak terpakai dan menyerupai sebuah gudang. Dilihatnya sosok itu berdiri didepan sebuah dinding yang telah retak dan berlubang. Seseorang pasti mencongkelnya karna iseng.

Sesungguhnya ia tak perduli. Fokusnya hanya terpaku pada Sakura juga Karin. Selain itu Sasuke tidak tahu bahaya apa yang akan ditemuinya sejak ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk kedalam gedung sekolah lama.

Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah gadis arwah itu dan melihat sesuatu yang terselip didalam dinding. Sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sikap waspada kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang ditunjukan sosok itu.

"Hn. Kain?" Alisnya menyatu karna bingung. Sasuke menariknya lalu tak lama ia terjatuh duduk dengan rasa mual diperutnya. Sekelebat gambaran kilat terpancar didepan matanya. Ia mengerang tertahan, berusaha menutup mata tapi sialnya hal itu malah semakin menarik kesadarannya.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke terduduk dengan kepala yang terkulai, kedua tangannya menjambak rambut dari dua sisi. Terlihat kesakitan juga menderita. Setelah berjuang untuk mengembalikan fokus kesadarannya, Sasuke berdiri lagi. Sedikit terhuyung, namun berhasil menemukan pijakannya lagi. Ia melirik sosok itu lalu mengangguk pelan. Memunggungi dinding berlubang itu dan berjalan menjauhinya. Sasuke tidak berbalik lagi untuk sekedar memastikan benda yang terselip didalam dinding adalah kerangka manusia yang telah membusuk.

...

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Dilain pihak Sakura masih berjuang untuk meloloskan dirinya dan mencari pertolongan. Ia baru saja memukulkan sebuah balok tepat dikepala orang itu. Memukulnya beberapa kali kemudian berlari lagi saat sosok itu ambruk dilantai.

Sakura tahu dibelakang dia berusaha untuk bangkit lagi. Berapa kalipun dipukul selalu sama. Apakah pukulannya memang tidak terlalu menyakitkan? Atau jangan-jangan orang itu yang memiliki ilmu kebal?

Persetan!

Yang harus dia lakukan dan pikirkan hanyalah lari dan terus lari. Berusaha menjauh dan keluar dari gedung tua ini. Tetapi tenaganya yang terkuras untuk melawan tadi membuatnya kelelahan dan hampir pingsan ditempat. Sakura melihat lorong yang bercabang. Jika berbelok akan kembali keruang kesenian karna itu jalur berputar sekaligus menuju arah tangga, dan satunya lagi jalur lurus yang menghubungkannya dengan aula besar yang mengarah pada gedung olahraga sekaligus menuju keluar.

Tetapi rasanya masih sangat jauh sekali lorong yang kedua itu. Sakura tidak yakin bisa berlari sampai sana tanpa tersendat sementara napasnya sudah semakin menipis dan ia membutuhkan istirahat sebentar. Akhirnya dipenghujung jalur bercabang itu Sakura malah berhenti dan mengatur tarikan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik kemudian sebuah tangan besar menutup mulutnya yang hendak berteriak.

"Mmmhh.. Mmmff.." Meronta panik Sakura memukul-mukul lengan itu dan mendengar seseorang berbisik ditelinganya.

"Ssstt.. Tenanglah.." Dan suara itu adalah suara Sasuke. Hampir ia tidak percaya dan berbalik dengan penuh keterkejutan. Ditengah kegelapan yang hanya disinari cahaya rembulan, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan wajah kelelahan dan tubuh berkeringat, bahkan napasnya juga sama tersenggalnya seperti dirinya.

Entah kenapa pemandangan itu malah membuat debaran jantungnya semakin cepat dengan semburat merah pekat diwajah. Merasa penampilan pemuda tampan itu terlihat seksi dan ingin menerkamnya dalam ketidak berdayaan.

"Dengarkan aku," Bisikan parau itu mengembalikan hayalan Sakura yang hampir melenceng, "Pergilah untuk menolong Karin, sementara aku akan mengalihkan perhatian orang itu. Dan jangan pernah coba untuk kembali kesini, segeralah kabur untuk meminta pertolongan."

"Tapi kau-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan sebuah tepukan pelan dipuncak kepala. Memoles senyumnya untuk memberi keyakinan kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh terlebih keadaannya sudah mencapai titik terbawah dan nyaris ambruk kelelahan.

"Cepatlah.." Ia mendorong Sakura untuk melangkah menuju jalur memutar untuk membebaskan Karin, setelah itu diujung lorong dekat ruang kesenian ada pintu menuju bangunan samping, jalan terdekat menuju gerbang. Sementara Sasuke berjalan menghampiri derap langkah yang semakin mendekati dirinya. Meraih sebuah pemukul lalu menghadangnya dari depan.

"Kita bertemu lagi pak penjaga sekolah," Sapa Sasuke serak dengan sikap waspada. Sosok bertudung itu seperti menggeram dan tak lama terbahak.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Pertanyaan sarkastik itu memahat senyuman tipis Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu sebelum dirinya tumbang, kemudian membiarkan Sakura serta Karin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari sini.

"Saat berpapasan dilorong waktu itu," Sahutnya, pria itu mengernyit seperti tidak mengerti, "Kau menabrakku kan? Anehnya, lenganku terluka padahal aku tidak menggores apapun selain bertabrakan denganmu, dan lagi dibelakang kemejamu waktu itu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Tawa itu makin bergema. Lengannya yang tenggelam dalam jubah panjangnya mulai membuka penutup tudungnya. Memperlihatkan wajah paruh baya yang sekarang terlihat bengis dan keji.

"Kenapa kau membunuh siswamu sendiri?" Sasuke menanyakannya sedikit geram. Pegangannya pada tongkat pemukul itu semakin kuat.

"Mereka membuatku terancam. Jika mereka mendengarkanku untuk tidak menginjakan kakinya kesini apalagi memergoki rahasiaku, aku takkan membunuh mereka,"

"Maksudmu kerangka yang ada dibalik tembok ruang biologi?"

Rahang si pria mengeras. Giginya bergemelutuk dengan decihan pelan, "Kau melihatnya juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Berarti malam ini aku harus membunuh tiga murid sekaligus,"

"Apa dengan membunuh akan membuatmu merasa tenang? Suatu saat orang lain akan melihatnya dan para guru serta kepala sekolah juga. Jika rencana pembongkaran gedung ini terjadi, rahasiamu juga akan terbongkar. Semua kecurigaan tentang penemuan kerangka itu akan mengarah padamu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku menguburnya ditempat lain. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya malam ini tapi para gadis itu mengacaukan rencanaku. Memaksaku untuk melakukan pemberantasan untuk yang kesekian kalinya," Nada geram itu terdengar penuh amarah. Aura disekitarnya hitam pekat dan dipenuhi keinginan membunuh yang kuat, "Kalian membuat pekerjaanku menjadi berkali-kali lipat!"

Sesuai dugaan, orang itu menyerangnya. Mengayunkan balok yang lebih besar dua kali lipat dari tongkat pemukul yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menangkis semua serangan terhadap dirinya.

"Tidak akan ada yang kubiarkan lolos,"

Hanya menangkis dan bertahan takkan cukup. Tenaga orang ini cukup kuat dan juga terlatih. Seperti seorang pembunuh profesional.

"Kalian akan mati,"

Pukulan yang tidak terduga menghantam wajahnya. Si pria mengelabui Sasuke dengan mengayunkan pemukul kearah kanan padahal niat sebenarnya adalah memukul dengan tangan kosong.

"Hahaha.. Kemari anak manis. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit,"

Masih mencoba bertahan. Sasuke menghalau pukulan yang hampir menghantam kepalanya. Sial. Sasuke terlalu fokus pada senjata si pelaku ketimbang mempelajari ekspresi wajahnya ataupun membaca gerakan serta niat melalui pikiran.

Kali ini Sasuke berhasil memukul jatuh penjaga sekolah itu lalu menendang kayu ditangannya keujung koridor. Ia hampir tertipu dengan tendangan pengalihan dan memukul telak rahangnya dengan tangan kosong. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke unggul. Sampai tendangan tak terduga mendorong perutnya sampai ia tersungkur jatuh dengan erangan kesakitan.

Jujur saja kondisi fisik Sasuke tidak cukup baik untuk menghadapi pertarungan hidup dan mati. Tadi siang dirinya baru saja dikeroyok dan dipukuli Naruto habis-habisan. Dan sekarang Sasuke harus menghadapi seseorang pengidap sakit jiwa sungguhan yang serius ingin membunuh dirinya serta kedua temannya dengan niat membunuh yang sangat kental.

"Aaargh!" Menjerit kesakitan. Lengannya tergores sesuatu yang tajam. Menyebabkan luka memanjang yang tidak terlalu dalam. Menengok keatas. Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sebuah sabit runcing sedang terarah untuk mencabik-cabik dirinya. Refleks saja Sasuke membanting dirinya kesamping lalu melempar potongan kayu tepat mengenai betis kanan pelaku.

Sasuke bangkit lagi berniat untuk lari, tapi kakinya ditahan. Alhasil ia jatuh kembali dan tubuhnya ditindih dari atas. Kedua tangannya ditarik kemudian ditelikung kebelakang. Menahannya diatas punggung agar tidak memberontak lagi. Sasuke sudah pasrah, setidaknya Sakura dan Karin berhasil kabur dengan selamat, selain itu dirinya lelah.

Ingin mengakhiri semua kutukan dan penderitaan ini secepatnya.

Sehingga keluarganya tak lagi terbebani malu karna keanehan dirinya.

Ya. Ini yang terbaik..

Sasuke bisa merasakan sosok dibelakangnya tengah menyeringai sembari mengangkat sabit itu tinggi-tinggi. Ia berharap rasanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan, meski begitu jiwanya akan terbebas dari raga ini sebentar lagi. Aneh sekali jika ia merasa senang disaat kematian mengerikan hadir didepan mata.

Dor!

Letupan senjata yang melesatkan sebuah timah panas, bersarang ditubuh penjaga sekolah yang perlahan ambruk disamping tubuh Sasuke, dengan genangan darah yang melebar dilantai kayu reyot itu.

"Sasuke!" Tiga suara yang berbeda memekik menghampirinya beserta para polisi yang sudah mengepung tempat itu dan baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sasuke menarik diri agar tidak terkena genangan darah itu lalu terdiam sebentar.

Tiga suara?

Ia mendongak. Melihat Sakura dan Karin yang menghambur untuk memeluknya dan seseorang lagi berjongkok dengan mendaratkan sebuah tepukan pelan dipuncak kepala Sasuke, dan orang itu adalah kepala sekolahnya, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Aneh sekali kau tidak merasa takut atau gentar ketika hampir mati,"

Senyuman kecil Sasuke merekah, "Entah kenapa aku merasa meskipun aku akan mati kenyataannya nuraniku justru berbisik hal yang sebaliknya," Mengedikan bahu acuh kemudian mengusap punggung kedua gadis itu yang bergetar, menangis ketakutan didadanya, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan itu direspon gelengan singkat dari keduanya yang memeluk Sasuke semakim erat sembari menangis sesegukan.

"Kau memang istimewa, Sasuke." Puji Hiruzen dengan suara yang berbisik kemudian tertawa kecil. Terlihat para polisi sudah menggotong mayat penjaga kepala sekolah dan juga menyusuri beberapa ruang untuk mencari bukti-bukti kejahatan yang tertinggal.

...

"Terima kasih sudah datang dan menyelamatkanku. Kupikir anda tidak akan percaya," Sasuke berucap parau. Fokus matanya memperhatikan pihak kepolisian yang sedang menggali beberapa gundukan tanah yang diduga adalah makam para murid yang dibunuh.

Sebelum menginjakan kakinya disekolah, Sasuke sempat menghubungi kepala sekolah untuk memberitahukan perihal pengelihatannya, dia juga meminta tolong pada beliau selagi Sasuke menyelamatkan kedua gadis itu lalu mengulur waktu selama mungkin. Semuanya memang berjalan sesuai rencana dan perhitungannya.

Sementara itu Karin dan Sakura sedang menangisi salah satu penemuan jenasah yang dikenali sebagai teman satu clubnya, Emi Matsuzaka. Sasuke juga mengenal sosok jasad itu walau sedikit kaget, pasalnya hantu yang meminta pertolongan serta memberitahunya banyak hal ternyata adalah Emi. Termasuk letak makam juga kerangka yang telah membusuk diruang biologi.

Alasan Karin mendatangi gedung sekolah lama juga untuk mencari jejak sahabatnya, Emi, yang dikabarkan menghilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi gadis itu tanpa sengaja malah melihat kerangka yang tersembunyi ditembok ruang biologi. Setelah itu dirinya menelpon Sakura karna kebetulan Sakura adalah juniornya yang paling dekat dalam satu club yang sama.

"Sudah kukatakan, jika kau butuh sesuatu atau teman diskusi aku akan siap kapanpun kau membutuhkannya. Lagipula, tak kusangka kalau pak penjaga sekolah adalah seorang pembunuh,"

"Kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja kan?"

"Kau benar.." Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat dipuncak kepala Sasuke lagi. Mengacak surai ravennya dengan sayang hingga mengulas sedikit senyum dibibirnya, "Sebagai kepala sekolah, aku berterima kasih padamu karna sudah memecahkan kasus ini. Tanpamu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak akan tahu jika dialah dalang dari hilangnya beberapa murid disekolah, dan juga mungkin saja Karin serta Sakura sudah tewas malam ini."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Selama ini aku selalu diam jika melihat seseorang celaka dalam pengelihatanku. Aku ragu dengan tindakan yang harus kuambil terlebih lagi tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan ucapanku," Sasuke terlihat murung. Memandang kakinya yang menapak pada tanah lalu mendesah pendek.

"Mulai sekarang janganlah ragu lagi. Lakukanlah yang terbaik sebisamu, jika kau butuh apapun katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang mempercayaimu, Sasuke. Aku berjanji."

"Terima kasih pak." Ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman lega. Ia merasakan belaian lembut Hiruzen lagi-lagi menyisir helaian ravennya. Tak lama ia melihat Sakura yang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah sembab.

Seolah mengerti, Hiruzen memberikan privacy untuk keduanya dan lebih memilih menghampiri Karin yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Selain itu dirinya juga membantu pihak kepolisian untuk mengenali jasad para murid yang dikabarkan menghilang.

"Sasuke.. Aku.." Sakura menahan isakannya berusaha untuk berbicara tetapi yang terjadi dia malah semakin menangis saat dihadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu menghambur kedalam pelukannya berusaha mencari ketenangan karna ia memang membutuhkan hal itu sekarang.

"Tenanglah.. Semua sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti lagi," Kini giliran Sasuke yang membelai punggung Sakura. Dia tahu gadis itu pasti sangat terguncang dan masih merasa ketakutan atas kejadian ini.

"Terima kasih.. Karna sudah menolongku juga Karin-senpai. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin kami sudah mati." Ujarnya serak. Pelukannya semakin dieratkan. Hanya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke saja rasanya mampu menentramkan kekalutan serta mengikis ketakutannya sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai bergantung pada Sasuke.

Fokus perhatian Sasuke kini tertuju pada sosok yang melayang tak jauh dari posisinya dan Sakura. Dia tersenyum. Terlihat sangat lega juga tak memiliki beban lagi.

"Terima kasih banyak Sasuke. Sekarang aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang selamanya." Ucapan itu disertai dengan lenyapnya sosok Emi yang berbaur dengan semilir angin lembut malam itu. Tak hanya Emi, tapi beberapa sosok lainnya juga sama, sebelum menghilang mereka mencoba memberikan senyumnya sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih pada Sasuke.

**::Indigo::**

Lampu ruangan besar dinyalakan oleh seseorang. Menyentak Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara untuk menaiki tangga.

"Dari mana kau?" Itachi bertanya datar. Melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sembari bersender pada dinding ruangan.

"Eum.. Ada urusan sebentar," Dusta Sasuke. Ia tak memikirkan alasan lain dan tidak menyiapkan satupun sebelumnya.

"Urusan?" Dahi Itachi menyerit heran. Tidak mudah percaya karna ia tahu adiknya sedang berbohong. Berjalan santai untuk menghampiri Sasuke lalu menarik wajahnya hingga bertatapan dekat dengannya, "Urusan berkelahi?" Ditepuknya kasar luka yang ada dipipinya. Luka pukulan saat bertarung dengan penjaga sekolahnya. Selain itu, Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan menghadapi kesulitan ketika pulang. Ia pikir semua penghuni rumahnya sudah tidur.

"Aku tidak berkelahi. Hanya.. Hanya membela diri," Sanggahnya, ia memang tidak berbohong tentang hal itu tapi melihat Itachi yang mengukir senyuman sinis lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke risih, "Aku tidak berbohong, kak. Percayalah aku-"

"Siapa yang perduli?" Potong Itachi acuh. Terlihat dingin juga arogan, "Itu urusanmu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk mengawasi semua keanehanmu dan melaporkannya pada Daddy. Aku jadi berpikir dia akan bereaksi seperti apa jika aku memberitahunya kau keluar malam hanya untuk berkelahi." Seringai kejam terpatri dibibir si sulung.

Sasuke menggeleng ketakutan, "Jangan.. Daddy pasti akan memarahiku. Lagipula aku memang tidak berkelahi, aku bisa menjelaskannya kak," Ia melirik kearah pintu kamar ayahnya yang tertutup dengan perasaan cemas.

"Daddy sedang keluar mencarimu," Ujar Itachi seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke hanya dari tatapannya yang mengarah pada pintu kamar ayahnya. Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya. Dia yakin ayahnya tidak mungkin memeriksa dirinya dikamar saat malam hari.

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku yang memberitahunya. Kulihat kau tidak ada dikamarmu, kupikir kau kabur dan Daddy lekas mencarimu dengan wajah marahnya,"

Menelan ludah dengan ekspresi takut. Sasuke tak tahu kalau malam ini ia akan mendapatkan dua masalah sekaligus, "Kenapa kakak melakukan itu? Tidak harus memberitahunya pada daddy kan? Kenapa kalian begitu mengekangku?"

"Dengar.. Tidak ada yang menyukaimu dirumah ini termasuk aku. Diluarpun aku yakin juga sama. Kemanapun kau pergi kau tidak akan pernah memiliki tempat. Tidak ada yang menyukai makhluk seperti dirimu. Tidak normal dan juga freak. Kalau keluargamu sendiri malu dengan kebiasaan tidak warasmu apalagi orang lain?" Itachi melangkah acuh, menabrakan bahunya pada tubuh Sasuke sampai ia oleng dan jatuh. Sasuke tidak berniat untuk menahannya karna ia terlalu syok dengan perkataan kakaknya. Tadi Itachi menyebutnya 'Makhluk' apakah selama ini dia tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai manusia?

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lirih. Itachi berhenti lalu berbalik dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Aku adikmu kan? Dan aku juga tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu. Sejak kecil kau selalu memusuhiku, kau tidak pernah mengakuiku didepan teman-temanmu. Kau selalu menatapku seolah aku adalah monster dan-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong lagi karna Itachi mendorongnya sampai terjungkal dan menghantam lantai. Sebelum Sasuke bangkit dari keterkejutannya, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke tanpa ia tahu dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kakak-"

"Diam!" Satu bentakan itu membuat Sasuke mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia semakin syok dengan perlakuan Itachi, "Kau bilang kenapa?" Senyuman sinis Itachi merekah. Dia menampar Sasuke lagi sampai adiknya membeku ditempatnya, "Kau lupa? Penyebab kematian mommy?" Geramnya seraya menarik kerah jaket Sasuke. Menatapnya penuh amarah dengan aura membara yang pekat.

"Kaulah yang sudah mencelakainya keparat! Gara-gara kau berteriak gila dengan mengatakan ada seseorang ditengah jalan dan terluka, kau berlari menerjang lalu lintas. Padahal semua hanyalah halusinasimu yang aneh itu. Dasar tidak waras! Karna ingin melindungimu, mom mengorbankan nyawanya, hanya untuk anak autis seperti dirimu!" Bentaknya didepan wajah Sasuke. Itachi memadatkan kepalan tangannya lalu memukul telak rahang Sasuke hingga si bungsu terpekik kesakitan, "Dan kau bertanya padaku kenapa?" Nada mencemooh itu semakin membuat Sasuke mematung. Rasanya penahan diri Sasuke lepas karna bentakan menyakitkan kakaknya. Dia terlalu syok dengan semua ini.

"Kalau kau tidak pernah menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata dan bersikap aneh, mom masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dan selama ini kau sudah banyak mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha. Aku ragu jika harus menganggapmu adikku. Karna seluruh Uchiha tidak ada yang freak seperti dirimu."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku!" Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya untuk membentak balik. Tangannya yang gemetar meremas lengan Itachi yang terbalut sweeter pada kerah pakaiannya, "Sebelum kejadian hari itu, kau juga sudah membenciku kan? Kau tidak pernah mau mengakuiku, kau selalu berpura-pura baik didepan mom. Tapi dibelakangnya kau selalu kasar padaku. Kakak hanya mencari-cari alasan-"

Itachi lagi-lagi memukul Sasuke. Membenturkan kepala adiknya kearah lantai dan mencengkeram rahangnya kasar, "Aku memang membencimu dan setelah kejadian itu aku jauh lebih membencimu!"

"Bisakah mendengarkan ucapanku sampai akhir? Aku juga bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku punya hak untuk bersuara, dan aku menginginkan keadilanku. Kenapa kalian selalu seenaknya terhadapku. Aku juga memiliki perasaan, dan aku juga bisa merasakan sakit,"

"Untuk orang tidak waras sepertimu tidak ada keadilan. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu, sejak lama hakmu sudah dicabut dari keluarga ini,"

"Berhenti menyakiti perasaanku!" Teriak Sasuke pilu. Penahannya benar-benar roboh. Kata-kata Itachi sungguh menyakitkan hingga membuatnya menangis. Remasan tangannya semakin bergetar, "Mom bilang ini adalah kelebihanku sejak lahir. Aku tidak menginginkan untuk terlahir dengan kemampuan ini. Aku sangat menderita, perasaanku lebih peka berkali-kali lipat dari kalian yang mengaku normal. Sekali saja dengarkan aku, jangan bisamu hanya menyalahkan dan menuntutku macam-macam,"

Kali ini Itachi memukulinya seperti kesetanan. Tidak membiarkan Sasuke berbicara satu katapun, dan terus menghajarnya sampai Sasuke terkulai tak berdaya. Hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi Sasuke. Tidak hanya dipukuli Naruto, menghadapi pembunuh keji, tapi ia juga dipukuli oleh Itachi.

Tak hanya dilukai secara fisik melainkan juga batin. Seperti perkataannya tadi perasaannya jauh lebih peka berkali lipat dari manusia normal pada umumnya. Terlebih perasaan membara yang menyelimuti kakaknya dipenuh kebencian. Sasuke juga bisa membaca pikiran serta isi hati kakaknya. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa sayang yang terselip disana. Sejak lama Itachi memang sudah membencinya. Dia semakin mengutuk kemampuannya. Dengan mengetahui perasaan orang lain malah semakin membuat dirinya tertekan dan menderita.

"Sakit.." Rintihan Sasuke terdengar serak. Napasnya tercekat karna ia masih menangis sejak tadi. Sasuke menyentuh tangan kakaknya yang baru saja meninju perutnya sekuat tenaga, "Kakak-"

"Kau bilang kau bisa membaca masalalu lewat sentuhan kan? Aku mendengar itu dari daddy," Tertawa geli penuh tatapan jijik. Itachi menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dan menahannya diatas dada kemudian membekap mulutnya yang hendak memprotes, "Kalau begitu lihatlah sendiri apa yang sedang kupikirkan didalam otakku mengenai masalalu."

Sentuhan kasar itu mengalirkan sensasi aneh ditubuh Sasuke. Lamat-lamat sebuah dorongan kuat mengantarkan dirinya kedalam sebuah dimensi lain. Ia mengerang tertahan, berusaha tetap fokus dan memohon untuk berhenti menyentuhnya, terlebih lagi disaat Itachi sedang diliputi amarah besar.

Kakinya mengejang lagi. Bergerak semakin panik dan matanya tak sengaja terpejam ketika rasa sakit menghantam kepalanya, Sasuke menyesal karna dengan memejamkan mata ia akan semakin tertarik dari dunia nyata. Sekelebat gambar terputar dengan sendirinya didalam otak. Ia melihat apa yang dipikirkan oleh kakaknya dengan sangat jelas.

_Suasana perkotaan Konoha yang dipadati lalu lintas dan gelombang pejalan kaki. Dengan riang Sasuke menggandeng tangan ibunya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Jarang-jarang ia berjalan-jalan dengan Mikoto bersama Itachi juga Fugaku. Biasanya Sasuke selalu berdua dengan sang ibu atau ayah tapi tak pernah dengan Itachi._

_Mata onyx bulat itu mengerjap lucu. Memperhatikan lalu lintas yang sedang dipenuhi kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi bukan itu objek fokusnya melainkan seseorang yang terduduk ditengah jalan dengan tubuh penuh luka. Kepalanya tertunduk dan terlihat sedih._

_Sasuke melepaskan gandengannya kemudian berlari kecil, "Mom, kakak itu kesakitan. Dia terluka! Dia dalam bahaya! Awas! Awass!" _

_"Sasuke jangan!" Mikoto berteriak panik. Melihat putera kecilnya yang baru berusia lima tahun menerjang padatnya lalu lintas dengan berlari kecil, "Dia bukan manusia, Sasuke!" Lagi. Ia berteriak. Ikut menerjang, dan kemudian mendorong Sasuke yang hampir tertabrak ketepian jalan. Si kecil mengaduh sambil menangis, merasa lututnya berdarah dan sakit. Tapi manik obsidiannya lekas memaku sosok ibunya yang terbaring penuh luka menggantikan seorang gadis yang tadi dilihatnya._

_"Mommy!" Pekikannya yang disertai tangis langsung menerjang sosok ibunya yang tak lagi bernyawa. Disaat itulah Sasuke baru menyadari kalau dirinya sudah ditipu. Ketika beranjak dewasa dan mengetahui perbedaannya, ia semakin yakin arwah yang dilihatnya ditengah jalan waktu itu adalah arwah penasaran yang sering menyebabkan pengendara lain kecelakaan dengan menampakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Menipu mata seseorang sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Sasuke._

Lensa matanya yang sempat membesar perlahan mengecil kembali. Terengah dengan mulut yang masih dibekap. Sasuke menangis kian deras. Mengutuk kebodohannya saat itu hingga menyebabkan ibu kandungnya tewas. Terisak lirih, tenaganya semakin melemah. Tidak memberontak lagi ataupun mengejang. Sasuke hanya mampu menangis.

"Sudah melihatnya?" Cibir Itachi. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman tangannya pada tubuh adiknya. Berdiri menjulang lalu tersenyum sinis melihat Sasuke yang tampak terpukul juga menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kakak tega padaku?"

"Aku? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu. Kenapa kau tega membuat Mom celaka?"

"Aku tidak mencelakainya,"

"Kau mencelakainya!"

"Berhenti menyalahkanku! Berhenti berteriak padaku!" Sasuke histeris sendiri. Masih terus menangis dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia mendengar ucapan Itachi bergaung didalam otaknya selain itu suara pikiran kakaknya yang terus-menerus menghujatnya hampir membuatnya gila.

"Lihat? Kau mulai aneh lagi. Aku sudah berhenti berbicara tapi kau malah mengamuk sendiri," Tatapan mencibir itu terarah menghujat adiknya yang terlihat menderita dan menggeram pada dirinya sendiri seraya menutup telinga. Meringkuk diatas lantai dan semakin terlihat pucat.

"Mommy.." Tangan Sasuke terjulur, memanggil sebuah nama yang dirindukannya seolah sosok ibunya tengah berdiri disebelahnya, "Mom, katakan pada kakak aku tidak aneh," Suaranya yang lirih dan bergetar menggulirkan linangan airmatanya lagi, "Aku tidak gila.. Aku normal.." Adu Sasuke pada sosok tembus pandang yang tak mampu dilihat Itachi. Sosok itu sangat terpukul melihat kedua puteranya bertengkar hingga menyebabkan si bungsu menangis dan merasa terluka.

"Berhenti menghayalkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata!" Emosinya kembali memuncak. Tangannya menampar Sasuke sampai pipinya memerah, "Kau benar-benar sudah gila! Kau pikir mom ada disini? Buka matamu lebar-lebar, berhentilah bermimpi!" Tamparan yang lebih keras memukul Sasuke yang semakin kencang menangis, "Kau boleh mencari objek kegilaanmu pada hal lain tapi jangan membawa-bawa mommy! Kau.. Selalu saja membuatku muak Sasuke!"

"Tapi.. Mom memang ada-"

"Diam! Kalau kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, akan kuantarkan kau dengan senang hati. Aku memang sudah sangat muak melihat wajahmu!" Cekikan tangannya menyekat tenggorokan Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke meronta ataupun memukul lengan Itachi, tenaga kakaknya semakin kuat berkali-kali lipat. Aliran darahnya mulai berkumpul diatas kepala. Hidungnya bahkan sudah meneteskan darah karna peredaran siklus darahnya menjadi terganggu.

"Uhuk! U-ukh!"

Ia meratap. Menggerakan bibirnya walau suaranya tidak keluar. Memukul cengkeraman tangan itu tanpa tenaga. Paru-parunya sudah sesak, dan Sasuke perlahan merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Tangannya sudah terkulai tapi cekikan itu semakin kuat meremas lehernya.

"Hentikan Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Fugaku dari ujung ruangan. Karna panik beliau bahkan sampai berlari dan mendorong Itachi dari atas tubuh Sasuke. Ia mendekap si bungsu yang sedang terbatuk dengan tarikan napasnya yang berat juga sesak, "Kau ingin membunuh adikmu sendiri, hah? Dia memang berbeda tapi bukan berarti kau boleh membunuhnya! Daddy tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke!"

"Berbeda? Jadi daddy sudah terpengaruh dengan keanehan Sasuke? Bukankah daddy sendiri yang menyebutnya tidak normal?" Sindir Itachi. Meskipun ia mengukir senyuman sinis diwajahnya tapi dalam hati ia merasa kesal melihat ayahnya berbalik dan membela Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Fugaku mengabaikan perkataan Itachi dan mendekap Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar panik. Ia mengusap punggung Sasuke serta menepuknya pelan, membantunya mendapatkan napasnya secara penuh juga menghilangkan batuknya. Fugaku semakin mendekap erat Sasuke lalu menciumi keningnya.

"Cih!" Mendecih penuh emosi, Itachi berlalu kekamarnya dilantai dua. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih memeluk Sasuke bahkan sudah meneteskan airmata dengan gemuruh petir dijantungnya sendiri.

"Maafkan daddy.."

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Hatsyiii! Hidung nagi mampet ini. Nulis fic chap ini agak terganggu dan ga terlalu konsen. Kepala rasanya cenat cenut kaya sasu, mana ada yang lewat tengah malem bikin nagi merinding. Err- ga mau begadang lagi lah nanti malem -_-

.

**BIG Thanks to :**

**desypramitha26**

Hehe maap itu kebiasaan nagi, suka bgt bikin pemeran dalam fic nagi menderita sebelum bahagia. Wkwkwk.. Eum, rencana sih sampe 10 chap tapi ga tau juga sih tergantung alurnya juga ^_^

**nikaamakusa**

Gimana ya.. Kalo dibilang tau bgt sih ga juga soalnya kemampuan indigo kan kebanyakan diluar nalar jadi ada yang percaya atau enggak. Wah kamu tertarik? Hihi baru denger nagi ada yang tertarik sama indigo :)

**ikalutfi97**

Huwaahh ika-san sasu nya punya nagi #MewekPelukSasu

Haha gomen nagi udah kebiasaan jadi author kejam #Waduh -_- eum.. NaruHina bukan saudara kok cuma temen satu sekolah aja. Hehehe.. Oya makasih udah fav :D

**ngek**

Ih, ih, kok kamu kesel sih? Hahaha.. Waahh mikoto jadi kejem? Boleh boleeehh ditampung tuh sarannya. Kapan2 nagi mau bikin mikoto kejam kaya emak tiri. Wkekwk..

**no name**

Wuaahh tanpa nama? Ckckck.. Eh? Makasih atas koreksiannya. Nagi emang kadang suka ga teliti pas ngedit soalnya ngetik sama publish nya lewat tab bukan pc jadi rada keder matanya (untung ga juling) hihihi..

Jangan bingung dongg.. Asal aja kita gokil2an soalnya author juga rada2 disini dan readers juga kadang sama. Wkwkwk..

Beneran keponakannya bisa sembuh? Gimana caranya? Nagi mauuuu... Eh? Berubah sifatnya? Waaww kalo saya nanti jadi pendiem juga kah? Hihihi ga kebayang yang biasanya cerewet langsung pendiem.

**octaviadwins**

Kan fuga maunya sasu normal biar ga kaya istrinya. Nanti sasu sering konsul kok ke kepsek soalnya bisa saling ngerti dan mahamin.

Yang ngertiin sasu nanti banyak kok selain hinata juga pastinya. Wahh.. Kalo dibilang bisa liat masalalu, nagi udah pernah ngalemin beberapa kali dan semuanya bener. Cuma sekarang nagi ga mau terlalu banyak bengong suka syerem. Kalo udah kumat tuh gimana yaaa.. Euh.. Ga bgt deh -_-

**yoi rs**

Hehe iya nih kan abis nyelesaiin yang my life is different duluuu.. :p hmm.. Berapa chap ya? Kemungkinan 10 tapi bisa kurang atau lebih sih.

Sekuel who am i? Siip.. Nanti nagi tulis deh yaa.. Kirain ga ada yang suka sama fic itu. Ckckck...

**hikari**

Hehe makasih hikari-chan :D oiya.. save.. Saveee.. Yaa... Nomer nagi 0857 1952 8048

**FiaaATiasrizqi**

Ih kok kamu tau sih? Hahaha.. Sip sip liat aja nanti :D walaupun banyak yang deketin kan tetep aja sakura yang paling paliinggg ngertiin. Wkwkwk..

**NikeLagi**

Oohh.. Iya mikoto udah ga ada, alesannya kaya cerita yang diatas. Hihi.. Neji biasa aja kok yang istimewa cuma hinata tapi sasu jauh lebih istimewa soalnya dia bisa komunikasi sama makhluk astralnya.

**TikaChanpm**

Ahahaha.. Iya gantian biar fuga ga terkesan kejam mulu karakternya :D lagian tampang itachi yang di shippuden mendukung bgt sih jadi antagonis :p

Wahh.. Kudu bilang alhamdulillah atau amit2 ya? Kenyataannya mata nagi emang ga normal. Udah biasa juga sih tapi tetep aja kadang histeris sendiri kalo liat yang syerem2 apalagi muncul tiba2 #Merinding

**GaemSJ**

Waahh.. Ini termasuk kilat ga? Hihi gomen.. Gomeeen.. :p

.

Sanyuu for review. Jaa matta ne :)


	4. Chapter 4

Srekk..

Bunyi mengilukan itu terdengar lagi. Seperti ada seseorang yang menggesek dinding kamarnya menggunakan sesuatu. Tak hanya sekali atau dua kali tapi juga berkali-kali.

Tak.. Tak..

Kali ini seperti sedang dipukul-pukulkan menghantam dinding. Tak lama bunyi goresan panjang membuat giginya serasa ngilu. Hilang sudah konsentrasi dirinya untuk tidur. Kantuk yang menyerang kedua syaraf matanya lenyap begitu saja.

"Ngghh.." Leguhan pendek. Terdengar lemah juga letih, mengiringi terbukanya onyx kembar yang tersembunyi dikedua kelopak mata sayu Sasuke. Sedikit kesulitan untuk mengatur fokus kesadarannya. Agak berbayang dan juga sulit terbuka dengan sempurna.

Ini tanda kelopak matanya sempat bengkak beberapa jam lalu. Karena terlalu banyaknya menangis mungkin. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, Sasuke hampir tak pernah cengeng seperti itu lagi. Bahkan ketika menghadapi pengobatan yang menyakitkan, ia hanya menitikan sedikit airmatanya saja.

Sasuke berusaha mengingat tentang perkataan Itachi malam tadi, bagaimana ekspresinya, serta betapa pekatnya rasa benci sang kakak pada dirinya. Sejak dulu, semua orang selalu menatapnya dengan sorotan yang sama. Seolah dirinya adalah monster atau malapetaka.

Dia memang berbeda, tetapi bukan berarti Sasuke yang melakukan semua itu. Ia hanya memberitahukan, berusaha menolong. Kenyataannya justru malah dirinya yang disalahkan, dipandang sebelah mata, atau tak jarang banyak orang takut berdekatan dengannya jika berpapasan.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke menutup dirinya dari pergaulan. Dunia luar ataupun pihak keluarga, tidak ada yang bisa mengerti keunikannya.

"Cih!"

Sasuke tersentak. Seseorang baru saja mendecih pelan seolah mengejeknya. Ditengah kegelapan kamar, mata Sasuke mengedar keseluruh ruangan. Hingga tepat mengarah kesamping dekat jendela, ia terpekik, sedikit menarik diri walau gagal. Karena cengkeraman seseorang menahan rahangnya dalam sekejap.

"Ka-kakak.." Sasuke terbata. Terlihat syok, juga ketakutan. Pasalnya suara benda yang sejak tadi mengganggu tidurnya adalah pisau yang sengaja digoreskan lalu ditusukan ke tembok, sampai dinding kamarnya penuh dengan lubang-lubang kecil dan sayatan memanjang disegala sudutnya. Dan kini, benda tajam itu tengah menyentuh leher Sasuke. Menghantarkan rasa dingin pada perpotongan lehernya yang hangat.

"Ap-apa yang mau ka-kakak lakukan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke yang terkesan bergetar dan takut menciptakan sebuah senyuman bengis diraut datar Itachi, "Tolong jangan sakiti aku kak." Menggeleng dengan ratapan permohonan. Sasuke malah merasa permukaan dingin pisau itu semakin menekan lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Itachi berkata santai. Memberikan senyum tipis dengan usapan sayang dikepala, namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya lenyap dan sentuhan itu berubah menjadi jambakan dirambut Sasuke, "Tapi ingin membunuhmu!" Raut datar dengan pelototan tajam Itachi membuat Sasuke membeku diiringi dingin yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga kekepala.

"Tidak.." Sasuke menggeleng takut, "Jangan kak.. Aku adikmu." Bisiknya pilu. Kedua tangan pucatnya yang bergetar menahan dada Itachi untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Kakinya berusaha bergerak tetapi hanya mampu menendang selimut dibawah kasur.

Sasuke tidak mampu berkutik banyak, saat tubuh padat berisi Itachi mulai menindihnya. Mengangkat pisau ditangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung Sasuke. Tangannya yang bebas menutup bibir pucat adiknya yang bergetar sembari memoles sebuah seringaian menakutkan.

"_I'm sorry.. Brother._"

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

"Aargh!" Sasuke berteriak parau. Menarik diri dari kasur kemudian duduk. Termenung sebentar. Mengedarkan pandangan kesudut kamat juga ranjang miliknya. Punggung tangannya yang gemetar berusaha mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening serta leher. Napasnya yang terengah berangsur membaik.

Ternyata hanya mimpi..

Kepalanya terkulai lemah memandangi ujung piyamanya yang tersingkap. Membenarnya sedikit kemudian mendesah panjang. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke terpekur. Sibuk memikirkan arti dari mimpi barusan. Biasanya jika ia bermimpi atau melihat sesuatu dalam kepalanya, hal itu akan terjadi.

Apakah mimpinya kali ini juga akan menjadi nyata?

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. Mengenyahkan pikiran bodoh dan menakutkan seperti itu dari kepalanya. Meski Itachi membenci dirinya tetap saja mereka bersaudara. Jadi tidak mungkin kakaknya akan membunuh Sasuke. Ya.. Mungkin.

Ia juga tidak terlalu yakin.

"Sudah bangun?" Nada tegas terkesan santai menyapa telinganya. Sasuke mendongak lalu menoleh kearah pintu yang telah terbuka. Ia memahat senyuman manis untuk menyambut ayahnya yang sedang berdiri disana dengan punggung yang tersender ditepian pintu.

"Dad.." Sasuke menegapkan punggungnya. Menanti langkah Fugaku yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Ia masih memoles senyum, terbayang dengan perlakukan ayahnya tadi malam. Dimana beliau menyelamatkannya, kemudian mendekapnya, samar-samar Sasuke juga mendengar pembelaan Fugaku pada dirinya.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai dikamar lalu berbaring nyaman diatas kasur. Mungkinkah ayahnya juga yang menggendongnya sampai kemari? Sasuke jadi teringat masa kecil ketika dirinya selalu bersikap manja pada Fugaku dulu.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Itachi," Nada menuntut yang tegas, seketika senyum Sasuke musnah dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa-"

"Kakakmu tidak akan semarah itu jika bukan kau yang membuatnya kesal lebih dulu. Lagipula kemana kau semalam? Lupa dengan perintahku, hah? Aku melarangmu untuk keluar ketika malam. Kau juga tidak izin terlebih dahulu seolah kau ingin membangkang padaku," Sangat tidak terprediksi sekali sikap ayahnya ini. Sasuke seperti merasa sedang diinterogasi sekarang, bahkan ucapan Fugaku terkesan menuntut dan menyalahkan dirinya.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan membantah!" Fugaku menyentak. Walau terlihat santai tapi mampu membuat Sasuke membeku. Rasa senangnya beberapa detik lalu secepat ini berubah menjadi kekecewaan, "Apapun yang dia katakan itu semua demi kebaikanmu. Itu tandanya dia perduli padamu. Tapi kau selalu bersikap seolah kami ini jahat,"

Apa katanya tadi?

Perduli?

Demi kebaikan dirinya?

Omong kosong dari mana semua itu. Itachi tidak pernah menyayangi Sasuke, tidak pernah perduli padanya, atau mengkhawatirkannya sedikitpun. Yang kakaknya lakukan hanya mengacuhkannya, mencari letak kesalahan, lalu menghujatnya. Itu kah yang dinamakan perduli atau demi kebaikan?

"Daddy ternyata sama saja," Sasuke berkata lirih. Meremas seprai kasur dengan tangan yang bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk berusaha menutupi matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari bersedekap dada, "Sama? Kau merasa dirimu berbeda sendiri dirumah ini? Kalau begitu sembuhkan penyakit itu dari dirimu. Jadilah normal Sasuke, maka kau tidak akan merasa dibedakan lagi,"

"Bukan itu," Sasuke menggeleng, menatap ayahnya dengan ratapan kesakitan, merasa tertohok dengan ucapannya yang barusan, "Daddy dan kakak tidak pernah mengerti keadaanku. Kalian selalu menyalahkanku. Mengasingkanku dirumah ini seolah aku tidak pernah ada. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja daddy ikut menyalahkanku soal kematian mommy?"

Jeda. Hanya deru napas tidak teratur dari Sasuke yang terdengar, lalu tak lama derap langkah sepatu ayahnya mendekati Sasuke. Kepalanya perlahan mendongak, melihat sang ayah yang berdiri menjulang kemudian melayangkan sebuah tamparan dipipinya secara tiba-tiba.

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti. Otaknya serasa kosong dengan sebuah tikaman dijantungnya secara tak kasat mata. Perih itu menjalar, menyesakan dadanya, hingga Sasuke sendiri tidak sanggup menahan tetesan airmatanya lagi.

"Kenapa daddy menamparku?" Tanyanya terpukul. Menatap Fugaku dengan sorotan lemahnya yang terluka. Telapak tangannya menutupi pipi yang memerah juga terasa panas.

"Daddy tidak suka nada bicaramu itu, Sasuke!" Oktav suaranya meninggi. Menyentak Sasuke yang masih duduk membeku diatas kasur, "Kau ini sangat keterlaluan. Kurang ajar. Pantas saja Itachi marah lalu memukulmu!"

"Tapi, dibagian mana yang salah, dad?" Perih. Hatinya sangat perih.

"Semuanya!" Teriakan keras itu memukul perasaan Sasuke yang kian retak, "Jangan bawa-bawa mendiang mom. Beliau sudah tenang di surga sana. Bukan kah kau yang paling diuntungkan karna diselamatkan olehnya?"

"Begitu?" Sasuke mengangguk pilu. Meneteskan airmatanya lebih banyak karna dadanya semakin sesak, "Jadi dad juga menyalahkanku. Kalian berdua menyalahkanku. Selalu menyalahkanku."

"Sasuke!" Volume suara Fugaku terkesan geram. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Sasuke sangat kencang sampai membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan, "Jaga bicaramu! Sekali saja kau mengulanginya, dad akan mempertimbangkan ucapan Itachi soal rumah sakit jiwa. Dan jangan lupakan hukumanmu. Selama satu minggu, dad akan mengatur jadwal pengobatanmu."

"Aku tidak gila!" Oktav Sasuke ikut meninggi. Berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan cengkeraman ayahnya, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan keanehanku. Daddy tidak adil!"

"Jangan membentakku, Sasuke! Kau benar-benar kurang ajar!" Fugaku membentak diluar kendali. Sikap tenangnya menghilang entah kemana. Ia malah menampar putranya untuk kedua kalinya. Isakan tangis Sasuke bahkan tidak sampai ditelinganya. Padahal ia tahu, sebelumnya si bungsu tidak pernah menangis sampai separah ini atau tadi malam.

"Aku.. Minta maaf.. Bukan maksudku untuk membentak daddy, tapi aku hanya ingin daddy tahu perasaanku. Bagaimana seandainya jika kalian yang ada diposisiku?" Sasuke meratap. Meski masih terisak, ia mencoba untuk tegar. Memandang Fugaku dengan ekspresi pedihnya, "Kalau kalian malu dan tidak menyukai kehadiranku, silahkan usir aku dari sini. Tapi jangan membebaniku dengan segala hal yang membuatku sakit. Kumohon maafkan aku karna sudah mengatakan hal ini. Jika daddy marah dan tidak suka, tidak apa kalau ingin menamparku lagi."

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Bibirnya yang bergetar ia gigit, menunduk kebawah, saat tidak mendengar apapun dari ayahnya. Terlebih Fugaku pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Menambah rasa perih yang kian bercokol dalam.

Tak lama Fugaku meninggalkan kamarnya, kini sepasang manik obsidian miliknya memaku sosok lain yang hampir menyerupai dirinya. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan raut sinis, seolah mengejek penderitaan juga kesedihannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf pada kakak. Maafkan aku." Sebisa mungkin dirinya tidak melihat seringaian disudut bibir kakaknya yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar sembari bersedekap dada. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sama halnya dengan Fugaku, Itachi juga pergi begitu saja ketika Sasuke mengatakannya. Tidak menjawab, atau sekedar mengguman jika tidak ingin berbicara. Mereka mengacuhkannya seakan permintaan maaf Sasuke tidak pernah terucap.

"Haha, menyedihkan sekali aku ini," Tertawa hambar, namun matanya memancarkan kehampaan. Sasuke mengusap dadanya yang kian sesak mencoba untuk sabar, "Memang selalu aku yang salah disini."

**::Indigo::**

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menanyakannya dengan khawatir. Entah kenapa ia melihat Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sakura bahkan ragu apakah Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya dengan posisi kepala yang terbaring lemah diatas meja.

"Sasuke?" Mencoba untuk menyentuh, suhu tubuh pemuda raven itu normal walau sedikit hangat dibagian kepala. Ini terlihat seperti Sasuke yang sedang banyak pikiran atau habis menelan semua isi buku-buku kedalam otaknya sekaligus.

"Haahh.." Helaan napas berat itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia melihat Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri. Terlihat goyah dan hampir saja terjatuh, namun ia berhasil menyeimbangkannya lagi kemudian berjalan setapak demi setapak dengan langkah yang sempit.

"Sasu-" Perkataan Sakura terpotong ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik kearahnya dengan mata yang langsung terpejam seolah tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang dihiasi beberapa guratan.

"_It's okay._"

Suaranya terdengar pelan dan agak serak. Sakura juga melihat rona wajah Sasuke sedikit merah seperti penderita demam. Jalannya lagi-lagi terhuyung. Dengan sigap Sakura berjaga dibelakang lalu menyanggah punggungnya ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi oleng.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Nada cemas itu sedikit terdengar panik. Namun Sakura sangat tahu, Sasuke tipe orang yang cukup keras kepala. Apalagi disaat moodnya sedang jelek, seperti sekarang ini. Dia yakin Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, melebihi kapasitas otaknya sendiri.

"_Yeah, sure._"

Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Setidaknya yang dirinya tahu, ia tak bisa mengganggu Sasuke sekarang.

...

Uap panas serasa keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tak sanggup berjalan terlalu jauh, tubuhnya sangat lemah dan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. Tangannya meraba dinding dengan pijakan yang seolah bergoyang. Sasuke ingin segera beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga, membaringkan raganya meski hanya sebentar.

Mencoba untuk tetap fokus, Sasuke berbelok kemudian ia merasa seperti terdorong kebelakang. Seseorang baru saja menabraknya dan orang itu seperti terkejut melihat keadaannya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati. Ia terlihat ragu seperti takut salah orang.

"Hinata?" Balasan dari Sasuke cukup meyakinkan Hinata kalau orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak benar-benar Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali," Hinata memasang raut cemas. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menegapkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Bahkan tubuhnya saja berkeringat seperti itu. Sudah pasti kalau pemuda itu sedang tidak baik.

_'It's okay.' _Sasuke mengangguk lemah mencoba meyakinkan gadis berponi itu kalau dirinya masih sanggup berjalan.

_'Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Kau terlihat sangat buruk hari ini.' _Protes Hinata. Dilihatnya Sasuke memahat senyuman tipis dan terkesan lemah.

_'Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan butuh istirahat.' _Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke berlalu sembari mengulas senyumnya pada Hinata.

...

Sasuke sampai diatas atap sekolah. Memasang kedua lengan untuk menghalau desiran angin yang menerpa kuat disekitar sana. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, pandangannya mengedar, mencari tempat untuk istirahat dan sedikit terhalang oleh sinar mentari yang sedang terik.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti. Mengerutkan dahinya pada sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang. Terlihat sedih dan juga Sasuke merasakan kekosongan dalam dirinya. Pandangan si gadis amat sayu, tidak ada sinar apapun yang tersorot seakan mata biru itu telah mati.

Posisi Sasuke tak jauh darinya. Memperhatikan tubuh langsing tanpa celah dengan tinggi semampai dari samping. Gadis itu memanjat pembatas atap kemudian berdiri seraya merentangkan tangan.

Kali ini Sasuke terkejut. Melihat sebuah kilasan sebuah niat terselubung hanya karna berusaha keras membaca raut datarnya saat ini. Ia tahu, dirinya orang asing, tetapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencegahnya sebelum niat itu benar-benar dilakukan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melakukannya," Sasuke berkata datar, menyembunyikan ekspresi tegangnya dengan sorotan kelam yang terlihat tajam, "Kau tahu? Kematian tidak akan merubah kehidupan seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Yang akan kau dapatkan setelah mati hanyalah kekosongan." Manik hitamnya memaku _blue saphire_ yang redup tanpa aura kehidupan. Tersirat rasa kesal juga marah, ia tahu gadis itu tidak suka dihalangi ataupun dinasihati.

Delikan sinis si blonde menghujami iris kelam Sasuke, "Diam kau!" Sebuah desisan, penuh amarah juga ketidak sukaan. Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Namun, ia hanya menghela napas ketika gadis itu mencoba turun dari pembatas atap lalu mendorong bahunya dengan jari.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jangan ikut campur!" Kali ini dia mendesis. Balas menatap walaupun dihatinya kini diliputi keraguan karna provokasi dari Sasuke sebelumnya.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke justru merasa bersyukur karna niatan untuk bunuh diri itu telah lenyap meski belum seluruhnya. Jika ada kesempatan lain, mungkin si blonde akan mencobanya lagi nanti.

"Memang bukan urusanku. Aku hanya memberitahu pendapatku. Kenapa kau marah? Jika sangat ingin, maka lakukanlah!" Tantang Sasuke. Ia menangkap ekspresi keraguan itu masih ada, terlebih gadis itu langsung menunduk. Auranya yang dipenuhi warna abu-abu gelap mulai berangsur menghilang meskipun kesan suram dan putus asa masih melekat amat jelas disana.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dan berubah pikiran, pergilah. Aku ingin tidur, dan aku tidak suka kalau ada orang asing disekitarku," Sasuke membuang napas kasar, berlalu dengan sikap santai dan terkesan cuek, padahal didalam hati ia mengkhawatirkan niatan itu muncul kembali, "Atau kau masih betah disini?" Mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya merebahkan tubuhnya disudut atap. Tempat paling nyaman juga sejuk karna terhalangi sengatan matahari.

Samar-samar, Sasuke mendengar dengusan kesal kemudian diiringi dengan hentakan kaki yang menapak keras dilantai atap. Senyum tipisnya terukir, ia jauh lebih suka melihat aura merah yang masih setipis benang ketimbang warna abu-abu gelap yang mendekati kematian.

**::Indigo::**

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik sepertinya hari ini," Sakura menyapa dengan sumringah. Merasa bahagia melihat senyuman diwajah Sasuke yang sempat menghilang beberapa hari bisa terpahat kembali. Gadis itu melangkah riang, menduduki kursi disamping Sasuke kemudian menumpu dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangan diatas meja. Posisi tubuhnya menyamping dan mengarah tepat dihadapan Sasuke yang ikut menyamping.

"Benarkah? Memang kemarin aku seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu. Ekspresi kegelian yang kentara tersirat dari bola matanya ketika melihat gadis musim semi dengan warna rambut unik itu merengut, mempoutkan bibirnya sangat imut.

"Wajahmu itu mirip seperti zombie," Hujatnya seraya menjulurkan lidah. Sakura sempat terpukau melihat Uchiha bungsu itu tertawa lepas, sangat tampan juga manis. Ia mengukir ekspresi itu untuk selalu ia ingat didalam otaknya. Sakura menetapkan bahwa tawa itu akan menjadi tawa favoritnya mulai dari sekarang.

"Maaf. Akhir-akhir ini suasana hatiku memang selalu buruk," Sasuke tersenyum canggung. Mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap pemandangan diluar jendela kelasnya.

"Tidak masalah. Bagiku semua orang punya waktu untuk sendiri. Kalau kau butuh seorang pendengar, aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu," Tawar Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya lalu memaku iris emerald indahnya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng sungkan, memoles senyum kaku lalu menatap kebawah. Memperhatikan lantai yang terlihat menarik dimatanya, "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mengerti. Aku yakin itu. Mungkin kau akan menjauhiku jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya." Helaan napas Sasuke menghanyutkan lamunan Sakura. Ia memang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan pemuda raven itu, tetapi satu hal yang ia pahami, Sasuke tidak mudah untuk percaya pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Pertanyaan itu mengembalikan fokus kesadaran Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke telah berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat melangkah, "Aku ingin keperpustakaan. Rasanya bosan sekali jika dikelas terus-terusan."

"Kemajuan,"

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Berbalik dengan guratan heran bercampur bingung karna mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Sakura.

"Tidak," Gadis itu malah tersenyum sekarang, "Boleh aku ikut? Aku juga ingin mencari novel untuk bahan bacaan disaat senggang."

"Hn, baiklah.." Keduanya jalan beriringan, tersenyum bersama juga tertawa bersama. Rasanya jika berada didekat Sakura perasaan Sasuke sedikit menghangat, dan Bagi Sakura sendiri berada didekat Sasuke adalah sebuah karunia terindah. Entah sejak kapan ia terpikat pada pesona pemuda itu. Mungkin jika diingat-ingat sejak pertama kali melihatnya didepan gerbang sekolah. Hari dimana Sasuke pindah ke KHS.

...

Letak perpustakaan berada diujung lorong lantai terbawah. Dekat dengan toilet serta ruangan Osis. Disekitar lorong itu terdapat banyak murid yang berlalu lalang, diantaranya ada juga yang sedang mengobrol, sekedar bersenda gurau ataupun bercanda.

Ia hanya memperhatikannya, melewati mereka yang sekarang tengah menatap dirinya dengan terkagum-kagum, tidak hanya itu bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan beberapa diantaranya merasa terganggu, tidak suka, dan melayangkan tatapan sinis pada dirinya.

Walau tidak mengerti, namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam, bersikap acuh seolah ia tidak tahu ataupun perduli. Bola matanya bergerak untuk mengamati bentuk bangunan, berusaha mengalihkan fokusnya kearah lain. Tetapi ketika menjejak hampir menyentuh pintu perpustakaan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Pengelihatan asing lagi-lagi melintas begitu saja didalam otaknya.

Matanya terpejam. Memegangi kepalanya yang serasa berputar, lalu memori kilasan dalam tayangan beberapa detik terpampang nyata didepan matanya, seolah ia tengah menonton video 3 dimensi berwarna hitam putih.

Dua orang siswa yang baru saja dilewatinya, akan terhantam sebuah pot besar diatas kepalanya. Dari lantai 2 akan ada beberapa orang murid yang menyenggolnya sehingga benda itu jatuh, dan naas kedua siswa yang berdiri dibawah akan celaka dengan genangan darah yang mengotori lantai sekolah.

"Sasuke?" Sentuhan lembut Sakura mengembalikan fokus pengelihatan Sasuke yang berbayang. Ia terengah lalu berbalik dengan cepat. Mencari dua orang siswa itu, dan dapat.

Semua sama persis seperti yang ia lihat didalam kepalanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke berteriak memperingati keduanya yang langsung menjauh dari lokasi kejadian, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Raut keduanya seakan ingin mencibir, Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, begitu juga dengan tatapan heran semua orang yang berada disana. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada balkon atas, tak lama kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sebuah pot besar jatuh menghantam lantai hingga serpihannya berserakan. Menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang memekakan telinga. Kedua siswa itu bergetar, merasa ketakutan, jika beberapa detik yang lalu mereka tak lekas menjauh, mungkin kepalanya sudah pecah sekarang.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Seseorang bertanya. Lebih tepatnya menginterogasi. Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Naruto dan beberapa orang temannya sedang menatapnya tajam seolah menghakimi dirinya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut menampilkan segaris alis yang bertaut jadi satu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, dari mana kau tahu benda itu akan jatuh? Saat kau berteriak, belum ada yang menyenggolnya, teme!" Nada suara Naruto meninggi. Terkesan membentak juga menyudutkan, "Kau mau mengatakan kau melihat mereka mendekati pot itu? Tidak mungkin! Bahkan dari sini saja tidak terlihat ada pot diatas sana."

Sasuke membeku. Menahan gejolak hebat yang bergemuruh didalam dadanya. Bibirnya merapat dengan rahang yang mengeras. Kepalan tangannya yang memadat kini bergetar, mulai berkeringat dingin seperti biasanya disaat ia sedang gugup.

Tidak, jangan lagi..

Semua murid yang awalnya memberikan tatapan kekaguman serta memujinya karna sudah menyelamatkan dua orang murid tadi, kini berubah drastis. Mereka seakan menghujat Sasuke dan mencurigainya sesuatu.

"Kau ini... Sejenis paranormal kah? Bisa memprediksi sesuatu serta batas usia seseorang? Atau... Jangan-jangan kau yang melakukannya?" Tudingan itu sontak saja menggerakan kepala Sasuke untuk menggeleng kuat. Berusaha membantah analisis sepihak Naruto, "Berarti memang kau yang aneh! Kau membawa kesialan dan malapetaka disini. Sejak awal aku tahu kau memang _freak_! Lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengan kami, kau mengerikan. Aku tidak mau suatu saat kau memprediksikan kematian kami yang menyeramkan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak... A-aku..." Sasuke semakin gugup. Gunjingan para murid serta tatapan mencemooh itu terekam lagi dalam lensa kelamnya. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke mengontrol emosinya, dia tidak boleh merasa tertekan dan kumat ditempat ramai seperti ini.

"Kau... Menakutkan," Komentar salah seorang siswi.

"I-itu tadi mengerikan tahu!" Dua orang siswa yang ditolongnya juga ikut menyalahkannya.

"Bukan aku..." Sasuke menggeleng. Gelombang ketakutannya menguar ditengah-tengah padatnya energi negatif disekitarnya.

Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Bahkan belum ada satu bulan Sasuke pindah kesekolah ini. Sekarang dirinya akan dijauhi dan dimusuhi seperti waktu dulu. Ketika ia SD, SMP, dan juga SMA-nya yang terdahulu.

Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Rasa sakit dikepalanya nyaris membuatnya ambruk. Sasuke menekan dadanya yang kian sesak. Sulit menarik oksigen ditengah-tengah padatnya manusia yang menghakimi dirinya dengan sorotan tajam. Ia menoleh pada Sakura, menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, namun gadis itu juga sama syok-nya.

"Sakura, aku tidak... Aku... Bukan aku... Percayalah..." Nada gugup. Sangat memohon. Tetapi Sakura malah terlihat ragu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat semua mata seolah menyalahkan Sasuke. Mengutuk dirinya yang sempat ragu, padahal yang Sakura tahu baru saja pemuda ini menyelamatkan nyawa dua orang.

"Sasu-" Tangan Sakura hendak menggapai lengannya, namun Sasuke sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan raut pucatnya, "Sasuke tunggu!" Ia berteriak keras lalu mengejarnya, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya atau ekspresi terhibur dan senang dari Naruto juga kawan-kawannya yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sakura mengutuk semuanya dengan sumpah serapah miliknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang bodoh dan termakan hasutan itu begitu saja.

Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah Sasuke. Dia mempercayai Sasuke melebihi siapapun. Jika pemuda itu berniat buruk, tidak mungkin ia memperingatkan hal itu untuk menolong mereka. Justru seharusnya semua orang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya bukan meragukan lalu menghujatnya seperti ini.

...

Langkah kecil Sakura menyusuri rerumputan kebun belakang sekolah. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang telah menghilang entah kemana. Harus ia akui lari pemuda raven itu sangat cepat, bahkan ia memasuki kebun sampai sejauh ini. Biasanya Sakura hanya akan berkumpul didepan bersama teman-temannya untuk makan bekal bersama ketika istirahat.

"Sasuke," Menghela napas lega, ia berbisik pelan. Mengusap dadanya kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut kakinya dibawah sebuah pohon rindang yang cukup lebat.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku kesini?" Sasuke bertanya datar tanpa mendongakan kepalanya yang tersembunyi diantara lutut kakinya, "Pergilah Sakura.. Kau takut padaku seperti mereka kan? Kau juga meragukanku karna hal itu, benar begitu kan?"

"Tidak. Mereka yang salah. Yang aku lihat dan aku tahu kau berusaha memperingati untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Jika kau tidak berteriak tadi, pasti sudah ada yang celaka," Sakura mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke lalu tersenyum ketika pemuda itu mendongak untuk memastikan ucapannya barusan, "Dan.. Kau juga pernah menyelamatkanku serta Karin-senpai. Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu. Sampai sekarangpun kami masih menganggapmu sebagai penyelamat kami."

Sebuah usapan lembut menyapu bahunya yang sempat menegang. Sasuke tidak memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Ia hanya melamun, memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong.

"Yang dikatakan si brengsek Naruto itu adalah salah. Kau tenang saja, kalaupun seluruh murid disekolah ini membencimu, aku dan Karin-senpai akan selalu mempercayaimu,"

"Terima kasih, Sakura,"

"Sama-sama," Pahatan senyum manis dibibir cherry itu menularkan senyum yang sama diwajah Sasuke. Perasaannya entah mengapa menghangat melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari bola mata emerald cemerlang Sakura. Selain itu warna auranya beraneka ragam, terlihat seperti pelangi yang sangat indah.

"Sudah kukatakan waktu dikelas tadi kan? Kalau kau butuh seorang pendengar, aku bersedia menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu,"

"Hn, tapi aku tidak ingin menceritakan apapun saat ini,"

"Aku akan menunggunya," Perkataan Sakura, menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Memandangnya seolah tidak percaya tapi ketika menatap matanya lagi-lagi hanya ketulusan serta kesungguhan yang tersirat disana, "Semua orang memiliki rahasia pribadinya masing-masing bukan? Akupun juga sama, dan suatu saat aku ingin membaginya denganmu. Itupun kalau kau juga bersedia membagi rahasiamu padaku."

Kata-kata itu menentramkan kekalutannya beberapa saat lalu. Keraguan serta ketakutannya juga ikut menghilang. Seakan menguap keatas langit karna proses evaporasi.

"Sepertinya aku jadi mengantuk disini. Ne, Sasuke, sebaiknya kita menghabiskan istirahat disini saja. Tempat ini sangat tenang." Sakura tersenyum cerah. Memandang keatas langit lalu tak lama memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helaian merah mudanya keudara.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut memandang keatas langit, mengamati pergerakan awan serta arakan para burung yang beterbangan. Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Belaian angin lembut seketika membuat matanya mengantuk. Dalam waktu sekejap saja ia berhasil terlelap dan kepalanya lekas terkulai dibahu Sakura.

Dia merasakannya. Karna dirinya belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Mata emerald itu terbuka lagi. Memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke dari jarak sedekat ini bagaikan seperti mimpi. Deru napas teratur itu memacu degupan jantung Sakura serta memunculkan semburat merah pekat hingga ketelinga.

Wajah damai yang terlihat letih itu perlahan merileks, apalagi setelah Sakura membenarkan posisi tidur Sasuke menjadi lebih nyaman. Bibir cherry itu tersenyum malu-malu, mengaitkan tautan jemarinya pada jemari Sasuke. Menggenggamnya seolah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang bermesraan.

Sebelah tangannya yang lain berusaha menyingkap helaian rambut yang menutupi pandangan Sasuke, dielusnya pipi putih itu dengan sangat lembut. Sakura tersenyum lagi, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Dirinya bisa sedekat ini lalu menyentuhnya sesuka hati.

Wajah Sakura merona semakin pekat. Pasalnya ia melirik bibir delima tipis Sasuke yang tampak menggoda, ia mengusap bibir bagian bawah itu pelan-pelan. Telunjuknya mulai bergetar, pandangan Sakura mengabur. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya seraya menarik rahang tegas Sasuke untuk meraup bibir manis sang raven. Mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan lalu mengulumnya, mengecap seluruh rasa manis yang tertinggal disana.

Beberapa menit sesudahnya. Sakura baru menyadari perbuatannya. Dirinya baru saja berubah menjadi gadis mesum yang mencuri ciuman seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dibahunya. Wajahnya yang memerah semakin merah padam, bahkan rasa panas mulai menjalari kepalanya yang tampak mengepulkan asap.

_'Ba-baka!' _Runtuknya dalam hati. Sakura sedikit berjengit saat merasakan Sasuke menggeliat dalam tidurnya hingga wajahnya semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Menyebabkan gadis musim semi itu menahan napasnya sejenak dengan degupan jantung kian cepat.

_'Sasuke berhentilah menggodaku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali lalu menerkammu.' _Dan akhirnya, tempat yang sempat ia kira tenang, ternyata tidak bisa menenangkan hatinya yang semakin memberontak. Sekarang dia tahu, rasa sukanya pada Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar kagum atau menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa, melainkan lebih dari itu. Sakura mencintainya, sejak pandangan pertama.

**::Indigo::**

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu? Seolah-olah aku ingin memakanmu," Dengus Sasuke. Ia mencibir Sakura yang selalu gugup didekatnya setelah ditaman kemarin lalu. Setiap kali berbicara dengannya Sakura tidak pernah fokus, memandang kesembarang arah dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

"Eh? Ti-tidak," Sangahan itu membuat Sasuke semakin curiga. Tidak biasanya Sakura begini, apa gadis itu sedang ada masalah?

"Hn, mencurigakan. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mengajarimu rumus matematika yang tadi,"

"E-e-ehh? Jahat!"

"Habis kau aneh," Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya untuk menatap mata Sakura.

_'Bagaimana ini?'_

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. Benar saja dugaannya kalau Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun belum sempat ia berbicara, tubuhnya seperti menabrak seseorang dari samping. Gadis itu terlihat tergesa-gesa, sangat enerjik, juga sumringah.

"Ah, gomen! Aku tidak sengaja," Si gadis membungkuk pada Sasuke lalu memungut bukunya yang terjatuh.

_'Aku tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkannya pada, Kaasan!'_

Suara pikiran gadis itu terdengar menggebu-gebu dan penuh semangat. Sasuke tersenyum. Mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban kalau dirinya tidak marah. Tak lama gadis itu melangkah masuk kedalam gedung sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, tidak." Jelas sekali matanya melihat aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke bingung, bukan kah tadi gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria, lalu kenapa warna auranya segelap itu.

Apa Sasuke salah lihat?

Benar kah?

Tapi... Berapa kalipun ia mengerjapkan matanya, Sasuke masih saja melihat warna hitam disekeliling tubuh si gadis. Ini sangat mengherankan juga membingungkan untuknya.

**::Indigo::**

"Okaeri, Tuan muda," Sambutan seperti biasanya didepan pintu masuk. Sasuke tersenyum pada, Guren, salah satu pelayan dirumahnya.

"Hn, Tadaima," Sasuke melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh Guren dari belakang.

"Anda mau kubuatkan sesuatu, Tuan muda?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa aku ingin istirahat saja dikamar. Daddy dan kakak belum pulang?" Sasuke bertanya. Melirik kesegala sudut ruangan dan tidak menemukan satupun sosok lain selain para pelayan disana.

"Belum, Tuan besar akan pulang saat makan malam, sedangkan Tuan Itachi mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi." Penjelasan detail itu menyebabkan Sasuke mengangguk walau samar.

"Begitu?" Ia menjejakan kaki menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2, meninggalkan Guren yang berdiri dibawah tangga sembari menunduk hormat padanya.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya yang rapi lalu melemparkan tas sekolahnya diatas kasur, melepaskan sepatu serta kaos kaki dan menaruhnya disudut kamar dekat tempat tidur. Ia melangkah menuju meja belajar kemudian membuka sebuah buku. Tenggelam dalam rumus soal olimpiade fisika. Sasuke tersenyum penuh semangat. Mengerjakan 1 soal dalam waktu 1 menit.

Ia benar-benar fokus pada soal-soal itu, hingga tak terasa Sasuke sudah mengerjakan 10 soal dalam waktu 12 menit. Tersenyum puas, berniat untuk menyelesaikan beberapa soal lagi, namun perhatiannya lekas tertuju pada sesosok wanita yang menghampirinya dari luar jendela.

"Mommy?" Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin meraih arwah ibunya tapi tak mampu. Yang ada tangannya hanya menembus seolah sosok itu hanya angin semata, "Kenapa mom, kesini? Apa aku menyebabkanmu gelisah dialam sana lagi?" Suaranya bergetar, hampir menangis. Sasuke sangat merindukan ibunya dan sangat sangat ingin memeluknya.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu?"

"Mom hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," Tangannya terjulur, hendak mengusap kepala Sasuke, walau tidak dapat menyentuhnya, telapak tangan itu terus bergerak seolah sedang menyisir rambut putranya, "Hidupmu berat nak? Maafkan mom, seharusnya mom bisa melindungimu sampai sekarang."

"Apa yang mom katakan? Aku bahagia disini. Aku masih memiliki daddy dan kakak, juga beberapa orang teman disekolah meskipun hanya sedikit, tapi mereka bisa kupercaya,"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mikoto senang. Ia mengulas senyum lega ketika Sasuke mengangguk dengan menampilkan cengirannya, "Syukurlah.."

"Seharusnya mom beristirahat dengan tenang. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke berkata lirih. Meneteskan airmatanya ketika berusaha merelakan sosok ibunya yang memang kadang sering menjenguknya selama ini. Dirinya tahu, alasan Mikoto tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang karna mencemaskan keadaannya.

"Tapi kakak dan daddy-mu,"

"Suatu saat mereka akan sadar dan memahami keistimewaanku. Lagipula mereka berdua adalah keluargaku, bukan? Tidak mungkin mencelakaiku,"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Mikoto cemas. Wajah cantiknya yang pucat terlihat semakin pias.

"Aku selalu mempercayai hal itu. Semua yang mereka lakukan semata-mata untuk kebaikanku walau sebenarnya cara yang mereka pakai salah. Sampai kapanpun kemampuan ini tidak akan bisa hilang dari diriku. Ini takdirku, seperti yang selalu mom katakan dulu padaku. Mungkin sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya lalu mengontrolnya agar aku tidak lagi kehilangan kendali karna tertekan."

"_Mom always love you,_ Sasuke." Setitik airmata bergulir, merasa terharu dengan ucapan putranya, tapi disatu sisi ia juga sedih karna harus melepaskan Sasuke dan beristirahat tenang dialam sana selamanya.

"_Me too, mom._" Manik hitamnya berkilat karna menampung banyaknya tetes airmata. Perlahan sosok ibunya menjauh, melebur dalam cahaya kamarnya menuju kearah luar.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus kuat dan tegar. Lalu kontrol kemampuanmu untuk membantu banyak orang disekitarmu nak. Mom akan selalu memperhatikanmu dari atas sana. Kita akan berkumpul lagi nanti."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Terisak pedih karna harus kehilangan sosok ibunya untuk kedua kalinya. Tangannya menyentuh jantung yang terpompa kuat, menekannya selama beberapa saat dan berusaha untuk tegar seperti nasihat ibunya.

Ia membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, mengatur napasnya yang sesak dan berusaha memejamkan mata. Tangannya memeluk bingkai foto keluarga bahagianya dulu. Keluarga lengkap dan terlihat sangat harmonis. Sasuke merindukan masa-masa dulu dan berharap hal itu akan kembali lagi meski tanpa ibunya disini.

Dalam sekejap saja, ia kembali terlelap. Masih ada bekas jejak airmata walau samar. Dan Sasuke ditarik kesuatu tempat seperti bingkai kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan sesuatu. Ia melihat sosok gadis itu. Gadis yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya didepan gerbang.

Terlihat gadis itu sedang menunggu diruang kelas. Menilik arlojinya beberapa kali lalu membuka-buka buku sketsanya dengan senyuman simpul.

_Dia akan mati.._

Suara pikirannya menyentak Sasuke. Matanya mengerjap dengan debaran jantung yang terpompa kuat. Tak lama pemandangan itu berganti setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar suara jeritan, dan tiba-tiba sebuah kereta menghantam tubuh gadis itu hingga hancur berantakan.

Sontak Sasuke menutup mata serta mulutnya, merasa mual juga ketakutan. Kematian yang dilihatnya dengan kemampuan ini kadang selalu membekas dan menghantui tidurnya ketika malam.

Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu bunuh diri? Dia terlihat bersemangat saat bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Meski sebelumnya Sasuke memang sudah melihat aura kematian ditubuh gadis itu.

Kalau tidak salah, dia menunggu diruangan kelas selama beberapa saat, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba menerjunkan dirinya dari atas jembatan dan menabrak kereta api. Apa motif gadis itu bunuh diri? Dan apa benar dia memang bunuh diri?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala Sasuke. Ia masih sibuk menggali pengelihatannya lebih dalam berusaha mencari sesuatu sebagai petunjuk untuk menolongnya. Namun, Sasuke lekas tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah jambakan mendongakan kepalanya secara paksa.

"Eugghh.." Rintihan serak itu mengiringi kedua onyxnya yang terbuka, "Sakit... Lepaskan kak..." Sasuke meronta berusaha melepaskan jambakan kakaknya. Ia hanya merasa kursi belajarnya diputar dan tubuhnya didorong dengan kuat.

"Sudah selesai mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata lagi?" Pertanyaan retoris. Penuh maksud terselubung juga ketidak sabaran yang pekat. Sasuke menyeritkan dahi, mencari celah untuk lepas dari kungkungan kakaknya karna nalurinya berbisik buruk.

Mungkinkah saat tidur tadi Sasuke mengigau dan Itachi mendengarnya?

"Apa maksud kakak?" Tanya Sasuke gugup. Rahangnya dicengkeram dengan kekuatan penuh sampai ia kesakitan dan sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kau semakin aneh," Desisnya geram, "Penyakit itu semakin membuatmu tidak waras. Masih belum mengerti juga dengan ancamanku malam itu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Menahan sakit pada kedua pipinya yang diremas Itachi, "Aku salah apa lagi?" Ia pasrah jika harus dimarahi atau dihina seperti biasanya karna membantahpun percuma, "Nnnnggghh... Sakit kak!" Pekiknya. Tangannya memukul-mukul ketika remasan itu semakin meremukan tulang rahangnya.

"Jangan pernah bersikap seolah kau melihat mommy disini!" Bentakan itu melemaskan syaraf Sasuke, jadi Itachi memergokinya saat berbicara dengan arwah ibunya, "Mommy sudah mati, dasar orang gila! Kau mengkhayalkannya karna tidak bisa menerima kalau kaulah yang menyebabkan mommy celaka? Kau benar-benar tidak waras. Berani-beraninya kau menyebut nama mom dengan mulutmu itu disini. Sadarlah brengsek! Jangan menyebarkan kegilaan dirumah ini karna virusmu itu!"

"Aku minta maaf.." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Hatinya tertohok dan terluka lebih lebar karna perkataan kakaknya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke berjanji bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja jika ditinggal. Ia juga mempercayai kakak serta ayahnya. Tapi hal ini terjadi lagi.

"Maaf? Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka ada yang membahas mommy dirumah ini. Dan kau dengan seenaknya bersikap kalau beliau masih ada kemudian berbicara dengannya. Kau sungguh maniak _psycho_, idiot!"

"Cukup! Jangan lagi berbicara apapun. Kau selalu saja menyakiti perasaanku. Tidak puas kah kau menghasut daddy agar membenciku? Beliau menyalahkanku padahal kaulah yang memulai pertengkaran malam itu terlebih dahulu. Kenapa selalu aku!" Teriakan keras Sasuke mengiringi isakan tangisnya yang kian deras, "Aku adikmu! Aku terlahir dikeluarga yang sama denganmu! Darah mom dan dad juga mengalir di nadiku! Berhenti bersikap seolah aku adalah orang asing disini!"

Sasuke seperti kehilangan kendali. Ia menangis kencang dan juga berteriak sampai terdengar keluar kamar. Dia juga mendorong Itachi hingga tersungkur, tapi di detik berikutnya Itachi menariknya kebawah lantai dan memukulinya lagi seperti malam itu. Itachi menahan kedua tangan Sasuke dan meninju perutnya berulang kali sampai tenaga adiknya melemah dan tangisannya melirih.

"Kau membentakku? Kau berani melakukannya? Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun dirumah ini? Dasar pecundang!" Pukulan telak menghantam pipi kanannya secara bertubi-tubi. Sasuke sungguh tidak berdaya. Semakin lama kenapa ia semakin tersiksa hidup bersama keluarganya sendiri.

"Ka-kakak.. A-aku.." Emosi Sasuke mulai stabil. Ia merasa menyesal juga takut dengan kemarahan kakaknya. Ia berniat untuk minta maaf tapi rasanya percuma. Sejujurnya dirinya juga sakit hati karna perlakuan Itachi juga perkataannya, "ennngghh.. Ummhh.." Meringis kesakitan, lagi-lagi pipinya yang lebam dicengkeram kuat oleh Itachi, menyebabkan linangan airmata membanjiri sudut mata Sasuke.

"Buka mulutmu!" Nada perintah penuh tuntutan. Selalu saja dirinya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh ayah dan kakaknya. Sasuke menggeleng, mendorong Itachi lalu menendang perutnya. Belum sempat ia bangkit, tubuhnya lagi-lagi ditindih dan dipukul sama seperti tadi, "Kubilang buka!"

Bibir Sasuke kian merapat. Meskipun Itachi menekan bahkan meremas pipinya, Sasuke tetap tidak mau membukanya. Ia melihat kakaknya menggenggam sebuah botol yang ia tidak ketahui apa isinya, yang pasti firasatnya berkata buruk soal hal ini.

"Buka atau kurobek paksa!"

Ia tercengang. Ancaman kali ini sangatlah serius. Karna Itachi selalu bersikap kejam ketika sedang marah. Tipical kakaknya ini adalah orang yang keras kepala dan berhati batu. Padahal waktu Sasuke masih berusia 3 tahun mereka pernah bermain dan tertawa bersama. Kenapa bisa semudah ini Itachi melupakan rasa sayangnya pada adiknya sendiri.

"Sakit.. U-uuh.. Sakit kak.." Rontaan Sasuke masih saja berlangsung. Meski sudah mendapatkan kekerasan sejak tadi ia tetap tidak mau menyerah, "Ap-apa itu kak? Kakak mau melakukan apa padaku?"

"Diam! Turuti saja perintahku dan jangan membangkang!" Tangannya menerobos paksa mulut Sasuke dan membukanya dengan cara kasar.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Kakak jahat!" Sekuat apapun Sasuke mencoba bangkit dan memberontak pada akhirnya Itachi akan semakin memukulinya dan bersikap kasar padanya. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa membalas, dirinya memang lemah. Sejak dulu ia tidak bisa membantah pada perintah kakak dan ayahnya, atau mereka akan memaksanya walau harus menggunakan cara kasar.

"Aaaahh..." Mulut Sasuke akhirnya terbuka. Ia merasa tulang rusuknya bergeser karna pukulan Itachi barusan. Secepat mungkin tangannya mencengkeram kedua pipi yang membiru lebam dan sedikit memerah agar terus terbuka walau sedikit, lalu tangannya yang lain menuangkan cairan dalam botol yang digenggamnya sampai memasuki mulut Sasuke hingga meminumnya sekaligus dalam satu tegukan. Menyebabkan rontaannya berkurang dan ia tersedak dengan tenggorokan seperti terbakar dan juga gatal.

"U-uhuk.. Uhk.. Uu.. Aaa.." Lamat-lamat suara Sasuke menghilang. Ia mengejang merasakan tenggorokannya panas dan perih. Setiap kali ia berusaha berbicara atau mengucap satu kata saja, ia langsung kesakitan. Hanya airmatanya saja yang terus keluar dan memperlihatkan betapa tersiksanya ia saat ini.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara?" Itachi mencibir. Mencengkeram rahang Sasuke dengan ekspresi menusuk, "Begini lebih baik. Aku tak perlu mendengarkan ocehan tak warasmu lagi tentang mommy atau mendengar teriakan sintingmu saat sedang kumat," Tawa memuakan itu mengejek penderitaan Sasuke, "Yang lebih penting lagi. Kau tidak bisa membentakku sialan!" Itachi menghempaskan kepala Sasuke menghantam lantai. Ia melihat Sasuke membuka mulutnya berusaha menjerit, namun suaranya tetap tidak keluar.

Seringai buasnya terpahat. Sasuke menggeliat diatas lantai saat rasa perih dan gatal itu menyerang kerongkongannya yang seperti terbakar. Itachi menarik rambut Sasuke dari kedua sisi, mengarahkannya agar bertatapan dengan manik kelamnya yang terlihat bringas dan kejam.

"Masih berani membentakku lagi?" Tanyanya pelan, terdengar santai tapi menakutkan. Sasuke menggeleng ketakutan, ia masih menangis, dan hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat perih ditenggorokannya terasa lagi. Tangannya terkepal lemah, ia ingin menyentuh Itachi untuk mendapatkan pengampunan.

"Sana. Berteriak lagi sesuka hatimu. Kalau perlu adukan itu pada mom dalam khayalanmu." Kata-katanya selalu menyakitkan, dan pada akhirnya hanya penolakan yang diterima oleh Sasuke. Itachi menghempaskan dirinya juga tangannya. Lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan tawa super jahat yang pernah didengar Sasuke selama hidupnya.

Sasuke menangis tanpa suara, melirik kesudut ruangan dimana biasanya sang ibu selalu hadir, namun kali ini disaat ia menderita dan butuh kekuatan, beliau tak ada. Mikoto sudah pergi karna Sasuke telah merelakannya setengah jam lalu. Kini Sasuke hanya sendirian, tidak ada lagi penyemangat atau pelipur lara, tidak ada senyuman atau wajah menangis ibunya saat ia sedang sakit dan terluka.

Sasuke menyesal. Ternyata ia memang masih membutuhkan Mikoto disini. Tapi sekali lagi ia mencoba merelakannya dengan mengingat pesan Mikoto sebelum pergi. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan mencoba kuat dan tegar, yang paling penting Sasuke akan mengontrol kekuatannya agar ia bisa bersikap normal didepan ayah dan kakaknya.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Chap 4 selesai. Fiuuuhh... Pada akhirnya Nagi malah begadang lagi karna susah tidur. Kenaposeh setiap nulis fic ini selalu tengah malem. Wkwkwk.. Padahal bukan genre horror -_- #Lupakan!

**BIG Thanks to :**

**Edogawa Hanare/ misakiken/ Clarisaaaaaaaaaaa/ Nymph97 / A/ nanabaek/ ipong/**

Hehe trimikichi :) Ini chap 4 nya udah selesai :)

**NikeLagi**

Haha kamu kenapa? Kok mewek? Hohoho...

**mxtcha**

Waduuhh saya ga tau deh disebut indigo apa ga. Nagi mah cuma orang aneh aja. Hehe

**Nikaamakusa**

Iya bener makanya ga mudah jadi indigo. Seperti yang aku bilang ga banyak orang yang mengerti, terkadang indigo malah dipandang sebelah mata. Kasian padahal, hidupnya jauh lebih berat dan penuh beban dengan kemampuannya itu.

**anyva**

Ga ngenes2 bgt kok kaya my life is different. Kalo disini jarang2 dan lebih banyak moment diluar rumah nantinya, termasuk chap depan, tapi perlakuan keluarganya emang ga terlalu baik karna nganggep sasuke aneh. Hehe

**octaviadwins**

Haha emang lebih baik ga tau, makanya nagi lagi berusaha jadi orang yang cuek walaupun selalu gagal. Wkwkek.. / Eh? Jadi saksi mata? Hihi indo bgt itu mah. Sasuke ga suka terlalu menonjol jadi udah pasti dia menolak :p

Kalo nagi sih lebih ke masa yang akan datang atau kejadian yang beberapa menit lagi bener2 terjadi dan itu sering bgt. Tapi kalo ke masalalu pas nagi penasaran dan pengen bgt tau baru terlintas kaya nonton film 3 dimensi cuma gambarnya hitam putih. Kalo kamu denger suara bisikan tentang sesuatu yang bakal terjadi dan ternyata hal itu bener, kemungkinan kamu juga memiliki keistimewaan cuma ga terlalu menonjol bgt, kaya sejenis insting gitu.

**Silent readers**

Saku punya kelebihan? Ga deh kayanya, mungkin lebih ke feeling aja sih, kan cewek biasanya instingnya kuat :D / Iya ngeri.. Lebih baik jadi orang yg normal jadi ga ngerasain beban orang lain.

**gembel**

Sepertinya belom. Hihihi.. Iya nih Sasu nya ternistai lagi gara2 kejahilan nagi :p Fuga ga terlalu jahat kok kaya Itachi cuma gampang terhasut aja :D

Iya, Nagi bisa liat hantu. Kamu mau liat juga?

**TikaChanpm**

Itachi disini kejam ya? Hihihi.. Tapi cocok kok :p / Aduh jangan bilang istimewa dong nanti nambah lagi keanehan saya, sungguh itu menyiksa loh Tika T^T huweee ~

**zeedezly. clalucindtha**

Soalnya Itachi malu punya adik kaya sasu, itu awalnya, dan lama2 karna udah terbiasa benci dia jadi pengen nyingkirin sasu dari keluarga uchiha.

**ikalutfi97**

Huwaaaa enak aja! Justru nagi yang selalu kasih sasu semangat :p pokoknya sasu punya nagi #UmpetinSasu

Wogh! Itachi ngajak ribut nih nyalahin nagi #JitakIta / Hei! Sasu punya nagi.. Punya nagi.. Ow ow ow (Loh kok malah nyanyi?) Ini tuntutan cerita Ika-chan (ngeless) #Ditampol

Pasti... Nanti nagi bakalan bertanggung jawab membuat sasu bahagia termasuk menikahinya o.O #Diamaterasu

**Goreitukeren**

Ih ih pantesan kamu ga keliatan ya selama 2 minggu? Hihihi.. Berarti kamu baca sekaligus dong pas online? Wkwkek.. Pe'er bgt tuh :p

Aduh.. Jangan disamain sama my life is different dong. Itu mah fic nagi yang paling pyscho, bikinnya aja pas lagi stress. Wkwkwk... Kalo yang ini nagi lebih fokus ke kemampuannya sasu sama konflik2 disekitarnya. Nagi ga tersinggung kok, malah bersyukur seenggaknya nagi ga bakalan dikatain author kejam lagi. Hihihi..

**deat angel**

Oh.. Halloo.. Kalo gitu salam kenal :) fic ini juga sama kok ada adegan percintaannya walaupun masih samar. Hmm.. Ide kamu boleh juga. Oke, akan nagi tampung. Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya :)

**hikari**

Halloo hikari-chan.. Oh, kamu yang waktu itu sms nagi ya? Ada beberapa nomer baru yang masuk tapi nagi ga sempet bales soalnya lagi ga ada pulsa, lagi diluar kota selama beberapa minggu. Hihihi.. Kalo kamu punya bbm invite aja pin nagi **54018AA1**

.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap 5. Jaa matta ne :)


	5. Chapter 5

** Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

.

.

Seteguk demi seteguk air membasahi kerongkongannya yang panas. Sebanyak apapun Sasuke meminum air untuk menjernihkan pita suaranya, tetap saja ia tak dapat berbicara. Hanya satu kata maupun gumaman singkat, tidak mampu ia ucapkan. Suaranya seakan raib ditengah kesunyian. Ia semakin panik, ia ketakutan.

Apakah selamanya ia tak dapat bersuara lagi?

Kenapa Itachi melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya?

Gelas kaca bening pada genggaman tangannya diletakkan Sasuke diatas meja belajar. Ia merasa semua ini akan percuma. Mungkin dengan membuatnya bisu, Itachi takkan merasa terganggu lagi, dan mungkin kakaknya bisa berhenti membencinya.

Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada bingkai foto keluarganya diatas meja, memandanginya nanar, penuh kesedihan, juga rasa sesal. Disudut matanya masih ada sedikit jejak airmata walau samar. Terlihat sayu dan sedikit memerah karna sejak tadi Sasuke menangis tanpa suara.

Sudah tiga kali dirinya menangis seperti ini. Untuk yang selanjutnya, Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahannya lagi pada siapapun. Dia adalah lelaki dan dirinya haruslah kuat juga tegar, seperti yang telah ia janjikan pada mendiang ibunya yang sudah beristirahat tenang di surga sana.

"Permisi tuan muda.. Saatnya makan malam."

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar kemudian suara seorang pelayan memberitahunya waktu untuk makan malam. Sasuke membuka mulutnya hendak menyahut, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menutupnya lagi, dan berencana untuk menghampirinya saja. Ia lupa kalau suaranya tidak bisa keluar sekarang.

Dibalik pintu, pelayan itu masih setia menunggu jawabannya, hingga Sasuke berdiri dan memasang sebuah senyuman diwajahnya yang pucat, dihiasi beberapa lebam kebiruan. Terlihat pelayan itu mempersilahkannya untuk jalan terlebih dahulu seraya berojigi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah.

Dalam hati ia berharap semoga acara makan malam itu berjalan tenang seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang berusaha untuk menanyakan apapun padanya, meskipun Itachi pasti sudah mengetahuinya, namun ayahnya tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Beliau akan menghukumnya jika Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan wajib ketika sedang berinteraksi.

Sasuke duduk disebelah ayahnya yang menduduki kursi utama dalam meja makan, disebrang sana ia dapat melihat kakaknya baru menarik kursi sembari tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Sasuke hanya diam, memandangi Itachi dengan ekspresi penuh luka dan kekecewaan.

_'Kenapa kakak setega ini padaku?'_ Mata sembabnya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Segera saja Sasuke menunduk berusaha menutupi kesedihannya sendiri.

Beberapa koki memasuki ruang makan dan meletakkan beberapa menu yang sangat lezat diatas meja, namun entah bagaimana rasanya Sasuke kehilangan napsu makannya seketika. Mengingat tenggorokannya masih sedikit perih akibat cairan asing yang diberikan kakaknya dan tidak Sasuke ketahui apa itu.

Ditambah kondisi tubuhnya juga jauh dari kata fit, Itachi memukulinya tanpa belas kasih, untuk duduk seperti ini saja, Sasuke membutuhkan perjuangan ekstra agar tidak merintih, walau suaranya tidak mungkin terdengar.

"Sasuke," Suara Fugaku menginterupsi acara makan malam tersebut.

_Damn it!_

Pegangannya pada alat makan mengerat. Sasuke benci ini. Kenapa ayahnya harus memanggil disaat-saat seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan ayahnya bicarakan, terlebih ia sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

"Sasuke, jawab panggilan dad," Suara itu sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi, Sasuke tahu didalamnya ada sedikit amarah dan juga ketidaksabaran yang pekat. Apa yang membuat Fugaku marah saat ini? Apakah ia akan mendapat hukumanan karna hal itu? Ah, Sasuke bahkan belum tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Sasuke ketakutan.

"Sasuke!" Panggilan pendek yang penuh dengan amarah, tak lagi sedikit. Dan dalam sekejap, ia dapat merasakan gelombang ketakutan dari semua orang yang ada di rumah ini. Pastinya mereka mendengar panggilan tegas dari majikan mereka. Dalam diam berharap, Tuan muda mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Ini terlalu banyak bagi Sasuke. Kemampuan uniknya membuat dirinya kian sesak dan limbung. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk menjawab panggilan ayahnya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk berfikir. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, kalau alat makannya jatuh dari tangannya.

Ini semakin salah. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapat penglihatan, lalu dipukuli kakaknya, dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan otaknya yang menerima terlalu banyak perasaan untuk dapat ia terima.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Suara itu menyerupai layaknya bisikan. Itu adalah tanda bahwa Fugaku sedang mendesis karna amarahnya kian tinggi. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, namun hal itu semakin membuatnya menyesal. Ia terhuyung dan kembali menunduk dengan ringisan disekitar wajah.

Matanya semakin tidak fokus, ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar sehingga ia mendongak. Ia mengetahui ada sepasang mata hitam tajam yang menatapnya. Meminta untuk fokus. Namun, ia terlalu fokus untuk dapat mengusir suara dan perasaan itu.

_Hentikan! Hentikan! Pergi! _

Percuma semua itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Dan ini semakin bertambah ketika ia mendengar beberapa orang yang ketakutan menahan sesuatu. Ia tak tahu, ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin semua ini berhenti.

"Uuugh!" Sasuke tersedak, hidung serta mulutnya kemasukan sesuatu. Ia terbatuk. terengah-engah ketika merasakan kepalanya yang mendongak disiram sesuatu. Ia melihat sekitar, pandangannya masih tidak fokus, tapi ini lebih baik dari yang tadi.

Tempat ini adalah ruangan makan. Ia melihat para pelayan yang menggigit jari ketakutan, kakaknya yang menatapnya datar namun terlihat sangat terhibur. Ini sangat membingungkan. Sasuke masih terengah, belum menyadari posisinya. Ketika sebuah jambakan ia rasakan kembali, kepalanya mendongak keatas, mengarah pada sepasang manik hitam yang tampak murka. Ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ayahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menggeser posisinya sedikit menjauh. Ia ketakutan. Ia ingin menangis, perasaan amarah ayahnya membuat pikirannya tidak jernih ditambah dengan ketakutan dari sekitar termasuk dirinya.

Bibirnya bergerak walau gemetar, suaranya masih belum keluar. Ini buruk. Ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum Fugaku kian murka. Sasuke terus berusaha tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Jawab panggilan dad, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya bergetar karna takut.

Mata Fugaku menyipit dengan pandangan tajamnya yang menusuk, "Tidak mau menjawab, huh? Kau sungguh berani sekarang membangkang padaku. Sekali lagi kuperintahkan, jawab panggilan daddy, Sasuke!" _Volume_ suara ayahnya kian meninggi. Ini semakin buruk. Amat sangat buruk.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan bibir yang bergerak tanpa suara. Ia melirik Itachi, bermaksud meminta pertolongan. Bagaimanapun suaranya menghilang karna ulah kakaknya. Tetapi sepertinya percuma, karna Itachi sekarang sedang menertawakannya dengan pandangan mengejek. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada ayahnya.

Tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar ditarik paksa. Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik kearah kakaknya, namun dirinya semakin diseret menjauhi ruang makan menuju arah kamar mandi. Dirinya didorong sampai menyentuh dinding. Jatuh terduduk dilantai kemudian disiram dengan seember air.

"Penyakit itu semakin menguasaimu. Kau semakin salah Sasuke.. Kau semakin salah! Kau tidak mampu terselamatkan lagi dengan terapi yang biasa. Sekarang lihat dirimu.. Memalukan! Keanehan itu sudah berhasil menarikmu dari kenormalan."

Sasuke terdiam, ia masih ketakutan dan gemetar. Kata-kata ayahnya selalu menyakitkan hati. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya pasrah saat seember demi seember air menyiram tubuhnya tanpa henti. Ini memalukan. Ia diperlakukan seperti ini hanya karna tidak menjawab panggilan ayahnya.

Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke memeluk lutut kakinya ketika Fugaku berhenti menyiramnya dengan air lalu berjongkok. Melayangkan tatapan tajamnya yang dipenuhi dengan amarah.

"Sekarang jawab daddy. Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf. Dimana sopan santunmu?" Nada menuntut. Sasuke tahu ayahnya akan semakin bertambah marah jika ia tidak menjawab tuntutan itu. Matanya terpejam sebentar, lalu Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Menatapnya dengan sorot memohon dan memegangi lehernya dengan kedua tangan yang gemetar.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?" Ekspresi Fugaku kian murka. Beliau pikir bahasa isyarat yang diberikan Sasuke adalah untuk menolak menjawab panggilan darinya dan juga menolak untuk meminta maaf.

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya didepan dada, _'Bukan itu. Bukan itu maksudku.' _Sasuke menyentuh tangan ayahnya lalu menggenggamnya, _'Suaraku tidak bisa keluar dad. Kakak melakukan sesuatu padaku.'_

Fugaku menyipitkan mata lalu menghempaskan tangan putranya. Ia kesal luar biasa. Sasuke semakin bertindak aneh diluar kebiasaannya, "Berhentilah bersikap aneh! Daddy menyuruhmu menjawab bukan pura-pura bisu!"

Ini semakin salah paham. Ayahnya menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke dapat melihat Fugaku melepaskan ikat pinggangnya kemudian memecutnya layaknya penjahat. Kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar juga tak luput dari pecutan sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang panas serta perih dikulit.

Ia hanya pasrah ketika dirinya jatuh terbaring diatas lantai kamar mandi lalu punggungnya dicambuk sedemikian sadisnya. Ini mengingatkan Sasuke dengan hukuman yang ia terima ketika usianya 7 tahun.

Dimana ia mempermalukan Fugaku didepan umur setelah menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa keluarga kolega ayahnya dan berteriak histeris saat diparkiran. Ia melihat banyak sosok menyeramkan waktu itu. Tapi Fugaku malah memperlakukannya seperti seorang terdakwa. Sasuke dipaksa menaiki mobil dengan mata yang tertutupi kain hitam kemudian ia dibopong kegudang dan dipukul dengan rotan.

Sasuke semakin membenci kemampuannya. Ia ingin menjadi manusia yang normal. Tidak pernah terbersit sekalipun dalam benaknya untuk terlahir memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak pernah diakui dan diterima oleh pihak keluarganya sendiri.

Ini menyakitkan untuknya.. Amat sangat menyakitkan..

"Jangan pernah lagi berharap dad akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik setelah hari ini. Sebelum keanehanmu itu menghilang, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pengakuan dariku, Sasuke. Jadwal pengobatan dan terapimu akan selalu berjalan sampai kau menjadi normal. Ini adalah salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal dengan tingkah anehmu itu. Jadi pikirkan saja baik-baik kesalahanmu dan berusahalah untuk sembuh sebelum dad menyerahkan tanggung jawab mengenaimu pada Itachi."

Dengan kalimat panjang itu, Fugaku meninggalkannya. Sasuke masih terdiam. Meletakkan kepalanya yang terkulai diatas lantai. Pandangannya hanya terpaku lurus kedepan dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Telapak tangan serta punggungnya sakit, begitu juga dengan hatinya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Rasanya Sasuke sudah lelah dan mencapai batas kemampuannya sendiri untuk menahan.

Suara derap langkah sepatu yang mendekat bisa ia dengar dari getaran yang terpantul pada lantai. Sasuke hanya mendelik, menangkap sosok kakaknya mulai berjongkok tepat dihadapannya, dengan seulas seringaian kejam.

Itachi mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat se'iba mungkin kemudian tak lama ia tertawa puas. Merogoh saku celananya dan meletakan sebuah botol dekat telapak tangan Sasuke yang tergeletak dengan memar kemerahan.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan membuatmu bisu selamanya, Otouto. Aku hanya ingin mendengar daddy mengatakan itu padamu dan juga melakukan ini," Jarinya menekan luka dipunggung Sasuke hingga ia meringis, "Kau pasti ingin bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini kan? Biar kuberi tahu. Sejak lama aku telah membencimu, aku memang malu memiliki adik yang cacat mental sepertimu," Kalimat itu lagi-lagi menyakitinya. Sasuke tidak mampu menahan tetesan air dari sudut matanya. Penahan yang ia tekankan beberapa jam yang lalu, goyah lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Karna itulah aku berniat menyingkirkanmu dari sini," Ucapan Itachi menyentak Sasuke hingga membuatnya syok luar biasa, "Kau tidak pantas menjadi penerus Uchiha. Seharusnya orang sepertimu menghuni rumah sakit jiwa saja agar tidak merepotkan kami. Mungkin kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih bunuh diri daripada menjadi benalu dalam keluarga sendiri," Itachi mengusapkan Ibu jarinya pada linangan airmata Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya tadi sore aku sengaja membuatmu membentakku agar aku bisa melakukan ini padamu. Semua reaksimu sudah kuperhitungkan, dan anggap saja aku berhasil. Kau memang sangat mudah untuk dikendalikan," Sindiran itu menancap telak hatinya. Jadi Itachi sengaja membuat Sasuke marah kemudian menyesal. Dia bahkan tega menyakiti adiknya sendiri hingga separah ini.

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Mengatakan semua ini pada daddy? Kurasa beliau tidak akan mempercayaimu setelah kejadian ini. Atau kau ingin diam saja dan membiarkan kami suatu saat menendangmu dari sini?" Ia berpikir sejenak dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat kemudian membantu Sasuke untuk duduk. Itachi bisa melihat arakan sungai kecil dipipi putih adiknya.

"Jangan menangis.. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan menangis. Bodoh.." Bisiknya. Itachi menarik Sasuke dengan pelukan palsu. Mengusap punggungnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat disudut kening Sasuke. Tak lama Itachi menangkup dagunya, memamerkan sebuah senyuman sinis seakan mengejek penderitaannya.

"Adik bodoh. Dengan melihat wajahmu saja kebencianku semakin bertambah. Aku tidak akan memberi sedikit belas kasihku padamu, meski kau memohon sekalipun," Itachi sedikit berbisik pada perkataannya yang terakhir, lalu ia menepuk pelan pipi Sasuke, "Minumlah obat itu. Suaramu akan pulih dalam waktu beberapa hari." Dengan itu Itachi meninggalkannya sendiri dikamar mandi.

Kepalanya mendadak kosong dengan denyutan keras diotaknya. Semua ini terlalu banyak untuk Sasuke terima. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa. Ancaman itu tidaklah main-main, ia bisa membaca keseluruhannya dari sentuhan Itachi padanya. Jika kakaknya berkata ingin menyingkirkannya, hal itu pasti akan dia lakukan suatu saat nanti.

Sasuke hanya perlu mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk itu. Karna suatu saat nanti hatinya akan kembali terluka oleh perlakuan keluarganya sendiri.

**::Indigo::**

"Ouch.. Gomen." Seorang gadis menundukan kepalanya ketika tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke dipersimpangan lorong. Ia tahu siapa yang ditabraknya, ia sendiri masih menghafal dengan jelas wajah lelaki itu. Sembari berjongkok ia merapikan alat-alat tulisnya yang berserakan beserta beberapa lembar kliping tugas miliknya.

Tak lama Sasuke ikut berjongkok, membantu si gadis blonde yang hampir saja bunuh diri beberapa hari lalu diatas atap, untuk memunguti peralatan tulisnya. Sasuke meraih sebuah pena berwarna kuning dengan hiasan rubah kecil sebagai gantungannya.

Namun, baru saja ia menyentuhnya, Sasuke lekas menyesalinya. Ia merasakan dorongan kuat menuju sesuatu. Yang dilaluinya adalah sebuah lorong dengan warna-warna yang berbeda dan saling menyatu. Perutnya terasa mual. Namun, ia terus memperhatikannya. Sekarang warna abu-abu mendominasi. Warna yang melambangkan kesedihan, dan rasa bosan. Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai simbol warna itu. Lalu tak lama ia mendengar sesuatu.

_Ayah.. Ibu.._

_Hari ini Naru mengacuhkanku lagi. Dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Dia selalu mengabaikanku. Setiap hari ia selalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan keadaanku. Naru Nii-chan selalu pulang larut malam dan sering sekali membolos sekolah keesokan paginya. _

_Aku kesepian.. Tidak ada lagi yang perduli padaku selain kalian. Kenapa kalian berdua harus pergi meninggalkanku? Setidaknya biarkan aku ikut agar penderitaanku segera berakhir dan Naru tidak akan terbebani dengan kehadiranku lagi._

Warna-warna disekitarnya berganti menjadi warna Hitam. Sebuah arti perasaan yang mendalam, serta amarah yang tertahan. Dan, suara-suara itu kembali terdengar.

_Aku ingin mati! Tapi seseorang telah menghalangi niatku. Aku memang lemah seharusnya aku tidak terprovokasi olehnya semudah itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Malam tadi Naru memarahiku karna pulang terlambat. Tidak tahukah dia kalau aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkan kekalutanku selama ini. Dia tidak pernah perduli, tetapi ia bersikap seolah akulah yang salah._

_Kemana dirinya setiap kali aku butuh? _

_Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan ulahnya yang selalu pulang larut malam juga mengabaikanku, tapi kenapa ketika aku yang melakukannya ia memarahiku kemudian mengunciku dikamar sebagai hukuman._

_Aku benci dia. Dia jahat! Jahat! Ayah.. Ibu.. Jawablah! Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Your Daughter,_

_Naruko_

Bruk..

Sasuke meringis. Ia jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba saja saat dirinya sadar, keseimbangannya sudah goyah. Ia berusaha bangkit dan memberikan pena yang dipungutnya pada si blonde. Tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit kemudian berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan si gadis menatapnya dengan sorot penuh kekhawatiran juga rasa bingung.

...

Tepat didepan kelas yang tertutup, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Semua murid tampak tegang, seperti tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sedang marak dan sangat gempar disekolah.

"Benar, untuk mengumpulkan organ dalamnya yang tercecer saja sampai menggunakan mangkuk dan sumpit. Mengerikan sekali!"

"Sepertinya kemarin dia baik-baik saja, kenapa tiba-tiba bunuh diri?"

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya dia memiliki masalah pribadi sampai membuat dirinya stress,"

"Hei, kudengar dikelasnya dia sempat dipermalukan sampai menangis dan tidak hadir selama 2 minggu,"

"Tapi, banyak yang bilang dia memang tidak disukai karna selalu mencari perhatian dari para guru,"

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya sih.. Duh, semoga saja arwahnya tidak gentayangan karna kematiannya yang mengenaskan."

Dan Sasuke berusaha tidak mendengar perbincangan selanjutnya. Ia terlalu pusing dengan pemikirannya sekarang. Ia tengah berfikir berat. Semua yang ia dengar membuatnya merasa tak berdaya, lemah dan juga tak berguna.

Ia menutup matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan fikiran ini. Ia mengalami dilema yang membuatnya bingung. Ia harus memilih, bertindak ataukah harus memendam perasaan sakit ini. Bukankah kemarin ia sudah mendapatkan pengelihatan tentang kejadian itu sebelumnya, namun karna situasinya yang terjepit, ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk bertindak.

Sasuke menduduki kursinya, meletakkan tas diatas meja kemudian menidurkan kepalanya yang sakit hingga wajahnya tenggelam.

"Ah, Ohayou, Sasuke.." Sakura menyapa agak gugup. Ia melihat Sasuke yang melirik kearahnya dengan sorotan datar, namun memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Kepribadiannya yang lain rupanya hadir lagi.

Gadis pink itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika menunggu sesuatu, tetapi tidak kunjung ia dapatkan, "Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya, Sasuke? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sial.

Entah bagaimana, tapi Sasuke mengira itu adalah tuntutan. Tuntutan yang hampir sama dengan setiap tuntutan yang diajukan oleh ayahnya. sasuke agak tersentak. Ia mengingat semua pembicaraan dengan ayahnya juga kakaknya semalam.

Bergerak agak canggung, ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya sementara suaranya sendiri belum mampu keluar seperti biasa. Sasuke merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah buku lalu menulis sesuatu menggunakan pena. Setelah itu ia menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Maaf. Pita suaraku agak terganggu karna sesuatu, jadi untuk beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa berbicara."

Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke dengan ekspresi menyesal. Ia mengangguk canggung kemudian menggerakan bibirnya, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, akulah yang seharusnya berkata demikian. Maafkan aku.. Aku terlalu menuntutmu ya?"

Perkataan lirih itu menyesakkan hati Sasuke. Ia tahu perasaan Sakura sangatlah sensitif, ia tak ingin gadis itu murung hanya karna hal ini. Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu lagi dan langsung dibaca oleh Sakura.

"Kau tidak salah, jadi tak perlu minta maaf, dan kau juga tidak menuntutku."

Senyum Sakura merekah dengan garis merah muda tipis dimasing-masing pipi porselennya, "Aku mengerti." Anggukan riangnya menularkan senyum kelegaan diwajah Sasuke.

"Hei, kau ingat dengan gadis yang kemarin kita tabrak? Dia sudah meninggal, katanya bunuh diri. Aneh ya? Padahal kemarin dia sangat riang sekali," Sakura memulai ceritanya sementara Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, "Tapi, kau tahu? Aku tidak mempercayainya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjadi penyebab pemicunya."

Ingatan Sasuke terputar pada pengelihatannya kemarin sore, dimana ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat gambar pada buku sketsa miliknya sambil menunggu seseorang disalah satu ruang kelas. Kemudian pengelihatannya melompat tiba-tiba pada saat tubuh si gadis melompat dan menabrak kereta api sampai tubuhnya hancur tercecer, disertai hujan darah hingga membuatnya mual.

"Sasuke? _Daijoubu?_" Sentuhan lembut Sakura menyentak lamunan Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum.

"Un, _Morning class!_" Sapa seorang guru dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, tapi sedikit terlihat feminim.

"_Morning.._" Jawab muridnya serempak.

"Itu Deidara-sensei, beliau biasa menjadi guru pengganti, kebetulan Kurenai-sensei sedang cuti hamil bulan lalu." Terang Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum simpul.

Ia merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran biologi beserta alat tulisnya. Tapi, firasatnya mendadak buruk, seperti ada aura lain yang memenuhi kelas ini. Sasuke menoleh kearah depan kelas dan matanya menangkap satu sosok yang tidak begitu asing dalam ingatannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan ekspresi datarnya yang penuh dendam.

Sial. Sial.

Runtukan sebal itu terucap begitu saja dalam hati. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata lebih jauh lagi. Karena tanpa sadar, mereka saling bertatapan, dan itu sangat disesali oleh Sasuke.

Arwah penasaran..

Pasti kematian gadis itu masih memiliki sesuatu yang tidak sempat terselesaikan, seperti beban atau mungkin urusan yang tertunda. Sasuke tidak begitu paham tentang dunia spiritual seperti ini. Yang dirinya tahu hanyalah pengelihatan, tapi tak pernah menerjunkan diri langsung pada suatu kejadian nyata.

"Ah, kau murid baru ya?" Tunjuk Deidara tepat mengarah pada Sasuke, hingga si empunya nama tersentak saking kagetnya, "Bisa kedepan sebentar dan jelaskan apa yang saya maksud dipapan tulis ini, un?" Sebuah tes dadakan rupanya. Seluruh murid langsung gugup, takut namanya dipanggil tanpa persiapan seperti Sasuke.

Didepan kelas Sasuke sempat melirik sekilas kedepan pintu, sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Akhirnya ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada tulisan Deidara didepan papan tulis. Dahinya mengerut ketika membacanya, 'Apa yang dimaksud dengan Badan Sel?'

Tangannya terjulur mengambil spidol yang disodorkan Deidara, kemudian menjawabnya dengan tulisan secara terperinci.

_Badan sel, disebut juga soma, adalah bagian dari neuron yang berisi nukleus dan organel lain yang umum pada sel hidup. Ini adalah mesin yang mengkonversi energi dan nutrisi agar sel tetap hidup. Dendrit dan akson keluar dari badan sel untuk terhubung dengan neuron lain._

"Yup, kau benar, un, silahkan kembali lagi ketempatmu. Uchiha Sasuke, ya? Oke, jawaban yang sempurna, un," Deidara melirik sebuah _name tag _disudut kiri seragam Sasuke kemudian meraih spidol yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Dia tersenyum, dan matanya berkeliling mencari murid lain untuk menjawab tes dadakan langsung didepan papan tulis, "Bagaimana denganmu, Namikaze Naruto? Ayo maju kedepan, un."

**::Indigo::**

"Mau keluar bersama?" Tawar Sakura. Hari ini gadis musim semi itu tampak bersemangat, setiap kali menyapa Sasuke, selalu riang luar biasa ditambah semburat merah tipis ikut menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hn, boleh," Sasuke mengangguk dengan suara yang seperti bisikan. Sesuai perkataan Itachi malam lalu, suaranya akan kembali dalam waktu beberapa hari setelah meminum obat itu. Walaupun setiap kali berucap kata, tenggorokannya masih agak nyeri dan gatal.

Keduanya jalan beriringan keluar kelas. Jam pelajaran terakhir baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Asuma-sensei juga sudah berpamitan dan pergi keruangan guru bersama Kakashi-sensei.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak berita aneh yang beredar, jujur saja aku jadi takut. Para murid bilang ketika menjelang malam, sering ada suara-suara gadis berteriak, atau menangis disalah satu ruangan dilantai 2. Anggota Osis, juga guru-guru saja, terkesan menghindari jam-jam tersebut,"

"Kau tahu diruangan mana suara itu berasal?" Tanggap Sasuke serak. Ia memperhatikan Sakura amat lekat karna firasatnya selalu buruk ketika disekolah. Entah karena apa.

"Tidak ada yang sempat memastikan karena mereka selalu kabur terlebih dahulu," Sahut Sakura. Mereka telah sampai dipintu utama gedung untuk mengganti sepatu masing-masing.

"Bisa saja itu hanya perbuatan usil seseorang. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

"Tapi... Kalau memang usil, tidak sampai membuat merinding dan memainkan lampu disekolah, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Suara arwah yang bisa didengar manusia normal, juga mengeluarkan energi sebesar itu untuk memberitahukan hawa kehadiran, serta memberi tanda dengan memainkan lampu. Ia tahu, ini sangat buruk. Sudah pasti arwah itu bukanlah arwah sembarangan.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Jeritan Sakura menggema hingga membuat Sasuke tersentak. Gadis itu membanting pintu loker penyimpanan sepatu dengan sekali gebrakan lalu menghambur kepelukan Sasuke, wajahnya juga terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke hampir sama dengan para murid lain yang mendengar suara jeritannya.

"Itu... Itu..." Jarinya yang gemetar menunjuk loker sepatu miliknya. Tak lama Sakura menangis terisak, tubuhnya bergetar, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan auranya turun secara drastis menjadi warna kuning.

Seorang siswi bermaksud melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Sakura, dan tak lama ia terpekik ketakutan dengan tubuh yang terjatuh duduk dilantai sekolah, "Itu sepatu Shion! Darimana benda itu berasal? Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Warna auranya juga berubah menjadi kuning. Sasuke mengernyit heran. Siapa Shion?

Pandangannya beralih lagi menatap pintu loker Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menjulurkan tangan, sedikit kesulitan karna Sakura memeluknya sangat erat. Dibukanya pelan-pelan hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Kali ini tak hanya Sakura dan gadis itu yang berteriak, tetapi hampir seluruh siswi terutama yang berasal dari kelas 2-3, kelasnya Hinata.

Didalam sana ada sebuah sepatu tanpa pasangan tergeletak dipenuhi lumuran darah. Dibagian belakang tertulis 'Shion 2-3'. Sasuke menyentuh sedikit cairan merah yang menetes didalam loker kemudian mengarahkannya kelubang hidung. Mengendusnya sekali, ia lekas menjauhkannya, karna cairan itu memanglah darah.

"Itu pasti ulah arwahnya!"

"Dia benar-benar gentayangan karna kematiannya yang mengenaskan,"

"Hei, ini mengerikan!"

"Apa dia mau membalas dendam pada kita?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku takut, Shuu.."

Bisikan murid-murid memenuhi telinga Sasuke. Ia bingung. Tidak mengerti. Lagipula siapa Shion. Ia melirik kearah Hinata yang juga tampak terpukul dan syok. Gadis itu merasakan tatapan Sasuke kemudian menunduk.

_'Shion adalah teman sekelasku. Dia meninggal beberapa hari lalu karna bunuh diri. Polisi mengatakan Shion lompat dari atas jembatan dan menabrakan dirinya pada kereta api.'_

Mata Sasuke membola.

Gadis itu...

Benar. Sasuke ingat. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sempat ia tabrak ketika didepan gerbang bersama Sakura. Gadis riang dan penuh semangat. Ia sendiri bingung apa alasan Shion bunuh diri padahal dirinya terlihat senang waktu itu.

_'Hinata, bagaimana tingkah gadis itu sebelum dia meninggal?'_

Hinata mengernyit. Berusaha mengingat lalu tak lama ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke lewat pikiran, _'Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, bersemangat seolah tidak pernah di bully sebelumnya. Dia juga sempat menggambar dibuku sketsanya dengan riang gembira. Tapi, Sasuke, ada yang aneh. Aku mencium bau kematian ketika berpapasan dengannya, seharusnya kalau tiba-tiba seperti itu, ia akan mati karna takdir, bukan bunuh diri.'_

Penjelasan Hinata sepertinya cukup. Sasuke juga merasa ada yang janggal dengan kematian gadis itu, _'Hinata, sebelumnya aku juga mendapatkan pengelihatan soal kematiannya.'_

Ucapan Sasuke menyentak Hinata dengan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat, _'Benarkah?'_

_'Hn, bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang penyebab dia bunuh diri? Aku juga akan mencoba menyelidikinya. Firasatku mendadak buruk. Sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi disekolah ini.'_

_'Wakatta.' _Hinata mengangguk mengerti kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei beserta guru-guru lain.

"Anoo.. Sensei, didalam loker sepatu Sakura, ada sepatunya Shion," Ujar Ino, gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir kuda.

"Sepatu Shion?" Alis Kakashi bertaut bingung, "Siapa orang yang usil meletakkan sepatu itu disana?" Tanyanya penuh ketegasan.

"Maaf, Sensei, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, karna kunci lokernya kan dipegang oleh Sakura," Sambung Tenten. Semua murid tampak heboh dengan percakapan sepihak sembari berbisik-bisik ketakutan.

"Itu tidak mungkin kan? Shion sudah meninggal, jadi tidak mungkin dia yang meletakkannya," Asuma-sensei tertawa geli sendiri.

"Mereka kan tidak bilang kalau Shion yang meletakkannya, Asuma-sensei. Sudah.. kami akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya, un. Sebaiknya kalian bubar dan pulang kerumah masing-masing, un." Ujar Deidara sembari tersenyum lembut. Ia hanya berusaha menenangkan para muridnya yang tampak tegang juga ketakutan.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa, un?" Deidara menghampirinya kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Para murid lainnya sudah pergi satu persatu menuju gerbang. Hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri didepan loker.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, namun suaranya terdengar masih terisak pelan. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan berusaha menepis semua pikiran-pirkiran aneh yang menakutkan, juga soal sepatu berlumuran darah itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian juga pulang, berbahaya jika berada disekolah menjelang malam. Nah, Sasuke, tolong antarkan Sakura, ya?" Kakashi menyela sambil tersenyum. Menepuk pelan kedua puncak kepala muridnya dengan sayang.

"Hn, aku mengerti." Anggukan pelan Sasuke mengiringi langkahnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Sasuke menyingkirkan sepatu yang ada diloker Sakura kemudian membuangnya. Hanya memegangnya saja, ingatan soal bunuh diri itu terlintas berulang-ulang.

Ia menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan itu atau pengelihatan lain yang mencoba menerobos masuk dalam otak. Sasuke menutup pintu loker miliknya juga Sakura, membantu si gadis berjalan sembari merangkulnya, setelah sebelumnya ia berpamitan dengan guru-guru yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, ia bisa membaca semua pikiran para guru, tapi kenapa hanya satu orang saja yang tidak bisa ia baca pikirannya. Padahal guru itu tersenyum tapi otaknya serasa kosong.

Aneh...

...

Sasuke berjalan melewati gerbang bersama Sakura yang masih terisak dalam rangkulannya. Didepan sana ia melihat Juugo yang berdiri sembari berojigi padanya.

"Bisa tolong antarkan temanku sekalian, Juugo?" Pinta Sasuke halus. Sang supir hanya mengangguk kemudian membukakan pintu belakang untuk Sasuke juga Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Tolak Sakura canggung. Punggung tangannya berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa airmata diwajahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng tidak setuju lalu mendorong Sakura menaiki jok belakang, "Aku sudah berjanji pada Kakashi-sensei tadi,"

"Tapi, rumahmu dan rumahku kan tidak searah," Sanggah Sakura sungkan. Ia menggeser posisinya dan tak lama Sasuke juga ikut duduk disebelahnya. Setelah itu pintu mobil ditutup dari luar oleh Juugo.

"Aku ada urusan ditempat lain, kau bilang rumahmu ada di blok D, kan? Berarti kita searah," Jelas Sasuke. Senyumnya terpoles seraya memandang keluar, tapi baru saja ia melayangkan fokus matanya kearah lain, tiba-tiba lensa matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi dipohon dekat gerbang. Seperti tengah mengintai juga memata-matai.

Orang itu memakai jaket hitam dengan penutup kepala, beserta masker dan kacamata hitam. Penampilannya sangat aneh. Siapa dia? Dan mau apa dia?

"Tuan muda?" Suara Juugo menginterupsi perhatian Sasuke.

"Ah, eum, ayo berangkat, Juugo." Sembari mengatakan itu, Sasuke memandang kearah yang tadi, dimana sosok orang mencurigakan terekam dalam pengelihatannya. Namun, dia sudah pergi dan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya lagi. Bahkan ketika mobil Sasuke melintasi tempat itu, disana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sasuke, menurutmu apa ada yang tidak suka denganku?" Sakura bertanya lirih. Suaranya agak serak karna habis menangis tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Semua orang tahu kalau kau siswi yang baik, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang membencimu,"

"Tapi.. Sepatu yang diloker tadi.. Uuh.. Kenapa bisa..."

"Sudahlah.. Nanti kita cari tahu siapa pelakunya," Tangan Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Sakura dengan senyum meneduhkan. Hal itu perlahan membuat perasaan Sakura tenang juga berdebar-debar disaat yang bersamaan. Sentuhan dari pemuda setampan Sasuke tentu saja berefek buruk pada kelangsungan jantungnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura agak segan jika harus diantar pulang seperti ini. Selain merasa merepotkan, Sakura juga merasa gugup. Sasuke adalah putra dari seorang pengusaha sukses Uchiha, sementara dirinya hanyalah gadis biasa, putri dari seorang pegawai bank negeri, yang penghasilannya tidaklah seberapa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Kebetulan jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah lumayan dekat, jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Rumah Sakura tidak sebesar rumahnya. Terlihat sederhana dengan pekarang kecil yang ditumbuhi pepohonan serta bunga, bentuk bangunannya minimalis dengan cat berwarna hijau. Terkesan asri juga sejuk.

Walau terlihat kecil, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa nyaman sekali dengan tempat itu. Berbeda dengan rumahnya yang selalu menciptakan ketegangan. Ia jadi iri, Kediaman Haruno terasa hangat dan penuh dengan cinta.

"Arigatou.."

"Hn, sampai jumpa besok disekolah." Mereka berpamitan dengan melambaikan tangan singkat juga senyuman. Juugo kembali menutup pintu setelah Sakura turun kemudian melajukan kendaraannya menuju kesuatu tempat, dimana Tuan besarnya sudah menunggu.

"Dad sudah sampai disana?" Tanya Sasuke agak murung. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada trotoar jalan, dimana arus pejalan kaki sangatlah padat.

"Ya, beliau sudah sampai dari tadi. Karna itulah beliau menyuruh saya untuk menjemput tuan muda." Jawaban itu diiringi helaan napas berat dari bibir Sasuke.

**::Indigo::**

Dirinya dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat mengerikan. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, hal ini akan menyakitkan seperti pengobatannya yang kemarin. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa ayahnya bisa sekejam ini padanya. Menyuruhnya menjalani pengobatan yang sia-sia selama beberapa hari berturut-turut.

Setelah ia sudah memasuki keseluruhan ruangan, seorang dokter menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya berbaring disebuah ranjang yang mirip dengan ranjang pembedahan. Dibagian atasnya terpasang sebuah lampu besar untuk menyorot tubuhnya yang terbaring dibawah sana.

Jujur ia sangat risih, terlebih matanya sangat silau dengan cahaya itu. Sang dokter memasangkan sebuah sabuk hitam untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak memberontak. Fugaku bahkan ikut memasangkannya dengan sangat kuat ditangan serta dada juga pinggangnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. Dirinya hanya pasrah, ditambah lagi, Fugaku juga memasukan sebuah kain kemulutnya. Mencegah Sasuke berteriak keras karna ia selalu melakukannya setiap kali menjalani pengobatan mengerikan ini. Meski sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi ia tidak mampu mengeluarkannya, walau lidahnya sudah berusaha mendorong, nyatanya Fugaku sudah mengikatkan ujungnya dengan sangat kuat dibelakang tengkuknya.

Sebuah tuas ditarik sampai seluruh alat menyala karna pengaruh listrik. Ini dia bagian menyakitkannya. Sekarang pengobatan macam apalagi yang akan diterima oleh Sasuke.

Mula-mula sang dokter menyuntikan cairan obat kedalam tubuhnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian setelah itu, alat mengerikan yang ujungnya tajam seperti bor bergerak diatas kepalanya. Pupil mata Sasuke membesar seketika. Ketakutan yang ia tahan sejak tadi, malah menarik kesadarannya hingga menembus sebuah dimensi asing.

Ia seperti tengah memasuki sebuah lorong panjang yang gelap. Bunyi gemericik air yang menentramkan menyapa pendengarannya hingga merileksasikan ketegangan serta ketakutannya. Sasuke berjalan tanpa suara, meskipun dibawah kakinya terdapat genangan air dari tetesan yang berjatuhan dari lubang pipa diatas.

"_Dare ka?_" Suaranya menggema, bahkan menciptakan gaung diujung sana. Sasuke menambah langkahnya untuk mendekati sesosok gadis ditengah kegelapan. Ia menyentuh bahu orang itu dan tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan mata besarnya yang menangis darah. Sontak saja Sasuke membuka matanya, kemudian tak lama ia menyipit, merasakan silaunya cahaya lampu besar itu menusuk indera pengelihatannya.

"Mmff.." Ia hanya mampu bergumam. Melirik kearah ayahnya yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang sudah selesai melakukan pengobatan pada dirinya. Sebenarnya berapa lama Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri? Matanya melirik jam yang terpasang didinding, ternyata sudah dua jam berlalu. Tapi, kenapa rasanya ia baru sebentar tertidur.

Selain itu, kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit dan perih?

Sasuke menyipitkan mata ketika merasa pusing dan tiba-tiba tenaganya melemah. Tubuhnya merasa panas juga dingin bersamaan. Tak lama ia mengejang. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Sesuatu berputar-putar dikepalanya sampai bola matanya tidak fokus.

"Mmmhh!" Sasuke kian memberontak, tak lama ia melihat sosok ayah serta sang dokter berlari kearahnya. Cairan asing itu lagi-lagi disuntikan ketubuhnya, dan kesadarannya mulai kembali hilang. Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernapas teratur, ia juga merasakan belaian dirambutnya serta wajah cemas ayahnya sebelum benar-benar tertidur lagi.

**::Indigo::**

"_Shitsurei shimasu.._" Pemuda berambut bob bernama Lee, memasuki ruang lab biologi bersama kedua temannya yang lain, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, Tenten, Shino," Ia menelengkan kepalanya kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Tak apa, aku sudah minta izin pada, Deidara-sensei, untuk memakai ruang dalam lab biologi untuk mencetak beberapa foto kelas kita," Ujar pemuda berkacamata dengan penutup leher bernama Shino.

"Ayo cepat cetak fotonya, Shino, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat hasil fotonya. Nanti salah satunya akan digunakan untuk buku tahunan bukan?" Gadis berkuncir dua bernama Tenten berseru riang. Kepalanya lekas diusap gemas oleh Lee, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"Ya, baiklah.. Kalian tunggu disini, oke?" Shino berkata seraya membuka handle pintu yang ada disudut ruangan biologi. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan khusus dengan lampu temaram. Tak heran banyak murid atau para guru yang mempergunakannya untuk mencetak foto atau melakukan ekspresimen didalamnya.

Sebelum melangkah masuk, Shino mendengus gusar, melihat kedua sahabatnya berciuman padahal ia masih berada disana. Sejak berpacaran dengan Tenten, entah kenapa Lee bisa berubah menjadi mesum seperti itu. Hampir tidak pernah mereka berpisah ketika disekolah maupun diluar sekolah. Meski sudah berpacaran dari kelas 1, tapi hubungan mereka awet hingga sekarang.

"Kemari.." Lee menarik Tenten kedalam pangkuannya kemudian memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya sembari memagut mesra bibirnya. Tenten terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi lucu Lee ketika ia menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya.

"Itu curang!" Dengusnya sebal, bibirnya yang tampak memerah bengkak mengerucut imut.

"Satu sama, cinta." Bisik Tenten manja. Kini giliran Lee yang terkikik sembari menumpu dagunya dibahu Tenten. Posisi mereka masih saling berpangkuan, hanya saja, Tenten membalik tubuhnya sehingga tampak terlihat Lee memeluknya dari belakang. Napas hangat sang terkasih menerpa leher tan-nya hingga bergidik penuh gairah.

"Hei, kalian berdua, kemarilah!" Panggil Shino dari dalam. Nada suaranya seperti panik bercampur takut. Lee berdehem singkat sebagai jawaban, disatu sisi ia juga merasa kesal karna aktifitasnya dengan Tenten terganggu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lee malas ketika menghampiri Shino bersama Tenten dalam rangkulannya.

"Lihat ini. Aku tak sengaja mencetak foto ini. Demi tuhan aku tidak mengeditnya," Raut tenang Shino seakan luntur begitu saja. Ini seperti bukan dirinya yang biasa. Ia menyodorkan selembar foto yang baru saja ia cetak kepada Lee dan Tenten.

Baru saja melihat, keduanya menyipitkan mata bersamaan, dahinya sama-sama berkerut bingung. Didalam foto itu tampak mereka bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, juga Deidara-sensei, tersenyum lepas dan terlihat bergembira didepan kamera.

Disana juga terekam sosok Shion sebelum gadis itu bunuh diri. Tetapi, bukan itu bagian teranehnya, melainkan sebuah Huruf 'D' besar yang mengelilingi permukaan foto, terukir secara permanen. Lee tahu, Shino bukanlah seseorang yang usil, yang suka membuat lelucon seperti ini. Dan, kesalahan juga bukan pada kamera atau dari alat-alat yang dipakai disini. Ia yakin tulisan itu permanen dengan sendirinya.

Dengan kata lain, memang ada sesuatu pada foto itu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada foto lain yang mengukir wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya. Kali ini Lee bergidik, menelan salivanya agak gugup, sementara Tenten sudah memeluk pinggangnya sedari tadi.

"Hei, apa maksudnya huruf 'D' itu?" Shino bertanya agak takut. Tengkuknya juga sudah merinding sempurna.

"Eum, entahlah.." Sahut Lee seraya menggeleng kikuk.

"Jangan-jangan 'D' itu artinya 'Death'. Haha, bukan kan ya?" Tenten tertawa hambar. Meski begitu keduanya tahu, Tenten bukanlah gadis yang suka bercanda atau membuat lelucon. Dia bahkan sama ketakutannya dengan mereka berdua.

"Haha, tentu saja kan?" Sela Lee.

"Itu lelucon yang sangat lucu," Shino menggaruk belakang lehernya kemudian mereka terdiam bersama. Sibuk berpikir tapi tetap saja perkataan Tenten barusan justru semakin melekat. Analisisnya tidaklah salah, mungkin memang benar jika Shion mati penasaran dan ingin balas dendam dengan kelas 2-3.

Belum saja rasa kaget dan takut mereka hilang. Suatu hal mengerikan yang membuat mereka tercengang semakin menyentak kaget mereka bertiga. Sebuah keran wastafel tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan mengucurkan air dengan derasnya. Mata mereka terbelalak lebar. Itu bukanlah air, melainkan darah. Darah dalam jumlah banyak yang menghambur keluar dari keran wastafle ruangan itu.

Bau anyir yang memabukan lekas menyapa hidung dan membuat mereka mual luar biasa. Dalam sekejap, mereka bertiga lari keluar ruangan disertai dengan bergetarnya kursi dan meja hingga memperdengarkan suara jeritan kesakitan disegala penjuru ruangan lab biologi. Mereka lupa akan rumor itu, dan hari ini ketiganya menyaksikan hal itu sendiri. Ternyata suara yang dikatakan sebagian orang, berasal dari ruangan lab ini.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Ketiga murid itu berteriak ketakutan dengan langkah kaki yang gemetar. Suara-suara itu terus saja terdengar sampai mereka menginjakan kakinya dipintu utama gedung sekolah.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Yuhuuu~ Bagaimana chap kali ini? Sudah kerasa misterinya belom? Kalo belom berarti nagi yang gagal. Hehehe.. Kali ini nagi bikin arwah penasarannya sedikit kuat, beda sama hantu yang sebelumnya. Yang ini bisa memperdengarkan suara, menggerakan benda-benda, juga menampakan diri pada orang lain yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan. Arwah penasaran yang mati dengan cara tragis biasanya memang sedikit kuat. Menurut pengalaman nagi sih gitu. Hehehe..

.

**BIG Thanks to :**

**2minyeol**

Halloo salam kenal juga.. Um.. Nagi harus panggil kamu apa? *mikir dulu* ah, sasuke disini ga menderita kok cuma tertekan aja. Hihihi..

**Wisma Ryuzaki**

Oh, haloo.. Iya nagi juga suka sasuke yang angkuh dan kuat, tapi untuk fic ini kan tentang perjuangan anak indigo, jadi sasu harus mulai dari awal, lemah dulu baru kuat. Banyak godaannya sih disini, perasaan anak indigo agak sensitif juga, terus dia belum bisa ngontrol kelebihannya jadi bikin dia tertekan dan menderita.

Haha.. Its okay.. Nagi terbuka kok sama semua saran atau kritik. Kalaupun ada flamer bakal nagi tanggepin dengan penuh senyuman. Wkwkwk..

Untuk chap selanjutnya justru nanti sasu bakal jadi hero kan sedikit demi sedikit dia udah mulai terbiasa sama kemampuannya, dan nanti dia juga bakal berani untuk ngelawan itachi meski ujung2nya dia ngalah lagi. Karna sejujurnya musuhan sama keluarga sendiri itu bikin tekanan batin.

**zeedezly. clalucindtha**

Eh? Waduuhh.. Jangan benci dongg.. Hahaha.. ff ini cuma karangan iseng nagi, kasian kan itachinya :p

**heon**

Oh, hallooo.. Iya kebutuhan cerita jadi saya buat seperti itu, tapi nanti kuat kok, kan sasu cuma butuh waktu. Wah.. Makasih banyak udah dikoreksi, nagi emang suka kepleset2 soal grammar. Wkwkwk.. Menurut nagi bahasa jepang lebih mudah dipahami dari inggris, karna nagi pernah tinggal disana selama beberapa tahun, jadi keikutan orang jepangnya yang agak susah mahamin bahasa inggris -_- eh, tapi serius loh.. :p

Buat selanjutnya nagi minta bantuannya ya.. Kayanya nagi harus belajar banyak dari kamu. Makasih banyak sekali lagi udah dikoreksi :)

**Edogawa Hanare**

Bisa kok, kalo bisu kan beda genre sama tittle. Wkwkwk.. Sasu bisu kan di ff saya yang satu lagi. Disini itachi cuma mau main2 sama adiknya. Dan, suaranya juga udah balik kok diatas. Hehehe...

**Silent readers**

Ahahaha.. Aslinya saku juga agresif kan. Wkwk..

Eh? Enggak kok, nagi kan anak soleh :p itu cuma iseng aja bikin sasu menderita, abisnya bosen kalo dia sombong dan angkuh. Hihihi... Sasu ga bisu kok, kan beda genre sama tittle, disini cuma sebentar aja. Diatas juga udah mulai bersuara lagi :D

**FiaaATiasrizqi**

Nyahaha~ sabarrrr kalo ga nanti jidatnya lebar loh kaya sakura. Wkwkwk.. Sasu ga menderita kok kan ada saku yang selalu ngasih dia semangat. Untuk chap depan itu berhubungan dengan sasusaku jadi ditunggu ya :)

**deat angel**

Sasu ga terlalu menderita banget kok, kan selingan juga lebih banyak senengnya sama tegang disekolah. Wahh.. Nagi juga penggemar cerita horror loh, cuma di fandom ini masih jarang genre kaya gitu, jadi nagi buat aja sendiri :p

**Manda Vvidenarint**

Hehehe.. Oh halloo dulu sebelumnya, reviewer baru, seneng jadinya :) Iya sesuai cerita, jadi nagi bikin dia agak kesiksa, bukan cuma sama kemampuannya, tapi juga orang2 disekitar. Kehidupan anak indigo kan emang rada keras.

**NikeLagi**

Waduh? Jadi yang bener yang mana nih? Hahaha.. Sasu ga mungkin lepas semudah itu, nanti kok ada saatnya dia ninggalin rumah dan hidup mandiri dibantuin sama kepala sekolah :)

**angelika. marlisandhy**

Kalo ditanya kapan, jawabannya pas detik2 terakhir soalnya konflik finalnya belom muncul. Nanti ada saat dimana itachi sadar dan nolongin sasuke. Semua orang yang pernah ditolong sasuke juga ikut ngebantu kok :)

**Nymph97**

Ga kuat nahan godaan si sakura nya. Ahaha.. Fugaku sebenernya baik cuma gampang terhasut aja dia'nya. Aslinya kan dia sayang bgt sama sasuke, tapi dia benci sama kelebihannya. Nah, dilema kan tuh jadinya :p

**mantika mochi**

Aish.. Sasuke ga mati kok :)

**ikalutfi97**

Huwah.. Ika bener2 ngajak ribut nih -_- sasu punya nagiiiiii... #UmpetinDitoples orang sasu yang milih nagi sendiri sih. Wleeee :p

Duh, duh, sejak kapan kamu cengeng ita-kun? #JitakItachi

Penderitaan sasu berakhir kalo nagi yang jadi pasangannya #Gubrak nyahaha~

**gembel**

Iya nih itachi jahat! Pengen ngejewer rasanya #Esmosi eh? kirain mau lihat? Nagi udah senyum2 gaje duluan ini pengen ngerjain. Wkwkwk..

**octaviadwins**

Ih, ih, ih, heboh deh. Waah.. Siapa tuh? Siapa? Siapa? Siapa?

Biasanya sih itu khodam kita, jadi menyerupai kaya kata hati. Ada caranya juga loh buat bisa ngeliat sosoknya :D Euh, dia author fandom ini juga? Nagi ga kenal. Hehe.. Soalnya baru 3 bulan gabung di ffn, ga terlalu banyak kenal author. Hehehe..

**Guest**

Nantiiiiiii kapan-kapaaaaannn... Roman2nya kamu kesel bgt baca fic ini. Wkwkwk

**rikkun**

Ih makasih udah suka. Iya, ditunggu aja ya.. Insya allah selalu update kilat :)

**ngek**

Ih kok ditarik sih? Udah kaya lomba tarik tambang aja. Ahaha.. Ita kakak yang baik kok cuma di fic ini aja dia jadi kejam.

Iya lumayan bisa. Hihihi.. Nagi agak freak juga sama kaya sasu #PundungDipojokan

**hikari**

Sankyuuu hikari-chan #KissHug

**Guest2**

Eh? Kenapa ditarik? Jiahaha.. Kasian amit si itachi ditarik kuncir rambutnya. Awas ati2 loh nanti dia botak ga keren lagi #Gubraked

**Goreitukeren**

Maaf soal apa? Hehehe.. Santai aja, nagi terbuka kok sama siapapun, kan beda tittle beda cerita :p hihihi.. Wiihh.. Awass tuh nanti wig nya ita lepas kalo ditarik2 #Kaborr

**TikaChanpm**

Sasu di dzolimi sama kakaknya #Hiks Iya sakura tergoda dan ga kuat iman liat sasuke yang lagi tidur. Wkekek..

**misakiken**

Insya allah happy kok. Kasian juga sasu nya kalo sad. Hehe..

**nanabaek**

Nanti juga berakhir kok pas mendekati konflik akhir. Sekarang dia masih kudu berjuang dulu buat bisa bahagia. Hehe.. Wihh! Kamu kanibal ya? #LariPelukSasu Hayooo ngaku.. Ngakuuuuu! #Ngotot

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Semakin lama peminat fic Nagi semakin bertambah. Arigachups~ Padahal dulu ga ada yang mau review #ElapIngus

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap 6. Jaa ne :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmfh.. Ukh.. D-daddy.." Gerakan Fugaku terhenti saat Sasuke memanggil namanya. Kain dimulut puteranya sudah terlepas begitu juga penahan ditubuhnya. Sekarang ia mematung dengan ekspresi bodoh ketika menatap manik hitam lemah milik Sasuke.

"Hn?" Walau terdengar cuek, sebenarnya jantungnya tengah bergejolak sekarang.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar kalian bisa menerima kehadiranku, tanpa harus menyiksaku seperti ini?"

Sungguh, Fugaku tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Lidahnya kelu, bibirnya beku. Ia hanya terpaku pada sepasang intan kelam yang tampak berbayang ketika meratap padanya.

"Tidak ada,"

Jawaban itu menohok hatinya. Sasuke pasrah. Mendesah berat seraya memejamkan mata. Menuang semua tampungan air pada kelopak matanya yang sayu, keputusasaan, serta kepedihan hatinya, "Begitu rupanya,"

Fugaku terhanyut. Ingin menjulurkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap arakan sungai kecil disudut mata puteranya yang masih terbaring, tapi kekuatannya serasa menguap begitu saja.

"Jika kalian sudah lelah, katakan saja. Aku tahu pada akhirnya aku akan tersingkirkan dari keluarga ini, karna hanya akulah yang satu-satunya berbeda. Sesungguhnya aku juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi, tapi akan kucoba untuk bertahan demi kalian."

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

Dia berjalan tanpa tenaga, terhuyung, tergopoh, rasanya kakinya juga tidak berpijak pada lantai. Seolah jiwanya sedang tidak ada disana. Fokus pikirannya masih terbayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Dimana ia berkata demikian dengan kerendahan hati, tetapi tak sedikitpun Fugaku merespon, walau hanya berdehem singkat, beliau tidak melakukan itu.

Fugaku hanya diam tak bersuara.

Menatapnya datar seolah tidak perduli.

Tetapi yang terlihat dari mata onyx ayahnya adalah hal lain. Entah Sasuke mempercayainya atau tidak. Sang ayah terlihat ingin menangis, walau raut datarnya masih setia terpoles pada guratan wajah tegasnya.

Hatinya ngilu, sakit, perih, merasa ia tak berguna juga diabaikan. Ingin teriak, nyatanya Sasuke hanya memendam semuanya. Lihat, ia seperti orang linglung yang memandang kesegala arah dengan ekspresi hampa. Tidak ada yang menarik, ataupun berwarna. Dunianya seakan sudah runtuh sejak lama. Kekosongan, kepedihan, semua berbaur jadi satu.

Bagaimanapun, Sasuke hanyalah remaja biasa. Ingin mendapatkan pengakuan serta kasih sayang. Merasakan hangatnya keluarga yang dulu selalu mendekapnya. Setelah tersadar, justru Sasuke dibuat kecewa, karna semua kehangatan juga kebahagiaan itu hanyalah mimpi indah semata. Bukan kenyataan. Semua hanyalah klise semu. Tidak abadi. Dan bukan lagi miliknya.

Kini hidupnya sudah seperti mimpi buruk tiada akhir. Tidak ada celah untuk lari. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menerimanya mentah-mentah. Pedih hatinya terasa lagi. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Bukankah hidup selalu tidak adil terhadapnya.

Samar-samar bibirnya mengukir senyum pahit, walau samar, tapi tetap menunjukkan seberapa rapuhnya Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilan pendek yang tegas, sedikit lembut karna suara itu adalah suara perempuan.

Berbalik pelan-pelan. Lengkungan manis Sasuke tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Ada apa Hinata?"

"Coba kau lihat ini.." Hinata menyodorkan selembar foto pada Sasuke. Dengan kernyitan di dahi, ia menerimanya lalu mulai meneliti walau tampak bingung.

Pasalnya foto itu adalah foto teman-teman sekelas Hinata beserta guru wali kelasnya, Kurenai. Tetapi bukan itu permasalahannya, melainkan huruf D besar yang tercetak hampir diseluruh permukaan foto. Sasuke tahu itu bukan editan, dan ia yakin inilah yang ingin ditunjukan Hinata padanya.

"Kemarin, Shino, mencetak foto itu bersama Lee dan Tenten. Dia bersumpah tidak mengeditnya, tetapi huruf itu terukir begitu saja, padahal pada file aslinya tidak terlihat demikian," Dada Hinata naik turun mencoba mengontrol emosi juga napasnya yang tersenggal karna berlari.

"Selain itu.. Sesaat setelah mereka terdiam karna melihat foto itu. Terjadi hal yang mengerikan. Shino bilang keran wastafel yang ada diruang dalam lab biologi terbuka dengan sendirinya dan mengucurkan darah bukan air. Tak lama setelahnya, suara teriakan yang menjadi desas-desus para siswi dan guru-guru terdengar, ternyata asalnya dari ruangan itu."

"Apa mereka melihat sosok yang berteriak itu?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Karna mereka terlalu syok dan ketakutan karna kejadian mengerikan itu. Tenten bahkan sampai sakit dan trauma, dia absen hari ini."

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, menatapi satu sosok dalam foto yang sedang tersenyum. Gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat. Karna terlalu fokus, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kalau objek foto itu menariknya. Tiba-tiba saja, raut Shion yang sedang tersenyum, bermandikan darah dengan ekspresi menakutkan.

Sontak saja Sasuke terpekik, melepaskan pegangannya pada foto, lalu melirik Hinata yang tampak khawatir. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Pengelihatan itu lagi, tapi kali ini tidak disertai rekaman video nyata dalam otak. Melainkan rupa asli Shion ketika sudah meninggal.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Melihat sesuatu lagi kah?"

Anggukan kecil diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban, "Aku akan berusaha menyelidikinya semampuku. Firasatku benar-benar buruk, kau juga merasakannya bukan?"

Hinata menganguk. Tangannya terjulur untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri. Sekali lagi ia melihat foto itu dengan huruf D yang tercetak lebar, "Lee bilang huruf 'D' dalam foto ini artinya 'Death'. Apa menurutmu Shion ingin balas dendam pada kelas 2-3?" Hinata pucat pasi. Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka ia putuskan untuk memberi sedikit kekuatan pada si gadis berponi.

Tangan besarnya terjulur, menyentuh bahu Hinata lalu menepuknya pelan, "Percayalah.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalau Sasuke-kun yang mengatakannya rasanya aku percaya-percaya saja." Rona merah menyebar dikedua sisi pipinya. Hinata tersipu. Sasuke adalah pria kedua yang bisa menenangkan kekalutannya selain Naruto.

**::Indigo::**

"Ah, Dan-sensei. Gomen," Sasuke menunduk didepan pintu kelasnya. Merasa tidak enak hati karna hampir telat dan didahului oleh sang guru kimia.

Pria berperawakan tinggi berisi, berambut biru pucat sepunggung itu tersenyum lembut, menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke kemudian berujar pelan, "Daijoubu, karna kau murid pintar kesayanganku dikelas ini, kuberi kau pengampunan, Uchiha-kun,"

"A-arigatou sensei," Kepala Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan telapak tangan yang bertengger dibahunya kemudian tersenyum malu-malu pada Dan, yang terkenal sebagai guru lembut dan paling populer disekolahnya.

"Masuklah, aku akan segera memulai pelajaranku," Ujar Dan. Sasuke mengangguk kecil, memasuki kelas, duduk dikursinya dan mendapati senyum manis Sakura diawal kegiatan super berat setelah menjalani pengobatan mengerikan semalam.

Ditambah lagi Sasuke masih terpikir soal misteri kematian Shion dari kelas 2-3 yang masih menjadi teka-teki. Tentang mengapa gadis itu bergentayangan dan menghantui murid satu sekolah, terutama kelasnya sendiri, menunjukkan diri dengan energi sebesar itu, menganggu ketentraman, dan yang lebih penting, Sasuke berharap, semoga kehadiran arwah penasaran sekuat itu tidak akan mencelakai murid-murid disekolah ini.

Pelajaran dari Dan-sensei akhirnya dimulai. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke sudah terhanyut, menyalin beberapa rumus soal yang harus segera ia pecahkan, sembari sesekali melirik keluar jendela.

Betapa teduhnya langit pagi ini, berwarna biru tanpa gumpalan awan, sejauh mata memandang hanya warna cerah itu yang terlihat beserta sinar bias keoranyean yang menyorot hangat.

Terbuai dalam lamunan semunya. Sasuke termangu, dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu, tangan kanan meremas dan memutar pulpen diatas meja, sementara pandangannya terpusat pada sebuah pohon besar yang amat sangat rindang didekat pojok halaman.

Oh, tanpa diduga-duga. Pagi ini ia mendapati sialnya yang pertama. Siapa itu yang berdiri disamping pohon dengan tatapan dingin yang mengarah padanya. Kepala gadis itu terkulai disamping bahunya seolah nyaris patah, sementara kedua tangannya memegang sebuah buku sketsa beserta kuas dengan cat merah darah yang menetes-netes diatas rerumputan hijau.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke menahan napas, ingin memejamkan mata, tetapi nyatanya ia tak bisa memalingkan perhatiannya barang seinchipun dari sana. Seakan mata dingin yang dipenuhi dendam membara itu mengunci seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya, memaku kedua intan kelamnya yang menyorot rasa ngeri juga takut.

Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat wujud tak kasat mata, sialnya yang ini jauh lebih kuat dan berbahaya, menatapnya dari jarak sejauh ini saja seperti menarik sebagian kesadarannya yang berada diujung kornea mata.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Suara dingin dan serak itu menyapa, membuat getaran memilukan diseluruh panca inderanya. Oh, shit! Makhluk macam apa yang berani menampakkan dirinya dimana sinar mentari masih menampakkan bias cerahnya. Sebesar apa energi arwah yang dimiliki sosok itu?

Hanya memikirkannya saja, membuat kepalanya kembali sakit, terhuyung diatas meja lalu bersandar pasrah seolah ia akan pingsan. Punggungnya terasa panas seolah ada penghangat ruangan yang diarahkan padanya, sementara telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin dan gemetar.

"Sasuke." Sebuah sentuhan mengalihkan fokus kesadarannya. Warna hijau emerald tersorot berpadu dengan merah muda yang melambai ketika tertiup sepoi angin dari celah ventilasi. Tak lama sang onyx terpejam lagi.

Sasuke mengerang kecil, memadatkan kepalan tangannya yang licin sekuat tenaga. Pengelihatan lagi, namun bedanya kali ini seolah dirinya berada langsung ditempat kejadian, terpaku diam tanpa alas kaki, Seakan ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur menggunakan piyama putih berlengan panjang.

Diusapnya surai raven miliknya perlahan, berbalik agak kikuk, lalu terperanjat. Sebuah pembunuhan? Matanya melebar dengan degupan keras dijantung. Menutup mulut serapat mungkin menggunakan dua tangan, menghentikan teriakan yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari ujung tenggorokan. Sasuke terpaku.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menghentikan ini.."

Dia menoleh kesembarang arah, hanya desiran angin yang serasa menampar wajahnya.

"Kau tidak berguna.."

Lagi, Sasuke mengelilingi pandangannya, bermaksud tak melihat seonggok tubuh yang tergeletak penuh darah. Enggan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata kosong tanpa jiwa yang terbuka lebar. Meski tadi Sasuke sempat menyesalinya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak diam saja ketika melihat bayangan itu dikepalamu, bukan?" Nada menuntut, seolah ingin melimpahkan kesalahan pada dirinya. Sasuke menutup rapat telinganya.

"Tidak," Menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan perasaan bersalah yang bercokol di ulu hati.

"Ya, kau tahu tapi tidak perduli,"

"Bukan, bukan begitu," Sasuke membantah lagi. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu bisakah kau jelaskan soal ini?" Tiba-tiba sosok yang terkapar itu telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, tersenyum bengis dengan leher yang nyaris putus. Sejauh mata memandang hanya warna merah mendominasi pengelihatannya, mengucur deras bagaikan air, menguarkan aroma tidak sedap hingga menyebabkan Sasuke mual. Disatu sisi keterkejutan dan rasa takut lebih mendominasi ketimbang lilitan yang ada diperut seolah ingin memuntahkan semua sarapan paginya.

"Aaargh!" Ia terpekik, membanting dirinya diatas lantai, lalu menyeretnya ketepi ruangan. Sasuke terpojok. Menjadi satu-satunya objek yang diperhatikan dari seluruh makhluk menyeramkan dalam ruangan ini, "Menjauh.." Liquid bening tertahan diatas kantung matanya. Ia gemetar, merasa disudutkan dengan kesalahan yang tak pernah ia lakukan.

Sosok-sosok itu berhenti mendekatinya ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal saja. Tatapannya menyayu, tidak sebengis kelihatannya, berdiri mengelilingi Sasuke lalu berujar parau. Sasuke tak mau mendengarnya. Pilihan terbaik hanya memejamkan mata seraya menutup telinga serapat-serapatnya.

"Ah!"

_Dobel shit! _

Suara itu tetap terdengar meskipun samar. _'Berhenti!'_ Menyentak dalam hati dengan energi super besar yang menguar untuk mengusir tekanan negatif pada sekelilingnya. _'Berhenti kubilang!'_

"Sasuke!" Suara Sakura membuyarkan pengelihatan Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sakura menatapnya khawatir.

Sejak kapan dirinya hanyut dalam dimensi asing itu?

Dan, sejak kapan pula kelas sudah sepi?

Jam istirahat sekolah sudah berdering sejak tadi rupanya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari itu. Ia terlalu fokus dalam kekalutan yang dihasilkan oleh 'penjelajahannya' barusan. Hingga ia tak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya didalam sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Badanmu gemetar, dan wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Sakura benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke seolah ingin memecahkan kepalanya sendiri sejak tadi. Disini. Didepannya.

Hanya gelengan lemah yang bisa diberikan Sasuke sebagai jawabannya. Ia merasa lelah. Tenaganya seolah terkuras habis untuk menahan diri. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya di mejanya diantara lengan-lengannya. Tidak ingin menghadapi perasaan takut Sakura. Karna ia dapat merasakan semua itu. Inderanya masih peka, ketika habis mendapatkan sebuah pengelihatan atau penjelajahan semu, kepekaannya akan semakin meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Sasuke dapat merasakan Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Sekedar menolehpun tidak mampu. Denyutan dikepalanya benar-benar merepotkan. Rasa mual diperutnya juga masih terasa. Ketika ingin menahannya. Badannya terus saja gemetar.

Suara itu memang sudah pergi. Namun, rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah menghinggapi relung hatinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak berguna.

"Ukh.." Melengoskan kepalanya untuk melihat kedepan pintu. Dimana derap langkah kaki yang nampak gelisah dan terburu-buru hinggap ditelinganya. Ia dapat melihat Sakura disana, tak lama gadis musim semi itu sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Minumlah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak enak badan." Sakura memberikan segelas minuman pada Sasuke. Sebuah teh ginseng hangat. Biasanya ketika dirinya sedang sakit atau tidak enak badan, minuman itu cukup berkhasiat dan mampu membuatnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Em, terima kasih, Sakura."

Entah kenapa, setiap bersama gadis ini. Meskipun kepribadian acuhnya kembali. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengacuhkan dia. Ugh, bahkan IQ-nya yang tinggi itu tidak akan mengerti arti perasaan ini. Sasuke jadi semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

**::Indigo::**

"Shizune-san?"

Pintu ruang UKS digeser pelan oleh Karin. Ketika sedang melintas hendak keperpustakaan, ia mendengar suara didalam sini. Seperti ada yang tengah merintih kesakitan, ia pikir itu Shizune, tetapi suaranya sedikit berbeda. Lebih sayup juga serak. Sekarang suara rintihan itu berganti menjadi tangisan.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Karin menapaki lantai putih yang sedikit dihiasi noda. Memandang kedepan, menemukan seonggok tubuh yang terduduk lemas disudut ruangan. Sosok itu membelakanginya, memegangi perut sembari melafalkan rintihan disertai tangis lirih.

"Jangan membuatku cemas," Ditepuknya bahu itu hingga aksinya barusan menghentikan suara Shizune. Dengan gerakan super pelan dan agak patah-patah, dia menoleh. Menampakkan raut pucat tanpa adanya aliran darah disekitar sana. Seperti halnya mayat yang telah membeku.

Karin terperanjat, mundur secara refleks kebelakang dengan kaki yang gemetar. Sosok yang menyerupai Shizune mulai menampilkan senyum tipis penuh misteri, tak lama airmata darah membanjiri kedua pipi pualamnya menyebabkan Karin terpekik ketakutan, lalu menubruk seseorang ketika berbalik.

"Karin, ada apa?" Kali ini Shizune sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Menandangnya khawatir dan raut wajahnya jauh lebih segar dari sosok yang dilihatnya barusan. Apakah ini Shizune yang asli? Kalau begitu yang tadi siapa?

"Shi-shizune... -san?" Ekspresi kebingangan tergambar jelas diwajah Uzumaki Karin. Ia hampir tidak yakin apa yang dilihatnya barusan nyata. Bahkan ia sangsi.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, iie, nandemonai." Menggeleng cepat. Buru-buru Karin menerobos Shizune yang diam mematung menatapnya khawatir. Karin hanya ingin meninggalkan ruangan UKS untuk sementara waktu. Ingatkan dirinya untuk menghindari rute ini ketika hendak kemanapun.

Dilorong Karin masih terpaku, sibuk memutar kilasan ingatan yang masih membingungkan. Menengok kebelakang, ia malah melihat Shizune versi menyeramkan itu lagi. Berdiri dengan kaki yang... Melayang?

Dipacunya langkah sedikit cepat. Oh tuhan... Sosok itu bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Jujur saja Karin tahu kalau yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah Shizune. Bukan juga manusia. Ia tak ingin melihatnya lagi, tapi entah dapat dorongan darimana ia malah kembali menoleh, lalu langsung tersentak. Pasalnya sosok itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang, dengan kepala yang terkulai menatap lantai dan rambut pirang pucatnya yang acak-acakan.

_Shion?_

Matanya semakin melebar. Berlari tak tentu arah, lalu kembali menubruk seseorang. Karin ketakutan. Amat sangat ketakutan. Saat tahu siapa yang ia tabrak, segera saja ia menghambur untuk memeluknya. Menangis tersedu-sedu dengan tubuh yang terus gemetaran.

"Karin-senpai?" Gadis merah muda menyela, agak tidak rela melihat pemuda yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya dipeluk oleh gadis lain. Terlebih orang itu adalah senior satu club'nya sendiri.

"Kowaii.." Ucapnya parau, airmata kian bercucuran dan membasahi bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya si raven bingung. Menoleh pada Sakura yang mengedikkan bahu dengan aura membara yang berapi-api.

Ada apa juga dengan gadis pink itu?

"Shion. Dia benar-benar gentayangan. Dia ingin menuntut balas padaku," Karin terisak. Pelukannya semakin dieratkan, "Aku melihatnya tadi. Aku sangat takut, Sasuke." Suaranya terendam dalam bahu Sasuke.

"Memang apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai merasa dia akan menuntut balas padamu?" Pertanyaan cerdas. Kini Karin terdiam, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke lekat. Memilin jari agak canggung, juga ragu, tetapi sebuah rangkulan hangat dari Sakura mampu menentramkan kekalutan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku.." Menarik napas teratur mencoba untuk rileks. Karin menyandarkan diri pada dinding lorong dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada lantai, "Aku pernah membully-nya dulu. Shion murid yang periang dan aktif, dia pintar, cantik, tapi agak sedikit aneh. Kau tahu.. Dia seperti memiliki dunianya sendiri. Meski dikatakan periang, ia jarang bersosialisasi. Selalu berkutat pada hobi menggambarnya, tak jarang aku memergokinya tertawa dan berbicara sendiri. Karna itulah aku mengira dia tidak waras."

Seolah ada pisau transparan yang tertembus dijantung Sasuke ketika mendengarnya. Dia tertohok. Gadis itu tertawa dan berbicara sendiri dan dianggap tidak waras. Bukankah sama dengan dirinya yang seorang indigo. Atau mungkin.. Shion juga salah satu pemilik keistimewaan seperti Sasuke.

"Kudengar dia juga pernah ditindas dan diasingkan oleh teman-temannya dikelas 2-3. Umm.. Ettoo..." Sakura menyela, berpikir sebentar berusaha untuk mengingat, "...Kalau tidak salah, Shion pernah memprotes salah satu murid laki-laki yang bermain-main dengan darah mayat," Ia bergidik ngeri, mengusap lengannya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin.

"Darah mayat?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah menantikan penjelasan lebih detail dari Sakura. Sementara Karin hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Anoo.. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang dunia spiritual. Kurasa Shion memang ahli dibidang itu karna orangtuanya adalah seorang pendeta, dan mungkin kemampuan itu ia dapatkan dari beliau. Jadi, Shion selalu meyakini hal-hal mistis seputar roh. Dan saat itu, ia mendengar teman sekelasnya berkata, dia berbuat usil dengan menuangkan cairan jeruk nipis pada darah korban kecelakaan yang tercecer dipinggir jalan.

Shion memperingatkan kalau perbuatan mereka salah dan malam nanti sipemilik darah pasti akan datang untuk menghantui mereka. Kalian tahu? Aku sedikit mempercayainya, karna yang kulihat ekspresinya saat itu sangatlah serius dan penuh kecemasan, meski seluruh teman sekelasnya langsung menertawainya dan mengatakan kalau dia aneh, Shion tetap tidak mengubah raut wajahnya.

Aku merasa dia tidak main-main. Keesokan harinya, kelas 2-3 heboh dengan cerita mengerikan yang dialami oleh beberapa orang murid. Dan yang mengalami hal itu adalah orang-orang yang ditegur oleh Shion. Sesuai perkataannya sebelumnya, sipemilik darah benar-benar gentayangan. Meminta pertolongan dengan suara rintihan yang mengerikan didepan jendela kamarnya." Sakura semakin bergidik. Ia merapatkan dirinya pada Karin yang sama-sama takut pada ceritanya barusan, kemudian melirik kanan kiri lorong yang sangat sepi.

"Karena kejadian itulah Shion dipermalukan sampai tidak masuk selama 2 minggu." Cerita itupun berakhir. Sasuke terdiam. Memangku sebelah tangannya dibawah dagu dengan pose berpikir.

"Apa cerita tentang darah mayat itu benar, Sasuke?" Tanya Karin ngeri. Susah payah ia meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela napas singkat lalu tersenyum tipis, "Setahuku memang pernah ada beberapa orang yang telah mengalaminya. Kenapa? Kalian ingin mencobanya?" Gelengan mantap kedua gadis itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya, "Sebaiknya memang jangan pernah coba-coba. Itupun kalau kalian tidak mau berurusan dengan dunia gaib."

"Te-tentu saja kan? Mana mungkin kami mau melihat hal-hal yang mengerikan," Sahut Sakura yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Karin.

"Baguslah.." Mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Rasa was-was tiba-tiba saja hadir. Sasuke merasakan atmorfer ditempat itu sedikit berbeda. Tekanannya turun drastis. Ia menilik jam, lalu menepuk dahinya spontan, "Sudah hampir jam 4 sore, sebaiknya kita pulang. Semakin lama kita berada disekolah semakin berbahaya. Rumor tentang suara teriakan menjelang senja itu masih ada, bukan?"

Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, dan juga mereka tidak mau mengalami hal-hal mengerikan seperti Shino, Lee, dan Tenten, kemarin sore. Sasuke merangkul keduanya lalu menarik mereka untuk meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Tidak ingin berlama-lama karna kepekaan sensornya sudah memberitahukan adanya sinyal tanda bahaya disekitar.

**::Indigo::**

Perjalanan pulang Sasuke cukup sunyi dan sepi. Tidak seperti Karin dan Sakura yang pulang bersama karna rumah keduanya searah, Sasuke justru sendiri. Mereka berpisah didepan gerbang, walau untuk beberapa saat Sasuke mengamati sosok keduanya terlebih dahulu sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah ia memutuskan berbalik badan.

Ada banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Tentang misteri yang ada disekolahnya, kematian siswi penghuni 2-3, terakhir pengelihatan beberapa jam lalu. Jika boleh memilih, sebenarnya Sasuke enggan terlibat semua itu. Ia lebih menginginkan menjalani hidup yang normal seperti yang dijalani oleh kakak dan ayahnya.

Menengok kesamping, tepatnya sebelah kanan, Sasuke menemukan matahari sudah berada dibarat, hampir tenggelam meski senja masih membutuhkan waktu satu jam lagi.

Ah, dia lupa. Bukankah ia harus pulang secepatnya.

Sibuk merutuki diri seraya memukul kepalanya pelan. Sekali lagi Sasuke memperhatikan matahari lewat bayangannya yang terpantul dipermukaan danau. Ketika melirik kebawah, ia malah menemukan seorang gadis yang berdiri ditepi sungai. Sasuke diam. Memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak. Entah mengapa ia merasakan adanya suatu firasat buruk. Sebagian dirinya menahan untuknya pergi dari sana.

_Ugh, kenapa jadi paranoid?_

Diacaknya surai raven miliknya pelan. Menegapkan diri lalu beranjak pergi. Baru saja satu langkah ia berjalan. Sebuah gambaran yang sangat cepat melebihi kedipan matanya sendiri melintas begitu saja. Ia dapat melihat hal buruk akan terjadi. Gambaran buruk yang ia tahu akan segera menjadi kenyataan.

Ia membeku. Segera berbalik untuk melihat kearah dimana gadis itu berada. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika melihat anak itu terjatuh dan hampir tenggelam di sungai. Semua sesuai apa yang dilihatnya. Seperti yang telah diprediksikannya beberapa saat lalu. Yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah reaksi dari kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur ketepi sungai.

Terdiam sebentar, berusaha memanggil, dia panik sendiri. Gadis itu semakin terhisap kedalam, hanya gerakan tangannya saja yang terlihat. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melempar tasnya entah kemana, melepaskan blazer sekolah, sepatu serta kaos kaki, menggulung lengan kemeja juga celananya secara asal, kemudian menerjunkan dirinya kedalam sungai.

Ia menyelam dengan sangat cepat, Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar, sejak kapan ia bisa berenang. Ia tidak perduli. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri sebelum otaknya berhasil mencerna kejadian ini bulat-bulat.

Sasuke sempat mengutuk dirinya untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menyelam. Ia hampir kesulitan sendiri. Tersedak karna kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis, tapi akan terlambat jika ia pergi kepermukaan untuk meraup napas sementara si gadis sudah tidak bergerak layaknya mayat. Dengan segera Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan serta tubuh anak itu. Berenang keatas, berharap kalau orang yang ditolongnya masih bisa diselamatkan.

"PUAH! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sebagian air tertelan karna ia tak sanggup menahan napasnya didalam sana. Sasuke mendekap si gadis yang baru disadarinya berambut pirang panjang. Teman satu sekolahnya. Gadis yang hampir bunuh diri diatap dan malah menerjunkan diri disungai.

Dasar anak bodoh!

Sembari mengumpat, Sasuke berenang ketepi. Membaringkan tubuh si blonde diatas rerumputan kemudian memperhatikan kondisi si gadis. Wajahnya pucat, bibir yang hampir membiru, yang terpenting napasnya nyaris tak terdengar. Sasuke menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang jatuh diwajah si gadis, melonggarkan pakaiannya sedikit, kemudian melakukan CPR yang pernah ia baca dibuku. Sesekali ia melakukan napas buatan, meski agak sangsi karna gender mereka yang berbeda. Tetapi kalau tidak melakukannya maka nyawa anak ini tidak akan tertolong, bukan?

"_Oh, come on. Breath. Breath. Oh, Shit! Please.. Come on!_" Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia terus mencoba. Tangannya mulai gemetar, merasa takut hal ini tidaklah berhasil. Bagaimana mungkin bisa? Dirinya hampir putus asa. Ketika ia hampir sepenuhnya menyerah, Sasuke mendengar suara batuk keras. Ada air yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu ketika batuk. Perasaan takutnya sirna seketika.

Sasuke mengambil tas, blazer, serta sepatunya yang tadi ia lempar sebelum menyelam. Menyelimuti blazer itu ditubuh menggigil si blonde kemudian membantunya untuk mengeluarkan sisa air dimulut dengan cara memangku kepalanya. Ia diam. Menoleh kearah lengannya yang tidak tertutupi kemeja dan menemukan cengkeraman pelan gadis itu.

_'Terima kasih.. Kau.. Siapapun kau.. Terima kasih..'_ Senyuman Sasuke terkembang. _'Nii-san.. Gomen.. Gomen..'_ Tepukan pelan dari telapak tangan lebar Sasuke menangkup tangan pucat si blonde.

"Bodoh.. Kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu. Kalau kau membutuhkan perhatian darinya, katakanlah secara langsung padanya. Dia tidak akan mengerti jika kau hanya diam saja." Sebuah anggukan pelan diterima oleh Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum, mengambil ponselnya didalam tas untuk menghubungi ambulans, setelah beberapa saat pandangannya kembali tertuju pada raut sayu si gadis.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi lagi." Perkataan tegas itu mengiringi menutupnya kelopak mata si blonde. Terdapat rona merah tipis dimasing-masing sisi wajahnya yang pucat. Cengkeramannya pada lengan Sasuke melemah. Ia memastikan gadis itu hanya pingsan. Sasuke merapatkan blazer miliknya pada tubuh si gadis, berusaha membuatnya nyaman sampai ambulan datang.

**::Indigo::**

"Sasuke!" Panggilan menyentak itu datangnya dari Sakura. Dengan malas Sasuke mendongak, melirik kesamping atas dimana Sakura tengah berdiri disebuah tangga dan mengacungkan dua buku dengan warna sampul yang berbeda. Sejenak ia mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali menyela acara membacanya di perpustakaan hanya karna kesulitan untuk menentukan buku mana dulu yang harus ia baca.

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, mana yang paling menarik untuk dibaca?" Tuh kan benar saja dugaannya. Hampir saja ia menjedukkan kepalanya pada tepian meja saat melihat cengiran tanpa dosa Sakura.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"Dua-duanya bagus sih. Tapi.. Yang ini menceritakan tentang karya fiksi. Kau tahu? Percintaan antara malaikat dan manusia. Romantic namun tragis. Aku memang tidak menyukai ending yang sad, tapi sepertinya ini menarik," Sakura mengangguk pelan seraya mengacungkan buku ditangan kanan, kemudian beralih ke yang kiri.

"Lalu.. Yang ini tak jauh berbeda, genrenya tentang supranatural dimana pasangan laki-lakinya memiliki kekuatan semacam indera keenam dan terlibat pada hal-hal yang mengerikan. Mungkin sejenis Indigo, atau... Yah, seperti itulah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti memang, tapi inipun juga menarik. Jadi menurutmu aku harus pilih yang mana?" _Geez_, Sasuke nyaris tertawa melihat wajah memelas Sakura yang sangat ingin membaca keduanya tetapi merasa tertekan karna ia harus memilih salah satunya.

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke menghela napas panjang terlebih dahulu, "Perempuan itu merepotkan. Kenapa tidak kau pilih saja keduanya dan membaca sisanya dirumah saat sedang senggang?"

"Ide bagus!" Sahutnya secara tiba-tiba, yang hampir saja membuat Sasuke terjengkang kebelakang. Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya kemudian merapikan kumpulan buku yang telah ia acak-acak sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Memalingkan pandangannya lagi kearah buku yang sempat ia anggurkan ketika Sakura memanggil. Belum ada beberapa kata yang ia cerna. Sebuah gambaran kilat kembali terlintas begitu saja. Berdiri cepat, meletakkan buku yang ia baca diatas meja, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sakura yang ia lihat mulai limbung diatas tangga.

Tangannya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil yang hampir menghantam lantai perpustakaan beberapa saat lalu. Ia bersumpah, kejadian ini sudah seperti adegan picisan di film-film atau buku. Bedanya yang dialami Sasuke bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan melainkan nyata.

Bodohnya lagi. Kedua remaja berbeda jenis itu malah terpaku menatap keindahan lensa mata masing-masing. Perasaan aneh mulai memerangkap mereka pada hayalan semu, namun indah. Meresapi degupan jantung yang berpacu, serta menikmati hembusan napas yang menyapu kulit wajah.

"Ekhem!" Deheman seseorang menyentak Sasuke dan Sakura dan menjauhkan diri dari sentuhan yang melemahkan syaraf barusan.

"I-ino? Sedang apa kau disini?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Semua orang yang keperpustakaan pastilah ingin mencari buku atau membaca. Kali ini Sakura ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya menghantam rak buku atau menenggelamkan dirinya dikolam ikan.

"Tentu saja mencari buku. Memang apa lagi?" Jawaban itu semakin membuatnya malu juga salah tingkah, "Kami diberi tugas kelompok oleh Asuma-sensei." Kernyitan terpampang jelas didahi keduanya, ketika mendengar kata jamak 'Kami' yang diucapkan oleh Ino.

"Maksudnya, aku dan Sai." Ralat Ino cepat. Ia menyadari raut bingung Sakura dan Sasuke, "Kalian sendiri sedang apa?"

"Membaca," Sahut Sakura singkat.

"Hee, benarkah? Yang barusan kulihat tidak seperti itu," Godanya, menyikut pelan perut Sakura yang terlihat merona diwajah.

"Ino, jangan menggangguku!" Sakura seperti ingin mengamuk tapi wajahnya kian memerah sampai telinga. Ia melirik Sasuke yang terlihat acuh dan duduk kembali dikursinya untuk membaca. Tanpa tahu sebenarnya degupan jantung si raven juga sama tidak beraturannya dengan dirinya.

"Dia tampan," Ino mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Sangat tampan. Pintar sekali kau mencari pasangan," Alisnya bergerak keatas dan kebawah seolah menggoda sahabatnya yang sudah mengeluarkan asap dipuncak kepalanya yang merah pekat, "Kalau tidak salah dia murid pindahan yang banyak dibicarakan itu kan? Pantas saja langsung populer." Ino mengangguk paham. Terlihat sekali ia iri dengan Sakura.

"Tapi yang kudengar sebagian siswa menghujatnya aneh,"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Melupakan rasa malunya beberapa detik lalu dan menatap Ino tajam.

"Itu hanya menurut yang kudengar saja. Kalau menurutku pribadi dia jauh dari kata menarik. Sikapnya juga sama pendiamnya dengan Sai," Ino menepuk bahu Sakura sebelum beranjak menghampiri Sai yang memanggilnya didekat salah satu rak tak jauh dari sana, "Aku pergi dulu. Jaa."

Mau tak mau, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke seperginya Ino dari hadapannya. Jujur agak canggung karna kejadian tadi. Disatu sisi ia menikmati posisi intim seperti itu. Bohong jika tidak. Karna hatinya sudah benar-benar terpaut oleh ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia memilih duduk tepat berhadapan, membuka salah satu buku yang dipilihnya, bermaksud fokus membaca, namun gagal. Sakura mengernyit melihat judul buku yang dibaca oleh Sasuke.

_Cara menangulangi kepribadian sejati._

Judul yang aneh. Tapi ia tak mau banyak bertanya. Kali ini Sakura mencoba untuk fokus membaca, meski pikirannya tengah melalang buana. Mengulang kejadian manis sesaat lalu secara berulang-ulang.

Dilain tempat Ino masih sibuk mencari sebuah buku yang cocok dengan tema tugasnya bersama Sai. Diantara tumpukan rak yang menjulang, kepalanya malah pusing karna harus membaca deretan judul yang berjejer dari atas hingga bawah.

Jarinya menarik sebuah buku yang dirasanya menarik, meneliti daftar isi yang tercetak, lalu tersenyum. Ia mendapatkannya. Berjalan mundur kemudian berbalik. Ino membeku ditempat. Mulut serta kelopak matanya melebar bersamaan, iris birunya memancarkan ketakutan. Ino menempelkan punggungnya pada tepian rak buku, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat.

Didepan sana. Tepatnya satu meter dari dirinya berpijak. Bayangan seseorang yang tembus pandang melayang dengan tatapan dinginnya. Seorang gadis yang dikabarkan meninggal karna bunuh diri berdiri tepat didepan matanya. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang tergerai acak dengan noda merah kehitaman, layaknya darah yang mengering, mulut yang terbuka dan meneteskan darah kental, keadaan yang sangat berantakan juga mengerikan.

Ini nyata.

Walau sosok itu tembus pandang, tapi nyata.

Yang Ino tahu dirinya sudah berteriak histeris, menarik perhatian beberapa penghuni perpustakaan untuk mendatangi dirinya. Ia terduduk lemas. Menutup kedua matanya dengan isakan pelan. Tidak menghiraukan namanya yang dipanggil oleh beberapa suara. Guncangan pelan dibahunya pun ia abaikan. Ino terlalu takut untuk membuka mata.

"Ino.. Ino.." Suara Sakura juga tidak sampai ditelinganya, bahkan Sai yang memeluknya sampai khawatir dan cemas, "Kau kenapa Ino?"

Semuanya terendam begitu saja. Kegelapan sudah lebih dulu menyapa dirinya yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ini..." Ucapan Sasuke menggantung. Inderanya masih merasakan energi asing yang perlahan menghilang meski tekanan hawa dingin mencekam masih terasa jelas. Pandangan matanya mengedar, meneliti, tak lama langsung terpaku pada sosok salah satu guru yang berdiri diam didepan pintu perpustakaan tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan-sensei?"

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Lohaaaa apa kabar semuanya? Maaf baru bisa lanjut, naginya bad mood akhir2 ini. Udah mulai males untuk nulis dan biasanya kalo udah begini bakalan hiatus dalam waktu lama. Hahaha.. Semoga aja enggak. Kepikiran terus pastinya karna ada beberapa fic yang belum rampung. Oh iya ini kayanya kepanjangan ya? Padahal mau ditambahin lagi tapi pas intip word-nya. Huuu udahlah dari pada pusing nanti yang bacanya.

Hmm.. Nagi ga bales review dulu ya. Mau nyoba nulis lagi. Kali aja hari ini bisa publish dua kali. Ngomong2 udah bisa mecahin teka-tekinya belom? Hihi.. Oh iya soal darah bekas korban kecelakaan itu bener loh. Kalo mau coba silahkan tapi jangan kaget kalo ada yang merintih didepan jendela kamar atau yang ga punya jendela bisa aja didepan pintu kamar kalian. Hohoho..

Jaa ne :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dan-sensei?" Bisik Sasuke heran. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu melirik kearah objek perhatian sang guru kimia. Ternyata Dan sedang bersitegang dengan Deidara yang ada dipojok perpustakaan. Guru pirang itu berdiri dengan sikap cuek, namun senyuman yang tersungging terlihat menantang seperti sebuah seringai.

Sasuke beralih menatap Dan lagi. Kali ini raut tanpa ekspresi Dan berubah menjadi agak kesal. Bibir merapat dengan rahang yang mengetat. Hanya sebentar kilatan penuh permusuhan antar keduanya terlihat. Tak lama, Dan memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan, karna tidak sanggup melihat seringai menyebalkan Deidara.

Ada apa diantara mereka berdua?

Sasuke mengerjap polos. Berpikir sebentar, melakukan hipotesis sendiri dari hal yang ia saksikan beberapa detik lalu. Sepertinya kedua guru itu memiliki masalah pribadi sampai menyebabkannya demikian. Ini memang bukan urusannya, tetapi seringai Deidara tampak aneh dimatanya.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

"Ino? _Daijoubu_?" Tanya Sakura cemas. Saat ini dirinya ditemani Sasuke sedang menjenguk Ino diruang UKS. Beberapa saat lalu, Ino pingsan karna sesuatu. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi Ino terlihat ketakutan dan syok sampai pingsan dan dibawa keruang UKS.

"Sakura?" Gadis pirang berkuncir itu memanggil lirih. Masih lemas, dan terlihat sedikit syok atas kejadian barusan. Tangannya menggenggam Sai tanpa berniat melepaskannya sejak dirinya sadar dari pingsan.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Dan kenapa tadi kau ketakutan?"

"Aku..." Ino melirik Sai dan Sasuke bergantian, terkesan enggan karna malu, tetapi usapan lembut Sai dibahunya mampu membuatnya lebih tenang, "...Aku melihat... Shion."

Nama gadis itu lagi..

Apa sih yang diinginkan arwah gentayangan itu sebenarnya?

Sasuke sepertinya tidak kaget dengan hal itu. Dia malah mendesah lelah, memijit pangkal dahi dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol, kemudian mendengar Ino melanjutkan ceritanya walau agak gugup. Warna auranya semakin cenderung kuning gelap. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan.

"Aku sungguh melihatnya. Aku tidak bohong. Dia.. Dia berdiri dihadapanku dengan penampilan yang... Mengerikan. Kulitnya pucat penuh dengan darah, matanya melotot, bibirnya terbuka dan lidahnya sedikit terjulur. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak terlalu memahaminya, aku terlalu takut dengan darah kental yang keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya. Itu mengerikan. Aku ketakutan."

Sai mendekap Ino lagi seraya mengusap punggungnya pelan. Dia memang tidak mempercayai dunia gaib, tapi Ino tidak mungkin berbohong. Lagipula untuk apa? Gadis cantik ini tidak suka bermain-main dengan melakukan sebuah lelucon yang menggelikan seperti ini, bukan?

"Err- kau... Yakin?" Tanya Sakura bergidik. Tengkuknya meremang dengan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Cerita hantu seperti itu selalu membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Sakura," Mata Ino berkaca-kaca, ia melirik Sai yang hanya diam tak bersuara, "Sungguh aku tidak bohong."

"Ya, kami mempercayainya." Ucap Sai dengan senyum lembutnya. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Ino yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kejadian barusan pasti membuatmu sangat syok," Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara, meski terkesan datar, tapi yang dikatakannya memang benar. Ino mengangguk lalu kembali berbaring ditemani Sai yang selalu setia berada disampingnya. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan ruang UKS dan menghampiri Kiba dan Hinata didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kiba setelah Sakura berada dekat dengannya.

"Sepertinya Ino sangat syok sekali. Dilihat dari reaksinya yang ketakutan, aku tidak berpikir dia bohong. Tapi... Ini terlalu aneh untukku."

"Aneh bagaimana? Setelah kejadian Shino, Lee, dan Tenten, aku tidak berpikir bahwa desas-desus itu isapan jempol semata,"

"Aku tahu.. Hanya saja, kejadian ini sangat sulit dicerna dengan nalar. Selama aku hidup kasus mengerikan seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi," Kata Sakura lelah. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dan menatap kedua sahabatnya sayu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar hal ini cepat berakhir? Jujur saja aku khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi disini," Ungkap Kiba, matanya menerawang dan sedikit tidak fokus menatap langit-langit, "Oh iya.." sipemilik tato aneh dikedua pipinya ini mulai menegapkan punggungnya lagi,"Dimana Naruto? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini."

Sakura menghela napas panjang kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya acuh pada bahu tegap Sasuke, kebetulan si pemuda juga ikut bersender disebelahnya, "Naruto absen. Dia bilang adiknya, Naruko, sakit. Entahlah.. Katanya dia tenggelam didanau dan nyaris mati,"

Ketiga remaja itu sontak menoleh, agak terkejut, tapi Sasuke sepertinya biasa saja, karna dialah yang menolong gadis itu hingga bisa diselamatkan.

"Seseorang berhasil menyelamatkannya. Naruto bilang begitu, tapi walau tertolong, kondisinya sempat trauma dan harus dirawat inap sementara."

Kiba mengangguk, begitu juga Hinata. Mereka berencana menjenguk Naruko nanti setelah pulang sekolah, walau tidak mengatakan secara langsung, namun niat Sakura sama dengan keduanya. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya diam saja. Merasa risih dengan lirikan mematikan Kiba, yang masih menganggap bahwa dirinya aneh. Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu juga pernah mengikuti Naruto untuk membully-nya digudang tempo hari.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel kan?" Sasuke menginterupsi kesunyian yang ada disekitarnya. Melenggang cuek, tanpa menghiraukan Kiba yang ingin sekali mencibir sikap dinginnya. Hanya Hinata yang sepertinya dapat mendengar ucapan lain dalam pikirannya, dan gadis berponi itu mengulum senyumannya.

"Aku ikut. Kami duluan. Bye.." Pamit Sakura, yang lekas menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke tidak nyaman jika ditengah keramaian apalagi dikelilingi oleh orang asing. Tidak salah sih dia dikatai aneh, tapi itu wajar. Mungkin Sasuke hanya belum terbiasa dan tidak mampu membiasakan dirinya.

**::Indigo::**

Satu persatu rangkaian kejadian mengerikan mulai terjadi. Seperti halnya wabah, terus menular dari satu wadah ke wadah lainnya, dari satu orang ke orang lainnya. Sasuke semakin pusing saja. Ia tidak mengerti, juga tidak tahan dengan tekanan aura mencekam yang ada disekolah. Belum lagi ketika senja hampir datang, enerji arwah Shion kian menguat, sampai membuatnya lemah dan mual.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyendiri. Duduk disudut koridor yang jarang dilewati para murid serta guru-guru. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Berusaha memecahkannya, namun tidak bisa.

"Ternyata kau disini? Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Hiruzen yang sudah berdiri entah sejak kapan disamping Sasuke. Tak lama ia ikut duduk saat melihat Sasuke sedikit bergeser pada kursi panjang itu.

"Apa saya boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Pintanya agak segan. Tapi anggukan singkat Hiruzen melegakan perasaan canggungnya, "Apa anda tahu mengenai sikap tidak bersahabat antara Dan-sensei dan Deidara-sensei?"

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran karna mereka selalu bersitegang dimanapun ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia melihat Hiruzen menghela napas terlebih dahulu kemudian merangkulnya hangat. Seperti perlakuan seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Jujur, Sasuke merasa nyaman dan nyaris tersipu.

"Yang kutahu, mereka sudah seperti itu sejak di Universitas. Kebetulan sebelum menjabat menjadi Kepala Sekolah, dulunya aku adalah dosen, ayahmu juga salah satu muridku dulu," Pernyataan itu sangat mengejutkan Sasuke. Ayahnya ternyata mantan murid Hiruzen? Pantas saja beliau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil tanpa embel-embel kehormatan seperti rekannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan keduanya, karna mereka bukan dari jurusanku. Tetapi, mereka cukup populer diantara para dosen dan mahasiswa lain. Selain pintar, mereka juga selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Nilai merekapun adalah yang tertinggi di jurusannya masing-masing dulu," Hiruzen menjeda ceritanya sebentar, mengingat-ingat apa yang ia ketahui, seraya mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Saat pergantian semester, Deidara memutuskan untuk cuti, entahlah.. Tidak tahu apa alasannya. Yang jelas ia menghilang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba terdaftar sebagai guru pengganti. Kudengar dari Asuma katanya dia juga menjadi dosen pengganti disalah satu Universitas terkenal."

"Hanya sebagai pengganti? Kenapa?" Kerutan didahi Sasuke kian jelas. Ia bingung, seolah sosok Deidara sangat misterius bagi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Itulah yang dipertanyakan semua orang,"

"Lalu Dan-sensei?"

"Kalau dia berbanding terbalik dengan Deidara. Sikapnya memang ramah tapi agak penyendiri, terkadang anti sosial jika moodnya sedang buruk. Tapi satu hal yang kutahu, dia cukup populer disekolah ini. Banyak siswi yang menyukainya karna jarang-jarang ada guru Kimia muda yang tampan dan berkharisma," Satu kedipan jahil diberikan Hiruzen seraya tertawa kecil, "Kurasa kharismamu disekolah ini juga tak kalah dari guru muda itu, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke serasa panas. Menunduk dalam rangkulan Hiruzen dan mendengar suara tawa pria paruh baya itu seakan menggoda dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sifatmu memang berbeda sekali dengan Fugaku. Ayahmu itu pribadi yang cuek dan dingin. Sangat tegas dan sulit diajak berdiskusi, karna pendapatnya adalah mutlak dan tidak ada yang berani membantah. Tapi kau berbeda, meski juga bersikap cuek dan dingin, kau pribadi yang sopan dan terbuka pada orang-orang yang dekat denganmu. Seperti halnya Mikoto, kau mewarisi sifat ibumu."

Senyum kecil Sasuke terpahat, "Aku tidak seterbuka itu. Aku juga tidak sebaik mom, beliau adalah malaikat untukku, dan mungkin dad adalah kebalikannya," Sasuke mengemukakan pendapatnya. Seketika ucapannya barusan memancing tawa Hiruzen lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki pendapat yang sama. Ini rahasia kita berdua, jangan katakan pada Fugaku, oke?" Kedipan jahil lagi-lagi diberikan oleh Hiruzen pada Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke juga ikut tertawa. Mana mungkin juga ia mengatakannya pada Fugaku. Yang ada, dia akan dihukum dan dipaksa untuk menjalani terapi menyakitkan itu lagi karna dianggap tidak sopan.

"Baiklah.. Aku harus kembali. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol pak,"

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Sesuai ucapanku waktu itu, jika butuh sesuatu atau teman diskusi, aku selalu siap kapanpun kau membutuhkannya nak," Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya, "Apa kau sudah tahu mengenai desas-desus yang terjadi disekolah?"

Perbincangan ini mendadak jadi serius. Tatapan Hiruzen sendiri menajam dan terlihat geram karna memikirkan masalah ini. Sasuke tahu, ia bisa membacanya. Kepala Sekolah seperti merasa tertekan dan cemas disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ya, aku sempat berpapasan dengan gadis itu sehari sebelum dia tewas,"

Hiruzen seketika terkejut. Bola matanya melebar dengan degupan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, "Lalu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah.. Aku memang sempat melihat warna auranya, tapi jika dilihat dari kondisi psikis, dia terlihat baik dan... Penuh semangat. Kurasa orang seperti dia tidak mungkin bunuh diri,"

"Tapi kenyataannya dia memang terjun dari atas jembatan, menabrakan dirinya dengan kereta api,"

"Mungkin saja kan ada yang melatar-belakangi tindakannya itu?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Jangan khawatir, semua pasti akan terpecahkan, cepat atau lambat. Saya permisi pak." Setelah itu Sasuke benar-benar pamit ke kelasnya. Dan ucapan Sasuke barusan meyakinkan Hiruzen satu hal. Dia berniat memecahkan teka-teki ini sendirian. Pemuda yang berani juga nekat.

Menggeleng pelan, Hiruzen malah terkikik sendiri melihat sikap Sasuke yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Anak itu memiliki kehangatan tersendiri didalam hatinya. Memang dia tidak secerah matahari, tetapi Sasuke diibaratkan seperti bulan, menenangkan dan penuh kharisma. Menerangkan kegelapan dengan bias cahayanya yang memukau.

"Kemampuannya bertambah pesat. Dia memang istimewa."

**::Indigo::**

Dua kali basuhan air dari keran sedikit meregangkan kepenatan Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini. Rasa dingin yang menyegarkan, mengembalikan sistem kerja syaraf Sasuke yang sempat kaku. Hari ini, ia menghadapi dua test dadakan secara berurutan, belum lagi fokus pikirannya terpecah belah seakan bercabang, satu mengenai misteri yang ada disekolah, satunya lagi mengenai jadwal pengobatannya yang kian padat saja.

Sialnya, Fugaku harus pergi ke kota Kumo untuk beberapa hari dan beliau menyerahkan masalah ini pada Itachi. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu dari sosok kakaknya, tidak berperasaan dan juga kejam. Terapi macam apa yang akan nanti dipilih oleh Itachi. Bisa-bisa, Itachi sengaja memilihkan pengobatan paling sadis dari yang paling sadis hingga menyebabkannya mati muda.

_Damn it!_

Bisakah ia menjadi normal dan segera terbebas dari kenyataan mengerikan ini?

Sasuke memutar keran wastafel untuk yang kedua kalinya, menadahkan beberapa mili air pada telapak tangan, kemudian membasuhnya pada wajah. Helaan napas terhembus begitu saja, seolah Sasuke ingin menyalurkan perasaan takut juga cemasnya agar menguap diudara.

Diusapnya butiran air yang menghiasi wajah lelahnya, berjalan mundur, kemudian berbalik. Sekejap saja, Sasuke langsung terdorong ketika menabrak seseorang. Pinggangnya cukup nyeri karna terbentur tepian wastafel yang sedikit bersudut tajam. Tapi lebih baik dari terpeleset dan kepalanya menghantam lantai.

"Ma-maaf.. Kakashi-sensei, saya tidak sengaja,"

Guru bermasker itu terlihat limbung, tapi tak lama punggung tegapnya merileks dengan sebuah lengkungan bulan sabit pada mata, terlihat tengah menyunggingkan senyum, walau senyumnya tertutupi oleh masker hitam.

"Tak apa," Sahutnya santai. Kakashi hampir berjalan, tapi ujung sepatunya menggeser sesuatu yang terjatuh dilantai.

Pisau lipat?

Alis Sasuke terpaut jadi satu. Ia bingung, kenapa seorang guru bisa membawa benda berbahaya seperti itu kesekolah.

"Eum, sensei. Kenapa anda membawa benda berbahaya seperti it-" Sasuke berjengit kaget. Entah sejak kapan, Kakashi sudah mengeluarkan ujung logam tajam tersebut lalu mengarahkannya pada leher depan Sasuke, dengan gerakan mengancam.

Gulp!

Ekspresi ramahnya sesaat lalu berubah drastis sekarang. Tidak ada lagi senyuman dibalik masker dengan lengkungan sabit pada kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Yang terlihat sekarang hanya tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi dan aura membunuh yang kuat.

"Kau tahu, benda berbahaya seperti ini bisa berguna disaat-saat tertentu loh, Sasuke-kun," Kata Kakashi, ia mendelik melihat sikap tenang Sasuke dengan raut datarnya, "Sekali tikaman saja bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah orang yang paling kita benci." Ujung benda itu mendongakkan dagu Sasuke lalu mengusapkan permukaannya pada pipi kiri Sasuke.

"Lalu? Apa aku termasuk kedalam daftar orang yang dibenci itu, sen-sei?" Nyaris saja Kakashi tertawa mendengar nada santai yang diucapkan Sasuke tanpa rasa takut. Seolah murid didikannya satu ini ingin menantangnya. Berbeda dengan beberapa murid lain yang langsung gemetar ketakutan saat ia melakukan ini.

"Ternyata selain dingin, kau juga berani," Dimasukannya lagi ujung pisau itu kedalam tepiannya lalu mengantonginya kembali didalam saku celana.

"Karna anda tidak mungkin berani membunuh seseorang,"

"Kau salah. Aku cukup berani melakukannya, jika aku mau," Katanya acuh. Kakashi menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya, "Apalagi dengan seorang Uchiha sepertimu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ucapan Kakashi terdengar aneh. Maksudnya dengan 'Seorang Uchiha sepertimu' itu apa?

...

"Jadi.. Kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita dimana?" Tanya Sakura ketika berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah. Sasuke hampir saja melupakan tentang tugas yang diberikan Iruka-sensei padanya. Pikirannya benar-benar terbagi sampai ia gagal fokus akhir-akhir ini.

"Terserah kau saja,"

Sakura mengernyit melihat peragai Sasuke yang kurang bersemangat beberapa hari ini, "Ada masalah?"

Dengan ragu Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Gadis pink ini rupanya lumayan peka juga, "Tidak, hanya kurang tidur, dan.. sedikit pikiran,"

"Kelihatannya justru banyak," Celetuknya tepat mengenai sasaran, "Yasudah kalau tidak ingin cerita. Kita mengerjakan tugas itu dirumahku saja ya?"

"Hn,"

Dua kata singkat itu menyebabkan Sakura cemberut. Kepribadian lain yang ada didiri Sasuke kadang membuatnya kesal. Sakura lebih menyukai Sasuke yang terbuka dan ramah, banyak senyum, bukan yang super duper acuh seperti sekarang ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Suara lembut memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. Keduanya berbalik badan bersamaan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, Sakura justru tersenyum manis untuk menyambut gadis itu.

"Maaf, jika aku memanggilmu sok akrab. Namaku Namikaze Naruko," Uluran tangannya terjulur hendak menjabat tangan Sasuke, "Um.. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Katanya gugup. Lirikan matanya tidak fokus seperti malu bertatapan dengan manik kelam Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, dan.. Salam kenal." Dijabatnya tangan berkulit tan itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ah, kupikir kau akan menghujatku atas perkataan kasarku diatap waktu itu,"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Aku bukan seorang pendendam hanya merasa.. Yah, sedikit jengkel," Sudut bibirnya berkedut dengan picingan mata yang seakan menusuk. Sakura meninju pelan bahu Sasuke. Antara sebal, dan... cemburu.

Naruko tertawa canggung, mengusap belakang tengkuknya dengan rona tipis diwajah, "Aku hanya bercanda." Ralat Sasuke, kali ini disertai senyuman tulus hingga Naruko menghela napas lega.

"Terima kasih,"

"Hn, kami duluan kalau begitu,"

"Ah, ya! Sampai ketemu lagi." Ucapnya semakin salah tingkah. Kenapa ia merasa begitu kaku didepan pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Naruko?" Bisik Sakura saat sudah sedikit menjauh dari Naruko.

"Kami baru saja berkenalan," Jawab Sasuke. Rupanya hal itu tidak membuat Sakura puas. Ia butuh jawaban yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Tapi, kau seperti sudah akrab sekali dengan dia. Aku bahkan sempat kaget mengetahui kalau kaulah yang sudah menyelamatkan Naruko ketika hampir tenggelam. Kau juga bisa akrab dengan Karin dan Hinata semudah itu. Padahal ketiga orang itu sulit terbuka dengan murid lain. Tapi kau seolah tidak memiliki hambatan sama sekali untuk mendekati mereka."

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sasuke merasa tekanan aura Sakura memanas. Selain itu, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Sesungguhnya dirinya juga sangat sulit mengakrabkan diri dan mempercayai orang lain.

"Sasuke.." Suara Sakura tiba-tiba merajuk, menarik-narik ujung blazer miliknya layaknya anak kecil.

"Apa?"

"Jawab.." Bibirnya mengerucut manja.

"_Geez_, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan anak pelayanku, ah, kalau tidak salah namanya, Yukimaru." Ia malah terkikik geli melihat glare Sakura yang sama sekali tidak seram, malah terkesan lucu.

"Sasukee~"

Membuang napas singkat, Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura dengan sikap tenang yang memukau, "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Huh?"

"Aku juga sulit membuka diri, tapi saat bersamamu aku bisa senyaman ini. Bisa kau artikan hal ini, Sakura? Mungkin saja jawabanku juga sama, atau.. yah, aku tidak terlalu paham. Kurasa perempuan jauh lebih peka dari laki-laki."

Sakura menunduk, rasanya aliran darahnya berkumpul disekitar kepala dengan rasa panas yang menjalar diwajah. Tidak tahukah jika ucapan Sasuke sangat berarti bagi Sakura dan sukses membuatnya tersipu. Itu berarti tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Benar kan?

Jawaban Sakura sendiri, ia nyaman dan ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke karna dia sudah terjerat dalam pesona sang Uchiha. Dirinya jatuh cinta. Lalu apakah Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama? Kalau iya, apa dia menyadarinya?

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?" Tegur Sasuke seraya menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan kedua jarinya, "Ekspresimu tadi mengerikan tahu." Hujatnya. Sudut kening Sakura seperti ada kedutan, tanda ia kesal. Tapi ketika melihat senyuman diwajah pria setampan Sasuke, rasanya kekesalannya lekas menguap begitu saja diudara.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Diraihnya lengan Sasuke sembari menggelitiki pinggangnya pelan.

"Hei, itu geli, Sakura!" Dengus Sasuke sebal. Namun keduanya malah tertawa bersama. Kebersamaan mereka dalam waktu singkat, rupanya kian mendekatkan hubungan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sehingga mereka tidak lagi terlihat canggung, padahal setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya merasa iri dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Saat mencapai gerbang, ekor mata Sasuke yang tajam, memaku sebuah sosok mencurigakan. Lagi-lagi orang misterius yang pernah ia lihat tempo hari. Kalau tidak salah saat insiden sepatu penuh darah berada didalam loker sepatu Sakura. Sasuke yakin, orang itu adalah orang yang sama.

Tapi, untuk apa mengendap dan memata-matai gedung sekolah KHS? Dilihat dari penampilannya yang mencurigakan sepertinya dia bukanlah salah satu murid atau guru disini? Lalu siapa?

Saat sedang berpikir, sosok itu menghilang begitu saja. Hanya jeda beberapa detik ketika Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian darinya, orang itu sudah tidak ada. Mungkin dia merasa jika Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya.

Sedetik kemudian, mata onyx Sasuke melebar.

Mungkinkah...

Apa orang misterius itu berhubungan dengan kematian Shion?

**::Indigo::**

Sasuke!"

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Dipacunya langkah itu sedikit lebih cepat. Ia ingin segera menghampiri asal suara itu berada. Tetapi sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang ia temui.

"Sasuke!"

Suara itu lagi. Suara dari pemilik yang sama. Terdengar panik juga ketakutan. Sial! Jika tidak cepat-cepat, gadis itu bisa mati.

Tunggu... Mati?

Kenapa ia bisa seyakin itu?

"Tolong aku.."

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku disini Sasuke. Hayaku!"

Ketidaksabaran yang menggambarkan kecemasan luar biasa, "Aaargh!" Pekikan itu mempercepat degupan jatung Sasuke. Hal-hal buruk kini berputar didalam benaknya.

"Jangan! Sasuke tolong aku! Tidak... Aaaargh... Lepas!"

"Sakuraaa!" Teriak Sasuke dengan tangan yang tergapai-gapai diudara.

"Sasuke.." Suara gadis itu melirih. Sasuke berhasil menemukan keberadaannya, tetapi raut kesedihan diwajah gadis itu membuatnya membeku seketika, "Sayonara.." Bisikan keputusasaan itu disertai ambruknya tubuh Sakura diatas jembatan. Secepat kilat sebuah kereta api melindas tubuh ramping itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sakuraaaaaa!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Tangannya yang terjulur pada tepian jembatan mengepal lemah. Liquid bening menetes deras pada darah yang tercecer diatas rel. Rasanya pedih, sakit, takut, semuanya jadi satu. Seakan jiwanya terhantam pada bebatuan karang hingga tak terbentuk.

Apa ini?

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin..." Desisnya sengau, " Kenapa?" Tubuh itu ambruk diatas jembatan, mencengkeram rambutnya yang berkeringat dari kedua sisi, berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkan hal mengerikan ini dari benaknya.

Belum hilang keterkejutan serta ketakutannya. Sebuah cengkeraman kasar menarik rahangnya hingga mendongak paksa. Hanya sebuah seringai kejam yang terpatri dalam sosok bertudung hitam itu. Menyekat kerongkongan Sasuke hingga napasnya seketika nyaris terhenti.

"Kaulah yang selanjutnya.." Bisikan nada mengancam itu menggetarkan aura mencekam dalam dada. Degupan jantungnya seolah ingin melompat dari dalam tubuhnya. Menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ekspresi syok dan ketakutan mendominasi raga seorang Sasuke.

"Kau... Juga akan mati.."

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke meronta, tapi hal itu percuma. Tenaganya bahkan menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku? Hahaha! Aku... Ya! Aku! Sebut saja malaikat pencabut nyawamu," Tawa mengerikan itu menyebabkan tubuhnya gemetar, seluruh kulitnya meremang dengan rasa dingin yang menjalar, "Ups! Pertunjukan selanjutnya." Seringai kejam itu seolah memberi firasat buruk. Sasuke dipaksa menoleh kebelakang. Kedua lengan pria itu mencekal leher serta kedua tangannya yang ingin memberontak.

"Daddy? Kakak? Ap-apa yang... Kalian lakukan disana?" Manik kelam Sasuke memancarkan rasa ngeri. Setelah Sakura, sekarang giliran kedua keluarganya yang berdiri diatas pembatas jembatan. Ekspresi keduanya kosong, pucat, mata hitamnya bahkan menyerupai sebuah boneka tanpa nyawa. Ketika menoleh kearah Sasuke, mereka sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Hanya sebentar, tidak menjawab dan tidak melakukan apapun selain diam dan memandang kebawah. Seolah menunggu sesuatu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pemberontakan itu tetap percuma, "Daddy, Kakak, menjauh dari sana!" Teriaknya panik. Terlebih telinganya menangkap suara lokomotif kereta dari kejauhan, "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat menyingkir!" Sasuke kian memberontak, cekalan si pria seperti halnya rantai sampai membuatnya tak mampu berkutik sejengkalpun.

Suara kereta makin mendekat. Sasuke kian panik, bergerak gelisah dengan tumpahan airmata yang membanjiri kedua pipi putihnya, "Jangan... Kumohon jangan..." Ia menggeleng, terus berteriak dengan suaranya yang serak. Perlahan kaki keduanya hendak melangkah kedepan.

"_Well_, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka, Sasuke-kun." Sosok yang menahannya kembali berbisik. Rontaan Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kumohon jangan! Jangan lakukan itu! Berhenti.. Berhenti.. Tidaaaakkk!" Sekali bantingan tubuh keduanya tergilas hingga mencipratkan darah kesegala arah. Bunyi patahan tulang yang mengilukan, aroma anyir yang kental, serta ceceran organ dengan cairan merah yang menghiasi tepian jembatan.

Bibirnya membeku. Raga itu seakan kosong. Mentalnya hancur berkeping-keping. Hanya airmata yang terus menetes, suaranya hilang entah kemana. Mendadak oksigen serasa sulit dihirup. Ini terlalu mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke bertahan setelah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau selanjutnya." Bisikan itu melemparkan dirinya pada jurang terjal. Belum hilang keterkejutannya, Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan mengerikan ini sendirian?

Ia menggeleng kuat. Masih sulit mengenyahkan bayangan kematian akan tiga nyawa yang dikasihinya. Isakan pelan dari bibirnya yang gemetar mulai terdengar, namun pancaran matanya kosong dengan cahaya redup.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?!" Sasuke histeris bersamaan bunyi kereta ketiga yang seakan meredam jeritan kehilangannya yang menyayat.

"Aaaaargh!" Sasuke menarik diri dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh. Memalingkan pandangan kesembarang arah dengan sikap linglung. Tidak mengenali kamarnya sendiri, dan masih belum sadar akan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan pandangan kosong yang lurus menatap foto keluarga. Sasuke mulai bisa bernapas normal, mengusap peluh diwajahnya dan bersyukur dalam hati.

Hanya mimpi..

Chikuso!

Sasuke hampir mati sungguhan didalam mimpi buruknya. Kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya sama saja dengan kematian. Ia tidak akan bisa atau mau hidup lagi, jika ditinggalkan. Cukup ibunya, jangan ayah dan kakaknya juga yang dipanggil oleh tuhan. Membayangkannya saja Sasuke takut luar biasa.

"Hei, bisakah tidak berteriak dan membangunkan orang sepagi ini? Dasar orang aneh!" Hujatan Itachi didepan pintu kamar Sasuke tidak ia perdulikan. Sasuke hanya memandangnya sesaat kemudian berdiri, berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dengan tertatih-tatih. Seluruh tubuhnya masih gemetar, efek ketakutan dari hal mengerikan itu belum menghilang sepenuhnya.

Didepan pintu Itachi hanya menatap adiknya bingung. Mengerutkan dahi dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat cara berjalan Sasuke yang tanpa tenaga. Belum lagi linangan airmata yang sebelumnya terhapus turun lagi hingga menetes-netes didagunya.

Ia acuh saja. Bermaksud berbalik dan kembali kekamar, tetapi kedua tangan Sasuke sudah menahan pinggangnya lalu tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat, tanpa terduga sama sekali. Itachi terdiam. Merasa kaget, ditambah lagi, Sasuke menangis didadanya seolah seperti orang yang baru mengalami kejadian buruk. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke menangis seperti ini. Dia seperti orang yang putus asa. Ketakutan akan hal yang tidak Itachi mengerti, namun satu hal yang Itachi rasakan..

Jantungnya serasa dipukul sesuatu. Merasa hangat dan takut diwaktu bersamaan. Ia terenyuh. Ingin mendekap sosok rapuh adiknya, tapi gengsi besarnya menghalangi. Disatu sisi ia ingin mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, tapi sistem kerja otaknya membantah keinginannya sendiri. Sisi lainnya ia menikmati kedekatan ini, seolah ia dapat memahami ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Ia tidak mengerti..

Kenapa sentuhan Sasuke melemahkan syarafnya? Kemana seluruh kebencian yang ia tanam selama ini? Hanya karna pelukan sepele ini saja, Itachi jadi lembek.

"Kakak.. Jangan pernah pergi. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kakak minta, tapi jangan pernah meninggalkanku."

Oh, tuhan. Permintaan lugu itu semakin memukul sanubarinya hingga meruntuhkan keegoisan serta keangkuhan yang dimiliki Itachi.

"Hn." Tanpa sadar Itachi mengguman, secara tidak langsung meng'iya'kan permintaan Sasuke. Walau singkat dan tanpa ekspresi tapi cukup membuat Sasuke merasa tenang. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, ia ingin menikmati kedekatan ini meski hanya sebentar dan saat kesadaran kakaknya kembali, ia siap dipukuli lagi oleh Itachi seperti hari itu.

**::Indigo::**

"Kenapa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu sejak tadi? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tunjuk Sakura gugup kearah wajahnya yang merona karna tatapan mempesona Sasuke yang memaku iris hijaunya.

"Hn," Ia mengangguk pelan.

"A-apa? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hmm.." Sasuke mengetukkan jari telunjuknya didagu, lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura yang kian memerah, seperti buah tomat kesukaannya.

Dengan gugup dan gemetaran, Sakura berharap-harap cemas dalam hati. Membayangkan Sasuke menyentuhnya, itu membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Tetapi, belum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, dua telunjuk Sasuke mengetuk dahinya yang tertutupi poni.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Lidah Sasuke terjulur mengejek Sakura, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengamuk. Cubitan ganas menghujami pinggang dan lengan Sasuke yang putih, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaann~" Raungnya dengan wajah yang makin merah. Kali ini tidak hanya karna malu tapi juga jengkel.

"Ish~ kau ini perempuan bukan sih? Tenagamu seperti kuda," Ejek Sasuke dengan tawa lepasnya yang sangat manis. Sakura membeku. Terpesona. Seakan ekspresi Sasuke sekarang membuatnya candu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya menangkup pipi berkulit alabaster itu dan mengusapnya.

Tawa Sasuke berhenti, ia kini tersenyum. Terhipnotis pada sepasang manik emerald yang jauh lebih indah dari perhiasan. Sejujurnya ia sempat khawatir dan takut ketika mimpi buruk itu kembali terbayang. Tetapi bisa bercanda dan berdekatan seperti ini dengannya, perasaan takutnya hilang terganti dengan kehangatan.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Keduanya kian mengikis jarak antar wajah mereka, mengeliminasi inchi demi inchi, hingga deru napas hangat beraroma mint dan cherry berpadu jadi satu. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna mulai terpejam, sentuhan hangat nan lembut dibibir menghanyutkan getaran aneh yang disebut cinta.

Untunglah mereka sedang berada dibelakang kebun sekolah, jika tidak, sudah pasti momen manis nan romantis ini akan disaksikan oleh puluhan pasang mata, yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Hanya sebuah kecupan dengan pagutan biasa. Berbagi rasa manis dan kehangatan bibir, tidak lebih dan tidak disertai napsu yang menggebu-gebu. Setelah beberapa menit saling mengulum bibir masing-masing, ciuman itu berakhir. Menyisakan rona merah pekat dimasing-masing pipi kedua remaja ini. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

Sakura ingin mengucapkan sebuah kata. Hanya sebuah meski terdiri dua huruf yang pasti suasana canggung dan gugup ini bisa segera berakhir. Tapi nyatanya, ia malah semakin salah tingkah. Kepulan asap panas menyeruak dari puncak kepalanya yang serasa terbakar. Mungkin ia pernah mencium Sasuke ketika dia sedang tertidur dibahunya. Tapi yang ini Sasuke sadar dan mereka memulainya bersama-sama.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas," Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan suaranya lebih cepat dari Sakura. Pemuda itu sama gugupnya, tapi Sasuke jauh lebih pintar mengendalikan situasi serta menetralkan kegugupannya sendiri.

"Be-benar.. Se-sebentar lagi b-bel kan? Haha.." Kaku sekali jawabannya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menguap dari sini, lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya diatas langit. Meneriakkan sebuah nama yang mulai menguasai seluruh ruang hatinya tanpa sisa. Menyerukan nama Sasuke dengan penuh cinta.

"Hn, Ayo." Ajak Sasuke tanpa menatap balik kilau emerald yang dipenuhi rona kebahagiaan. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, menyalurkan rasa hangat juga sengatan yang menggetarkan lewat permukaan telapak tangannya yang besar dan kokoh. Seakan Sakura merasa dirinya terlindungi hanya dengan berada disisi Sasuke. Pemuda yang telah menjadi dunianya.

**::Indigo::**

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

Detik jam memecah kesunyian lab kimia sore itu. Dikursi barisan paling depan, Naruko duduk termangu. Sesekali menilik arloji dilengan kirinya, kemudian mendesah lelah. Bibirnya bersiul-siul kecil seolah ingin menghilangkan kepenatan karna menunggu Dan-sensei yang tak kunjung datang.

Sekolah sudah bubar satu jam lalu, dan dia terpaksa melakukan ulangan remidi karna sempat absen selama beberapa hari. Sialnya sang kakak -Naruto- tidak bisa menungguinya sampai selesai. Saudara kembarnya itu memiliki urusan lain yang tidak bisa ditunggu dan sangat mendesak. Jadilah ia sendirian didalam ruangan dengan tabung-tabung aneh beserta bau cairan asing yang menebar diseluruh indera penciumannya.

BRAAKK..

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah belakangnya. Naruko yang kaget langsung menengok ke belakang dengan posisi yang hampir melompat dari kursi. Suara keras itu lagi-lagi terdengar di sertai dengan bergeraknya meja dan kursi di sekitarnya. Kursi dan meja itu bergeser seperti ada seseorang yang menyenggolnya, dan di saat yang bersamaan ada sebuah benda yang terjatuh di lantai.

Tring.. Tringg..

Dengan memberanikan diri Naruko memungut benda itu. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah jepit rambut yang pernah dipakai oleh Shion. Ia tahu karna Naruko sempat melihatnya, lagipula Shion adalah teman sekelasnya. Sontak saja Naruko langsung melempar aksesoris itu dan berlari keluar sekolah.

Ia panik. Ketakutan. Bayangan buruk tentang hantu dan semacamnya memenuhi benak Naruko. Menyesal sudah membiarkan Naruto pergi dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ditengah pelariannya, Naruko menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga ia terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang. Mengerjap cepat, degupan jantungnya perlahan stabil dengan tetesan airmata dikedua pipinya.

"Naruko? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kecemasan akan keadaannya. Naruko tidak menjawab, hanya menangis semakin keras dan menarik seorang pemuda bersurai dark blue lalu memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang ketakutan diantara dada bidang Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura langsung cemberut. Merasa saingannya semakin banyak saja. Tidak Karin, Tidak Naruko, semua sama saja. Kenapa mereka suka sekali sih memeluk Sasuke? Hatinya panas luar biasa. Tapi untuk kali ini ia membiarkannya karna disatu sisi ia sangat mencemaskan Naruko.

"Ada sesuatu diruang lab kimia. Kursi dan meja yang ada disana tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, dan.. aku menemukan sebuah jepit rambut kepunyaan Shion terjatuh dilantai. Padahal.. Hikss.. Padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain aku,"

Masalah ini lagi..

Keduanya membuang napas pendek. Melirik kedalam gedung sekolah yang sudah terlihat sepi dan nyaris gelap. Aura serta suasananya memang mulai mencekam, dan... oh! Apa itu yang ada diatas sana? Sasuke melihat adanya sosok mengerikan dibalik jendela kelas.

Sosok seorang gadis yang berdiri menyampingi jendela. Seragamnya lusuh dan rambut pirangnya tergerai acak-acakan. Gerakan tubuhnya patah-patah seolah ingin berbalik dan menatap kearah Sasuke. Benar saja, tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Sosok itu sudah memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kepalanya yang terkulai perlahan terangkat.

Untuk sesaat napas Sasuke tertahan diujung tenggorokan. Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari wajah itu. Hancur, hampir tidak dikenali. Bola matanya yang sudah tidak memiliki kelopak bergerak-gerak kesana kemari lalu terhenti tepat menghujami tatapan dinginnya di manik kelam Sasuke. Melotot, seakan mau melompat keluar rongga. Cairan otak berwarna hijau kekuningan mengucur deras diwajahnya. Shion menggerakan bibirnya, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar mengeluarkan banyak darah dengan ekspresi yang kian menakutkan.

"UUUOOOOOGGHHH...!" Teriakan super keras yang mengerikan itu asalnya dari lantai atas. Dimana sosok hantu Shion berada. Sekejap saja. Atmorfer yang berada disekitar bangunan sekolah menjadi berat, dingin, dan penuh ancaman bahaya. Aura hitam kelam menguar dari bawah hingga atas. Dan suara teriakan itu tak hanya Sasuke yang mendengar tetapi kedua gadis yang berada disampingnya juga.

Selanjutnya yang Sasuke ingat, Naruko dan Sakura menarik lengannya untuk meninggalkan kawasan sekolah. Disertai angin ribut yang entah datang dari mana, seakan berusaha mendorongnya dari situ. Sementara pandangan Sasuke kini mulai menyayu. Kakinya hampir tidak bisa menapak diatas tanah. Tenaganya seolah hilang. Menguap bersama helaan napasnya yang berat.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Nagi ga mau banyak komen, akhir2 ini kualitas menulis saya emang menurun. Agak males rasanya. Kurang tidur juga. Jadwal makin lama makin padet :(

Maaf hari ga bales review kalian lagi. Di chap depan kita cing cong nya. Hahaha.. Makasih buat yang masih setia baca. Love you.. Jaa matta ashita :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Indigo Fanfiction**

**Written by : Nagisa Yuuki**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima!_" Teriakan Sakura menggema disebuah rumah sederhana. Terlihat sekali gadis manis berambut unik ini sedang senang. Aura _pinkish_ menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hampir-hampir mata Sasuke menyipit karna tak kuat melihat warna aura secerah itu dari tubuh temannya.

"_Okaeri!_" Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul seorang wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan dari balik ruangan lain. Wajahnya mirip dengan Sakura, jika warna rambut mereka sama mungkin Sasuke akan kesulitan untuk membedakan keduanya. Ah... tentu saja dari gurat wajah, Sakura terlihat lebih muda, sementara wanita itu sangatlah keibuan.

"_Kaa-san!_" Tanpa perduli dengan kebiasaan buruknya ketika pulang sekolah, Sakura melepas sepatunya cepat dan melemparnya begitu saja. Sang ibu hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi jengah. Niatnya ingin memarahi putri cantiknya seperti biasa, tetapi Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu menyalami tangannya, kemudian menarik dirinya untuk menghampiri seorang pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu.

Beliau baru sadar kalau Sakura tidak pulang sendiri melainkan bersama teman. Karena terlalu fokus pada sosok putrinya, dia hampir tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan, dia teman sekelasku, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia baru saja pindah beberapa bulan lalu. Nah, Sasuke, ini ibuku." Dengan semangat Sakura memperkenalkan keduanya. Ia dapat melihat ibunya sedikit terkejut mendengar marga Uchiha yang tersohor, namun tak lama beliau tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. "Hari ini kami ingin belajar bersama. Boleh kan, _kaa-san_?" Nada merajuk manja ala Sakura ditanggapi dengan elusan sayang di kepala.

"Kenapa tidak? Tentu saja boleh. Masuklah, Sasuke-kun." Mebuki menggiring Sasuke ke ruang tamu bersama Sakura yang berada disebelahnya. "Bibi adalah ibunya Sakura. Nama bibi, Haruno Mebuki. Salam kenal ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangguk dalam rangkulan Mebuki lalu tersenyum. "Salam kenal, Nyonya Haruno. Maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu waktu anda."

Mendengar penuturan lembut Sasuke, Mebuki langsung terkesima mendapati kesopanan pemuda teman putrinya itu. "Panggil saja bibi, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana bisa anak muda sepertimu memiliki sopan santun yang tinggi seperti itu? Berbeda jauh sekali dengan Sakura."

"_Kaa-san!_" Protes Sakura. Wajahnya memerah malu karna ucapan spontan ibunya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan darahnya naik ke wajah. Ia hanya menunduk berusaha menyamarkan warna merah yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memuji tatakrama serta _attitude_ yang ada dalam dirinya, sejak sang ibu meninggal dunia. Di rumah kedua anggota keluarganya yang lain terkesan acuh dan selalu mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak punya sopan santun layaknya Uchiha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau adalah anak laki-laki pertama yang dibawa Sakura ke rumah secara khusus. Ckckck, anak _kaa-san_ sudah remaja rupanya." Goda Mebuki yang dengan gemas mengacak surai _pinkish_ milik Sakura.

"_Kaa-san!_ Itu memalukan! Aku dan Sasuke hanya teman. Lagipula Naruto dan yang lain juga sering mampir kesini kan?" Bibir Sakura mengerucut dengan pipi yang merona pekat. Tak ayal, Mebuki kian gemas mengacak rambut serta menggoda dirinya.

"Ah, ya, bibi baru saja ingin memasak makan malam. Kau harus bergabung dengan kami malam ini, Sasuke-kun. Bibi tidak menerima penolakan. Oke?" Satu kedipan terarah pada Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu menepuk keras dahinya. Ibunya bersikap layaknya seorang remaja. Itu memalukan!

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis. Dan Mebuki lekas beranjak kearah dapur. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di ruang tamu.

"Ibumu sangat baik, Sakura, lemah lembut dan juga periang," Komentar Sasuke. Ia menduduki sebuah sofa setelah Sakura mempersilahkannya. "Mengingatkanku pada mendiang ibuku."

Sakura membeku. Wajahnya yang sempat memanas karna pujian Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah kaget. "Kau sudah tidak..." Rasa tak enak terselip dihatinya untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang tergantung diujung lidah.

Setelah melepas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis serta pena, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang berubah murung dengan perasaan bersalah. Sasuke terkekeh. Sejujurnya dia baik-baik saja. Ibunya memang telah pergi, tapi kenangannya selalu tersimpan rapat dalam hatinya.

"Ya, ibuku sudah tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah jelek begitu. Seperti bukan kau saja,"

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. Sasuke ternyata bisa menyebalkan dan mengolok orang juga rupanya. Namun, tak lama raut wajahnya sudah berubah seperti sediakala. Sakura mengambil posisi di sebelah Sasuke dan ikut mengeluarkan sebuah buku serta alat tulis.

"Jadi dibagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?" Ekspresi Sasuke menjadi serius dan tegas. Jarinya dengan lihai membolak balik halaman buku matematika yang diserahkan oleh Sakura dan hanya mendapat cengiran kikuk dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau ditanya seperti itu sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali untuk rumus yang satu ini," Si _pinkish_ tersenyum kaku. Menggaruk pipinya yang merona dengan jari telunjuk. Sontak saja Sasuke menepuk keras dahinya lalu membuang napas gusar. Sepertinya dia harus mengajari Sakura dari nol sampai bisa. Merepotkan sekali.

"Kau ini sebenarnya serius tidak?"

"_Of course_, Sasuke-_sensei_!"

"Oh, diamlah!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, sementara Sakura tertawa. Gadis itu rupanya sangat suka sekali menggoda Sasuke.

Setelahnya acara belajar bersama mereka hanya dilalui dengan diam. Sasuke sudah mengajarkan rumus yang tidak dipahami Sakura secara terperinci, dan gadis itu berkali-kali mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang dia sedang berusaha memecahkan salah satu soal dengan sangat antusias.

Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikannya. Bagaimana cara Sakura menulis, berpikir, kemudian memasang wajah serius dengan dahi yang mengerut lucu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih untuk memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. Ada beberapa pajangan seperti vas bunga disana, lalu ada beberapa bingkai foto yang mengukir sosok Sakura bersama ibunya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, tersenyum, saling berpelukan, hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke dapatkan lagi setelah ibunya meninggal.

Satu-satunya foto keluarga yang dimiliki Sasuke hanyalah ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. Tersenyum bersama Mikoto, saling berpelukan, disebelahnya juga ada Fugaku dan Itachi yang memasang wajah datar, tidak seperti ia dan ibunya yang terlihat bersinar dan riang. Kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke tumbuh besar tanpa bukti. Kehadirannya di rumah terkadang hanya di anggap sebagai pajangan saja. Ayah dan kakaknya akan mengajaknya berbicara jika menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak dikehendaki oleh Sasuke. Selebihnya mereka akan sibuk berdua tanpa melibatkan Sasuke yang menurutnya belum cukup dewasa untuk berbagi pikiran bersama mereka.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia mengabaikan pikiran yang baru saja lewat. Hatinya selalu saja sesak jika mengingat hal itu, ada baiknya ia tidak pernah mengingatnya lagi. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan foto-foto lain yang terpajang disetiap sudut ruangan. Kali ini ia melihat seorang pria dewasa berwajah ramah dan sedikit jenaka. Figur seorang ayah. Ia tahu, karna dari cara pria itu mendekap Sakura, persis layaknya seorang kepala keluarga yang mencintai anak serta istrinya.

Ah, seandainya Fugaku juga bisa bersikap seperti itu, pasti Sasuke akan merasa sangat bahagia sekali.

"Sudah selesai! Ayo cepat-cepat diperiksa, apakah jawabanku benar?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Sasuke lekas tersentak dari lamunannya, ia meraih buku tulis yang yang disodorkan Sakura kemudian memeriksanya secara teliti.

Senyum simpulnya terpahat. "Bagus, ini sudah benar. Kau hebat."

"Yeaayy!" Sakura berseru riang. Mengangkat kedua tangannya menirukan gerakan _banzai_.

Tak lama suara panggilan Mebuki dari ruang makanpun terdengar, disertai datangnya seorang pria dewasa berambut merah muda tua yang menyerukan kata "_Tadaima_!" dari depan pintu utama. Sekarang Sasuke tahu dari mana Sakura mewarisi warna rambutnya.

Hari ini acara makan malam yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Kalau di rumah, Sasuke akan merasa tegang dan takut, disini ia merasa sebaliknya. Keluarga Haruno sangat terbuka dan hangat. Ruang makan yang biasanya sepi dan hanya terdengar denting bunyi alat makan dalam hening, kali ini terasa berwarna dan dipenuhi gelak tawa.

**::Indigo::**

"Sepertinya kau ini sangat hobi bersikap _moody_ ya, Sasuke?" Tegur Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus pelan melihat wajah pucat Sasuke dengan aura _gloomy_ suram yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Sang Uchiha yang mendapatkan sindiran manis dari Sakura hanya mendongak sebentar dari pangkuan tangannya diatas meja, lalu bergumam singkat sebelum menenggelamkannya lagi dan misah-misuh tidak jelas.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kapanpun kau mau loh..." Si gadis menawari kebaikan hatinya. Tidak tega juga rasanya membiarkan Sasuke tenggelam dalam masalahnya sendiri dan juga terlihat begitu tertekan. Apalagi kondisinya hari ini tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Penampilannya kusut, wajahnya pias, ketika berjalan dikoridor tidak jarang Sasuke nyaris terjatuh karna gontai, yang lebih penting lagi meskipun Sakura duduk beberapa jarak dari kursi Sasuke, gadis itu dapat merasakan suhu panas yang menguar dari kulit kemerahaan sang raven. Sudah jelas kalau Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan. Bisa dibilang mungkin dia terkena demam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura..." Ditengah lamunan Sakura, suara sengau nan serak Sasuke mengalun rendah. Ada jeda dalam ucapannya untuk menarik napas berat, disertai batuk yang mati-matian dia tahan.

Dasar pemuda keras kepala!

Sakura gemas bukan main. Tidak perduli bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nanti. Yang pasti, kedua tangan Sakura yang bertumpu diatas meja, perlahan mulai terulur untuk menarik kepala Sasuke dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya yang memang cukup hangat. Barulah Sakura yakin Sasuke sakit, melihat hidung sang Uchiha memerah, mata sembab dan terdapat lingkaran hitam dibagian bawahnya, lalu bibir delimanya yang selalu merekah pada hari ini membiru pucat.

"Kau sakit," Dengus Sakura yakin. "Mau sampai kapan berpura-pura kuat dan bersikap seolah baik-baik saja, huh?" Penyidiran telak Sakura, melengkungkan senyum tipis Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu khawatir, Sakura?" Melihat seringai diwajah tampan Sasuke, wajah Sakura kontan saja memerah. Kepalanya panas luar biasa, seolah darah yang berkumpul diatas sana mendidih akibat dipanaskan.

"Ba-baka! Jangan menggodaku! Kalau tahu kau begitu menyebalkan, menyesal aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Secara tak langsung bukankah gadis _pinkish_ itu mengakui kalau dia benar-benar khawatir pada Sasuke.

Kekehan geli Sasuke melebarkan semburat merah pekat sampai mencapai telinga Sakura. Tidak tahukah kalau senyum _angelic_ pemuda Uchiha itu berakibat buruk pada kelangsungan jantungnya. Berada sedekat ini saja, Sakura mati-matian tidak meledak ditempat, apalagi menyaksikan sebuah kurva manis yang melengkung diatas kanvas putih berkulit alabaster yang menawan itu.

"_Arigatou_..." Ungkapan tulus itu membuat Sakura tertunduk malu. Sinar jernih dalam pantulan _onyx_ kelam Sasuke mencerminkan sejuta kehangatan. Si gadis mengangguk walau rona merah masih setia menghiasi kulit porselennya yang sehalus sutera.

Sasuke merasa hatinya menghangat setiap kali berada disamping gadis musim semi ini. Segala masalah serta beban yang ia pikul, rasanya menguap tanpa sisa. Sebenarnya hari ini dia memang sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi fit. Kemarin sore saat menikmati hari liburnya yang sangat tenang, Sasuke harus rela dirinya diseret menuju tempat dokter spesialis kejiwaan untuk menjalani pengobatan yang selalu... ugh! menyakitkan.

Kakaknya memilih metode _Electroshock_, dimana listrik betegangan tinggi 400 volt dialirkan lewat otak Sasuke, yang sebenarnya sangatlah berbahaya dan berpotensi menyebabkan amnesia atau kerusakan otak.

Untung saja Sasuke masih bisa pulang dengan selamat walau penampilannya sangat kacau sehabis menjalani pengobatan itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah sekedar tinggal nama. Sasuke memang pernah merasakan metode itu sebelumnya, cuma tegangan listriknya tidak sampai sebesar itu. Rasanya Sasuke lebih memilih ditemani sang ayah daripada kakak yang sepertinya punya niat untuk membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Itachi seperti tidak menghiraukan jeritan kesakitan Sasuke. Sulung Uchiha malah kian mengeratkan tali yang mengikat tangan serta kaki Sasuke yang menyatu pada kasur rumah sakit. Dengan santainya, Itachi berdiri diam disudut ruangan sambil memasang ekspresi datar dan sikap acuh padanya. Kemanakah perginya hati nurani Itachi saat menyaksikan adik satu-satunya menderita dan hampir meregang nyawa melalui metode yang ia pilihkan untuknya.

Sasuke bahkan masih mengingat jenis pengobatan sebelumnya yang pernah ia jalani, misalnya saja _terapi_ _rotasi_, dimana tubuh Sasuke diputar-putar baik secara manual maupun dengan alat, terapi ini tidak berbahaya hanya menyebabkan pusing hebat setelah menjalaninya, lalu ada juga _metrazol treatment_ terapi yang menggunakan sejumlah obat-obatan yang berefek membuat kejang-kejang, ini adalah pengobatan terakhir yang dijalani Sasuke bersama ayahnya sebelum pergi mengurusi bisnis. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak lagi, namun ia lupa nama-nama jenis pengobatannya, yang Sasuke ingat hanya rasa sakit dan kengeriannya saja.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melamun?" Benar juga, tanpa sadar Sasuke jadi melamun karna mengingat kejadian kemarin sampai-sampai kalau Sakura tidak menegurnya mungkin dia akan terjebak lebih lama dalam kilasan memori miliknya sendiri.

Sedikit gugup, Sasuke berusaha tersenyum canggung, dia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku kurang tidur kemarin malam." Ya, jelas saja kurang tidur, karna Sasuke terlalu sibuk meronta-ronta dalam kesakitan setelah pulang dari tempat terkutuk itu. Sialnya Itachi malah semakin menekannya dengan kalimat-kalimat jahat serta ancaman mengerikan untuknya. Sungguh kakak yang sangat baik.

Seharian ini alhasil dihabiskan Sasuke dengan melamun. Beberapa penjelasan guru didepan kelas bahkan tidak sampai ketelinganya. Dia terlalu lelah juga pusing, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sesuai apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Rasanya lemas dan juga sakit setiap kali ia melakukan gerakan pada persendiannya. Ketika bel pulang berbunyipun, Sasuke tetap diam, berbicara hanya seperlunya saja jika ditanya, atau paling banyak ia menggumam seperti _trademark_ yang menjadi andalannya.

Sasuke berjalan terhuyung, tidak memperhatikan sekitar, hanya menatap kebawah pijakan kakinya. Kalaupun mendongak hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun didepan atau mungkin gerbang yang tiba-tiba saja akan ia tabrak kalau tidak berhati-hati.

Ah! rasa pusing itu datang lagi, lebih hebat dari yang ia rasakan sewaktu dikelas. Buru-buru Sasuke menggelengkan kepala bermaksud menepis nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk memukul-mukul pelan sudut keningnya yang berdenyut ngilu, lalu tanpa sadar perhatiannya terpaku pada suatu tempat yang menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berpakaian seragam putri khas sekolahnya.

Gadis itu berambut pirang pucat berantakan, tangannya mengepal sebuah buku sketsa yang dipenuhi bercak merah kental seperti darah, dia juga menggenggam sebuah kuas yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna sama, cairan itu menetes-netes pada rerumputan hijau yang terhalang oleh rimbunnya pohon besar tempat sosok itu berdiri.

Kali ini Sasuke tertegun, berhenti melangkah, menatap kedepan tanpa berkedip, dan jantungnya berpacu dalam tempo cepat yang tidak beraturan. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, obsidian dengan lavender, aura ketakutan dengan aura suram penuh dendam, manusia dengan... arwah. Kaki Sasuke gemetar nyaris tak berpijak, hanya melihat matanya saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Selagi ia mendapatkan kesadarannya Sasuke lekas memacu langkah keluar gerbang tanpa berniat untuk berpaling lagi kearah belakang. Tanpa diketahui olehnya, sosok arwah itupun lenyap dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju menatap punggung Sasuke yang telah menjauh.

Hosh. Hosh. Hosh.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan cara membanting. Ketika memasuki ruang utama dan melewati para pelayan yang menyapa, ia hanya diam, terus berlari kekamar dengan raut pucat serta ekspresi tegang. Perlahan ia dudukan tubuhnya yang merosot dibelakang pintu kamar, mengusap peluh, serta melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya yang terasa mencekik.

Tatapan itu...

Bahu Sasuke bergetar, bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia terpekik kaget saat mendengar suara jendela kamarnya berderak karna sapuan angin. Buru-buru ia bangkit untuk menutupnya. Setelah itu melangkah menuju tempat tidur, lalu berbaring dengan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut sampai puncak kepala, berusaha terpejam walau kesadarannya tetap terjaga.

Tatapan itu...

Ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian didepan gerbang beberapa saat lalu.

Tatapan yang ditujukan Shion padanya menyimpan suatu maksud. Firasat Sasuke berkata buruk soal itu.

Selain itu juga...

Gulp!

Ludahnya tertelan paksa dengan sedikit gugup.

Kenapa Sasuke merasa ia tidak sendirian didalam kamarnya?

Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah memperhatikannya diujung sana.

Walau tidak melihat secara langsung, ia bisa memastikannya dari balik selimut yang menampakan bayangan asing tengah berdiri diam disudut ruangan kamarnya.

Kedua tangannya yang gemetar dan berkeringat mencengkeram selimut miliknya sedikit kuat. Mau tidak mau Sasuke berusaha memejamkan mata, ia tidak mau melihat sosok yang berdiri disudut kamarnya perlahan terlihat mendekat dengan langkah kaku layaknya mayat.

Dia takut.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Napasnyapun pendek dan agak sesak.

Sasuke tidak tahu kelanjutannya. Yang ia tahu pandangannya menjadi gelap. Ia mulai rileks dalam rasa kantuk yang mendera kedua matanya. Bayangan sosok ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut sembari membelai surai hitamnya sedikit tidaknya membuat ia merasa tenang.

**...**

"U-uugh!" Ia bergerak tak nyaman, menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat amat gelisah. Meski begitu, tangan serta kakinya tidak mampu digerakan seperti tengah terbelenggu rantai atau semacamnya. "Euughh..." Kali ini bibirnya yang bergerak, membuka menutup seolah ia kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks."

Tetesan air hangat menyapu kulit wajah Sasuke. Ia mengerang, merasa dadanya kian terhimpit dengan beban berat yang menimpanya dari atas. Selain itu Sasuke juga mendengar suara seseorang yang menangis didekatnya.

"Sasuke..."

_Siapa? _

"Hiks. Hiks."

_Siapa disana?_

"Tolong..."

Perlahan onyxnya membuka walau agak berat. Pengelihatannya kabur ditengah gelapnya malam. Entah berapa lama ia tertidur tapi pastinya sudah cukup lama. Mengingat ruang kamarnya jadi segelap ini pastilah sekarang telah memasuki waktu tengah malam.

"Ennngh!"

_Ada apa ini? _

Kedua tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakan, seperti menempel pada seprai dimasing-masing sisi kepalanya, kakinyapun juga, meski sudah dicoba untuk diangkat maupun digoyangkan tetap membatu ditempat.

Iris kelamnya mulai mendapatkan fokusnya, walau gelap setidaknya ia sudah mampu membiasakan matanya untuk mengenali benda-benda disekitar, maupun... maupun... _for_ _god sake! _Kali ini mata Sasuke membola selebar-lebarnya. Suara yang ia dengar sejak tadi bukanlah halusinasi belaka, kenyataannya ia bahkan sudah melihat wujud sipemilik suara yang saat ini tengah duduk menindih perutnya.

"Sasuke..." Dinginnya suara itu mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuh terutama tengkuk belakangnya.

"Ka-ka-kau! Kau... Me-mengapa..." Sasuke berkata terbata-bata. Kejutan yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya sedang teronggok nyata dihadapannya sekarang. Tepatnya didepan matanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal.

Rambut panjang yang tergerai berantakan perlahan berjatuhan menimpa dada Sasuke, sebagiannya bahkan terasa menggelitiki wajahnya, karena sosok itu menatapnya sambil menunduk dan matanya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening seperti melotot kearahnya.

"Tolong..." Tindakannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang meminta tolong dengan mata yang melotot seperti itu. Ah... bukankah yang berada dihadapannya saat ini adalah hantu bukan manusia?

"Ap-apa?" Napas Sasuke tercekat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia diteror sampai sebegini parahnya. Dihantui, diikuti, dan yang lebih parahnya ia ditindih sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan arwah gadis yang sedang _booming_ dibicarakan oleh seantero sekolahan. Dan sialnya Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan dikunjungi dengan cara seperti ini.

"Sasuke... tolong aku..." Perlahan wajah yang menatapnya sambil menunduk mendekat hingga tepat beberapa centi dengan wajah Sasuke yang menegang. Napas yang terhembus dari hidung Sasuke seperti memantul kembali melalui wajah kaku nan dingin hantu yang ada dihadapannya ini. Ketakutan sang Uchiha sudah mencapai titik terendah, arwah gadis teman satu sekolahnya ini sangat berbeda dengan energi roh yang biasanya ia rasakan atau lihat setiap harinya.

"To-tolong... a-a..pa?" Suara Sasuke bagai mencicit, ia ingin teriak tapi yang keluar justru hanya bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Pengelihatannya mengabur akibat tetesan airmata Shion yang jatuh menimpa bola mata Sasuke yang melebar. Ia terpekur menatapi pantulan dirinya sendiri melalui bola mata Shion yang besar, seolah tatapan tajamnya memaku iris hitam Sasuke.

"Tanganku..."

"Hu-huh? Ta-tang..an?" Ia lirikan matanya untuk melihat tangan Shion yang berada dimasing-masing tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang salah, pikirnya.

"Tanganku... tak ada..." Lirihnya sambil terisak. Suaranya seperti berbisik. Diangkatnya kedua tangan miliknya kehadapan Sasuke. Secara tiba-tiba lengan blazer sekolahnya tersingkap dan mengucurlah darah segar yang bermuncratan dalam jumlah banyak. Seprai kasur Sasuke ternodai dengan cairan anyir yang baunya bikin mual, sebagian juga mengenai wajah serta tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama.

Sasuke syok bukan main. _Onyx_nya kian melebar, dan tangannya yang masih belum bisa ia gerakan mulai bergetar. Wajah Shion semakin menakutkan saja dengan hiasan darah yang tersamarkan dalam kegelapan malam.

"TANGANKU TAK ADA! UWOOOOOGH!" Teriakan histerisnya mencengangkan jiwa Sasuke. Darah terus merembes dari kedua tangannya yang terpotong. Dari dalam pori-porinyapun cairan yang sama juga tampak mengalir. Sosoknya yang semula hanya menunduk dan menatap tajam lensa kelam Sasuke, sekarang mulai tidak tenang. Arwah Shion meronta seolah ia tengah kesakitan. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang melotot lebar seperti hendak terlepas dari dalam rongganya. Suara lolongan Shion serasa mematikan urat syaraf Sasuke.

"Aa...aaa..." Lidahnya kelu, hanya airmata yang mampu ia hasilkan dengan kengerian yang semakin menyesakan dada. Sasuke berusaha bergerak, kepalanya menggeleng kuat saat menyaksikan tubuh Shion terbelah-belah dengan mata yang melotot serta mulut terbuka dan jeritannya masih saja terdengar mengerikan.

Piyama biru tua Sasuke dihiasi dengan bau anyir dan cairan yang merembes kedalam serat kainnya. Ketika kepala Shion ikut terbelah dan mencecerkan isi otaknya diwajah Sasuke, saat itulah Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Tak perlu jeritannya itu membangunkan seisi rumah atau menggemparkan seluruh tetangga, ia tak perduli. Yang Sasuke inginkan hanyalah mengenyahkan memori paling mengerikan yang baru saja ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan sialnya itu semua adalah nyata.

"Hei!" Sasuke masih saja berteriak tanpa menghiraukan tepukan kasar dipipinya beserta nada bentakan penuh emosi dari mulut seseorang yang sudah duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya dengan ekspresi kesal dan terusik. "Buka matamu brengsek!" Satu tamparan menyakitkan menyadarkan Sasuke dari ketakutannya. Ketika ia membuka mata, sosok Shion beserta noda darah yang membanjiri kasur serta tubuhnya, lalu potongan daging busuk dengan cairan otak yang menjijikan, telah lenyap tak bersisa. Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang hanyalah Itachi, kakaknya.

"Tidak kah kau tahu ini jam berapa?!" Tanyanya kesal dengan nada membentak. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kegilaanmu apalagi tengah malam begini!" Itachi menampar Sasuke lagi yang saat ini sedang terisak dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Ahh!" Sejumput rambutnya dijambak kasar oleh Itachi, hingga Sasuke harus sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk meringankan sakitnya. Itachi tak perduli dengan ringisan Sasuke, yang ia tahu Sasuke sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya yang berharga. "Sa-sakit... Ka-kak, de-dengar dulu... a-aku... aku melihat-"

"Omong kosong dengan apa yang kau lihat dalam hayalanmu itu!"

"Dengar dulu-"

"Diam! Atau mau kuhajar lagi kau, hah?!"

Kata-kata Itachi menusuk telak hati Sasuke. Dia baru saja melihat hal mengerikan, ketakutan, merasa diteror sampai ia nyaris gila, dan sekarang harus dikasari dan dibentak oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Tolong percaya padaku kali ini saja..." Pintanya lirih. Suaranya bergetar begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang susah payah ia tahan agar tidak menjerit karna jambakan kasar pada rambutnya semakin menguat.

"Hanya orang gila yang mau mempercayai omongan orang sepertimu!" Iris hitam Itachi seperti sedang menghakimi Sasuke. Adiknya tak mampu berkutik, kemarahan Itachi selalu saja menakutkan. Apapun yang ia katakan bukankah Itachi selalu tidak mempercayainya. "Bangun!"

"Sakit!"

"Cepat bangun!" Dijambaknya semakin kasar rambut Sasuke, ia bahkan menarik piyama yang dipakai adiknya sampai tubuhnya berdiri paksa diatas lantai.

"Lepas kak, sakit..." Tangan Sasuke memukul-mukul cengkeraman Itachi. Dia diseret keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga dengan cepat, terus menuju ruang paling belakang yang berada disebelah dapur namun terperosok hampir mencapai pintu belakang. "Ma-mau apa kakak membawaku ke-kesini?" Matanya menyiratkan rasa takut, terselip ratapan permohonan dalam pancaran _onyx_ Sasuke.

Itachi memahat senyum sinis, dibukanya pintu suatu ruangan gelap yang terdapat banyak tumpukan barang bekas, berdebu, dipenuhi binatang-binatang kecil seperti kecoa, tikus, dan juga cicak ditepi dindingnya. Tengkuk Sasuke bergidik, dia merasakan firasat buruk soal ini.

"Kak-"

"Masuk!" Dengan sekali dorongan sekuat tenaga, tubuh Sasuke terhempas masuk kedalam gudang. Terjatuh dengan siku dan lutut kakinya terlebih dahulu mencapai lantai kotor berdebu. Sementara Itachi sang pelaku malah menyeringai semakin sinis menatap Sasuke.

"Kau lebih cocok berada disini. Sudah seharusnya segala yang tidak berguna lebih baik ditumpuk didalam gudang."

"Jangan..." Secepat mungkin Sasuke bangkit dengan ekspresi ngerinya yang terpancar. Ia berlari menuju ambang pintu dimana Itachi masih berdiri sambil memegang handle pintu. "Jangan, kumohon... Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Terlambat. Pintu ruangan sudah terlebih dahulu ditutup Itachi dari luar. Kegelapan mendominasi tanpa memberikan sedikitpun cahaya, karna memang tidak ada sedikitpun celah ataupun jendela disana. Sasuke menggigil ketakutan, menggedor pintu dengan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar. Suara-suara asing lekas memenuhi indera pendengarannya yang sensitif. Tertawa melengking, lalu sekelebatan bayangan hitam tertangkap dalam ekor matanya.

"Tolong buka pintunya! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Jeritan frustasi Sasuke menggelegar diseluruh sudut ruangan. "Kumohon kakak, buka!"

"Diam! Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari situ sebelum jadwal pengobatanmu yang selanjutnya selesai ku urus!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku baru menjalaninya kemarin lusa, bahkan rasa sakitnya saja masih membekas. Aku tidak mau menjalaninya lagi." Tolak Sasuke sembari terisak. Suara-suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan masih terus terdengar tapi Itachi tidak memperdulikannya.

"Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan... Aku takut... Takut... Keluarkan aku! KELUARKAAAN! AAAARGH!" Sasuke lepas kontrol. Segala hal yang mengerikan menerobos masuk kedalam otaknya, dan suara asing yang sibuk menertawainya kian melengking sampai telinganya menuli.

**::Indigo::**

Derap langkah tunggal menggema disepanjang trotoar jalan yang hampir sepi. Sembari menenteng kantung perbelanjaan, Sakura Haruno, memutuskan mengambil rute alternatif yang cepat sampai ketujuan dengan melewati gang-gang kecil dan sempit. Meski terkesan menyeramkan, gelap, juga sepi. Tapi Sakura sudah terbiasa menggunakan rute ini. Selain bisa menghemat waktu, rute ini juga tidak terlalu rumit yang mengharuskannya memutar-mutar beberapa pertokoan atau blok yang berliku dengan jalan raya, trotoar yang terkadang ramai berdesakan dengan banyaknya gelombang pejalan kaki dan sebagainya.

Melalui jalan ini dia akan cepat sampai dirumah, tidur diatas kasur empuknya dan berkunjung ke pulau mimpi. Aah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya tak sabar. Jika kalau bukan _kaasan_-nya yang meminta Sakura untuk berbelanja malam-malam begini, dia pasti takkan mau. Berhubung besok ada acara antar keluarga yang mengharuskannya memasak banyak, sudah pasti acara belanja dadakan ini bisa dilakukan esok hari.

Sakura membuang napas kasar. Derap langkah kakinya seperti bergaung dijalan sempit nan lembab ini. Cicit tikus, jejak becek, gonggongan anjing liar kecil, ini adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Seperti ada yang mengikuti. Sakura berhenti sejenak. Kepala merah mudanya yang tertutupi hoodie berwarna merah tua menengok kebelakang. Rasa waswas, takut, tegang, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Netra hijau cemerlangnya mengerjap cepat. Dia tidak melihat apapun selain jalan kelinci yang sepi dan senyap. Dan ia pun memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Selang beberapa menit, perasaan diintai itu hadir lagi. Kali ini Sakura bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu. Sembari memasang telinga dengan baik, perlahan ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, ia menengok cepat tanpa persiapan, dan... benar saja dugaannya. Ada yang mengikutinya dibelakang sana. Seseorang bertudung, memakai kacamata hitam, pakaian yang serba hitam, semuanya hitam. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah yang tersembunyi dibalik bayangan. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini... dia laki-laki. Sakura mulai ketakutan sekarang. Berbagai pikiran negatif berputar-putar dikepalanya. Secepat mungkin ia pacu langkahnya. Tidak mau lagi melirik kebelakang karna baginya itu sangat menakutkan.

"Hhhh... Hhhh... Sasuke..." Nama itu tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Bukankah biasanya pemuda itu selalu datang disaat ia membutuhkan. Walaupun terkadang Sasuke terlihat acuh dan pendiam tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Kenapa Sakura jadi mengharapkan pemuda Uchiha itu berada disisinya saat ini?

Rasa takut yang menyesakan dada membuatnya menangis sembari melafalkan doa dalam hati. Sakura memeluk kantung coklat belanjaannya dengan erat didepan dada. Ia melirik kebelakang lagi dan mendapati sosok misterius itu masih mengejarnya sembari mengangkat sebelah tangan. "Tidak!" Jeritnya parau. Napasnya terengah. Bayangannya kini terpaku pada sebelah tangan yang terangkat itu, apakah ia memegang pisau atau senjata lainnya tadi?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ketika Sakura berbelok, tubuhnya lekas terdorong kebelakang sampai terjatuh. Tangannya memegangi pinggangnya yang nyeri serta mengelus bokongnya yang mencium tanah dengan kasar. "A-ahh!"

"Haruno-san?" Suara laki-laki yang terkesan berat namun lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

Sakura menoleh cepat, matanya menyipit berusaha memastikan sosok tegap yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. "D-dan sensei?" Suara Sakura bagai mencicit. Selain napasnya yang terengah, ia juga belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Um, malam-malam begini?" Dahi pria bernama Dan itu mengernyit heran. Sama seperti Sakura ia juga menjinjing kantung kertas belanjaannya namun tidak sebanyak yang dibawa Sakura.

"Ettoo... Saya... saya habis berbelanja sensei. Sama seperti sensei kurasa," Ia menyahut canggung, lalu membereskan belanjaannya yang tercecer secepat kilat. Meski begitu Sakura berulang kali menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan kalau pria misterius yang mengikutinya sudah tak ada disana. Dan memang benar-benar sudah tak ada. Akhirnya Sakura mampu bernapas lega.

"Kenapa? Ada yang membuntutimu Haruno-san?" Tebak Dan. Sakura tersentak, kemudian buru-buru bangkit.

"Ti-tidak... A-ak-aku..."

"Tak apa," Dan menepuk bahu Sakura sambil meneliti siatuasi kondisi gang yang terlihat sepi namun ia masih dapat merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka berdua. "Kau aman bersamaku." Senyum ramah guru muda itu sukses menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Sakura. Seketika Sakura melupakan ketakutannya dan menghapus cepat sisa jejak airmata dipipinya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut saja ketempatku, nanti akan kuhubungi pihak keluargamu untuk menjemput disana. Terlalu berbahaya jika kau pulang sendirian." Ajak Dan. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menurutinya.

**...**

"Ayo silahkan masuk!" Ujar Dan ramah sembari membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartementnya, kemudian membiarkan Sakura masuk terlebih dulu. Sakura menjejaki dirinya diruang tamu apartement Dan yang bersih juga rapi. Tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu lagi mengingat ia tengah berkunjung ketempat seorang pria dan pria itu adalah gurunya sendiri. "Duduklah dulu. Aku akan menelpon keluargamu juga membuatkanmu coklat panas."

"Um, tidak perlu repot-repot sensei!" Tolak Sakura. Ia merasa malu karna merasa merepotkan sang guru.

"Tidak repot kok. Tunggu sebentar ya..." Guru muda itu berjalan keruang sebelah, dimana dapurnya berada. Sakura dapat mendengar Dan berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon yang tergantung di dinding dekat kulkas. Beliau pasti tengah mengabari keluarganya. Setelah beberapa menit, suara percakapan itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara denting cangkir yang beradu dengan sendok.

Ya tuhan... Sakura benar-benar merasa dirinya merepotkan. Malam-malam begini mengganggu waktu istirahat gurunya, lalu membuatnya menghubungi pihak keluarganya kemudian membuatkannya coklat panas. Betapa baiknya guru kimia tersebut. Pantas saja Dan-sensei sangat diidolakan oleh hampir semua siswi disekolah.

Sakura menengok kearah jendela besar yang ada dibelakang punggungnya. Ruang tamu apartement ini cukup strategis, tapi... kenapa pemandangan yang lebih dominan terpantul harus jembatan besar itu? Jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat jalur kereta api. Tempat Shion bunuh diri dan tubuhnya dikabarkan han- ugh... hancur. Tengkuknya bergidik seketika. Disaat-saat seperti ini kenapa ia harus mengingat hal semengerikan itu.

"Ini silahkan diminum." Dan meletakan sebuah cangkir berisi coklat panas. Ia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang nampak terkejut karna kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. "Ah... Aku mengagetkanmu ya?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku terlalu melamun tadi." Sanggah Sakura. Dan mengangguk paham kemudian menyamankan dirinya disofa sembari melipat sebelah kakinya.

"Tadi aku sudah menghubungi keluargamu. Kata ayahmu beliau akan menjemputmu kesini. Mungkin sebentar lagi sampai,"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk disertai senyum canggung. "Anooo... Terima kasih Dan-sensei. Saya sudah merepotkan anda malam-malam begini,"

Dan tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak merepotkanku Haruno-san. Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai guru. Meski ini diluar sekolah tapi kau tetaplah salah satu murid didikku."

Muka Sakura merona mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ia sangat malu melihat tawa renyah gurunya sendiri. Tidak seperti melihat senyum Sasuke yang membuatnya candu. Ah... Lagi-lagi ia mengingat Sasuke.

"Ayo silahkan diminum dulu. Maaf ya kutinggal kedalam sebentar." Pamitnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu meraih cangkir yang disuguhkan Dan untuk menyesap isinya.

Selama hampir sepuluh menit lamanya Sakura menunggu sendirian diruang tamu. Ayahnya tak kunjung datang juga, sementara gurunya sendiri masih belum kembali sejak tadi. Sakura gelisah sendiri. Ia merasa merinding. Saat menengok hanya jembatan besar itu saja yang ia lihat, dan itu malah semakin mengingatkannya dengan Shion. Tapi ketika berbalik dan membelakanginya ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang berdiri didepan jendela itu lalu memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin seolah tatapannya itu berusaha melubangi punggung Sakura.

Ia membenahi duduknya. Mencoba untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan juga positif agar ketakutan serta pikiran paranoidnya segera menghilang. _Pikirkan_ _tentang Sasuke... Pikirkan tentang Sasuke... _Bibirnya melafalkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang. Karna memang hanya sosok pemuda dingin berkharismatik itu sajalah yang mampu membuat dirinya tenang meski ditengah badai sekalipun.

Hal itu memang berhasil sampai pada akhirnya aura asing yang terkesan berat juga dingin menyergap dirinya dari belakang. Sakura terpekik tanpa suara, emeraldnya melirik takut-takut tapi tak berani menoleh. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dari balik jendela. Menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Letak apartement ini berada dilantai 4 seharusnya tidak mungkin sosok itu ada. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk kalau ia masih bersikukuh menoleh. Alhasil ia mengurungkannya dan sosok itu tiba-tiba raib menjadi kepulan asap.

Krieet...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Sakura langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang keluar dari dalam sana. Hanya keheningan juga kekosongan yang ada didepan sana. Sakura merinding lagi lalu berusaha memanggil nama sang guru tetapi tak ada sahutan. Sekelebat bayangan melintas dibalik pintu yang terbuka. Sakura melonjak kaget, ia tahu itu bukan Dan-senseinya. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa bergerak secepat itu. Apalagi bayangan tadi sekilas mirip siluet seorang gadis.

Sakura semakin tidak tenang. Dia berharap ayahnya segera datang menjemputnya. Disaat itulah suara bel berbunyi. Seseorang menekannya dari luar, dan Sakurapun tahu siapa yang berada dibalik pintu itu kalau bukan ayahnya.

"Itu pasti ayahmu Sakura," Terka Dan yang baru saja kembali dari ruangannya. Pria itu memahat senyum manisnya sembari merangkul Sakura untuk menemui ayahnya diluar. Kedua pria itu sempat bercakap-cakap sebentar, tapi Sakura hanya diam. Perhatiannya terpaku pada jendela besar dibalik sofa ruang tamu. Dia yakin melihat sesuatu disana. Namun tidak terlalu jelas. Lagipula ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun dulu. Baginya malam ini sungguh menegangkan juga melelahkan.

"Kami permisi dulu sensei. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolong Sakura-chan." Ungkap Kizashi selaku orangtua Sakura.

"Ya, sama-sama Tuan Haruno." Sahut Dan ramah. Merekapun akhirnya berpamitan. Sementara Dan sendiri kembali masuk kedalam apartementnya. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan, seperti mengoreksi jawaban tes para murid misalnya.

**::Indigo::**

Secercah cahaya dari balik pintu yang baru saja dibuka, menyorot langsung raut lelah seorang pemuda. Sejak semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak didalam ruangan kotor penuh debu seperti gudang. Piyamanya kusut, wajahnya lusuh, terdapat kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah bola matanya yang cekung, ekspresinya tampak terpukul hanya menatap lurus kedepan dimana sosok pria yang lebih dewasa lima tahun darinya tengah bersedekap dada dengan seulas senyum sinis.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, terlihat pasrah. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang berantakan tetapi juga mentalnya, dan mungkin sebentar lagi hari-harinya juga ikut terkena imbas akibat perbuatan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Sasuke masih terduduk lemas dibawah lantai, kakinya ditekuk dan didekap erat didepan dada, punggungnya tersandar pada kotak kayu usang yang telah lapuk. Terdapat sebuah luka pada punggung tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menggedor pintu semalaman, namun hasilnya nihil.

Rupanya siang ini baru dirinya akan dibebaskan. Atau mungkin... tidak. Tepat seperti yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Senyum sinis Itachi berubah menjadi seringai yang menyebalkan. Dua orang bertubuh kekar dan penuh otot, memasuki gudang dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Sasuke kemudian menghimpit lengannya.

Sasuke memberontak menggunakan tenaga lemahnya. Kepalanya seperti berdenyut ngilu disertai limbungnya pijakan kakinya untuk menyanggah bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Efek tidak tidur semalaman, ditambah mengamuk didalam gudang untuk menjebol pintu bercat hitam keabu-abuan. Kedua lengan Sasuke ditelikung kebelakang dan lekas diikat menggunakan tali tambang.

"Mau apa kalian? Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan kak? Lepaskan aku! Sudah cukup kau berbuat semena-mena padaku. Adikmu sendiri!" Protesnya tak terima. Hatinya lelah dengan banyaknya penderitaan yang ia alami. Tidak hanya ayahnya yang suka seenaknya pada dirinya, tapi kakaknyapun juga.

Sebenarnya kesalahan seperti apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan pada mereka?

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang harus kulakukan," Sahut Itachi datar. Raut ekspresinya berubah dingin.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman terhadapan lengannya, namun itu semua sia-sia. Dengan kesal ia menggertakan giginya sembari berkata ketus. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kakak hanya mencari-cari alasan padahal keinginanmu hanya membuatku menderita!" Netranya memicing tajam pada sosok kakaknya yang tengah tertawa hambar.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu maka diamlah." Katanya acuh. Mmbuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau jawaban itulah yang akan keluar dari bibir Itachi.

"Kau-"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan, kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku? Kau lupa?" Itachi menyela dan perkataannya itu memang benar adanya. Sasuke pernah berkata seperti itu, kalau tidak salah setelah ia bermimpi buruk mengenai kakak juga ayahnya. Tapi... bukan yang seperti ini yang dia maksudkan. "Atau kau hanya berbicara omong kosong Sasuke?" Cibirnya, sontak saja Sasuke menggeram tidak terima.

"Tutup mulutmu! Tahu apa kau mengenai diriku?!" Bentakan Sasuke menaikan emosi Itachi. Hingga sebuah tamparan menyakitkan mendarat keras di pipi Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke terbanting kesamping. Rasa perih disudut bibirnya mengalirkan sesuatu yang terasa anyir dimulut.

"Jangan kurang ajar padaku!"

"Cukup kak... hentikan... Aku lelah. Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak gila dan aku tidak membutuhkan semua terapi pengobatan sinting itu." Nada suaranya bergetar. Sasuke sulit menarik napasnya yang tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia hanya berusaha meminta sedikit saja kemurahan hati kakaknya karna dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjalani apapun yang berhubungan dengan dokter spesialis kejiwaan.

"Bawa dia!" Titah Itachi yang langsung melebarkan manik kelam Sasuke. Kakaknya benar-benar tidak punya perasaan. Dia mengabaikan permohonannya dan bersikap seolah tidak mendengarnya maupun tak perduli.

"Kak!"

"Cepat bawa dia!" Suara Itachi naik dua oktav. Ia memberikan tatapan datarnya pada muka memelas Sasuke dan melihat pemberontakan Sasuke yang terus meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Kakak jangan lakukan ini. Dengarkan aku, _please_... Aku mohon dengarkan aku..."

"Tutup mulutmu dan diam!" Bentak Itachi sengit.

Dua orang _bodyguard_ itu terus menarik Sasuke. Tidak mengindahkan rontaan maupun teriakan Sasuke pada kakaknya. Mereka bahkan tidak segan untuk menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa! Aku butuh _daddy_ disini. _Daddy_ tidak pernah-"

"Ini perintah _daddy_!" Itachi menyela lagi suaranya membentak kasar dan terkesan geram dengan peragai Sasuke. "Kau pikir yang dilakukan _daddy_ selama ini bukanlah pemaksaan? Kau pikir _daddy_ selalu memperlakukanmu secara khusus? Apa kau pikir kau seistimewa itu huh?" Nada mencibir itu memukul telak perasaan Sasuke. Hatinya seakan tercubit dan dia hanya mampu terdiam membeku.

Sasuke menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak mau menelan bulat-bulat ucapan sinis Itachi. Dia tahu kakaknya pasti berbohong. Kakaknya tidak pernah menyukai kehadirannya disini.

"_Daddy_ tidak pernah menganggapmu ada. Apa kau tidak sadar itu?" Bisik Itachi ketika ia sudah berada didepannya dan mencengkeram rahang adiknya.

"Kau pasti bohong..." Lirih Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah ingin menangis.

"Baginya kau hanyalah serpihan debu yang tidak berarti,"

Kelopaknya terpejam erat dan kepalanya menggeleng kuat. "Kau pembohong..." Bantahnya tanpa tenaga. Hatinya perih. Cukup dengan semua kebohongan itu. Sasuke tidak mau mempercayainya.

"Menyedihkan... Kau seperti anak buangan yang tidak dianggap."

"Bohong... Semuanya bohong. Bohong... Bohong... BOHONG... KAU PEMBOHONG!"

Plak!

Itachi yang merasa kesal dan marah luar biasa memberikan tamparan super keras untuk adiknya. Ia juga menyentak kasar kepala Sasuke sampai dirinya hampir terpelanting kalau kedua _bodyguard_ itu tidak menahan lengannya yang terikat tali tambang.

"Kalau tidak ada _daddy_, aku pasti sudah menendangmu jauh-jauh dari sini!" Desisnya agak berat. _Onyx_ hitamnya berkilat penuh kebencian dan itu sukses menyentak nurani Sasuke sampai membuatnya bergetar.

"Kau... Kenapa selalu aku?" Suara Sasukepun ikut bergetar karna tak mampu menahan rasa sakit hatinya. "Kenapa-"

"Tutup mulutnya dan bawa dia kemobil sekarang!"

Sasuke merasa _shock_ dengan ucapan kakaknya yang lagi-lagi mengabaikan suaranya. "Itachi!" Geramnya dengan suara yang berteriak kencang. Sasuke tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia bukanlah orang asing. Dia sama seperti kakaknya, putra sah Fugaku Uchiha juga Mikoto Uchiha. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha sama seperti Itachi.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Ita- mmmp! Hmmmpp!" Geraman Sasuke tetap diabaikan Itachi. Kedua _bodyguard_ suruhannya telah membungkam mulutnya sesuai perintah si sulung. Sementara tubuhnya kian terseret keluar rumah. Terus diseret meski ia sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga. Ketika sampai dihalaman depan, Sasuke langsung dimasukan kedalam mobil dengan Itachi sebagai penyetirnya dikursi pengemudi.

"Mmmpp! Mmmpphh!"

"Diam Sasuke!" Itachi meraih sejumput rambut atas Sasuke kemudian membenturkannya pada kursi depan disebelahnya. Tindakannya barusan menyebabkan kepala Sasuke pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. "Akan lebih baik kau mati dalam metode penyiksaan kali ini." Sebuah seringai keji tercetak disudut bibir Itachi. Ia menghempaskan Sasuke yang tak lagi bergerak namun masih menggeram walau suaranya rendah.

Itachi memberikan kode lewat tatapan mata yang langsung ditangkap jelas oleh kedua _bodyguard_ bayarannya. Pria yang berada disebelah kiri Sasuke berusaha menyingkap lengan piyama yang dikenakan Sasuke meski agak sulit karna tangan remaja itu terikat kuat kebelakang. Kemudian pria yang berada disebelah kanan Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik dari dalam sebuah kotak berisi beberapa botol cairan entah apa isinya. Sasuke jelas melihatnya dengan jelas walaupun kepalanya masih berdenyut juga berkunang-kunang.

Ia menggeram lumayan kencang namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan disini. Merontapun tak berarti karna ia kalah tenaga. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat berusaha melakukan penolakan. Mengiba pada Itachipun percuma karna dia tampak tidak perduli. Ujung jarum yang lumayan panjang dengan tabung berisi sejumlah cairan berwarna kuning pudar itu akhirnya menembus kulit putih pucat Sasuke. Menusuk tepat didalam daging dan cairan itu lekas menerobos cepat setelah injeksinya ditekan oleh salah satu pria berotot suruhan kakaknya.

"Hmmmff!" Otot syarafnya menegang sesaat. Entahlah... Rasa perih dari tusukan jarum itu hanya sesaat saja. Karena dalam hitungan detik kesadaran Sasuke berhasil terenggut paksa. Kedamaian serta ketenangan, ia dapat merasakannya dalam kelopak mata yang kian memberat. Sentuhan kasar pada wajahnya adalah hal terakhir yang mampu Sasuke ingat selebihnya gelap.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Entah kenapa nyelesaiin chap ini rada mumet. Susah banget kayanya sampe ngalemin rewrite berkali-kali. Fiuh! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Hihihi...

Oh ya untuk peran Itachi disini emang sengaja dibikin jahat dulu sebelum jadi baik. Nanti ada saatnya kok Itachi insap tapi ga sekarang.


	9. Chapter 9

Ada beberapa metode pengobatan kejiwaan yang Sasuke ketahui. Semuanya ada 10. Percaya atau tidak, metode-metode itu sangatlah aneh dan mengerikan. Seumur hidupnya Sasuke selalu berdoa agar dirinya tidak menjalani Trepanasi atau Lobotomi.

Kenapa?

Karena kedua metode itu adalah yang paling mengerikan dari bermacam-macam cara yang Sasuke ketahui atau pernah ia jalani.

Trepanasi merupakan satu metode pengobatan sakit jiwa tertua, yang bahkan digunakan oleh manusia yang hidup di jaman purba. Cara pengobatan ini disebut sangat mengerikan sebab kepala penderita dibedah dan tengkoraknya dilubangi. Adapun tujuan dari trepanasi adalah untuk mencari tahu apa yang salah dengan kepala penderita yang mengalami sakit jiwa atau masalah di kepala. Tapi bisa ditebak, banyak pembedahan yang akhirnya harus berakhir dengan maut. Dulunya, metode ini juga pernah populer di Eropa pada abad ke-17.

Sementara, Lobotomi adalah metode yang dilakukan dengan cara memasukkan alat medis ke dalam rongga mata untuk memotong saraf bagian depan otak. Pemecah es adalah alat yang paling sering digunakan untuk metode ini. Pada awalnya lobotomi berhasil memberikan kesembuhan untuk para pasien. Akan tetapi setelah sukses dan dijalankan banyak orang, baru terungkap bahwa dalam jangka panjang, pasien akan mengalami kelumpuhan secara permanen.

Haruskah ia jelaskan sekali lagi mengapa ia sangat takut menjalani dua jenis metode pengobatan tersebut. Selama ini Sasuke masih bisa berada dalam zona aman karena sang ayahlah yang selalu menjadwalkan pengobatan serta menemaninya sampai selesai. Namun, sekarang masalahnya bukan Fugaku yang mengantarnya melainkan Itachi, kakak kandung yang selalu bersikap kejam padanya.

Sasuke bahkan diseret secara paksa untuk mengunjungi tempat yang dikutuknya setengah mati. Setelah Electroshock, terapi rotasi, dan metrazol treatment, lalu apa lagi sekarang? Apakah metode mesmer yang menggunakan magnet dan meletakannya kedalam tubuh pasien untuk mengontrol efek gravitasi bulan terhadap tubuh? Atau membuatnya koma dengan cara menyuntikan insulin dalam jumlah banyak ketubuhnya? Bisa juga dengan cara menghilangkan organ-organ Sasuke yang mungkin terinfeksi? Jika metode dengan cara menghilangkan rahim untuk menghilangkan histeria, Sasuke sudah pasti tidak akan melakukannya karena dia laki-laki dan tidak memiliki rahim layaknya wanita. Kalau tidak salah ada satu lagi yang ia ketahui. Hebat bukan? Karena panik diposisi terjepitnya sekarang, Sasuke sampai mampu mengingat cepat 10 metode pengobatan yang pernah dijelaskan berkali-kali oleh dokter Kabuto –dokter ahli kejiwaan, disetiap kali Sasuke diseret untuk menjalani penyiksaan untuk menghilangkan kemampuan uniknya.

Mata sayup Sasuke membuka paksa ketika mendengar bunyi pintu mobil terbuka dari luar. Ia yang sedang berbaring lemah dikursi belakang, lekas diseret keluar lalu diapit agar tidak melakukan tindakan nekat seperti kabur atau mungkin memberontak. Sungguh, betapa bodohnya orang-orang itu. Efek obat bius yang disuntikan padanya masihlah ada dan cukup terasa sampai kepersendian tulang-tulangnya, lalu bagaimana caranya ia kabur jika menggerakan jari-jari tangannya saja Sasuke tidak mampu.

"Anda yakin, Uchiha-kun? Seingat saya Sasuke-kun baru menjalani pengobatannya kemarin lusa. Saya yakin efek sakit dan traumanya masih ada. Jika dipaksakan saya khawatir hal itu akan membuat mentalnya rusak dan ia benar-benar gila."

Itu suara dokter Kabuto, Sasuke mengenalinya walau kelopak matanya kembali terkatup karena tiba-tiba terasa memberat. Dalam hati ia menyetujui ucapan dokter Kabuto karena itulah yang ia rasakan, dan mungkin ia akan benar-benar gila sungguhan jika tetap dipaksa menjalaninya.

"Sasuke memang sudah gila, dia tidak waras, karena itulah saya ingin agar dia bisa cepat sembuh dan menjadi normal."

Sekali lagi ucapan Itachi membuatnya tertohok. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya bahwa ia tidak gila, ia masihlah waras, dan Sasuke normal senormal-normalnya sejak ia dilahirkan 16 tahun yang lalu. Satu-satunya hal yang akan membuatnya tidak waras adalah paksaan dan juga tekanan yang selalu diberikan ayah juga kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" selidik dokter Kabuto. Matanya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata memperhatikan kepala Sasuke yang terkulai lemas, ia menyentuhnya dan melihat kedua kelopak putih itu berusaha keras untuk terbuka.

"Dia berteriak seperti orang gila. Mengacaukan keadaan rumah lalu menyerang para pelayan juga para penjaga disekitarnya, maka dari itulah aku membawanya lagi kesini."

Bohong! Semua yang dikatakan Itachi adalah bohong. Sasuke ingin meneriakannya tapi mulutnya tetap terkatup dan lidahnya serasa kelu untuk sekedar bergerak menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Selama aku menanganinya ia terlihat normal dan Uchiha-san juga mengatakan kalau Sasuke-kun hanya sering berhalusinasi seperti penderita skizofrenia saja. Beliau tidak pernah menjelaskan kelakuan aneh Sasuke-kun seperti yang anda katakan."

"Daddy hanya berusaha menyembunyikan aib Sasuke saja. Beliau mana mungkin mengatakan kalau gangguan jiwa putranya sudah separah itu."

"Mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke-kun dirawat secara intensif ditempat ini," saran Kabuto. Lama-lama ia ikut prihatin melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti sekarang.

"Saya sependapat dengan anda, tapi daddy tidak pernah menyetujuinya karena beliau pikir Sasuke mulai bisa mengendalikan keanehannya, namun semua itu adalah salah besar. Sasuke semakin terobsesi dengan halusinasi liarnya, ia bahkan sering menjerit diwaktu malam lalu tak jarang menyakiti dirinya sendiri."

"Ya tuhan... Saya benar-benar prihatin. Mungkin sebaiknya anda yakinkan Tuan Uchiha agar membiarkan Sasuke-kun dirawat dirumah sakit jiwa saja."

Sasuke sudah cukup mendengarkan perbincangan mereka berdua, dan ia rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk diam. Dengan segera ia memberontak dalam cekalan dua orang bodyguard suruhan kakaknya lalu mengerang menggunakan suara lemahnya yang serak. Kelopak matanya mengerjap lambat, menampilkan kilau obsidiannya yang sayu dan tampak terluka. Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menyeringai sembari menepuk pelan pipi pucat Sasuke.

"Aku akan memasukanmu kerumah sakit jiwa otouto, semua itu demi kebaikanmu," kata Itachi sok mendramatisir. Meski rautnya dibuat sesedih mungkin, namun seringaian dibibirnya tampak tidak memudar.

"Nggh!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara yang tidak berguna. Pelan-pelan mulutnya bergerak susah payah untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "...ta...cih...aaa-aaa..." Kuantitas suaranya kian parau, Sasuke tidak mampu berkata dengan jelas karena rahangnya tengah diremas kuat oleh kakaknya.

"Bisakah kita mulai pengobatannya sekarang dokter?" pinta Itachi pada Kabuto yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Ya, tentu. Tapi, saya tidak bisa bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke-kun."

Itachi tersenyum kalem sembari menepuk kepala Sasuke yang kembali terkulai. "Tidak masalah dokter."

Meski ragu, Kabuto tetap menuruti permintaan keluarga pasien. Yang jelas ia sudah katakan tentang efek samping bahkan kemungkinan terburuk jika seandainya terapi kali ini gagal. Faktanya ia tidak pernah melakukan metode pengobatan sesering ini dalam kurun waktu satu minggu. Fugaku saja selalu menjadwalkan Sasuke setiap satu bulan sekali. Itachi memang cukup gila.

Setelah mempersiapkan segala keperluan pengobatannya, Sasuke lekas didudukan disebuah bathtube kamar mandi. Piyama bagian atasnya sudah dilepas dan Sasuke masih tetap diikat agar tidak memberontak saat menjalani terapinya. Tak hanya tangan, kakinyapun juga terikat tali tambang. Prosedur yang dibicarakan oleh Kabuto memang seperti ini, meskipun Sasuke masih lemas tidak berdaya akibat pengaruh obat bius, namun ketika tubuhnya mengalami kontak langsung akan sentuhan yang menyakitkan, bukanlah tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak akan kejang-kejang seperti yang biasanya.

Inilah pengobatan terakhir yang lupa ia sebutkan. Yaitu Hidroterapi, mungkin kalian akan berpikir soal bak mandi yang dipenuhi air hangat dan nyaman. Tapi yang akan dimaksud disini adalah terapi yang sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke akan disemprot dengan air bertekanan tinggi untuk mengurangi sikap agresifnya. Sebenarnya ada dua cara pelaksanaannya yakni, dengan cara berdiri atau diikat didalam bak mandi. Dan tebak, Itachi memilih cara nomor dua. Selain Sasuke yang tidak mampu berdiri dengan benar tanpa disanggah oleh bodyguard, alasan lainnya adalah karena Itachi tidak ingin Sasuke bertindak macam-macam lalu mengacau ditempat ini. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan pasrah begitu saja. Jika cara pengobatan yang biasa ia harus diikat dikursi atau ranjangnya, apalagi dengan cara yang ekstrim seperti ini.

"Ta...cih..." panggil Sasuke memelas. Bibirnya yang pucat bergetar kedinginan juga ketakutan. Sasuke memandang ngeri kegiatan dokter Kabuto yang sebentar lagi akan menyiksanya. Satu-satunya harapan sebagai penyelamatnya cuma kakaknya, yang sepertinya Itachi tidak akan mungkin mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat Sasuke menderita.

Saat hujaman air bertekanan tinggi itu menyentuh kulitnya, Sasuke tidak mampu memikirkan apapun lagi selain rasa sakitnya. Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dengan tubuh yang kejang-kejang dan mata yang sembab karena mengeluarkan banyak airmata.

Selama 2 jam Sasuke menjerit sampai suaranya nyaris habis. Kulitnya yang putih agak pucat kini dipenuhi dengan warna kemerahan, seperti iritasi atau semacamnya. Namun ini akibat hidroterapi yang baru saja dijalaninya. Sasuke terbujur lemas dengan nafas yang putus-putus terkesan tidak beraturan. Ia sudah pingsan sejak setengah jam yang lalu, menggelepar ditengah rasa nyeri juga sakit yang mendera sekujur badannya. Sasuke tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana caranya ia pulang, yang ia tahu tiba-tiba dirinya sudah berada diatas kasur kamarnya dalam keadaan terbaring namun dengan tangan dan kaki yang tetap terikat. Itachi pasti sengaja ingin mengurungnya sampai rencana rehabilitasi Sasuke dirumah sakit jiwa benar-benar terlaksana.

"Nghhh..." Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir membiru Sasuke. Sekujur tubuhnya kebas dan bertanda ruam kemerahan akibat semprotan air dari terapinya kali ini. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya yang berbayang, lalu merasakan remasan pada rahangnya hingga kepalanya mendongak keatas. Sebentuk wajah abstrak ditengah kacaunya pengelihatan mata Sasuke seperti sedang tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Bagaimana harimu Otouto?" Itu terdengar seperti suara Itachi, dan Sasuke berusaha lebih keras untuk menormalkan pengelihatan matanya yang mulai berangsur membaik.

"I..ta..cih..."

Remasan pada rahangnya semakin menguat, menyebabkan bibir membiru Sasuke merintih tanpa suara. "Kau tidak memanggilku kakak lagi? Betapa tidak sopannya Tuan Muda Uchiha ini. Tapi... Tidak apa. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan keluar dari rumah ini, dan tebak aku akan membuangmu kemana?" Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Aku akan membuangmu kerumah sakit jiwa besok. Jadi persiapkan dirimu dengan baik Otouto."

Kepalanya terasa pusing sesaat setelah Itachi tiba-tiba menghempaskan rahangnya secara asal. Sasuke menubruk bantal miliknya dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang. "Kenapa?"

Satu alis milik Itachi terangkat ketika mendengar suara parau dari mulut Sasuke. "Kenapa? Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Apa jawabanku kurang jelas?" cercanya santai tapi dengan mata yang berkilat antusias. "Baiklah akan kuulangi sekali lagi. Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk tinggal satu atap denganmu lebih lama dari ini. Aku membencimu. Kau sudah merebut kasih sayang Daddy, dan kau juga merebut nyawa Mommy dari kami. Kau pembawa sial Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan adik yang tidak normal sepertimu. Sejak dahulu aku memang sudah menganggapmu tidak ada, jadi dengan mengantarmu kerumah sakit jiwa, bagiku tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

Pelupuk mata Sasuke berair, dan satu guliran mengalir bebas dari sudut matanya, lalu merembes kedalam permukaan bantal yang ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat dirinya pasti disisihkan, namun tetap saja ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa mereka harus menyiksanya jika suatu saat nanti akan tetap membuangnya ke rumah sakit jiwa. Seandainya ia berani mengambil resiko kabur dari rumah, kemudian mencopot nama kebesaran Uchiha di nama kecilnya. Hidup bebas tanpa tekanan dan embel-embel tatakrama yang membuatnya pusing juga tertekan. Tetapi hal itu juga tidak bisa dilakukan, Sasuke membutuhkan wali dan juga marga untuk tetap bisa bersekolah. Tanpa kedua hal itu ia tidak akan bisa meneruskan pendidikannya karena peraturan diseluruh sekolah memang begitu adanya.

Seandainya saja ia bisa bertahan paling tidak sampai kelulusan nanti. Ia tidak mungkin kabur dan mengganti marganya begitu saja atau pihak sekolah akan bertanya-tanya mengenai hal itu. Dan pihak keluarganya akan menyeretnya kembali kerumah karena telah berani mempermalukan nama Uchiha diluar sana. Semua serba salah dan membingungkan bagi Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan?" Suara Itachi menarik penuh kesadaran Sasuke kembali menemui realita. "Aku sudah memberi alasan sejelas mungkin dan itu cukup. Besok kau akan dijemput oleh pihak rumah sakit jadi kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari sini."

Bibir tipis Sasuke membuka. Memang tidak ada hal yang bisa ia katakan untuk mengurungkan niat membara kakaknya, tetapi hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sederhana tidak apa kan? "Aku mencintaimu, Daddy, dan juga Mommy. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu banyak membuat masalah di keluarga ini. Kau benar aku memang tidak normal, tapi perasaanku tidak jauh berbeda dengan kalian. Aku hanya ingin dicintai, setidaknya meski itu hanya sedikit, biarkan hidupku berarti dimata kalian."

Itachi menaikan satu alisnya mendapati adik kandungnya tengah menangis didepan matanya sendiri. Wajah pucat itu memelas, dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa tersentuh. Mungkin 'sedikit' tersentuh tapi Itachi tak mau mengakuinya. Ia lebih memilih diam, bersikap angkuh dengan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Manis sekali, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku bahkan Daddy sekalipun."

Begitu ya? Jadi mereka sudah sepakat untuk memasukan Sasuke ke rumah sakit jiwa. Sasuke tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Ia tidak ingin hatinya semakin terluka mendengar alasan-alasan tidak jelas dari kakaknya, yang sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyingkirkan keberadaan Sasuke saja.

"Aku... Tidak gila," bisiknya lirih. Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang ingin ia katakan meski Itachi tidak mendengarnya di ujung pintu kamar sana. Itachi telah meninggalkannya, mengurungnya didalam kamarnya sendiri. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang terikat kuat, berusaha melepaskan simpul tali yang membatasi ruang geraknya, namun semua itu percuma. Ia tidak bisa lari dari sini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah. Tidak ada. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Sasuke tidak akan mungkin bisa menang melawan kedua pria yang ia cintai dan dihormatinya setulus hati.

Lelah memberontak, Sasuke akhirnya tertidur pulas. Percuma saja ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan-ikatan kuat yang membelenggu pergerakannya. Tenaga Sasuke sudah terkuras habis untuk berteriak dan meronta-ronta saat terapi tadi pagi. Sekarang yang diinginkan Sasuke hanyalah tidur. Ia berharap dengan tidur tenaganya akan pulih dan ia juga akan berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi besok hari.

Sasuke merasa mimpinya saat ini sedikit aneh. Ia terbangun dari tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang seringan bulu. Tidak ada lilitan tali pada pergelangan tangan dan juga kakinya. Ketika berbalik, Sasuke sukses terkejut. Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang masih berbaring dalam posisi meringkuk dan terikat diatas kasur. Otaknya berusaha keras untuk mencerna apa yang dilihatnya ini. Apa benar ini memang di dalam mimpi? Tapi kenapa mimpi kali ini terasa beda. Selain pandangannya terlihat nyata, ia juga bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sepuas hati sesuai apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah mati. Mungkinkah? Apa ini akhir hidupnya di dunia?

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dari balik pintu bercat coklat tua itu sosok kakaknya melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan langkah angkuh. Ekspresi wajah Itachi tetap terlihat datar dan tenang, namun kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat, seolah ia tengah menahan seluruh amarahnya ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang berbaring tidak berdaya.

Itachi melangkah semakin ke dalam. Ia menembus sosok transparan Sasuke yang kini mematung dengan tatapan membelalak lebar sembari memandangi kedua tangannya yang tak mampu menyentuh Itachi. Jadi benar Sasuke sudah mati? Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan detak jantung serta helaan nafas dari tubuh aslinya diatas tempat tidur sana.

"Kau adikku satu-satunya," Suara berat Itachi menyentak sosok Sasuke yang sekarang berwujud sebagai arwah. "Dan aku sangat membencimu."

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan Itachi yang saat ini tengah membelai kulit pipinya yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Aku membencimu," Itachi berbisik gusar tapi belaian di pipi Sasuke tetap bergerak lembut mengusap kulitnya. "Kau selalu merebut apa yang kusuka dan kau selalu membuatku dimarahi ketika Mommy masih hidup dulu. Aku membencimu karena kau tak hanya merebut kasih sayang Mommy tapi juga Daddy. Aku berharap kau tak pernah lahir Sasuke. Jika kau tidak dilahirkan, Mommy pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Kalimat itu menusuk tepat relung hati Sasuke sampai ia tak mampu bergeming dari posisinya di belakang Itachi. Hanya sepasang mata hitam yang berkilat akan rasa kecewa ketika menatap punggung sang kakak dan tubuh aslinya diatas kasur sana.

"Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau diculik waktu itu."

Sasuke semakin terpukul. Baru saja secara tidak langsung Itachi menyesali tindakannya yang melindungi Sasuke ketika insiden penculikan itu terjadi beberapa tahun silam. Karena kejadian itulah, kedua orangtuanya bersikap potektif dan mulai melimpahkan perhatian serta kasih sayang mereka pada Sasuke. Ia sungguh tidak tahu kalau hal itu ternyata membuat sang kakak sakit hati karenanya. Sasuke jadi teringat hari itu, dan memang ia tidak pernah melupakan kejadian itu sedikitpun dari otaknya.

"Semua korban dari penculikan itu mati. Kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau pasti juga mati kan Sasuke? Seharusnya kubiarkan saja kau pada hari itu. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melakukan ini padamu sekarang."

"Kau menyesal?" Sasuke bertanya lirih. Tapi suaranya tidak akan mungkin terdengar oleh Itachi. Saat ini wujudnya hanya sebentuk roh yang terlepas dari jasadnya. "Kau sungguh menyesal melindungiku? Aku..., padahal aku selalu berharap kau bisa bersikap seperti itu lagi padaku. Bersikap selayaknya seorang kakak dan tidak membenciku seperti sekarang ini."

"Tapi..." Itachi menarik nafasnya dan ia terlihat berpikir keras. Ia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam hatinya. "Aku..." Sepasang pupil hitam itu menatap sayu pada wajah pucat Sasuke. Diusapnya tulang hidung diwajah sang adik, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Itachi lekas berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa berniat melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung.

Itachi melewati ruh Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mengetahui jika Sasuke baru saja berniat menyentuh lengannya yang kembali mengepal.

"Aku tahu kau merasa kasihan padaku kan? Kau pasti bingung kenapa kau bisa merasakan sakit ketika melihatku yang seperti ini," Bibir Sasuke membentuk senyuman tipis yang terkesan berseri-seri. "Aku tahu pada dasarnya kau tetaplah seorang kakak berhati lembut Itachi."

Pintu kamarnya kembali ditutup disertai menghilangnya punggung sang kakak dari pandangannya. Sasuke menatap tubuhnya sekali lagi. Aneh sekali memperhatikan wajah tidurnya sendiri dalam sosok arwah. Ini menggelikan. Sasuke ingin masuk kedalam raganya, tetapi ia mendapat dorongan kuat untuk menengok kembali kebelakang. Firasatnya seperti ada yang sedang memanggilnya kesuatu tempat. Ia menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup cukup lama, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke melangkah menghampiri bidang datar tersebut kemudian menembusnya begitu saja.

Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut, Sasuke bahkan terlihat tenang dan biasa saja seolah ia sudah sering melakukannya dan ia juga sudah menduga kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa menyentuh apapun dalam wujudnya yang seperti sekarang. Sasuke melangkah menuruni jejeran tangga, melihat sang kakak yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bodyguard itu lagi. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang dan akan kembali besok. Ia tidak mempedulikannya dan terus saja melangkah menuruti instingnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa nalurinya menuntun dirinya mendatangi sekolah yang telah sepi. Jam pelajaran pasti sudah usai 2 jam yang lalu. Ia melirik gedung sekolahnya kemudian meneruskan kembali langkah kakinya. Sasuke terus masuk semakin ke dalam tapi tujuannya mengarah pada gedung sekolah lama. Menelusuri lantai kayu tua yang setiap pijakannya berbunyi decitan mengilukan.

Tepat di halaman belakang yang dipenuhi rerumputan tinggi Sasuke berhenti. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar lalu matanya terpaku pada sesosok gadis bersurai pirang pucat. Gadis yang beberapa hari lalu terus menerornya. Shion. Sasuke tidak merasa takut seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia justru merasa kalau wujud Shion yang sekarang terlihat layaknya manusia normal —mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang melayang tidak menjejak pada tanah.

Shion menunjuk kumpulan abu sampah diatas tanah. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan si gadis kemudian menemukan sebuah buku sketsa bersampul biru. Sasuke meraihnya, membuka halaman buku itu satu persatu. Lalu tak lama sosok Shion menunjuk kesatu titik dibelakang punggungnya, disaat bersamaan sebentuk wajah yang begitu familiar tertangkap dalam lensa mata hitamnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah, memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Sasuke sempat menoleh ke belakang dan ia tidak mendapati arwah Shion masih berada disana. Ketika ia mencari keberadaan sosok si gadis, Sasuke menemukan Shion yang sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuh Sakura. Tatapan gadis itu sangat dingin, namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena si gadis memang tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke ingin menghampiri Sakura, tetapi suara berisik disekitarnya membuat perhatiannya tertarik secara spontan. Tempat sampah yang ada di ujung koridor mendadak terjatuh. Sakura sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu, dia malah berbelok menuju lantai atas dan menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Sasuke. Tak lama dari ujung lorong itu, Sasuke melihat sesosok pria yang berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti sedang mengintai Sakura sejak awal.

Ia harus memperingati Sakura agar segera pergi dari sana, tetapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya seperti tertarik kuat ke suatu tempat. Ia tidak sempat menjerit karena setelah ia sadar rupanya ia telah kembali ke kamarnya dalam posisi tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Apa tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Sasuke memberontak berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Ia yakin apa yang dialaminya barusan adalah kenyataan. Walau ia baru tahu kalau ternyata ia memiliki kemampuan semacam menjelahi dimensi atau astral projection. Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah berhasil memisahkan tubuh dengan jiwanya melalui tidur barusan. Bertambah lagi satu keunikannya.

Tapi itu tidak penting. Saat ini Sasuke harus kembali ke sekolah menggunakan tubuh aslinya. Ada sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi, Sasuke sedikit sangsi kalau hal itu tidak akan berakhir dengan buruk. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sakura.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia memang masih merasa lemas dan sebagian otot tubuhnya masih sangatlah kaku akibat terapi yang menyakitkan itu. Tapi ia terus berusaha mengangkat kepalanya lalu berusaha duduk diatas kasur. Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam, meredakan rasa pusing yang berdentam dikepala lalu Sasuke menegapkan punggungnya. Diturunkannya kedua kakinya yang terikat kemudian berdiri, melompat pendek-pendek kearah meja belajarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang sekiranya memiliki permukaan yang tajam. Ia menemukan sebuah cutter ketika membuka laci meja belajarnya. Sasuke menggunakan benda itu untuk memotong tali ikatan, walau cukup bersusah payah melakukannya.

Selama beberapa saat mencoba dan berusaha, akhirnya tali yang mengikat tangannya putus, dan ia lekas memotong ikatan dipergelangan kakinya. Sasuke berlari menuju jendela, meneliti keadaan sekitar lalu perlahan ia menaiki pembatas balkon dan bergerak meluncur kebawah melalui batang pepohonan yang tumbuh didekat balkon kamarnya. Ia memang berhasil kabur dari kamar, namun belum tentu ia bisa mengecoh para penjaga yang berada di pos keamaan dekat gerbang rumahnya. Butuh kesabaran dan ketelitian yang cukup jeli untuk melewati pos penjaga beserta pelayan yang berada disekitar pekarangan rumah, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke menemukan celah untuk lari. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan segera berlari kencang keluar gerbang tanpa ada satupun penghuni rumah yang mengetahui aksinya barusan.

**.**

"Nii-chan," Gadis itu merangkul lengan kakaknya yang sedang membereskan beberapa buah bola basket di sekitar lapangan.

"Apa Naruko? Aku sedang sibuk," sahut si kakak yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dikedua sisi pipinya.

"Justru aku kesini ingin membantumu."

Melihat adiknya merajuk, Naruto segera tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang panjang milik Naruko. "Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu aku didepan gerbang sekolah saja, aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah ini."

"Ya sudah. Aku tunggu didepan ya Nii-chan, jangan lama-lama sebentar lagi kan gelap."

"Iya, sudah sana. Kalau kau mengajakku berbicara terus kapan aku selesainya?"

Naruko merengut, mengerucutkan bibirnya yang mungil lalu berbalik badan. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah polah sang adik yang masih saja manja seperti dulu. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah mengabaikan Naruko beberapa minggu yang lalu sampai-sampai ia membentaknya karena merengek ingin selalu minta ditemani olehnya.

Setelah memasukan bola terakhir ke dalam keranjang besar, Naruto lekas meraih tas ransel miliknya dan berjalan menuju toilet di ujung koridor sekolah. Ia harus mencuci tangannya terlebih dahulu. Debu-debu yang menempel pada permukaan bola jadi mengotori telapak tangannya.

Suasana sekolah ketika menjelang senja memang cukup menyeramkan, apalagi peringatan jam sekolah malam untuk para murid masih diberlakukan hingga sekarang. Naruto memang salah satu pemuda yang cukup penakut mengenai dunia mistis, tapi mengingat ucapan Shikamaru yang menyatakan, seseorang yang telah mati tidak mungkin mengganggu orang yang masih hidup, selalu terbayang. Naruto sadar bahwa itu adalah benar —walau sedikitnya jiwa penakut itu masihlah ada.

Ia berjalan tenang. Menapaki koridor sunyi yang sedikit agak gelap. Sinar matahari semakin meredup, menandakan hari mulai senja. Naruto harus bergegas mencuci tangannya di toilet lalu pulang bersama Naruko yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu gerbang. Suasana sekolah ketika menjelang senja sangat menakutkan dan mencekam, karena itulah tidak ada yang beraktifitas lebib dari jam 5 sore. Jika saja ia tidak mendapat giliran piket di club basket hari ini, mungkin Naruto sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Setelah sampai di dalam toilet, Naruto bergegas mencuci kedua telapak tangannya yang kotor serta membasuh wajah lelahnya yang dipenuhi keringat. Guyuran air segar dari keran wastafle sedikitnya memberikan sensasi dingin juga mengembalikan semangatnya yang sempat surut karena pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berkecamuk didalam otak. Naruto memandangi refleksi dirinya didepan cermin, menatap dua iris safir miliknya lalu pandangannya mengarah pada lampu toilet yang tiba-tiba saja berkedip. Firasatnya langsung berkata buruk. Sebelum ia ingin melangkah pergi, lampu mendadak padam. Menciptakan kengerian serta ketakutan diantara deru nafasnya yang memburu dan juga degupan jantungnya yang seolah bertalu-talu keras.

Bunyi decitan pintu bilik toilet, menambahkan kesan tegang dan horor untuk Naruto. Kepala pirangnya bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari dengan sikap waspada. Tapi hanya kegelapan yang mampu ia lihat sejauh mana matanya memandang. Dan suara decitan pintu bilik toilet paling ujung semakin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tegap.

"Si-Siapa?" tanya nya terbata. Didalam kegelapan pekat, Naruto seakan dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dua iris tak kasat mata dikejauhan sana. Entah itu disudut kiri, kanan, atau mungkin... didepannya.

Glekgh!

Itu adalah pemikiran bodoh disituasi yang salah. Naruto meraba-raba permukaan sisi permukaan wastafle guna mencari ponselnya yang sempat ia taruh sebelum membasuh tangan dan wajahnya. Ia butuh penerangan untuk keluar. Berlama-lama didalam ruangan gelap berakibat buruk akan jantung serta nyalinya yang mulai menciut.

Namun bukannya meraba benda persegi panjang dengan bidang tipis, ia justru merasakan sebuah tangan dingin nan kaku milik seseorang. Naruto spontan menjerit. Setahunya hanya dia yang berada didalam toilet ini sejak tadi. Sial. Ini benar-benar janggal dan mengerikan. Meski merutuk berulang kali hal itu takkan membantunya untuk tenang. Naruto mulai membalikan tubuhnya, mencari-cari pintu keluar dengan wajah panik luar biasa dan tubuh yang banjir akan keringat dingin.

Lampu di toilet kembali berkedip. Kali ini dengan bonus tambahan seonggok sosok mengerikan di sudut belakang pintu sana. Lagi-lagi Naruto menjerit —lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ia menarik diri kebelakang lalu terjengkang. Punggungnya menghantam lantai sampai tulangnya terasa nyeri. Sosok disudut pintu dalam sekejap menghilang. Tapi Naruto masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Penampakan seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk suram. Sangat mengerikan.

Samar-samar suara tangisan lirih seseorang merasuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Suara yang cukup familiar. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya. Suara tangis lirih itu secara perlahan berubah semakin kencang, yang disetiap getar frekuensinya menciptakan suatu ketegangan, memacu detak jantungnya lebih kuat seolah suara memilukan itu berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.

Adrenalinnya semakin berpacu, walau rasa takutnya lebih mendominasi sampai-sampai untuk menggerakan satu inci kakinya pun saja ia tidak mampu. Naruto terlalu shock dengan kejadian ini. Kejadian paling mengerikan yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya. Ketika suara mengerikan itu berhenti, barulah ia dapat bergerak dan berusaha berdiri walau tenaga otot serta kinerja otoknya belum sinkron. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tepian wastafle guna mencari sedikit pegangan. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, dan Naruto semakin pucat lagi ketika ia mendengar suara pintu bilik toilet dibelakangnya terbuka pelan-pelan. Bunyi deritan kayu itu sungguh mengilukan.

Mata biru Naruto melirik objek yang terpantul dalam cermin besar. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan tanpa daya dari sudut keningnya. Ia melihatnya, pintu bilik itu terbuka sendiri seperti ada yang menariknya dari dalam. Iris safir itu menggelap, memancarkan aura ketakutan yang lebih pekat dari sebelumnya. Naruto nyaris memekik, tapi ia sadar suaranya terlalu lemah dan hanya berupa cicitan semata. Dari balik pintu yang perlahan membuka, Naruto dapat melihat sebagian wajah pucat yang menyembul dari dalam sana. Lampu kembali berkedip-kedip, mendukung nuansa horor disekitar semakin menguat. Dan tiba-tiba, tepukan keras dibahunya membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto hingga ia menarik diri lalu berteriak parau tanpa terkendali.

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berusaha membuat pertahanan dengan menutup mata dan telinga. Lutut kakinya bergetar, tengkuknya panas dingin, dan secara tak terduga tepukan keras dibahunya kembali terasa.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Suara laki-laki. Seakan tersadar oleh hal itu. Naruto membuka matanya lalu mendapati sosok pucat berlutut disampingnya dengan ekspresi cemas. Naruto sontak melompat dari posisi duduknya sedikit kesamping. Ia pikir hantu. Tapi saat diteliti lagi, orang itu bukan hantu melainkan si anak baru bernama Sasuke.

"Kau..." Jari telunjuknya teracung kedepan. "Kau bukan hantu kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Teme!" sungutnya, "Kau membuatku nyaris jantungan bodoh!"

Kening Sasuke berkedut mendengar nama panggilan itu. "Justru kau yang membuatku nyaris jantungan karena mendengar suara cenprengmu itu Dobe."

"Apa?!"

"Lagipula sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah sebentar lagi senja?"

Naruto mendecakan lidahnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Kau sendiri sedang apa? Bukankah 2 hari ini kau absen?"

Sasuke termenung. Apa iya dirinya absen selama 2 hari? Seingatnya hanya sehari saja. Apa jangan-jangan pingsannya kali ini lama sampai membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh?

"Teme?" panggil Naruto seenaknya. Sebelah lengan tan itu mengibas-ngibas didepan wajah Sasuke.

"Namaku bukan teme, Dobe!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke," Manik safir itu meliriknya ragu-ragu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum minta maaf padamu. Perlakuanku dihari pertamamu pindah sangat buruk dan juga hari-hari selanjutnya. Jadi aku minta maaf," Ia menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "Dan, umm... Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan adikku, Naruko."

Kali ini kekesalan diwajah Sasuke berubah menjadi senyuman. Senyuman tipis yang bagi Naruto terlihat begitu tulus.

"Ya, sama-sama Naruto," kata Sasuke setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke salah satu bilik toilet yang terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disana. Sasuke masih bisa merasakan aura asing yang menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Sasuke, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Sedang apa kau disini?" Melihat penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan, Naruto jadi sedikit penasaran juga. Pemuda raven itu memakai kaos polos berwarna biru tua serta celana kain rumahan berwarna hitam. Lalu yang lebih penting dia tidak memakai alas kaki. Seperti orang yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit saja.

"Aku mencari Sakura. Tadi... Um, aku lihat dia masuk kedalam sekolah dan tidak keluar juga sampai sekarang. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Sakura-chan? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Sejak tadi kupikir hanya aku yang berada didalam sekolah pada jam segini."

"Ini buruk —em maksudku... Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Kau bisa membantuku mencarinya Naruto?" Sasuke berkata gugup. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mengenai jiwanya yang terpisah lalu bergentayangan disekolah layaknya hantu ketika melihat Sakura memasuki sekolah dengan langkah terburu-buru. Bisa-bisa Naruto langsung mencapnya sebagai orang gila.

Dua iris safir itu menatap Sasuke tajam. "Dasar Teme bodoh. Sakura-chan itu temanku. Ya tentu saja aku akan ikut mencarinya tanpa kau minta," Ia mendengus, menggiring Sasuke menuju koridor penghubung lalu berhenti. "Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja agar lebih mudah."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat memprotes saran dari Naruto, pemuda pirang itu sudah lebih dulu melesat menuju jalur utama, dimana ia akan terhubung pada aula besar dan ruang-ruang club ekstrakulikuler. Sasuke menghela nafasnya cukup berat. Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Naruto saat Sakura berhasil ia temukan nanti? atau bagaimana jika sebaliknya? Bangunan sekolah ini sangatlah luas. Akan memakan banyak waktu jika harus menemukan dua orang yang berbeda sekaligus.

Brak!

Suara berisik dari arah koridor paling ujung menyentak lamunan Sasuke ditempat itu. Ia belum beranjak sama sekali dan sudah mendengar suara aneh lagi? Rasanya seperti dejavu. Tapi, mungkin saja itu Sakura. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui pemikirannya barusan. Namun, sayangnya bukan sosok Sakura yang ia lihat ketika sampai disana. Melainkan sosok lain yang cukup membuat dua iris jelaganya membulat karena kaget.

"Ah sial!" Deidara mengumpat pelan. Ia ingin membersihkan kekacauan atas kecerobohannya tapi sosok lain segera berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Ceroboh seperti biasa, eh?" Suara datar yang begitu dingin mengalun di udara. Sasuke membeku, tubuhnya serasa kaku sampai tidak bisa digerakan. Ia kenal sosok itu.

"Ini salahmu karena meminta bertemu disini, un!"

"Hanya disini tempat yang aman."

"Ya, ya, lalu ada apa?"

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisiki telinga Deidara, sembari menyerahkan sesuatu ke tangannya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, benda apa yang diberikan oleh si pria pada guru biologi nya. karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh. Tapi Sasuke menyadari suatu hal. Sosok pria yang berbicara dengan gurunya adalah sosok misterius berbaju hitam yang sering ia pergoki memata-matai sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka? Kenapa Deidara terlihat mencurigakan juga aneh. Karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar kalau kedua pria itu sudah berlalu kearah sebuah lorong menuju ruangan laboratorium sekolah. Entah kemana mereka, lab Fisika? Kimia? Biologi? Atau...

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan spekulasi yang menari-nari ria didalam kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak dapat membaca raut ekspresi Deidara seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia berbelok menuju lorong yang sama dengan kedua pria itu. Sebelum menjejakan kakinya lebih jauh, sebentuk tangan kekar dan kasar tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Sasuke spontan memberontak dan bergerak panik untuk melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Uchiha Sasuke?" Deidara bersidekap dada dengan punggung yang tersandar di dinding. Sasuke menarik tangan si pria asing bertudung itu dari mulutnya, tapi justru kedua tangannya yang dikunci didepan dada. Ia berteriak dari bekapan tangan orang itu tapi yang keluar hanya gumaman tidak berarti. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu bocah. Sudah saatnya kau diam lalu duduk manis saja."

Tubuhnya diseret kesuatu tempat dengan Deidara sebagai pemimpinnya. Mereka membawanya kesebuah ruangan kosong yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat penyimpanan peralatan Kimia.

"Mau kau apakan anak ini?" tanya suara berat yang membekapnya.

"Menurutmu apa?" balas Deidara yang sudah duduk disebuah kursi berdebu sembari menyilangkan tangannya kembali didepan dada. Mata lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu mendelik, memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas hingga kebawah secara terperinci. "Seharusnya kau tahu, aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu meski aku tak melihatnya. Kau memang berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi aku juga bukan orang biasa bocah. Karena kau sudah banyak tahu. Kami akan segera melenyapkanmu."

Tawa serak Deidara bergema diruangan kosong itu dengan seringai keji yang terukir disalah satu sudut bibirnya. Dan pria misterius yang masih menyanderanya mulai memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk disebuah kursi tepat disebelah Deidara yang sudah siap memegang seutas tali tambang ditangannya.

**.**

"Ah, ini dia!" seru gadis itu girang. Setelah mencari kemana-mana, ternyata ponselnya tertinggal didalam kelas musik. Tadi seingatnya ia memang berkunjung kesini untuk menemui Gaara. Dan mungkin tanpa sadar ia lupa meletakan benda persegi itu disalah satu kolong meja ketika memperhatikan permainan musik Gaara yang memukau. "Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Sekolah sudah terlihat mengerikan Sakura~" ucapnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat enggan menginjakan kakinya disekolah pada jam-jam segini. Ia takut. Tapi karena demi mendapatkan ponselnya kembali, ia rela berkeliling disekitar kawasan sekolah yang sepi dan juga terasa begitu mencekam. Jika ada Karin atau Sasuke pasti dia sudah meminta ditemani oleh kedua orang itu. Tapi sayangnya kedua orang itu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin.

Sakura memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku kemudian melangkah keluar kelas musik. Langkahnya terkesan terburu-buru. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu makan cake buatan ibunya dirumah. Tapi sebelum itu Sakura harus melewati ruang lab biologi terlebih dahulu untuk mencapai tangga. Awalnya Sakura sedikit paranoid ketika ingatannya kembali memutar perihal kejadian mistis yang dialami Lee dan juga Tenten. Pikiran-pikiran negatif memenuhi kepalanya dan rasanya Sakura terlalu takut untuk menoleh kearah pintu lab yang terbuka itu.

Seolah menyadari adanya keganjilan pada pengelihatannya, Sakura dengan cepat melirik pintu ruangan yang ternyata benar-benar terbuka. Lampunya bahkan menyala terang menampilkan suasana seisi ruangan lab biologi yang tertata rapi dan bersih. Tapi kenapa pintunya tidak ditutup? Apa Deidara-sensei lupa menutupnya? Sakura melirik lemari yang ada disudut tembok dan tiba-tiba pintunya berdecit terbuka. Pintu lemari itu bahkan tidak dikunci.

Sembari berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Sakura berjalan memasuki kelas semakin kedalam. Tangannya terjulur kedepan hendak menutup pintu lemari kecil itu. Tapi gerakannya mendadak berhenti. Ada sesuatu didalam sana yang menarik perhatian mata Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu berjongkok. Memperhatikan benda yang berada didalam tabung toples bening dengan ekspresi wajah tertegun.

Siapa gerangan yang dengan begitu ahlinya bisa membuat replika sepasang lengan manusia sampai sedetail itu? Bahkan terlihat sangat mirip dengan yang asli. Binar emeraldnya menampakan kilat kekaguman pada hasil karya menakjubkan itu. Masih dengan mata yang menilik objek didepannya lebih dekat. Kali ini ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi tegang. Jika diperhatikan benda itu memang mirip dengan tangan sungguhan. Apa jangan-jangan memang tangan manusia yang diawetkan?

Lehernya bergidik ngeri ketika menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan memang benar adanya. Ditambah dibagian bawah lengan yang terpotong itu mencuat serpihan tulang dalam daging berwarna merah muda yang sudah terlihat pucat tanpa aliran darah. Sakura meremas lutut kakinya yang gemetar. Hingga sebuah suara berat seseorang menyentak dirinya yang masih dilanda kecemasan serta ketakutan.

"Indah kan?"

Suara itu berasal tepat disebelahnya. Sesosok pria yang ia kenal telah berjongkok sambil tersenyum mengerikan pada Sakura. Gadis itu spontan menarik diri kesisi yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan si pria kemudian terjatuh karena efek kaget yang membuat persendian ototnya melemas.

Senyum yang biasanya terukir ramah di bibir menawan itu, kini menjelma layaknya seringai mengerikan sesosok malaikat kematian pencabut nyawa.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Holaaaaa sudah berapa lama saya mencampakan fic ini? #ditimpuk maaf ya minna... Nagisa agak mumet ngelanjutin cerita straight semenjak kepincut sama NS. Hohoho... Tapi tenang, kalian pasti membaca fic ini sampai tamat kok walaupun ga tau kapan tamatnya. Itupun kalo kalian masih mau baca sih.

Ngomong2 apakah tulisan saya ada yang beda? Atau ga Nagisa banget? Entah kenapa ngerasa kaya gitu sewaktu mau nyelesaiin chap ini. Apa mungkin efek saya menelantarkan lanjutannya terlalu lama ya? Dan kalo diantara kalian merasa cerita fic ini ga serem2 amat, sebenernya saya sendiri lebih ingin menonjolkan sisi kehidupan seorang indigo yang ga selamanya terlihat enak. Sasuke terkesan menderita kan? Nah saya cuma mau memperlihatkan kalo ga semua orang itu percaya sama hal2 begituan dan juga ga semuanya menerima ada orang yang berbeda seperti si tokoh utama. Apalagi kalo orang yang menentang kelebihan itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Miris.

Untuk chapter kedepannya mungkin agak lama lagi ya, tapi tergantung mood dan ide sih. Soalnya ada beberapa fic yang masih gantung juga dan saya harus menyelesaikannya secara bergantian. Sekali lagi saya menjamin kok kalo saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini meskipun lama.

Jadi buat orang2 ga tau diri yang kemarin komen kata2 ga pantes di kotak review saya. Sebaiknya anda mencari bacaan lain aja kalo ga sabar nunggu. Inget ya jadi author ga gampang kalo mau buat aja cerita sendiri. Lucu banget ya, orang2 yang minta saya keluar dari ffn adalah orang yg ga punya KARYA dan bisanya cuma ngeflame or komen yang enggak2. Saya lebih menghargai readers setia saya yang selalu sabar serta memberi support yang positif. Review mereka lebih berharga makanya cuma review kalian berdua yang saya buang. Tapi saya juga sangsi sih kalo kalian orang yang berbeda. Karena siapapun bisa memakai nama2 offline yang berbeda-beda dan dilakukan oleh orang yang sama pula -_-

Justru komentar kaya gitu tuh ga bakal nurunin mood saya dalam menulis. Meskipun tulisan saya abal dan jelek tapi seenggaknya saya ga cuma jadi benalu yang bisanya ngejek dan menghina. Silahkan kalo lo mau marah, gue ga peduli. Lo mau bilang "hapus aja tu fic" eh sorry ya emang situ yang punya ini situs? Helooo ngaca bu -_-

**.**

**.**

Maaf buat notes diatas ya minna. Abisnya nagisa ga tau harus bales tuh komen dimana karena yang ngeflame nya pengecut sih. Buat semuanya yang udah dukung, review, dan membaca fic ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Dan maaf ga bisa disebutin satu2. #pundung


End file.
